A Stowaway from the Heart
by Anorelei
Summary: Twenty years ago, 'The First Invasion' occured on planet Earth. For ten years, humans endured the occupation of an alien race, known as 'Saiyans.' Two joint but opposing fates, were born from the catastrophe. Now, their paths are set to collide, and more.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Monster

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z. I am merely using the characters and the concepts to fuel my creativity, and thereby write fan fictions. Absolutely no profit is being generated whatsoever. Only the simple pleasure of these stories being read and enjoyed by fans of the anime series.

**A.N**: I used to adore DragonballZ. So much that I wrote countless fanfictions, all of which were never finished. Years later, I decided to re-read the stories, and picked out two or three that I feel deserve to run their course. This is just one of them.

I warn you that the contents will not be easy-reading. It's 'M' rated for a reason, and this chapter is just a very small taste of what's to come. I was 18 when I first started to write this, and believed it was pretty brutal then. What I re-read was pretty lame, regardless of an over-used but popular 'earth invasion' theme. Regardless, I've decided to run with it. My intentions however, are to deeply explore what I feel the Saiyans might've turned into, should their race have prospered rather than become extinct. That, and their connection with humans. You might not like my depiction of Gohan (who trust me, really is one of my favourite characters!) or Videl, or 'Goku' for that matter. All I ask, is that you keep an open mind.

So erm, enjoy! And Reviews are always, always welcome.

***Please be warned that some reviews contain huge spoilers!***

~ Anorelei ~

* * *

**A Stowaway from the Heart  
**

**Chapter 1:**

"Aren't we there yet?" The Saiyan teenage boy looked impatiently at his father, who cast a light, lop-sided smile at his impatient son.

"Patience Son Gohan, we will be there shortly." The large man chuckled to himself, casting his dark eyes back to the large window that displayed endless space. His eldest son may have inherited much of his mothers features, but he had the blood and temperament of a true warrior. "Soon, you can take all your boredom out on the countless Earth runts."

Gohan sighed and slumped into a reclining chair in the control room. He could already sense millions of weak ki levels, and knew that this visit would be very, _very_ short. He doubted that he would even find half a challenge there, and also doubted there would be any temptations in the form of female flesh. His Saiyan upbringing meant that he despised weaklings, and these Earthlings would fit well into that category. Stealing a quick glance at his father, he silently admired the strength of Commander Kakarrot, son of the Legendary Bardock. A bloodline dynasty of very strong elite warriors. Kakarrot was now one of the strongest warriors on Vegetasei, and could easily hold a sparring match against the might of King Vegeta Jr. Gohan could only hope that he would follow very closely in his father's footsteps.

There was one small fact, however, that always stood in the way. Kakarrot had found the 'ChiChi,' a human woman, from the very first Earth expedition many years ago. Realising the planet had too many resources to simply destroy, the Saiyans decided to take over, until it was pillaged enough for ultimate and inevitable destruction. The planet wasn't the only thing 'pillaged' however, as Kakarrot returned to Vegetasei with his own stowaway from Earth. Soon after, against the wishes of his father, the ironically very much in love teenagers, committed the ultimate crime. The bonding. This should've caused a huge uproar on Vegetasei, however, King Vegeta had been convinced that this could turn out to be a very interesting experiment. Any who dared question him further, was permanently silenced. So, along came Gohan, half-Saiyan, half-human, and with a high power level, even for a young hybrid baby. With the experiment proven to be successful, Gohan was accepted and trained as soon as he was able to stand. By the tender age of five, he was torn away from his mother, and managed to turn Oozaru; destroying his first small planet in the process. As he grew up however, Gohan found he was different from the other Saiyan teenagers. He possessed a duel power; a strength, but far more a weakness. Trying his best to both hide and ignore it, he trained harder, putting his body to the ultimate test. Only now, aged 19, would he finally prove himself worthy of his Saiyan blood.

* * *

A teenage human stared up at the sky, lying on her back in the long, wild grass. She deeply inhaled the fresh, country air; then exhaled slowly. Videl Satan loved the calmness of her father's country manor, as it was an escape she often needed from the polluted, loud, bustling city she spent most her life protecting. Twenty years ago, the Earth had been invaded by a supreme force of aliens. For ten years, her home planet had been subservient to their every whim. Until the Earth's Special Forces had put an end to the last alien invader. Since then, efforts were put in motion for the day that the aliens would return. When ten more years passed, the humans figured that day would never come. Assumptions were made from one tabloid to the next: Perhaps the aliens had finally encountered a race more powerful than their own, and met their untimely end? One could only hope.

Though many had forgotten the not so ancient history, Videl had decided to write her college history assignment on what had been known as the 'First Saiyan Invasion.' She delighted in writing about the stupidity of the aliens; how the Briefs Science Division had continued to send dwindling cargo shipments back and forth, with update messages.

'_There was never a response,' _she wrote in her messy handwriting drawl. _'Only the eventual return of the cargo ship; the contents emptied. Two months ago to this present day, the cargo ship has failed to return.' _

Scrunching her nose a moment, the calling of a passing bird overhead, brought her gaze up to the clear blue skies. It was a blessing that she did, as her eyes caught sight of something glistening.

'_What's a star doing out so early?' _She thought to herself, standing up steadily, and shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand as she squinted further. _'Is it…getting bigger?' _She continually stared at the enlarging spot, which became, a meteor? No, not a meteor. Not a mineral at all. It was white, and to confirm her fears further, she looked down at her history textbook.

"No way!" She exclaimed out loud in clear disbelief, as sure enough, she could see that the object could very well resemble the photographs in her book. She now watched, transfixed, as the 'spaceship,' descended down towards the nearby 'Central Capital' city, and a deep frown appeared in her brow.

"Well whatever it is, it looks like trouble." Videl didn't need anymore convincing to run back towards the house. "_DAAAD!_" Screaming to alert her father, she was soon jumping into her bright, yellow helicopter.

* * *

The Saiyans landed just outside a large city of mostly white buildings, circular in architecture. Kakarrot stepped outside as the large white hatch opened; a green console screen fixed over his left eye. "Seems like there's been some improvements," he observed casually, and took a deep breath. "Smells different too. Be on your guard."

"The Earthlings were never a match for us," came a second voice, belonging to a taller man. His very long, spiky black hair, fell past his rear, to a set of very hairy legs. Next to him, a bald Saiyan snickered, and spat to the side as he inhaled his first breath of earth air.

"And they never will be."

Gohan was last to exit the ship, and couldn't help but savour the strange smells that greeted him. The atmosphere was warm, but far lighter than he expected. He would have to be careful not to overdo it. A single punch could probably kill a human instantly. Though the three, adult Saiyans wore full body armour, he simply wore his training suit of navy blue. The bald Saiyan instantly sneered.

"I'm picking up a lot of signals still. Their technology is…advanced."

Kakarrot nodded to his son's analysis, tilting his head lightly to the slightly higher ki levels advancing from the west.

"Radditz, take the west. Nappa, east. I'll be heading South and Gohan, you'll go north. Remember, leave enough humans to manage the planet's basics. Kari pulled the short straw. Tonight, she'll deal with the rest. "

As soon as the orders were set, a smirking Radditz shot off, leaving only a trail of light blue light behind him. Glancing once more to his son, Kakarrot was soon to follow, leaving a stalling Nappa to fold his arms over his large chest.

"What's the matter _boy_," he never bothered to use the teen's name. "Too good to wear armour? Or scared the earthlings will leave a dent!"

"No," he replied flatly. "I just don't see any need in using any armour against such pathetic creatures."

"You forget that you're half pathetic too." Nappa looked down his nose at the hybrid, and Gohan growled deeply within his throat, clenching his fists tightly. "What's the matter?" He continued in a stupid voice, trying to sound like a sympathetic mother. "Baby wet his pants?" The laughs that followed made Gohan snap, and he lunged his swift and successful, tightly clenched fist, causing some discomfort and light bruising to the receiver's left cheekbone. Instantly, Nappa responded to the attack, and the scrap was on.

"That's enough!" A female voice cut in before the quarrel got even more out of hand, and though Gohan instantly froze, Nappa allowed his balled fist to finish it's path. Well, Gohan wasn't about to let a free shot go. His knee raised into Nappa's gut, but the larger man responded with an elbow crushing against the teen's chest.

"I said ENOUGH!" Only this time, the voice was accompanied by a large ball of ki, sent directly into the scrapping men. If her voice wasn't enough, then her energy attack had incredible powers of persuasion. Literally, the two men were tossed away from each other, and the female placed her hands on her hips. "You two are wasting time, so quit the petty brawl and get to work! Or maybe you'd rather stay on this miserable planet? Work your issues out like the pathetic humans you resemble."

Nappa said nothing. Merely set off in a display of pale red light. Gohan meanwhile, wiped his bleeding lip with the back on his hand, and slowly stood up. Nappa was strong, but for a so-called Elite and _adult_ Saiyan, he was underpowered.

"My apologies Kari," he uttered after a heavy breath. The woman managed a subtle, lop-sided smile, and for a briefest moment, she resembled her regal half-brother. Until she brushed aside a tendril of light-brown hair, and offered Gohan a hand up.

"Listen Gohan," she started, once he was back on his feet. "I hate to say it, but as much as I respect your father, he's just holding you back."

"What?"

"You heard me. This mission is nothing more than a test. You're here for a reason, and I don't want you screwing up. So listen. I'm going to take care of the Northern vicinity. This city is yours. Just, make us proud." He stared back with his dark eyes as she whacked his back affectionately, and then gave him a little shove forwards. Grinning then, he complied, flying off in a wave of light blue ki, to seek out the meaning of this 'test.'

* * *

Videl finally arrived within the outskirts of 'Central Capital' City, her temporary vacation home, and gasped at what she already saw. Citizens ran around in panic, trying to avoid what looked like… _laser beams_? Whatever they were, they soared through the air with fast, whooshing sounds, and destroyed anything in their path: buildings, cars, roads. Rubble and dirt flew everywhere, making the air cloudy and hard to breathe through. She flew further in, over a long snake line of congested traffic, as people fervently tried to escape the chaos. Before she barely had time to react, she just about caught sight of a large debris in her rear-view mirror, flying straight for her. With no other option, she leapt from her chopper just in time, rolling on the roof below, and barely escaping the impact of the explosion. As her ears stopped ringing and her vision blurred again, she came to, to the sound of screams and panic-stricken people, all around her. Followed by the beeping of a car horns and a second explosion that caused the very ground the shake. It was like the Armageddon had arrived. Videl coughed her lungs out as she tried to stand on shaky legs, feeling a tremendous heat radiating around the city, like everything was on fire. Another bright white 'laser beam' shot ahead of her, colliding with the various trail of cars trying to desperately escape the city.

"NO!" She cried, falling to her knees at he edge of the roof. "Oh Kame… no!" The city hospital was next to be targeted. The force of the multiple explosions sent her rolling to her back, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realise by now that the attacks weren't coming from the ground. Struggling back to her feet, her cerulean eyes scanned the skies, until she found a marine blue figure hovering in the air. Videl gasped in shock, but ran towards the other side of the roof. Her voice travelling high, followed by the tossing of whatever object she could find...

* * *

Gohan yawned as he fired yet another blast, his thoughts occupied by extreme disappointment. _'This is far too easy. Where are the so-called 'EDF'? Are the humans really this pathetic? They just… scramble away? Not a single one of them brave enough to even try to stop me? How could even a drop of my blood belong to a race of such weak, pathetic -'_

He paused mid sentence, as a small, baseball sized chunk of debris, just about skimmed past his ear. _'Good shot,' _he instantly thought, and following the scanning of his radar combined with common sense, he found the exact location of the slightly higher ki, below him.

"Hmm," he grinned to himself and descended lower. "Seems I spoke too soon." As his shadow grew over the rooftop of the three-story building, his eyes focused on the owner of this more, individual ki.

"Well well," he raised an eyebrow, as the female human backed up two steps, only to fluidly manoeuvre her limbs into a standard, offensive stance. Pale cerulean orbs glared back, narrowing lightly as tendrils of an overgrown, ebony fringe, fell over her brows.

"What have we here? Why don't you run away little girl? While you still have the chance." Videl clenched her fists even tighter, and watched him as he folded very muscular arms over a broad chest. "Why don't you scream for me? Maybe I'll reward you with a count of ten."

"I don't know what you are," she began, noticing a tail swishing impatiently behind him. "Or who you are. And I don't care!"

He laughed at her confidence as she adjusted her footing, displaying a fair knowledge of the fighting arts. He could tell she had assessed him as a strong opponent, and had therefore shifted her back leg to take her weight more evenly. _Interesting_.

"I will _not_ let you destroy this city!"

Despite her clear conviction, he grinned, displaying a pearl-white set of perfect, canine teeth. While she barked words at him, he was more interested in examining her physical appearance. Average, to say the least. Perhaps her baggy white and pink t-shirt combination was hiding a warrior's physique, but she was short and appeared in-experienced. In many things life had to offer. Perhaps sixteen, at best. The Saiyan was only amused further by his analysis.

"_This_ is what your planet has to offer me? A puny girl?" Apparently, this girl had heard enough. Before he could continue with his mockery, she'd bravely closed the gap between them, using nothing more than her balled fist. His body made no reaction to the impact of her offensive attack. Only dark-sepia eyes, lowered to where her fist had connected with the centre of his chest. She on the other hand, begun to breathe quite heavily, and quickly pulled her hand back like she'd been burnt. Videl had never felt so much pain before, and stepped back awkwardly, to cradle her aching knuckles.

"What the-" she stumbled back again, staring up at this…mutant…alien…abomination thing! "You're…you… you must be wearing some kind of…metal…ar-"

Her words were replaced by a shaky breath, as he moved in the blink of an eye. She felt his touch before she saw it, along with the sheer heat of his advancement. Calloused, warm hands, had roughly gripped at her wrist, tearing it from the cradle. Silently, he was inspecting the red mark that swelled across her prominent knuckles. All that injury from just one punch? He wondered if another would break the bones.

"Do it again," he half-grinned, releasing her hand to stand there, wide-open for her next attack. His ears pricked to her shaky breath, fuelling his male ego past the healthy brink. "Come on. If you don't, I'm just going to finish off what I started."

"Th-the hospital? _No_!" The human girl found her voice again, and her strength, as her weight shifted to her back leg, and she hurled a far more powerful punch. This time, the other hand, against the more exposed area of his right cheekbone. He jerked his head slightly to match the motion of the punch, but the only sound to come from that, was her own high-pitched wince.

"FUCK!" She cried the only word her instincts could muster right now, and Gohan smiled.

"You're a funny little creature," he caught her wrist as she tried to pull her hand back. Then the next balled fist as, despite the pain he'd already caused her, she was willing to fight back still. Her feet skidded back and forth across the tarmac roof, as she almost dislocated her arms trying to pull her wrists free of his iron-grip. "I may take you as my souvenir. A little reminder of human incompetence."

"Oh yeah?" Her brows twitched together with both rage, and a sudden idea. "Why don't you take _THIS_!"

At last, his smirk was finally washed aside as her knee lifted to the family jewels. Then again, the alternate kneecap to meeting his gut, trying her best to wind him. The moment he released her wrists, she spun round to high-kick his shoulder-blades, following with alternating kicks across the spine. For a moment, he just stood there, accepting the blows to his back. Then, something happened. In the blink of an eye, he turned to face her, and begun to block each and every attack. Had she finally broken through his invisible extraterrestrial shields? But even still, he was fast beyond mental, human comprehension. Even as she alternated between punches and kicks, elbows, knees and shins; high, low and medium. It was as though he could read her mind, and knew exactly when and where she would strike.

"Is that it?" He mocked in a dark chuckle, as Videl puffed and panted with her slower adrenaline. As he blocked a slower, less powerful elbow jab, he pushed against her weight. Arms flailed, as her feet stumbled back as she lost all sense of footing. Her rear cushioned her fall, just.

"I see you finally found your place." Despite his constant degrading, the human just scrambled back to her feet again. Wiping the back of her hand over her forehead, the other briefly rubbed at the sore bruising at her rear, and dusted her black, casual shorts off. To Videl's disgust, the wide grin she'd previous managed to wipe off his disgusting face, returned.

"Not done yet!" She declared, charging forwards in a shoulder barge. Indulging in the belief that she could _actually_ hit him, Gohan braced himself for the impact, as he secured his weight on his back, defensive leg. As her shoulder connected, he stumbled two steps back, but all the while, his weight was controlled. Videl shoved with all her strength, growling behind clenched teeth as her feet slid back and forth.

Before she could even realise what had _really_ happened, there was no longer a barrier stopping her movement. As Gohan's form miraculously disappeared, Videl clambered forwards with the almost unstoppable force of her own weight. Right towards the edge of the roof. As her eyes widened to the brink of her demise, and her heart leapt into her mouth; she barely managed to regain control of her feet, before she reached the edge. Then, just as she caught her wildly beating breath, a warm, singular word, breathed against the side of her neck.

"Boo."

The sudden round-house kick, sent her flying _off_ the roof, and then luckily onto the sunburnt tarmac of a lower building. Her bodied rolled on impact, as the force of the kick carried her relentlessly in what felt like a burning ball of fire consuming her skin. Until her body finally stopped rolling, only to sway precariously near the edge. Another inch, and she'd be tumbling off. Only there would be no more roofs to catch her fall this time.

As her eyes opened to the stinging pain across her exposed skin, a shadow loomed over her from above. Two feet settled next to her waist; toes of the white boots nudging at the twisted t-shirt over her naval. Only half-opening one eye to get a vague peep at the situation, Videl realised that his slightly tilted face, was scrutinising her carefully. Concerned even? Did he think he'd finally killed her? Then, as he knelt to get a closer look at her, her breathing increased. Reacting with the first plan that sprung to mind, her eyes opened wide, and with a mighty battle-cry worthy of the Valkyries, she grabbed his arms, turned with all her strength, and planted her foot at his gut, propelling him to the side. Only problem was, as he fell, so did she.

Luckily, Videl's hands caught the edge of the roof while her body plummeted. She was sure she heard the single smack of the other body, and presumed he'd hit the concrete below. If it unfortunately didn't kill him, then at _least _a fall this high was sure to injure his strange, alien shields. Only now, she had to haul her bruised and battered body up, and recover for round two. Easier said than done. And then… _'oh no.'_

It appeared, hovering so casually above her in mid-air. No sign of blood, of any shade or form. Not a scratch or bruise on him! It was like…he was some kind of, terminator! Videl held on for dear life, staring up with her large eyes fanned with dark lashes. Feet scrambling, scraping against the bricks of the building wall, trying to get a foothold. Anything!

"Game over!" His voice finally broke the stretch of silence, and cerulean eyes stared up at his palm facing her. As if by magic, a ball of bright, white light, was forming in an orb shape that got bigger, and bigger. No. She wouldn't let him kill her. As Videl looked up into the face of her angel of death, her hands let go…

_ To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Hel's Chamber

**Chapter 2:**

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes, as he looked down at the struggling female hanging onto dear life at the edge of the roof. She just didn't give up! She had actually tried to throw him off. Him! As if a petty fall like that could kill him. As he'd hit the concrete and created the relevant dent, he'd simply lay there for a moment, staring straight up at the dangling human. She hadn't even looked over her shoulder, not even to make sure he was finished or remotely injured. Big mistake number one. But there was just, something very admirable about her spirit. Like the great, wild beasts of Vegetasei, never giving up a fight until there were finished, once and for all. You could remove a limb, or blind them, and they would never lose their spirit. The more emotional she'd become, the higher her ki level had risen. So it was true then. Emotions really were tied to power. But how much did these humans realise the extent of the theory? Was this female just holding back?

He had to test the theory further, and so he'd appeared one last time before her. Of course, Gohan wasn't _really_ going to fire the ki beam. The way her eyes stared up at him, so innocent and scared to death. He knew right then, she had never felt ki energy before in her whole life. And then, right when he was about to save her. She let go.

* * *

Orange, yellow and red explosions illuminated the early evening sky, watched by the unscratched Kakarrot and his three Saiyan companions. Their tails swished and curled in delight. There was nothing more beautiful, that the smell of sweet success and the sight of pure destruction and chaos. Human cries still rung as a distant melody in their ears. Tonight, they would all sleep peacefully. Until, that is, the ki energy of the last member of the crew, came closer. Together with another, faint and weak, barely-mentionable excuse for a ki energy. Radditz and Kari exchanged uneasy glances, while Nappa bit into another fried chicken leg. The Earthlings seemed to have a whole building that produced paper buckets filled to the brim with the strangely seasoned meat. The large Saiyan's appetite had quite gotten the better of him.

"Inside," Kakarrot ordered. "_Now_! I want to speak to my son. Alone."

Each of them silently complied. Moments later, the eyes of the proud father, narrowed on the sight of his son's descent. White-toed boots, touching down to the ship cargo hull. What concerned him more however, was the bundle of limbs he cradled effortlessly in his arms. Human limbs.

"Explain yourself," he ordered, glaring at his son before he could even set his feet properly on the pure white tiles of the docking bay. Where could Gohan even start, when he was asking himself the same questions his father no doubt would.

"I…" he couldn't even find the words to lie. Hence his shoulders slightly slumped as the truth quietly rolled off his tongue. "Don't know. I just-"

"That isn't even close to good enough."

"Listen. She was the only human out of all of them, to stand up and fight me. Even when I beat her down she just…she stood up and, tried again." The teen looked down at the female in his arms, and an ironic smile tugged at his dry lips. "Heh. Stick a tail on her and she might just - "

"Gohan," the father's voice was level, and he even lifted his arm to rest a comforting hand on his son's broad shoulder. "You _know_ the law. Slave or concubine. It doesn't make any difference. There's no way she'll be accepted. You'll just have to leave - "

"What? No!" The accusation brought amused laughter to Gohan's lips in light, breathy chuckles. "No you've got it all wrong. I don't want to…you know." Kakarrot just arched a brow.

"What else is it good for?"

"How can you, of all people say that. Do you forget it was _you_ who mated with a-"

"Don't even think about bringing your mother into this! It's… different."

"How can it be? She's an _Earthling_, and I share part of that blood!"

Kakarrot took a moment to observe his son in silence. It wasn't just teenage hormones, or the heat of the moment, as all Saiyan's could relate to. The boy was showing signs of emotion again. The same emotion his mother harboured. His dark, burnt umber eyes found the girl again, and he lowered his head to sniff in a bestial manner.

"It stinks of purity." He meant the term in several ways. There was no murder on her flesh. No carnal delight in ending other lives or the tearing of flesh. She smelt as ChiChi once had, before Vegetasei had robbed her of all her human innocence.

"If you bring it on this ship, you're taking full responsibility."

"Of course," Gohan quickly nodded, thinking he already knew the total dangers of his actions.

"And…keep it away from Nappa. You know his carnal weakness for female flesh."

"Right." Again, Kakarot was silent as he focused his eyes on his fool of a son. Gohan stared back, trying to determine the emotion held back in his father's deep, burnt umber pools. Disappointment? Concern? He cleared his throat, and attempted to reassure his father further. "It's an example. The next generation of human. I want to…examine it further. The, potential and -"

"It's forbidden to train non-Saiyans, you _know_ that Gohan."

His father practically growled the words, turning his back a moment to slam his fist into the nearest wall. He knew his son too well. The boy had always been an intellectual as well as a warrior. He delved into the sciences and asked questions from an early age. _They_ blamed his human blood for his philosophical nature. Now, he was bringing an inconvenience back onto the ship, and desperately seeking his father's approval. But Kakarot knew it would make no difference. Not in the end.

"There is so much we could learn! You're right. Mom _was_ different. But this one. _This_ is a whole new…project!"

Kakarot had heard enough, and demonstrated just that as he hammered his fist against the giant red button, that begun to lift the cargo doors shut.

"I won't discuss this any further. Indulge in your needs, whatever they are. As soon as we land on Vegetasei, _it's_ fate is no longer in your hands, son. Just remember that."

* * *

Nerves begun to awaken to the sensations that surrounded and invaded her body: _Water. Cold. Metal. Sharp. Pain. Soothing. Beep… Beep… Beep… Strange sound. _A hand bravely lifted, and pressed its' palm against the flat curving of the glass tube, feeling the mixed textures against her skin. Then came the sound of moving water against her ears, as she tilted her head slightly. Something was covering her nose and mouth, supplying her with oxygen and, an odd taste in her mouth. Something, medicinal but, it was neither solid or liquid; just plain gas. She twitched again, now able to move her toes and the fingers on her other hand.

Gohan watched from the other side of the tube; a flat computer screen in one hand, and an inkless pen in the other.

"Transfer data," he commanded to the main computer console, and within seconds, various figures and statistics scrolled across his private screen. "Impressive."

In those precious minutes as he studied the maths and physics, the demi-Saiyan missed the cerulean eyes slowly opening to the stinging sensation of water all around her. And then, after much blinking, her elevating state of panic as limbs thrashed and fists slammed against the tube casing. Instead, he read her rapidly increasing heart-rate, the brainwave chart, and her rising temperature. It only excited him enough to step closer, until the pointed tip of his nose was almost pressed against the glass wall. She was trying to make sounds of protest and rebellion, as she pounded her palms and barged her shoulders against her tougher-than-glass confines. The rejuvenation tank was always an odd experience, the first time. He understood that. Especially when both the mind and the body believed it had already died.

"Shhh," he cooed, and rested his palm against the glass, as if he were fathering a child there. For a brief moment, the young woman froze. Large, wide eyes, staring back at her abductor. Recognition seeping straight through the glass, and hitting Gohan head on. In a moment of weakness, he succumbed to his humanity, and hit the toxin-release button. The girl's consciousness faded out once more, to the beating of a steady pulse.

* * *

Videl had no dreams. Not even nightmares, unless endless and empty blackness suffices as that. When she slowly opened her eyes, she was blinded by the initial, piercing brightness of the small, actually dimly lit room. A primal cry escaped her lips, like she had been re-birthed once again. With her awakening senses, she heard silence. Tasted bitter, metallic bile and Kame knows what else on her tongue. And felt the aching pain of her limbs. If this was the true face of heaven, then she'd been severely lied to.

As she tried to move, she soon discovered that she lay on something hard and cold. A metal table, her fingertips soon found, as she tapped it with her now longer nails. Attempting to open her stinging and sensitive eyes again, and again, several tears rolled down her cheek. Her chest tightened, and she struggled to breathe, as rising and raw emotions mixed with the reaction to sudden pain, overpowered her sense of awakening judgement.

The metal door slid open, producing a fluid mechanical sound. She managed to turn her head on a numb and stuff neck, to see a figure in mostly white, getting closer. A lab coat? Oh thank Kame! She closed her eyes in relief, as she realised this had to be a hospital. Though her memories remained blank, she remembered pain. Lots of pain. The footsteps stopped at the bottom of her feet, and a series of digital beeping sounds echoed in her eardrum. Her lips parted, but a dry and silent breath escaped. The beeping stopped, and the figure stepped closer. Fingers gently but firmly pried her eyelids open, then her lips, inspecting the colour of her tongue and tonsils.

"Hmm," came the inquisitive male voice, in a very strange accent that she even more strangely recognised. It sent a chill of rare fear down her spine, which was odd. Videl always tried her best not to fear anything. You name it: spiders, snakes, heights and small spaces. She conquered them all.

"Subject V is recovering quicker that I predicted. Almost up to, hmm… young, _un-trained_, Saiyan standards. Remarkable."

Videl tensed. As the voice spoke, images rapidly flashed in her mind. A man, dressed from neck to toe in rich marine blue and white. Earth, coated in flashes of white, orange and red. Screams of panicked people. And then, she saw herself, clinging on for dear life, before her slow motion plummet into an abyss of total, annihilating pain. A snap. A twist. A dislocation. The sounds made her stomach churn.

To say that Gohan was surprised, as his 'subject V' clumsily scrambled and suddenly flailed her limbs, trying to sit up on the metal bed, was far from an understatement. He froze, just watching his little science project, as her wide eyes stared in horror at him. Human behaviour was beyond interesting. It was compelling. Perhaps humans were a sub-species of Saiyans? Their lack of tails clearly rendered them weak, along with their enhanced hormones. Or, what was the correct term. '_Feelings_?'

"_You_," she managed to breathlessly utter, as her shoulders tensed to her ears and her toes touched down on the cold floor, on opposite side of the 'bed.' She shuddered as her senses reacted and adjusted to the new temperature.

"Memories and sensory nerves are returning. Brain capacity…. _Higher_ than Saiyan standards? No, that can't -"

"What a-a-are….yuh-you -" She wanted to ask what he was talking about, why he kept mentioning the same words and talking like she was a frog lying on an examination plate, about to be pinned wide open. Instead, she winced as a sharp pain shot up the nerves in her legs, as she sought to put pressure on her feet. "W-W-What ha-haaave you… _d-done_?"

"Subject is forming words. Coherent sentences."

Before he could even register her rising ki-levels, Gohan felt the retribution of the confused human. The metal of the bed rammed against his pelvis in one, shocking blow. Alert eyes under frowning, dark brows, quickly lifted to the staggering form of the standing, 'weak' human.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She yelled with all her strength, then lifted her hands to the sides of her skull. "S-STOP IT! JU-JUST STOP IT! I ca-can't…I…I j-just…"

And then, her knees buckled, bringing her short form down into a quivering mess on the floor. Gohan froze, almost dropping his private console as he watched her. The way her shoulders and back begun to shake, and her ki wavered all over the place from one extreme to the next. Then, her voice broke into staggered sounds. Strange, choked, female wailing, that he'd never heard before. For once in his life, he had no idea how to react. Part of him was even scared by what he witnessed, as her fingertips clawed at the tile floor, and the strange whimpering grew louder and more desperate. He knew this should've been a pathetic display and yet, why was he drawn towards it? Why was he compelled to investigate and, why was his chest hurting?

Silently, he stepped forwards, and knelt beside the human. Reaching out, he not longer let his brain do the thinking. Just acted, naturally, by strong and raw instincts alone. As he reached out to lift her head, he registered the texture of her raven-black hair. Then, the softness of her skin, as his thumb hooked under her chin, and lifted. She trembled and swallowed back her pitiful sounds, as her eyes lifted to his. He stared at the strange trails of liquid from her leaking eyes, and traced a fingertip down her cheek. It was warm and moist, and as he brought her tears to his face, he sniffed at their traces on his finger. Salty? Timidly, his tongue flicked out, and now it was his turn to flinch at the odd taste. Videl could only watch with her blurred vision, confused, shocked and appalled by what she witnessed. And then, his face came closer; close enough to feel his warm breath against that same cheek.

"N-No," she barely whispered, without even knowing his true intentions. This close proximity was enough. But then, the texture of his lips found her tear-trail, and sure enough, the flicking of his roughly-textured tongue against her skin. She flinched at the intimacy of his animalistic, dog-like actions, but couldn't move, as he held her head still. Next, in more canine reactions, he was sniffing at her skin, and hair. _Kame_, she smelt so good. Her scent was just, nothing he had ever experienced before, it was, intoxicating. _More-ish_. Before he knew it, he was nudging at her cheek with his nose, a light purring sound vibrating in his throat. And all Videl could do, was sit there in total astonishment. The man had turned into a tomcat…dog…thing!

"Gohan."

The intrusion at first brought a growl to his throat, rumbling in his gut as he snatched his attention from the female to cast wild eyes in the direction of the third voice. It took a moment for him to realise that he had locked the door from the inside, and therefore the male voice was coming from the ship's intercom. Tearing himself from the enchanting creature, Gohan swiftly rose to his feet, pacing back and forth as he ran a hand through the back of his slightly moist hair. His neck was already coated in a layer of sticky sweat.

"Gohan!"

"_WHAT_?" The brief silence of the voice confirmed the owner's startled reaction to the barking response.

"You're needed on the Bridge. _Son_."

The demi-Saiyan was there in moments, having stormed down the bright white corridors, bashing his elbow and fists into the passing walls repetitive times. Only self-inflicted pain seemed to calm his raging hormones. His father sat beneath a large console, which for now, was blank.

"Forgive me son," spoke the Elite in a sombre, quiet tone, as soon as the door had shut behind the teenager. "I couldn't… I'm not a traitor to my home. I won't let you make the mistakes I -"

"Enough Kakarot!"

Gohan's attention immediately registered the owner of the deep, thick voice, and his eyes moved directly to the wavering and flickering screen. The image of a permanently frowning, angry Saiyan male, came into focus. His long, almost black hair, defied gravity in thick, almost sharp spikes. His skin wore a natural, darker, more golden and earthy 'tan' than the Son family. As if the soil of his planet had grown and nurtured him, only to spit him out.

"Brat. You have ten seconds to explain yourself."

Gohan bravely clasped his hands behind his back, and straightened his back in an attentive stance under the intense glare of the King.

"I wish to study the hu -"

"I _wish_? So, the hybrid suddenly believes he can _think_ without my permission."

"I'm s -"

"SILENCE! How _dare_ you contaminate _my_ ship with that…thing!" Gohan dared not utter another word. The only sign of his determination and personal insult, being the tensing of his jaw. "Well? Don't just stand there. Speak!"

"Your majesty," he started more formally and respectfully, which finally gained the attention of the egomaniac King. "The Earthlings have clearly evolved over twenty years. If my research and calculations are correct, Subject V was conceived exactly two years after the first invasion."

"Go on," the King growled. His attention threatening to fail again, should Gohan not keep it entertained and intrigued.

"Well, there are theories. Some say the Earth's atmosphere changed after our arrival, encouraging human evolution. A bacteria from our planet, is one suggestion. Others say the evolution is just natural, or that - "

"The 'ChiChi' could barely birth _you_. A fucking _half_-breed." Gohan swallowed back, hard. He despised such talk, not only directed at himself, but also, strangely, of the mother he barely even knew. "I refuse to wait another 9months to see if this human _bitch_ is any different."

"She isn't for breeding," Gohan shot back coldly. His icy voice lined with the most serious, almost threatening tone he could muster. The King only cackled.

"The Onna is good for one thing, and one thing only. Use it, and dispose of it." He made his next point even more official, as he pointed a white-gloved finger directly into the camera. "Dare to bring _it_ on _my_ soil, and _you_ will pay. I will not allow my people to suffer a repeat of the past."

The transmission abruptly cut short, leaving a cold and empty silence between the father and son. Before Kakarot could utter a single word, the stormy teenager bolted back down the main corridor, leaving further wall-dents in his wake. Only when the door slid shut behind his torment, was a new transmission made. A breathy, slightly high-pitched voice practically whispered through the microphone, but the face remained hidden behind scrambled white noise. Kakarot would take no chances; walls had ears, even in space.

"I'm here, Goku."

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: While the cat's away

A.N. Quick thanks for the hits and reviews so far! Without giving _too_ much away, I've by now fully structured what had started as mindless _"we'll see where this goes"_ rambling. It's turning out to be rather, long. So I will try my best to update with a new chapter at least every 1-2 days! Though my main focus remains to be on Gohan and Videl, I _will_ confirm that there will be more than one DBZ couple/s involved :)

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: While the Cat's Away…**

Videl awoke on the cold floor, exactly where she'd collapsed with exhaustion. Truth be told, she was getting tired of waking up in these states. The more it happened, the more she realised: _This was real_. The night before, at least, she thought that's when it had been? The alien had brought a tray of strange, mashed up food, which she'd thrown back at him. No, start again. She _hadn't_ collapsed with exhaustion. She remembered it now; the force brought by the back of his hand against her cheek. Videl lifted her hand to the abused area, and winced at the tenderised skin. The memory was as fresh as the bruise. The food that hadn't hit him, still stained the floor in congealed, beige and brown lumps. It reminded her of porridge, and the sight of the cold substance churned her stomach. Gods, she was hungry, but there was no way she was eating from the floor like some, caged pig.

Apparently, she didn't have to. The heavy door whispered a strange sound as it slid open, and her captor strode across the room. Despite his weight, he carried himself smoothly.

"Eat," he coldly spoke in a toneless voice, and she stared up as he tossed the bowl down in front of her. Somehow, the object didn't crack, but instead lumps of the same porridge substance from before, splashed over both her, and the floor. As mouth-watering as her starved stomach made the food look, she refused it. This time, he just fluidly cocked his head to the side at the last, possible second, as she threw the bowl back at him.

"Fine. You're welcome to starve yourself."

"Fuck you!" He was taken back by the strength she seemed to harbour in her flippant tongue, albeit a weak and dry voice.

"Apparently, humans can't survive without water. I'm suddenly tempted to test that theory."

That shut her up. Briefly. She fully turned her back on him, then decided that she for whatever reason needed to find her feet again. Gohan just watched; folding his arms over his chest. Was she trying to regain her pride? Did humans even know the meaning of the word?

"Why didn't you just let me die?" But he didn't quite expect the sudden self-pity to emerge from her instead, as she spun back to face him with confusion pouring from her eyes. "I fell. I know I did. I practically _died _already!"

'_She remembers,' _he noted to himself. Watching as she started to slowly pace back and forth, mumbling to herself incomprehensibly, resembling a mental patient as her nails scratched at her forearms. At last, she froze; eyes looking back to him.

"Don't think I don't know what you are and what your kind _did_. You're a Saiyan. A fucking mon-k-"

Before she could complete the word, her other cheek felt the sting of yesterdays abuse, but this pain was beyond the previous. Her face snapped to one side, and as she heard his heavy breathing, she re-moved her jaw, hearing a 'click.'

"Cursing my kind is almost forgivable. Insults like _that_ are punishable by death." But much to his astonishment, she came back. Again, and again.

"MONKEY! FUCK-FACE MONKEY! IN-BRED BABOON! OO-OO-AH-AH!"

But he didn't strike her again. No, that was clearly what she wanted. '_Masochistic bitch_.' Instead, his hand grasped her neck tightly, and using that alone, he lifted her. She struggled and half-choked as he squeezed slightly, enjoying the sight of her helpless squirming tugs, and the scratching of her nails at _his_ arms. She didn't need to talk to show how she was begging for him to release her.

"What's wrong? Weren't you _just_ asking to die?" He sniffed at her fear, and spat to the side in disgust at the hypocrisy of her words versus actions. "No, I won't kill you. Not like this. It's far too easy."

He dropped her then, watching her just fall to her hands and knees. "Besides, you're not deserving of a quick death." Gohan began to circle the crumpled mound she made on the floor, while she coughed and gasped to fill her strained lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

The outburst was sudden enough to catch him off-guard; her loud voice almost resembling the ear piercing screams of the rare, flesh-eating desert wyrms on Vegetasei. The demi-Saiyan instantly froze his hawk-like circling. He watched as she rolled onto her back submissively; the material of her paper-like patient-gown, twisting around her supple frame. No point in postponing the inevitable any longer then. Licking his dried lips, he swooped to grab one wrist, and begun to savagely drag her across the floor. Her kicking only seemed to propel her more quickly in the direction he steered, until her back hit a tall object. He didn't stop there, but hoisted her up using her arm alone. Videl felt her back bounce against various softer materials, and her brain instantly registered what the object.

"Kame, NO!"

She cried to her Earth God, as he initially lowered himself, slotting the length of his body against hers, only milliseconds after she'd realised her new location. Trying to scramble away was futile, as his heavy weight pinned her down. Was he serious? Out of all the voluptuous and undeniably experienced Earth-women, he'd chosen _her_ as his conquest? Videl seriously felt like she was about to puke whatever was left in her stomach. At least her arms were free to punch and slap at every part of his available limbs, but she might as well be a fly swatting at a giant. He didn't even flinch, just hoisted his body over her until she felt his pelvis align perfectly with her own.

The ear-piercing scream confused Gohan beyond all else. He had hardly even begun to touch her! They were still fully-clothed even, for crying out loud! While Nappa no doubt would enjoy the whole idea of conquest, _he_ on the other hand, was struggling to find any arousal in what he could only explain to be juvenile behaviour. Stubbornly, determined to get this 'first-time' over and done with, he dipped his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. His father had been right. Her creamy skin was layered with the stench of purity, now smothered by thick and succulent fear. Her pulse raced invitingly beneath his lips; a constant vibration that encouraged a sudden sucking over the skin that covered her vital vein.

'_Oh Kame_.' Videl suffered the confusing betrayal of her own body, as the monster proved his gentle, almost heavenly touch to her. Never had a man touched her in such a way, as simple as his ministrations were. _'I'm going crazy. No. I am crazy. He's sent me cuckoo. That shouldn't feel so…oh Kame…' _

He smiled against her milky skin, as her back arched in the most feline of ways. It was as though jolts of electricity had just buzzed up her spine. That was better. So she was female after all? Perhaps a little more receptive than Gohan was used to though, as he slid his hand under the hem-line of her dress, to casually rest over her bare hip. Was this what both Vegeta and his own father had been referring to? The only good uses of a human female? Did they possess more sensitive skin? Or was it beyond biology? Both Nappa and Radditz seemed to enjoy the company of many concubines in various types, shapes and sizes. Not to mention Gohan had smelt humans on _both_ of them following their assault of Earth. Not like he could say nothing, considering his own circumstances. But unlike him, they hadn't dared bring their humans onboard the ship. Well, Radditz had his mate, and Nappa just…well he was Nappa. He didn't have the brains for a lot of things.

Only when his thought-trail stopped, did Gohan realise that his own human woman, was battering his skull over-and-over with her now bruised knuckles. Grasping the offensive arms by the wrists, and pinning them square against the mattress more roughly than he intended; he sat up over her. If she wasn't so sickly looking, she might've captured him with her wild and untameable beauty. The midnight ink of her hair, writing swirls and sharp lines across the pure white of the bed sheets. But the more he scrutinised her, the weaker he realised he'd let her become. Well, only partially. The rest she'd self-inflicted. Gohan just didn't realise those actions was also mostly thanks to him.

"I won't have you like this," he finally declared, tossing her wrists out of his grip as he vacated the bed. While the rejection might've insulted any willing female, Videl counted her lucky stars. "You will eat. Even if I have to force feed you."

"I won't be your whore." He laughed like he had when they'd first met, and it chilled her to the bone how he mocked her so freely.

"You speak like you have a choice."

"I make it my choice." He narrowed her eyes at her re-surfacing spirit.

"Don't insult me with your pathetic ideas. I don't _need_ a whore, especially not an Earthling." She wished, more than ever, that she could cause him real pain. Never before had Videl hated another living, breathing being, in her short-lived life. Not as much as she hated just the sight of him.

"You're right." To his surprise, she smiled. It was odd to see such an odd reaction to his words, tug at her plump yet pale lips. "I _don't _want to die. Not yet."

"Again, you act like you ha -"

"I won't die." She interrupted loudly, drowning out the rest of his sentence completely. "Not until I see you go first." Now he really did laugh. It erupted from a sick smile that spread across his lips in seconds, and reached his eyes in pure, amused mirth. Where did this creature get her spirit from?

"By your hands, I suppose?"

"I can't wait to wipe that smirk of your face."

The man became lion as he prowled over her again; nudging the flat of his knee between her thighs, dangerously close to her mound of femininity. He may have pinned her wrists again in record-timing, but she still had full control of her legs. Knees bending, she kicked at both the sheets, and him. Though it was just a minor irritation. _Nothing_ could stop the descent of his face; the slightly broader edge of his nose nearly touching the pixie-point of her own. The pupils in her iris' dilated as she almost went cross-eyed, daring to stare directly back at him, into the ruthless, burnt umber pools.

"I can't wait to see you try." The honest declaration was followed by his minor shifting, but only so he could graze his teeth in rough nibbles across her sharp jaw line, inbetween his heavily-breathed words. "Over. And _over_. Again."

It was now his turn to mistake just how wild this untamed shrew could be. Barely a moment after he released his iron, vice-like grip over her, the cat found her claws again. With a crazed, growling shriek, Videl had to prove to both herself and him, that no male should get away with this treatment of _any_ woman. She didn't care how strong he was, or what species. If he expected her to just lie there and spread her legs, then he had another thing coming. He made her life hell, and she'd repay the favour. Twice-fold. Her smaller hands found the bulge of his neck, tightened their hold around it, and squeezed. At the same time, her knees used the bed as the bouncy leverage she needed to overthrow this impressive weight. As far as she was concerned, it was she who had overpowered him, as he toppled and she rolled with the advantage of sitting over him.

The struggle heated up. His arm reached up and grasped her own neck, trying to force her backwards, but she held on for dear life, squeezing his waist with her strong thighs. His other arm tried to break what was now _her _vice-like grip. Videl resulted to desperate measures, and sunk her own, pearl-white, smaller canines, into the lightly-tanned skin of his offending arm.

"You like that? You sick -"

She ducked away from the interruption of his swatting arm, placing more pressure on his neck, as she buried his head deeper, and deeper, into the mattress. His neck bulged with swelling veins. His mouth opened wide as he choked. Eyes widened and staring up at her. It was a disgusting sight. So disgusting, Videl couldn't look at it for much longer. No matter how much she hated the sight of him. The human had never killed anyone before, especially not like this. Not with her bare hands. But she had to. She knew she did. She had to kill him to even hope she could be free.

One hand briefly broke away, but only to drag the nearest, pristine white pillow, closer. Without even thinking about the inhumanity of all this, she'd already snuffed it over his face. _'Just die already,' _she cursed to herself, pressing down with her entire weight over the pillow. _'C'mon,' _his struggles slowed. Weakened even. _'C'moooon!'_

And then, deathly stillness. The human stared in disbelief; her wide, cerulean eyes boring down on the emptiness of the pillow. Stiffly, her grip loosened, and she raised her hands to stare at her stained palms.

"I did it," she uttered. "I really…" Front teeth scraped over her bottom lip. How could she be so sure? His body certainly wasn't moving but…

No. She couldn't. There was no way she was lifting the pillow and checking for whatever nightmarish sight lay beneath it. Instead, she quickly scrambled off the corpse, backing up a few steps until she felt a squishy, cold substance before her feet. _Food_. Her stomach growled in response. Irrationally, she headed for the door, expecting it to just open for her automatically. A moment of hammering her fists against the plastic-like metal later, and she found the overlooked keypad. That's right, he'd always lock the door on the way in, _and_ out. But he hadn't counted on her to be smart enough to figure out the code. It always made the same little tune as he typed each key number, and now all she had to do, was figure out the code based on sound.

Several attempts later, and Videl was arching her way around the door frame, keeping her back thoroughly pressed against the wall like some army commando. Everything was so, white. How had they not gone blind by now? It was worse than her high school science labs or, the Orange Star Hospital. And not only the floor was cold, she noted as she tip-toed silently down the oval shaped corridor, rubbing her arms with her palms and tensing her shoulders to her ears. She knew it was meant to be freezing in space, beyond anything a human body could take. Maybe these Saiyans just had thicker skin? Whatever it was, if she was in charge, the first thing she'd do, would be to turn the heating up a little.

Enough of those thoughts though, she scolded herself in a hushed breath, as the echoing sound of approaching footsteps encouraged her palm to hammer on the nearest door's keypad. It opened just by her pressing the green button, and she hurried inside, hammering her finger over the red button until the doors obeyed. _Phew_. Turning around to press her back against said door, Videl felt her eyes widen, to the next 'view.'

"Sooo…." The seated woman almost purred the word in her husky voice. Dark, almost pure onyx eyes, examined the ship's one and only, stowaway 'guest.' Her tail flicked, and after noticing his mate's departing attention, the far taller and hairier male next to her, reluctantly abandoned the suckling attention her full breasts had occupied him with. A thick, dark brow lifted, and he licked his lips, settling a matching stare on the intruder. Videl's blood turned cold. This was just about as embarrassing as walking in on her parents getting… 'busy.'

"_You're_ what all the fuss is about."

* * *

Gohan had held more than just his breath, as the Earthling assaulted him. He'd suppressed both his usual strength, and his pride, in order to teach her what he thought would be a cruel lesson in the realism of her situation. But the shrew just wouldn't give up, until finally he feigned his own suffocation. Then, he just lay there, doing more than just 'playing dead.' Firstly, he hadn't expected her to resort to such methods, never mind _actually _go through with it to the very end. It was desperate to say the least, but Gohan was no stranger to that emotion. Perhaps that was the reason behind his relenting. It got him thinking, and the chain of human thoughts rapidly conspired against his better, Saiyan judgement. Hadn't he always tried twice as hard as any other? Hadn't he always been an outcast, always just wanting to fit in with the rest of his peers? As he finally plucked the pillow from his view, he swiftly sat up, and inhaled. Only when the deep breath filled his lungs and lifted his chest, did he exhale.

There had been little thought in his actions since the human had crossed his path. Just when he thought he was in full control, she somehow turned the situation inside out. Placing him at the beginning all over again. What did he expect? Wasn't this exactly how he would react, if their roles were switched?

'_No,' _he shook his head, then laughed at his own, ridiculous thought. As if _he_ would ever be in _her_ shoes. _'Its,' _he tried to correct himself, only to frown at the term. After all, there was nothing he hadn't achieved, so far as his Saiyan Heritage was concerned. The King had granted him life, regardless of his inadequate blood. He'd been accepted into the Junior Forces, and trained with the very best of his ranks. Now, he'd even been provided with the rare string of Elite tests. So why were his human desires always left unfilled? What was the King so afraid of? He couldn't officially study the human beyond the ten days he had remaining. Even if he stubbornly tried; how could he possibly fill almost fifteen years of human isolation, in only ten days? Then, he wasn't even capable of following orders. Treating her like the slave she should've been, was a complete disaster. He should've been fully satisfied by now, not chasing her down over the ship with his own arousal far from sated. It was unheard of. Nappa would die from insane laughter. But wasn't he just as strong as the bald Saiyan? No, he was _stronger_ than Nappa, and yet still only considered not even half the man he would ever be.

Gohan found his feet without consciously realising, and begun to pace. Was this how his father had suffered? Was this how his mother had been treated? He could barely even remember her face, but the sheer memory of her existence alone, was beginning to severely weigh down on his conscience.

"ARGH!" His frustration reached clear, vocal levels. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You could try using a leash." Spinning at the intrusive, gruff voice, Gohan came face to face, with his bare-chested uncle. "Just a hint."

The tall man leaned against the oval framing of the wide-open doorway; feet crossed, and arms folded. A deep frown etched various lines into his forehead, and even his dark eyes couldn't hide his heavily dilated pupils. Radditz was hardly amused with the disruption of his rather intimate, private time. The sooner he cut down to the chase, the sooner he could get back to business.

"_Dare_ I even ask how it scuttled away?"

"I let her_." _Gohan folded his arms as he corrected himself, partially mimicking his Uncle's pose. _"It."_

"As much as I too, enjoy a game of 'cat and mouse.'" A wicked little smirk lifted his right cheek at just the thought. "Let's just say, you're not the only …cat."

"I was about to chase after her."

"Well _it_, found a hole. Into _my_ room." The tall man slowly invaded the room, crossing the space evenly as he continued. "You both share a _moronic_ sense of timing."

Before Gohan could utter a decent response, Radditz had torn the coiled rope he'd brought, from around his belt hook, and shoved it harshly into the chest of his nephew. The 'boy' leant forwards slightly, as the wind was briefly stolen from him.

"Oh don't you worry Gohan. You can have your little mouse back. Once we're done playing wi -"

But apparently, Radditz hadn't quite winded his nephew enough. Nor did he expect the reaction that followed what had only been his usual, playful jesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the monkey-female had secured a short dressing gown of reflective, black and purple material, over her incredibly toned and athletic form, she made it her business to corner the 'mouse' who had tunnelled through the wrong wall. Intrigued, she lifted the human's face from the chin, seeming to be examining her features carefully. The pale complexion, and the light dust of rose over her cheeks. Videl didn't have a clue where to look. The facial features of the petite woman were sharp; the chin more pointed, and the nose smaller. She proudly wore a small scar through her naturally neat, right eyebrow. A lighter, almost chestnut shade of 'punk' hair, defied gravity, before falling neatly to her shoulders in a messy fan. Moving several rebellious tendrils behind her ear, the woman leaned closer, and just as Gohan had, she took a long, deep whiff. At first, she narrowed her eyes, which were already wide and slightly slanted in width. It seemed impossible for her to get any closer, but she did. Sniffing again, and again, until she stood back, and crinkled her nose.

"You …_stink_."

'_What is it with these people and their sense of smell?' _Videl asked herself, as she winced against the wall, trying to even make herself taller as she rose to her tiptoes. The matured woman was the same, short height of around 5'5". An odd, rhetorical question followed in her husky, drawl of a voice.

"The brat isn't feeding you enough."

"It only ends up on the floor." The Saiyan arched a brow at the strained but icy tone of the girl's short reply. "Preferably in his face."

"Mmmhmm," the woman flicked the tip of her tail in amusement, and tilted Videl's face from side to side again. "Something he hasn't taken very good care of."

"Apparently his mother neglected to tell him never to hit a woman."

The Saiyan oddly released her hold on the human, staring with her frowning eyes a moment longer, before finally looking to the side. There was something constantly, devilish, about her subtle yet undeniably seductive movements.

"Mothers can't be blamed for everything." It was odd enough to be having a decent and calm conversation, without having to watch the woman coil her own tail around her slender waist. Videl shuddered at the thought of owning one, and felt the small of her back twinge. "Enough prattle. Come."

And now, the female Saiyan was beckoning her to just, follow after her? To trust her, just like that. Videl pulled a face. The woman just chuckled in her husky manner.

"Or stay here. My mate will soon be back. I'm sure he has a million and one ideas of how to deal with _you_."

"But I'm safer with the likes of you? Aren't you…one of them?"

The Saiyan just smirked. Her upper lip plumper than the lower, but it was a pretty pout, and naturally dyed a deep burgundy-brown shade. It seemed to be a trait of the entire species, Videl quickly noted. The smirking, that is.

"You humans are far too concerned with thinking. Why don't you let your…._intuition,_ decide?"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: Consumption and Regurgitation

**Chapter 4: Consumption and Regurgitation**

It was another pure white, completely tiled and circular room, that greeted the female Saiyan and her newest pet. A single, large and curved table occupied the very centre, while various equally sized cupboards were fixed to the two side walls and floors. A large oval window at the back wall, presented a magnificent view of outer space. _'Oh thank Kame,' _Videl breathed to herself, realising that this must be the ship's 'mess hall.' For reasons beyond her comprehension, she'd trusted the Saiyan's baiting, and followed like a little lamb, ready for the slaughter. The Saiyan walked with a natural, content swing to her hips. She just wasn't in the mood for physical persuasion. It was so much nicer when she got her way, exactly how she wanted it.

"Sit," the woman even managed to coo that one single word, over her shoulder. Her arm lazily gestured at one of the several, empty chairs. They were completely ergonomic in design, as Videl soon found the back support quite pleasing. After a moments hesitation, of course.

"Now, let's see what we can fix for you. Before you wither away." The Saiyan relentlessly explored each and every cupboard; lifting jars of various substances, sniffing at odd pastes and liquids before slamming one door and trying the next cabinet. Videl could only watch nervously, wondering if any of these strange delicacies were even fit for a human. But at last she noticed a plastic container filled with the beige and brown gunk her captor had already brought. This Saiyan seemed to ponder a moment over it, before finally offering the entire jar to her lamb.

"Try this." Only to sneakily add as small, accepting hands gripped securely over the glass. "Hopefully it doesn't burn."

As Videl's eyes widened, the Saiyan just smirked. Reassuringly? _As if that was anymore convincing! _Bravely, Videl sniffed at the odourless contents of the jar, watched on by the Saiyan. Well, what else did she have to lose? Digging her hand in, she found the sloppy, porridge texture to be ice-cold. Just like everything else on the ship. But she no longer cared. Bringing the handful of gunk to her chapped and sore lips, she gingerly flicked her tongue out. It tasted like the protein shakes her dad liked to drink.

"_It's how I keep my figure!" _She heard him jokingly say, in his rude, obnoxious and loud voice. Like he was an ongoing television advert for keeping fit.

"How is it?" The sudden female voice tore the memory away, and Videl blinked, staring down at her messy hand.

"Fine."

The Saiyan continued to talk, but Videl couldn't register the words. Instead, stubbornly, she began to shovel handful after handful of the slimy, porridge…whatever it was, into her eager mouth. Anything, to hear her father's voice again.

"_You've got to train harder Videl!" _

She almost choked, but shovelled another handful despite hardly even swallowing the previous portion.

"_How'd you expect to win the next tournament?"_

Her tears stung. It was involuntary, and unstoppable. She begun to choke on both the food, and her emotions, and yet tried her best to keep shovelling.

"_You see these? THESE are what you call muscles!" _

As a sudden gasp caused her to almost swallow down the wrong windpipe, Videl struck out against the table in a panicked state, and knocked the jar over. Even as it rolled off the table, and crashed next to her feet; the female Saiyan, just calmly watched on.

"That's it." Her voice rung out, oddly serene.

Right on cue, the human started to violently retch. Pushing the chair back and turning to the side, she bent over her knees, clutching at her stomach as it rejected the last few seconds of activity. Apparently the food and memory combination hadn't gone down too well. A hand smoothed over her back, encouraging the regurgitation in a stroking movement.

"Spit the venom out."

She didn't just puke. She puked until her emptied stomach hurt like hell, cried out, and then puked some more. And the Saiyan just encouraged it more. Hushing and soothing. Videl could even feel the woman's smile, burning her back.

"All of it."

At last, the human merely gasped for aching breaths. It felt like a thousand claws had scratched her innards, and yet, she very oddly, begun to laugh. It was entirely against her nature, and it felt like the sound was not even her own. But as she straightened her spine, she could breathe again. Her lungs greedily inhaled breath after new breath, and her eyes had finally stung with the last tear.

"You see?" The Saiyan finally removed her hand, to simply slide her rear over the edge of the table. Videl hardly even realised she'd leaned closer, until there came that strong, sniffing sound again.

"You smell _much_ better." Abruptly, she straightened. Her tail fluidly unwrapped from her waist, to flick like a whip cracking the air behind her. "And here comes the cat."

The strong smell of approaching blood, caused the woman's tail to twitch once more, before the male came into view. Only when the predator was sure that he'd found the ki he was looking for, did he freeze outside the mess hall, and cock his head to stare through the doorway. He was forced to squint one battered eye, and cradle a limp, very broken arm. But he still seemed intent on continuing his stormy war path through the ship.

"I'd stop right there if I were you, Gohan."

Following her calm threat, was the sudden thump of Videl's upper body, both slumping and hitting the tabletop. The female Saiyan briefly looked over her shoulder, before returning her serious glare back to the Halfling.

"Now look what you've done."

"Kari," he spat the name in a hoarse, exhausted but accusing voice, and took a limping step forwards. It was answered by an energy wave, that forced the teen back against the far wall in a pushing globe of luminescent light.

"I asked you nicely." She eyed him carefully as he submissively slumped against the wall, taking a moment to control her erratic breathing, and wincing at the clear pain he was enduring. He could smell the vomit from a mile off. It had disturbed him beyond control, even now. "You know I hate to repeat myself

"What have you done?"

"Only what you neglected to do," Kari answered quite simply. "I fed it." She didn't give him the space to retort. "But you're hardly in the position to question me. Right now, _you_ should be in the middle of apologising. For endangering both yourself, _and _your superiors."

For a moment, he just dared to glare back, until her unchanging, serious expression finally broke him. Gohan hung his inferior head in shame.

"That's better." Her plump rear slid off the table edge, and she sauntered closer. Eyes examined each of his wounds in an unconcerned spectatorship. At first, her lips parted, teasing him with the expectation of words. Instead, he felt the sharp sting of her palm. Gohan's head snapped to the side. A light spray of crimson spat from his mouth, and re-decorated the wall.

"Now get out of my sight."

* * *

It was a beautiful, late spring afternoon. The sun was shinning. Late buds were flowering. School bells had run their last bell for the day, and so the distant sound of children playing in the nearby park, was now carried by the luke warm breeze.

Videl only wished she could share their carefree laughter.

The wheels of her training bike spun round and round in a blue of light grey, and another bead of perspiration joined the rest, on her soaked head-band. Her personal trainer kept an eagle eye's watch over current status, accompanied by encouraging shouts in her left ear. He had to. The father of the teenager was paying him an obscene wage, just to keep the girl in perfect shape.

"Can you smell it, Videl? The gold of the champion's belt?"

She panted an initial response, followed by a vague and strained, "yeah!" The trainer laughed, tapping his finger on the controls to increase the pressure on the bike wheels.

"But you lost it Videl!"

Panting louder, she cycled faster. Lifting her rear off the saddle and clenching tighter on the handlebars.

"You couldn't even make the semi-finals!"

And faster.

"You _let _him beat you."

And harder.

"You think you're tough enough to get it back?"

And faster still.

"GO! GO! GO!"

The burning pain was just part of the mountain she had to climb. An obstacle she could overcome, if she was strong enough. She had to be. There was no such thing as '_if_,' only _when_, _how_, and _where_.

The scene faded out to the cheers of a hungry crowd, as the final two semi-finalists of the World Martial Arts Tournament, responded to their arena calls. A bald and relatively lean man was first up, opening his arms wide to the mixed reception of the crowd. He needed no introduction.

"In the red corner, the return of last year's unbeaten finalist. YAaaaMUuuuu!"

The announcer drawled the name, driving the crowd wild as he stalled the start of the highly anticipated fight with the usual formalities. It would be the battle of the year. Thousands of bets were riding on just this one, special match.

"In the blue corner. She may be our smallest and youngest contender at only sweet sixteen, but she sure packs a punch! Yes folks, you guessed it! Here she is. The Champion's daughter. VIDEEEEEL SATAaaaaN!"

The crowd roared, as the short, raven-haired teenager, modestly stepped up. Avoiding even glancing at the crowd, she pounded her bandaged fists into the chalk dust box, and then smacked the knuckles together. Technically, she shouldn't even be competing in the tournament. Her birthday had been last week, months after the official signing up deadline. The rules stated that anyone still under sixteen by that deadline, had to wait. It was silly really, and proof that being the daughter of the Great Hercule Satan, had it's benefits. He _had_ helped defeat the Saiyan invaders after all, almost ten years ago. The 'Champion of the Earth' title still hadn't washed off, mostly thanks to how he clung to it. So her birthday had been officially celebrated in a huge publicity scandal. When it came to the _real _day, her father had forgotten. It didn't matter. She'd earn his respect one way, or another.

"RIP HER APART!" Shouted a massive, hulking giant of a man, from the side of the ring. Yamu just smiled calmly to her brother, and pounded his bare fist into the adjacent palm.

"Patience Spopovich."

"I GIVE HER 10 SECONDS! AHAHAHAA!"

Videl, despite being in full earshot of the conversation, just took her place in the central ring. The rules were simple: the first competitor to either be knocked out of the ring, or more literally knocked _out_, was declared the loser. She'd practiced a dozen different ways to gain the advantage, and a swift victory. But she instantly neglected her game plan, as a faint and confident grin lifted her pout. This one she would toy with. Feign weakness and then WHAM! Straight between the eyes. Just like he deserved. Her blood boiled at the pleasant thought, and then, the bell rung. But the echoing roar of the crowd faded out into a tense, white noise, followed by a single, shrill scream of pure horror. The image shone pure white, and through her fading vision, she slowly fell. Body bouncing on the arena floor, half hanging off the edge, half clinging on for more.

A constant, digital beep accompanied the silence of a drip, introduced the next image. In a small armchair beside the hospital bed, sat a large, tanned man. He was famously recognisable just from his thick, black afro-perm, and long, straight black moustache. Hercule Satan hadn't passed a single gene over to his daughter, save for the generic colour of her hair. A thick and rather heavy leather belt weighted down further by a gold, circular plate, adorned the man's thick waist. He never left home without it. Even in the small chair, where he was uncomfortable enough trying to squeeze his muscular form into the minimal space; the belt never abandoned him. If that didn't get rid of it, then the nurses had no hope, as they secretly wanted to whine about hospital regulations. No one spoke to the champ that way. He did want he wanted, when he wanted. Right now, he was insistent on never leaving his daughter's side. He was going to be there the moment she woke up.

"So, you're finally waking up."

The rhetorical fact wasn't spoken by the gruff voice Videl expected to hear, as her eyes fluttered open for the umpteenth time. Quite the contrary, as her ears registered the even-pitched, familiar female voice lined with those sultry layers. Her eyelids fully lifted, and she stared up at the stark, plain white ceiling.

"You'll sleep your life away."

'_Good,'_ was all Videl could think, as she took a deep breath, and slowly encouraged herself to face the next situation. As she sat up with the support of her elbows, her eyes rested on a sight she'd never expected to witness.

Kari relaxed on the bright red leather of a reclining sofa, feasting on a flat bowl of what looked like over-sized, bright blue and very plump strawberries. She still wore the silky gown from before, but it was the object her bare leg draped over that gained the most attention. The tall Radditz was beyond content, lounging happily on the floor beside his mate. His shoulder gratefully supported the weight of her thigh, while his hands both held and massaged her dainty foot and calf muscle. It took a moment of thorough scrutiny to realise that this was the same man from before. The only real give-away was his prominent display of thick, long, porcupine black hair. And his bare chest, proudly adorned by a thick spread of dark, curling hairs. Only this time, it looked like he'd been in a very vicious fight. Several bruises marked the taught skin covered bulging muscles; but in particular, the fresh purple bruising over his left eye and cheek. The wounds hardly seemed to bother him though, and when he felt the human's eyes lingering stare, he blatantly ignored the attention. Entirely focused on his woman, he placed a series of aggressive, flesh-kneading kisses, against her calf muscle. Kari just gazed back at the Earthling, and shrugged a shoulder casually while her adjacent hand smoothed through the thick mane of her mate affectionately.

"You'll have to excuse Radditz. It's… just that time of the month."

That had to have been the oddest thing to hit Videl's ears, in a long time. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she visibly flinched, making a silent 'yuck' sound with her scrunched up face. Public displays had always offended her, but this was beyond just a peck on the cheek or two people holding hands.

"Did you beat him up too?"

The woman expelled a short, genuinely amused cackle, at the girl's naïve suggestion.

"Not this time," she tossed the remainder of the fruit she'd need nibbling on, into her parted lips, and chewed while watching the human's every reaction very carefully. So the narrowing of Videl's confused eyes, didn't go unnoticed. "You can thank _your_…master. For that." It was almost as if the 'm' word had pained Kari, who sighed after having to practice it's use. The confusion spread to the human's curving upper lip, in a silent but obviously defensive snarl.

"He's _not_ my master."

"Suit yourself." Kari ignorantly inspected her next, fruity morsel. But rather than devour it herself, she offered it down to her well-trained 'mate.' He didn't just devour it from her palm without a second's hesitation, but also made sure he sucked on each of her five fingers. The woman just smirked, licking the fruit juice from her pout a moment, before attentively staring deeply into _her_ man's eyes. The ownership was beyond clear.

"That's enough," she abruptly nudged his bruised cheek with her leg, despite the oxymoron of her calm and even loving tone. "It's time. I've made my decision."

As the male automatically stood, and obediently strolled to the exit without her even having to order it, Kari slipped her gaze to the human. Videl instantly averted her eyes, and swallowed hard. Clearly this woman was in charge here, but what did that mean for her?

* * *

The Earthling was guided into yet another room; the various beeping of computers and blinking lights suggesting it was the main control area. Yet another large window looked out to the depths of space, while another, large and blank screen, hung from the ceiling. Radditz was already seated around the equivalent of a circular 'coffee table,' next to another, black-haired man. They seemed to share certain rugged and sharp features, particularly the narrow nose, prominent bone structure, and almond eye shape under heavy, dark and low brows. But the new face was cleanly shave; his complexion smoother overall and his hair shorter. At least in comparison to Radditz. It still spiked in various high, unnatural directions. The two set of dark, matching eyes, followed the human as she was led to the centre of their meeting area. Without warning, Kari's usually soft countenance showed it's other face, as she placed two palms against Videl's shoulders. Her knees stressed under the force of the commanding weight, and she found her place at Kari's feet.

Two more pairs of footsteps found their place in the room; one was heavy and brisk, while the other stumbled and was unsure of itself. A large, bald man with a cruel and twisted face, literally dragged a beaten, leaner man in comparison, behind him. As eyes met, recognition settled in. But Videl's captor said nothing; not even as the other, cruel and ugly Saiyan, shoved the boy forwards, right into the central table. He fell forwards without delay, knees hitting the hard floor with a thump, and upper body slumping over the raised surface. Videl inwardly winced. It were as though her captor was being punished and placed on some, odd trial. As she looked up to the two seated men, she caught the subtle twitch of the un-named one's brows.

"Third rank," the even voice of Kari broke the tense silence, as soon as the fourth male had taken his seat. "You have committed three crimes of insubordination. Firstly, the assault of your superior rank. Secondly, the breaking of strict laws. And thirdly, the failure to follow your orders. How do you plead?"

The young man breathed heavily; his back lifting and falling brutally against the table as he hung his head.

"Guilty."

"General," the woman lifted her gaze to the man next to Radditz. His eyes met hers straight on, and his chest puffed as he inhaled a deep breath. "Have you any words in the defence of this recruit?"

"No." Kakarot looked away. There was no shame greater, than a trial that often led to the stripping of both rank and pride. A shame that would burden his family name for generations to come. Despite it all, and with all these personal afflictions aside, there was nothing he could do. His son had committed a crime the moment he'd declared responsibility for his actions, which he had continuously failed to carry through.

"Look at me," Kari ordered, directing her voice to Gohan once more. Evidently struggling to lift the burden of his own shame, his head at last tilted. Eyes at first came to glare at the object of his insubordination, before steadily lifting and settling on the more appropriate female. Videl just wished that the floor would open up, and swallow her existence there. "I've known you since you were a baby. I saw you take your first steps, and consistently climb the ranks. I can see how you are not in your right mind."

Again, and without any warning whatsoever, Kari declared her dominance over the human. Her foot pressed against her back, and Videl found her spine curling to bow fully against the floor; forehead touching the cold tiles. Both Radditz and Nappa grinned, the bald man especially enjoying the entire spectacle.

"In two days, I've accomplished what you failed to achieve within triple the hours." Kari only paused, to lift her gaze in the direction of the demeaning snicker. Before the sound could dare interrupt her further, her palm lifted to shoot a mild ki-blast into the face of the offender. Nappa felt backwards out of his chair, rolling with the force in a series of grunts or growls. It took him a while to find his place in the circle again. Kari failed to notice, or care.

"You expressed a wish to initially study the Earthling." At last, Kari's boot vacated it's pressing against Videl's spine, and her back instantly relaxed back into it's natural curve. There was a brief silence, as the four males eagerly anticipated her continuation. Kari always had possessed an impeccable skill with words. Her hands found the curve of her hips, while her light stare tormented Gohan a moment further. This was it. The moment she would strip him of everything he'd worked for. Just like that.

"I've decided to sponsor your research."

_To be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5: Status Quo

A.N. Again, thank you for the encouraging hits, reviews and favourites!

Sorry for dropping all the cliff-hangers, but I promise all will be wrapped up! _Eventually_. *Evil grin… attempt* As a treat, I just kept writing this time, so this chapter might just be a teeeeny bit longer. At least compared to the last.

Oh and just a minor side note, to prepare for what's to become a major character promotion for my beloved OC. Please imagine 'Kari' to be pronounced as 'Ka'-'Rye.'

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Status Quo**

Kari's tidal wave bombshell hit each of the four others Saiyans, one by one. In their own individual paces; their expressions changed accordingly, as they recognised the seriousness of the female's brave suggestion.

"Onna!" Radditz found his feet first, eyes wide as his own realisation glared back, immediately challenging the decision-making and overall sanity of his trusted mate. "Have you lost your senses?"

Both Kakarot and his son were selectively speechless. Though there was sincere truth in the failure of words to reach their tongues, they also knew how it was fruitless to speak against the woman. Meanwhile Nappa just scratched the side of his head, wondering if he'd heard and understood correctly.

"So we're …. _not_ killing it?"

Kari rolled her eyes at the entire spectacle. There was stupidity, and then there was Nappa. Ignoring his idiotic question, she returned the glare of her mate. "_Must_ I repeat myself?" Following her condescending tone, was the arrogance of her closed eyelids with the upward tilt of her pointed chin.

"I'm taking over the project. There is nothing else to discuss."

"There _is_ no project, woman! There hasn't been for over a decade." A stubby-nailed finger pointedly gestured down at Gohan. "Not since that abomin -"

Before he could even finish the obvious insult, Kakarot had leapt from his chair in the blink of an eye, to end the single breath that carried the word. As he drew his fist from Radditz's gut, and eyed the keeling forwards man, he spat his rebuke proudly.

"Remember brother," his own finger replaced Radditz's, but defensively rather than shamefully. "_That_ abomination shares _my_ blood. _Your_ blood."

The 'brother' straightened with the vague wincing of his twitching brows, re-casting his eyes down to the nephew he could only ever half approve of. _The Saiyan half_. Kakarot meanwhile, addressed the matter of his brother's mate. She watched with her usual, attentive amusement. Even tucked stray strands of light chestnut behind the curve of her ear. There were certain details about her that always bothered Kakarot, such as _why_ she had chosen his brother as her mate, especially considering her rank. Without outwardly insulting his own family, it was somewhat of a downgrade. Radditz may have been an Elite, but as far as his power level went, he was still only the runt of the litter. Why now, did she suddenly also possess an interest in his own son's property?

"I won't argue with your decision. But I will request your full terms."

"Request denied." She smirked, responding immediately with the casually lifting of her left brow to his slightly out of bound demands. _Won't_ argue? _Couldn't_ more like. She preyed on that fact alone. She always had, for as long as Kakarot had the 'pleasure' of knowing her on this closer level. He huffed a frustrated breath that suppressed a growl, and snapped back with his base assumptions.

"Then the charges against my son are cleared."

"No."

His eyes widened at her short frankness, and not a single one of the men could even begin to comprehend her motives. A far more audible growl rumbled in his chest, as his eyes danced back and forth from his son, to the calm and completely in-control woman. Rather than feed the fire further, Kari turned her attention to the most silent Saiyan of all. For one who had previously expressed so much determination to study the human, he certainly wasn't putting up the fight she'd expected. But the fact was; she needed him just as much as he would need her.

"These are the only terms you will ever need to know." At last, she addressed them all, aware of the demi-Saiyans subtle interest, as she finally considered his name important enough to speak. "Gohan's Elite Trials will be suspended, in light of his request. Let's just call it, a minor diversion. Under my supervision, naturally."

A bated breath erupted, but the owner was not permitted the time to speak. Kari only had to lift her palm, and raise her voice ever so slightly.

"My order is final, Kakarot. Considering the charges, I'd say it's more than fair. Besides, if your son _really_ values his own honour, then this time, he _won't _be taking any chances. There will no fucking up. Not on my watch." Kari caught the sound of her requested partner-in-crime, harshly swallowing back, but she only raised her voice in determined and final declaration.

"I'm taking full ownership of the Earthling. It is no longer any of your concern." Her eyes bore deeply into Gohan's, as a refreshed smile lifted her stern pout. "Do I make myself clear?"

Perfect silence filled the room, save for the ship's digital protesting. Listening to the entire conversation so far, Videl could only endure the cramps of her kneeling position, with nothing significant to add. How could she even fathom her own defence, in a room filled with these monkeys? She could only listen and try to understand the compilation of sentences and phrases passing overhead. Of projects and blood and abominations. Of crimes and ownership and subordination. It was easy to gather the military structure of their alien ranks, but what did they mean by this dedication to study her? Why did it suddenly feel like she'd received a promotion into a far more important asset? Or did this just mean that they were they finally prepared to cut her open, like all the human UFO theories would expect?

The sudden sharp tug at her scalp answered _that _question, and forced her to lean backwards, headfirst, as her weight transferred back to her knees. But Videl's initial yelping thought, was drowned out by the 'swoosh' of Kari's razor energy beam. It vertically sliced through the middle of the raven-black hair she'd relentlessly gripped, freeing the human's scalp of the additional weight. Prying digits instantly inspected the irreversible damage in a flurry of tugging and scratching. Videl could've instantly cried. _Her hair_. Her _beautiful_ hair; she could feel that it now barely fell past her ears in a sharp but mostly even, no doubt unattractive and unstylish neat cut. It had been her secret pride, despite her more obvious failure to follow the latest fashions and Earth trends. Regardless, it had been _hers_, a part of both her body and memories. Ever since she could remember, she'd nurtured it every night before she went to bed. Always with fifty strokes of her softly bristled brush.

As her gaping, entirely shocked face lifted, she met the attention of the four males. Each inwardly winced at the foul stench of humiliation that now filled the room. Even Gohan, who had tormented Videl most of all, viewed her with an odd sympathy in his eyes. Only Radditz wore a light smirk, while Kari just inspected the handful of waving hair she now gripped, with a simple 'humph' sound in her throat.

"There." Even though her arm relaxed by her side, she refused to lessen her possessive hold over her newest treasure. "It's done."

At last, Gohan dared to lift his attention in his father's direction, only to meet a scolding glare that easily spoke with a _'now you've done it' _accusation. He didn't even think about arguing back.

"So uh," the deep voice owned by Nappa finally rose to attention again, fully updated with the situation. Apart from one, minor little detail that had clearly been all he'd cared about from the moment he'd stepped into the room. "Kari gets to babysit?"

For a moment, Videl was wondering if they'd changed the topic altogether, until the lust-filled eyes of the Saiyan switched to none other, than herself. When she stared back, his shoulders shook with his own amused and hopeful thoughts, and his large hands rubbed together.

"That will remain within Gohan's prerogative, starting effective immediately." Kari of course exercised the use of big words on purpose; silently relishing in the large man's confused look. "The rest is none of _your_ concern." She pointedly glared at the gulping Nappa. He'd understood _that_.

"We're done now." Kari's word was final and yet, no one seemed intent on moving anywhere very fast. After all, the female was rarely ever, _truly _finished. There was always something else, since her own ideals of perfection had clearly been made unattainable. It was a trait she shared with another, and the pair of them, both together and alone, were impossible to deny. Yet Videl felt the Saiyan start the ball rolling herself, using the human as an example. Her arm was tugged, encouraging her to stand instantly, only to be immediately shoved forwards into the full view of the still kneeling Gohan. He looked up expectantly, brows twitching in the transfer of status.

"Get it out of my sight," came the lowly spoken order, and with minor struggles, the demi-teen stood. But as he reached to grab for one of Videl's arms, he instead felt the slapping sting of Kari's palm against the offending hand. "_Gently_. I don't want you breaking anymore of its' bones."

Gohan knew it then, as he met with the unstable woman's eyes. Kari was going to enjoy teasing him with her authority and public displays of example making. But most of all, she was slowly but surely inflicting her special brand of punishment. Like gradually pinching at a thorn or pulling a tooth out, always almost getting it out, but never quite. Oh yes, she was going to make him regret the day he ever thought he could abuse the laws of freethinking. For in his rank, there was no such thing. So as he turned to face the astonished human, he bitterly bit the bullet, and finally did as he was told.

"_Oh_, and Gohan." Now that his back faced the owner of the tormenting voice, Gohan closed his eyes in disobedient wanting. "We can't have it stinking out the ship now, can we. _Fix it_."

Feeling various sets of eyes burn holes through her stiff body, Videl didn't care to question why the Saiyan wasn't grabbing or shoving or just throwing her over his shoulder like the caveman he'd previously been. Or why he had smoothed his voice into a low but calmly-levelled, mildly youthful pitch.

"Follow."

He treated her as Kari had; just walking ahead already, without a single glance to be sure she was following. To just follow without question, seemed just expectant. Part of who she was. Fear controls the body in strange ways, and yet so does Hope. Videl happened to just be proof of that fact now, as she sub-consciously took her place as his shadow. Or perhaps it was just the seductive manipulation Kari weaved in transparent webbing around all of her victims; regardless of species. Behind her, the fleeing Earthling heard the remaining four Saiyans begin to converse like nothing had happened. Kari's voice demanded to know the statistics of the journey, and how many more days until they reached the 'Orbit of Vegetasei.' But the door closed Videl's ears out of the answers before Kakarot or Radditz could offer them.

* * *

At the end of the curving corridor, a familiar door opened into a _very_ familiar room. Despite all that had happened; it appeared she was just back to where she'd started. Gohan patiently waited, save for the clear contrast of his opposing glare. As soon as she cleared the doorway, Videl heard the familiar lock behind her. He hadn't followed her through, just locked her in from the other side. Her ears pricked to sound of the new, changed code; a series of toneless digits. All she dared to do now that she was finally alone, was take the time to memorise the layout of the room. The room where she'd been starved, beaten, suffered dreamless nights, and reduced to almost cold-blooded murder. It resembled the same shape and layout as Kari's did; a mostly square but defined, curve-edged bed, King-Size by human standards, and a single lounge chair, only with blue leather cushioning rather than red. That was it. Just the bare minimum needed, and with it, absolutely no signs of individual personality. Save for one colour choice in addition to the standard white.

'_No wonder I couldn't sleep well,' _Videl told herself light-heartedly. Aside from the obvious fact of being in a strange and unknown place. She had always found pleasure in the interior design of her own bedroom. Music, art and film posters covered every space of one wall, while she'd painted the remaining three in a pretty shade of calming, lilac and azure. She'd mixed the paint by accident, but ultimately found she rather liked the combination. Though her room had always been far too big for one person alone, she'd made it her own, safe nesting place. As for this room though, it occurred to her that there was no way she could ever relax and unwind in with its' blank and sterile décor. So when the door clicked open behind her, and the returning Saiyan just brushed right past her, Videl decided to test the water a little.

"I want another room."

Gohan's ears pricked to words he was sure he would never hear, but kept walked as planned, until his feet planted his stature in the dead centre of the room. Freezing there a moment, he finally turned to face her, dead on, like a deranged, mirroring image. Sure enough, the human still stood by the door; fists planted on her hips. Since she'd undeniably gained his attention, Videl pressed further.

"There's no way I'm staying here. It sucks."

"Is that so." There wasn't even the vaguest hint of a question in his tone. Just the swift change of subject, as if her words had never existed. "Get rid of your clothing."

_Touch_é. Now it was her turn to blink incredulously at words she thought she hadn't heard right. But as he just stared back in cold and silent expectance, her vocal reaction expelled as a nervous squeak.

"_What_!"

"You're not just violating my pod, with your retched stomach acids." _'Among other things.' _He spoke matter-of-factly in a dangerously even levelled voice. Again it took Videl a moment of blank blinking to understand his formal, even scientific lingo. "Your _clothes_," he repeated without fail, but with an added ounce of extra authority. "Get rid of them."

"I heard you the first time!" She shot back instantly, voice raised as her hands clutched over her stomach. When she realised he wasn't even going to turn around though, or even offer her a replacement to wear, she adjusted her plan. For a brief moment, she plucked at the un-dyed, paper-like texture of the cotton, short-sleeved and straight cut patient-gown. Rather than lift the gown, Videl just craned her neck, over-emphasising her self-sniffing sound. Gohan narrowed his eyes, as her eyes returned to his, and she obnoxiously lifted her chin a notch.

"I don't smell anything." Clearly she was lying. Her last meal still clung to the material, and besides that, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd washed. When he just stared back in clear knowledge of her lies, she felt compelled to defend herself further.

"Besides, there's no _way _I'm changing with you _gawping_ right at me. And… what am I supposed to change into? Huh?"

"Until you're washed properly, _nothing_." As much as she liked the sound of finally washing herself, the fact that he stressed her naked state, overwrote any of the added bonuses to come from it.

"Wash _where_? I don't even see a bathroom here!" Just to be sure, her eyes momentarily flickered to the empty and smooth walls of the room. No doors. Not even framed pictures, or rotating bookcases disguised as a hidden passageway! _Nothing_. "You expect me to walk around, bare-butt naked? What does _any_ of this have to do with -"

"When you can prove yourself capable of _one_ task, then _maybe_ we can try the next." If she was going to continue acting like a baby, then he'd just treat her like one. "And it's nothing I haven't seen before." The Saiyan's far more amused voice, accompanied by the stubborn and content crossing of his arms, struck another nerve with the human. _'Is he talking in general? Or did he actually…' _Videl stopped the thought before it enraged her any further. Not very much to his surprise, she just pushed further.

"Aren't you meant to be treating me with a _little_ more respect? I thought I didn't … _belong_ to you anymore. Didn't that…Kee-rye, or whatever her name is. Didn't she make that clear enough for your thick skull?" As she bit back with her snarling words, he didn't move an inch, until it was her turn to strike a nerve with a far more poignant insult. "You _don't_ own me. _You never did_."

"I see." She actually thought she'd finally convinced him to do his job properly, as he unfolded his arms. Defeated, or so she thought. "So you're incapable of undressing yourself then."

"Without _privacy_, yes!" But it only provoked the entirely opposite and very much unwelcome analysis.

"Then you should've asked for assistance."

"Well… Wait. _What_? No! That's _not_ what I -"

"Then you'd better prove it. Before I make it my _duty_ to find an extra pair of hands."

Watching in silent, last-chance patience, Gohan noted the reward of the human's drooping shoulders at long last. Even after the public embarrassment he'd been inflicted with, the Saiyan had barely relented with his treatment of her. Videl frowned at the harsh lesson learnt. He may have been restricted from resulting to raw and impatient displays of violence, but he didn't even need to. The superiority factor remained, and a part of her felt like despite a change in apparent ownership by name, it made no difference to her own, ultimate status.

"You're seriously not even going to turn around?" It might as well have just been a statement, rather than stressing herself over the questioning lift of her tone. The way he stood there, arms folded on his imaginary pedestal, was answer enough.

"I've got to make sure you don't break anymore bones," he casually offered the explanation, as if it were officially written down in stone and signed. Copying her inflexion of voice, to offer a matter-of-fact meaning. "Can't have you pulling a precious muscle."

"_Jerk_," she hissed back. He'd left her with only one other choice, besides throwing a useless hissy- fit. So she simply turned her back to him, and worked on getting these awkward few seconds over and done with. If he was so adamant on standing there and watching her, then she wasn't about to give him the VIP, front row ticket. Digits nervously bunched up the material, and in one swoop, she attempted to lift the one-piece 'dress,' straight over her head…

Gohan of course, had meant exactly what she'd feared. He'd already seen her naked form before, numerous times even, and in several stages. Why was she so flustered about her own, natural form? Was this true of all humans? She obviously hadn't been born wearing clothes. If she were even able to turn Oozaru, she'd surely realise the beauty of just accepting the beast within? Maybe that was the sole reason behind it. But the truth was, her old ruined and blood-stained clothes had been thrown straight down the garbage Shute, without a second thought on his part. Once he'd access the recovery room, Gohan had immediately stripped and fitted the human inside the rejuvenation tank. She'd been a gory sight of disjointed limbs, burns, scratches and swollen bruises, but he'd watched her body heal back to the normal, perfect state she'd find it in now. But back then, he'd viewed her with an almost entirely scientific brain. The lack of a tail had intrigued him beyond anything else, as he'd compared Saiyan and humanoid physiques quite rigorously. They both shared one heart, though the heart rate lightly differed. Two lungs provided oxygen, and although their digestive systems matched, it seemed she required less nutrients to sustain herself with, and a far longer period to heal in, even in the tank. These were all of course just base assumptions and values. He still had to test the theories in practice. The skeletal scans though, had turned out almost identical: They shared the exact same bone structure, and at the very end of the spine, the _suggestion_ of a tailbone! It excited all kinds of questions from him, such as; had humans once possessed tails? If so, how long ago? Did it mean they, too, could transform into the Oozaru, once upon a time? It was just so hard to answer all his questions from that scan alone. He needed her co-operation. He needed to pick at her brain.

Gohan realised that with a little shove, he'd now begun to secure both, if only a small taste of what she had to offer. But this time, as she stripped herself down to her natural form, he found himself cocking his head to the side in a very non-studious manner. That prolonged moment as she'd lifted her arms and struggled to lift the dress over her head; did she even realise how she'd enhanced the shape of her back? Following the length of her spine, he eyed the empty spot where her tail should have been, to the two dimple-like dents that introduced the definition of her plum shaped rear. The combination of extra flesh and taut muscle, had him realising that the missing, furry appendage just granted a more, interesting view. Different, and certainly not something he thought he'd ever felt attracted to. Apparently, his own assumptions were making an ass out of him, as he caught his own, irregular and heavier breath. And then, as she'd quickly pressed the clothing against her more modest chest, he saw how her waist slightly twisted to aid the unnoticed glance, stolen over her shoulder.

'_Ugh…is he seriously staring at my ass?' _As though he'd heard the disgruntled thought, Gohan lifted his observational stare, but couldn't quite stop the lop-sided smirk, from lifting the right side of his lightly pouted lips. _'He was! Fucking pervert.' _Videl turned to face him, preferring to gift him with the innuendo and mystery of the unfitted garment pressed close against every private aspect her front side had to offer. It didn't exactly help. He could still see the milky skin, and remembered how he'd touched it. Felt the softness of her cheek and neck with his tongue and lips, and craved the exploration of so much more. There was no hiding curve of her arm muscles, the matching shape of her legs and even the delicate moulding of the modest chest which she pressed her arms so firmly against.

"Well?" Her snappy, unimpressed voice was lost on him entirely. "I did what you asked. So tell me where the damn bath is."

Her feeble attempts at issuing orders were just amusing, but she'd just about repaid him enough, for the strangling scenario at least. For a moment, her anger swelled, as he walked to the door and she, in her already boiling state of mind, just naturally assumed this was all just a cruel joke. Now he was going to leave her standing there, with the realisation that the smelly dress was all she had.

But he didn't. After he'd pressed a single digit on the keypad, the central, white floor tiles that his feet had previously occupied, clicked as they lowered several inches. Very fluidly, tehy then just slotted beneath the top layer of flooring. A steel staircase journeyed south, down into the inner bowels of the ship. It was, rather unexpected, and quite ingeniously hidden, in all honesty. She would never of found it on her own, and it had never even occurred to her that the ship might have more than just one level to it. Videl had prepared a whole defensive speech about how 'he better not be planning on watching her bathe too' and how unlike him 'she was more than capable of washing herself.' But by the time she'd recollected herself, the Saiyan had already, silently left the cage. The sterile silence of these unknown space charters, descended upon her...

_...To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Verbal Detour

**Chapter 6: Verbal Detour**

Kari had found her own pod to be devoid of her usual company, but knew full well where her mate had fled to. It wasn't just the common sense of how he'd demanded for Nappa to join him, before he'd stormed off, out of her sight. It wasn't like he had many places to escape her attention, on the cramped vessel. She only had to use her common sense to know that he had headed for the one and only training room that the battleship had to offer. These were all just excuses, because thanks to the sacred bonding they'd both shared; she didn't even need to see, hear or physically touch him. They would always find each other, _eventually_. So knowing full well what would happen when Nappa had been beaten to a bloody pulp and Radditz still hadn't quite contained his fury, Kari used her private time well. From the flat walls, a single, deep drawer opened out towards her. It was empty, save for a single, scrap piece of material. She lifted the dainty cerise folds, fixing it directly under her nose, to deeply inhale. It still contained the two, lost scents, held closest to her cold heart. Exhaling a weeping breath, the woman splayed the material back in the drawer, opening it out carefully to its' full width. Then, in the very centre, she laid the precious fistful of long, raven-black hair. Carefully, she tied the material into a knot around one end, and then proceeded to expertly plait the thick, black strands. Reaching the end of the task, a second knot sealed the weaved pattern in place. With a final look at her joint treasure, the woman closed the drawer, and begun to muse on the reality of her fateful choice.

Following the tribunal, Kakarot had been left in the sole company of Kari. He'd answered her standard questions dutifully, and was certain they'd be reaching Vegetasei within the next nine days at most; since they were making such good speed. Despite the way she'd tried to continue as though nothing had happened, he couldn't stop thinking about two, sole subjects: the exchange over the Earthling, and the effects this had all taken concerning his son. So it was no wonder that with so many questions already preying on his mind, he didn't take the next spanner she decided to throw in the works very well either. Without any explanation, Kari overtook the mission schedule, as she begun to re-programme the auto-pilot route home. Kakarot begun to lose him relatively calm stature; his ki levels rapidly rising with what was like the thumping drum pulse, echoing in his ears.

"Nine days is far too long. Activate maximum engine power," the female simply barked more inane orders, as she tapped fervently on the flat keyboard. "And inform the King immediately. In seven days, his four _Elites_ will return Vegetasei, ready for the next -"

Before she could continue, she felt the sudden vice-grip of Kakarot's hand around her wrist then, and casually she lowered her gaze to the offending limb. She hadn't needed to have made her intentions more clear. There may have been five Saiyans onboard the vessel, but there were only four elites. Even Nappa could figure out who the odd one out was.

"I would remove that now, if I were you."

"I won't have you bark anymore orders over _my _crew. This was my mission dammit!"

"You forget your place, _Kakarot_." Calmly she retorted, but even still, his grip failed to loosen. It called for a firmer tone, "I _won't_ ask you again."

In suppressed rage, he managed to merely brush her arm aside, with the force of his pushing retreat. Kari turned to fully face him in her chair, relaxing back and crossing one leg over the other, elegantly. She watched as the male turned his back on her, resting his palm over the back of his neck and lowering his chin in deep, stressed thought.

"You handled the mission _so_ well. Did you think you wouldn't be rewarded?"

"He's not going to like it," he uttered in a low breath, ignoring her blatant sarcasm. "When he finds out what you've -"

"Don't you dare assume for a second that I don't know my own blood." On the contrary to her words, there was amusement in the tone, and Kari finished with a breathy, short-lived chuckle. "_When_ he finds out? A-haha! …He _already_ knows."

The wide-eyed Kakarot slowly turned to face the woman, his tail flicking behind him, twitching in constant, electric spasms. With rank came secrecy; even as a First Class Elite, he could never be aware of everything. Even the bonds of family ties, meant nothing.

"Well," Kari continued, toying with the idea of more riddles. Looking down at her splayed fingers, she begun to absent-mindedly pick the dirt from her nails. "He doesn't yet realise what he already knows, but will soon understand what he always did."

Kakarot frowned, shaking his head at this preposterous woman. She was making quick enemies, just like her family always had. Loyal subjects were always there to pick up the pieces afterwards, or give their lives for the gift of ultimate honour. But even they had their limits.

"My loyalties stand for the King alone, and _he_ stands for no treachery." He shook his head, letting his tongue expel the many thoughts that clouded his skull. "Bloodlines make no difference."

"You poor thing," he couldn't understand the way she furrowed her brows in clear sympathy to match the tone of her voice. "Well, if _that_ makes you feel so safe -"

"It's no feeling, Kari. It's a guarantee."

"_Please_," she fluidly rose from the chair, taking two steps closer to rest the palm of her unwanted hand over her opposition's chest. He sucked a harsh breath through the narrow slits of his nose. "We're family, Goku." And then, another breath, louder and more prominent with the expanding of his diaphragm. "That's what she called you. Wasn't it."

She'd hit a nerve she knew she shouldn't, but the damage was done, and Kari welcomed the results of her taunt. In seconds, her body was thrown backwards, straight into the unplanned path of the hanging communications screen. It shattered on impact, and she fell with the shards of thin glass and hissing sparks.

"Enough!" Kakarot cleared the space in an even pace; feet crunching on the littered debris. "You've gone too far Kari!" Before she could fully lift herself, the male was pinning her with a knee in the gut. With a hand at the neck, the combination made sure that her back slammed right back onto the floor.

"I'm not standing by anymore. You can endanger me, but you will _not_ harm my son."

She laughed up at him, voice strained against the pressure around her jugular.

"More!" She literally begged, "show me more! Prove to me your -"

Her body lifted, only to once again slam against the white, barely cracked tiles. These newest ships were well designed for combat using the discovery of a _near_-indestructible metal. Kakarot was more than happy to test the truth of that fact.

"Where are you taking him?" He growled, though she only delighted further in the rough and domineering manner in which he handled her. Power wasn't always everything, as 'Goku' displayed his talented knack of knowing exactly how to keep limbs obstructed from any movement. He had learnt the skills from his older sibling, and Kari just loved it.

"I asked you a question onna!" Only at the sign of struggling strain in her face, did he lessen his grip. And only enough to enable her to feebly utter a surprising answer.

"G-Gel…-idus-sss."

Kakarot released her fully in a spluttering of coughs and hoarse breaths; his knee lifting from her gut, allowing her to rolled to the side lightly. _Gelidus_? He didn't understand. That was the name of the planet used for the trials. The last battle against the tyrant Prince Frieza had occurred there, where the changeling had met his end at the hands of the then Saiyan Prince. As the later crowned King, Vegeta had later deemed the planet worthy enough for the Elites to take their final tests, in memorial of the momentous battle he'd won there. If the trials didn't kill you, then the planet and its' 'inhabitants' surely did.

"You stated his trials were to be suspended."

"_Postponed_," she corrected. "And I lied."

* * *

The plan had been simple; get in, scrub, and get out. The pessimistic Videl had thoroughly convinced herself that she'd have minimal time alone; and she was right. Gohan didn't trust her, and to be honest, she didn't even trust herself. So Videl had stuck to the hasty theory; she'd swallowed her gut feeling, and descended down the metal grated steps. The moment she stepped into the entirely reflective, perfectly square room beneath a room, was the moment the plan instantly failed. There was a different kind of 'white' about it. The walls, ceiling, and floor, were plated completely in large square slabs of a perfectly reflective surface. Videl hadn't counted on seeing her own reflection for the first time in, Kame knows how many exact days. The last time she'd seen herself, had been in her own bathroom mirror, back in her little country-mansion just outside Earth's 'Central Capital' City. Now, she saw herself everywhere she looked, from every possible angle! Not that she had time to gawp at herself though, as without warning, the moment she stepped into the very centre of the box-room, was the moment that multiple sprays of ice-cold water, shot out at her. It was like massive, gold-sized hail stones, being hurled at her, over and over again.

"GAAAAH!"

Hopping around in an odd dance, it took a moment for her to recover from the initial shock to the system, before she retreated out of the line of fire, back to the steps. With no object for the sensory system to scan; the machine shut itself off. Videl blinked, though now that she wasn't even looking, she found the control panel, right at the bottom of the stairs. Typical. She'd been too infatuated by her own pure narcissism to remember that she was still in the lion's technological hell of den, even if the lion was no longer around. _'For now,' _she brutally reminded herself. A moment of digital fiddling later, and the secrets of the room revealed themselves to her. By accident of course. One narrow slab opened towards her; a drawer of various soap bars and bottled liquids in varying fluorescent colours, all lying on a foam of pearl-white. Then another drawer slid out, filled with messily folded towels in marine blue. Dropping the now soaking wet dress, she tiptoed back into the middle of the box. At once, the nozzles activated, but her basic-technical knowledge had managed to change the programme to almost comfortably hot water, at a medium, lightly massaging pressure. For the first time since she'd opened her eyes to this repetitive nightmare, Videl relaxed. Reaching for a bar of lime-green soap, she began to massage it in circles over her skin. At once, she became far more pre-occupied with the true inspection of her skin, against what _had_ to be the lies of her smooth reflection.

The image of the fall flashed through her mind again, as she bent over to inspect her knees. She was sure they both had been broken. There had been the distinctive, loud crack, of various bones simultaneously being crushed from the impact of her two-storey high descent, against solid concrete. Her hips _must've_ cracked too, she added, running her hand across the lightly protruding, pelvic bones. Not a single scar. Not a single bit of evidence to prove to her that she wasn't just imagining it all. Frowning, she quickly lifted her left arm, and inspected the elbow. There had been a prominent scar across the skin covering the 'ulna' bone; a younger Videl had gained it from a lesser fall during her childhood, and worn quite proudly ever since. The nurse had called her very brave, as she'd stitched five threads across the deep wound in the left limb. Or, had it been her right arm? She checked both, over and over. There was no mark on either.

'_What's happening to me?' _She desperately asked herself, as her flawless body stared back. All except for her new hair, which she quickly diverted her attention to. It might as well have just been cut using a bowl. At least her pre-cut bangs gave it _some _style. More things were at stake than just pinning over her hair though, and Videl mindlessly just caved in to the desires of her own cleaning ritual. When all the soapy grime was washed away down a series of five, circular drains patterning the outer walls of the shower-cubicle, Videl ascended the steps again with a towel tightly secured around her freshly-scented form. Only now did she realise that unheard footsteps must've crossed above her, with the intruder contentedly sprawled over the bed. The Saiyan lay on his front, not showing any sign of registering her movement. A flat computer screen rested below him, fully occupying his attention with whatever image or words flashed before the illuminated shadows of his lit face. It surprised her that the savage might even be able to read, let alone enjoy the activity. His tail flicked the same way Kari's had, and Videl shuddered the thought away quickly, remembering how the cause had came from her mate's attentions.

Intent on declaring the only other object in the room her territory, since he had clearly marked the bed as his, Videl turned her attention to the sloping chair. Another bowl of the protein porridge had been placed there, along with deep, cerise coloured material. Digits curiously lifted the garment, as she rubbed her thumbs over the thick and stretchy, rubber-like and scale-shaped fibres, she also found that the one-piece split into two separate pieces instead. She'd thought it was already quite tight and undersized, but now, as she examined what looked like tiny boxer shorts, she wondered how she'd even get the item over her thighs. In fact, there was no possible way! Humiliated enough, Videl tossed the offensive garments at the bed. The shorts hit the Saiyan's face first, followed by the top half. He didn't flinch, or look back at her, as her fists found her hips.

"Forget it," she finally declared. "There's no way I'm even gonna try to put those on. I won't." He didn't bother to lift his gaze from the screen, or hasten to question why. 'Won't' wasn't part of his vocabulary, among others thing. More importantly, it shouldn't be part of hers either.

"We're going to play a game," he announced, brushing the blocking material aside to tap a fingertip against his screen. The human made a delightful sound of enraged agitation.

"And I'm still not wearing it!"

Gohan finally looked at her, his expression stoic and unchanged.

"Then we _won't _play the game." She stared back, and he just knew that despite her façade, she was still curious. So he gave her a little taste to sate her human intrigue. "I'm was going to ask you a question. You were going to answer it."

"Like hell I will!"

"When satisfied with your answer, I will then give you the chance to ask a question of your own."

The baiting worked. Once her glaring silence confirmed her further interest, Videl saw a blur of dark pink soaring towards her. She barely had time to lift her arms, to shield herself from the attack of the returning clothes. He'd made his point. Retrieving her 'game-piece' and taking it with her, the human descended beneath the floor again. With another anticipating flick of his tail, Gohan smirked. It took the Earthling nearly as long to emerge from the shower-box again, as it had to clean herself. But emerge she finally did, trying her very best to keep her head raised high and proud. The bodysuit had proven to be more stretchy than she first assumed. With minor struggle, the hot-pants had fitted around her waist, moulding over her rear and pinching around the top of her thighs. The sleeveless top wasn't any better; although the high neckline reached her collar, the rubbery fibres pressed against her cleavage and pinched at her waist, like a second skin cast over her. The effort to just get it all on had over-heated her enough, and now she felt completely supported, with the welcome addition of her own body heat very much self-contained. Odd that they hadn't thought to design the costume to protect the arms and legs either, and though Videl wanted to ask the meaning of it all, there were many other questions that took immediate priority.

In the time that it took her to fully step out from her cave, Gohan was sitting up on the edge of the bed, and fiddling with round, thin plastic objects, contained in a small card box.

"Sit," he demanded, without even having to look at her. "And then show me your arm. Either one will do."

"You said we'd be asking questions," she shot back wearily, eyeing the small discs. "So what's all this?"

"I need to make sure you're telling me the truth," he answered without fail. Videl lightly bit her lower lip. Her assumptive discomfort irritated him all over again. "You won't even realise they're there."

"That isn't fair. How do I know _you're_ not lying?"

"Are we going to do this, or not?"

Cerulean battled against dark sepia, until the deep brown shade won. The human descended onto firm mattress, and extended her left arm. The Saiyan tried his best to lightly grasp hold of her wrist.

"_Ow_." The verbal sign of pain was grossly over-reacted, but nonetheless, his brows nudged together, and their eyes wrestled once more. Huffing a breath through his nose, the Saiyan re-focused on his task, using the pad of his thumb to find the strongest pulse at her wrist. One of the gel-like discs was then fixed there. It sucked at her skin, sticking firmly there as another one found the vein over her inner elbow-joint.

"Let's start with something easy," he announced. The console screen found his lap again, and unknowingly to her, he initiated the recording and scanning to commence. Blue lights flickered on her arm pads, and Videl blinked at all this advanced technology. "State your Earth name," then blinked at his next demand. Gohan just stared patiently, until her level voice awkwardly uttered the answer.

"Videl Satan." His stare lingered, registering her pronunciation of the word he'd known since he'd found the wallet in the pocket of her old clothes. He didn't need to check her statistics, so he continued in his own, level voice.

"Two years ago, your planet failed to return the cargo. Why?" Stern eyes watched her charts; the subtle skip of a heartbeat, and then the light rise in temperature. Videl searched her brain, remembering all the media headlines and the notes in history books. Was he testing her still? Surely he knew all these answers already.

"Two _months _ago," she corrected pointedly, though it was lost on him. Blankly, she continued, rolling her eyes at all these stupid questions. "We sent our scheduled resources. Right up until _you guys_ didn't send the ship back." There was no evident sign of it, but there was a lie somewhere. "Now it's my turn."

"No," the Saiyan countered, tapping at his screen again. "I think you're lying."

"So do I." Immediately her voice rose to more, swift assumptions. "You were never going to answer _my_ questions. This is all about you!"

"The two Saiyan warriors who were in charge of your planet," he continued evenly, as though their last exchange hadn't occurred. But he didn't need to continue with the question. Videl happily answered this one.

"We killed them. Don't believe me? One of their tails is probably still kept behind glass in the Capital Central museum." Her signals rose, but only through pride. "A souvenir. That is, _if_ you didn't blow it up." Afterall, he'd managed to destroy just about everything else in the Central Capital, she mused to herself additionally.

"No Human could kill a Saiyan. You're trying to tell me the Earthlings defeated two?"

"How else do you explain why they both disappeared?" She had a point, and Gohan knew it. That question had been his own, and now, she fired it back at him, along with an advanced and equally ridiculous explanation. "My father and the EDF dealt with them, and that's that. Can I have _my_ question now?" She took his silence as a yes. "_Why_ did you bring me here? What was all that talk about projects and… abominations?"

Technically that was three questions, and Gohan wasn't about to let her cheat, or know that she'd already partially answered what was infact a joint question. Neither of them were truly prepared for the lengthy conversation and inevitable rule breaking.

"Earthlings have managed to avoid our attention. Two decades ago, we… studied them. But we found little interest in their potential, aside from the precious minerals your home planet provides."

"That doesn't answer my question. You say …_we _studied them. You mean, _you've personally_ studied us before? You're some kinda, _scientist_?"

"No." At first he left it as just that, but the way she continued to stare with the interesting shade of her wide eyes… well, it brought more words rolling from the Saiyan's tongue. "I'd… I still was just a baby, back then. Until… nine days ago, I'd never even seen a human before."

"B-but …you'd heard of us?"

"_Obviously_."

"Then what do you want from _me_! What can you learn that you don't already know? Why are you -"

"Enough questions." Videl sat back as he interrupted her constant stream of vocal thoughts, with a deeper and more forceful tone. Abandoning the bleeping screen to the side of him, he strangely shifted to more comfortably face her. Apparently she'd intrigued him far more than she previously had, and both were undoubtedly surprised by their ability to actually hold an enlightening conversation. "My turn."

She swallowed at the attention in his eyes; so strongly focused on her own. Videl wasn't exactly a big fan of eye contact, but the Saiyans seemed to treat it as a necessity to everything. Nerves brought a hot flush of reddened colour to her ears.

"I want the truth." She held her breath, fearing he'd create the worst kinds of questions possible. "There were side-effects when we first came to your planet. Your kind adapted, didn't you?" Oddly, he turned away from her. An uncontrollable mental stream now cascading from his lips. "Of course! _That's _how you grew more powerful. You didn't have tails before. Shit… Why didn't I think of it? You're _growing_ tails _now_. You're _still _evolving!"

Videl gaped. Before she knew it, an eruption of incredulous laughter spilled from parted lips, brewing straight from her fluttering stomach. He thought she was growing a tail? What a riot! The joke had her doubling forwards, clutching at her gut as she prolonged the moment for as long as she could, even if it meant faking her laughter. Gohan was not amused with the odd, misplaced display of emotion. How dare she laugh in his presence without reason. Was she… laughing _at_ him? _'No… impossible.'_

"Stop it," he at first ordered calmly. But the more she continued, the more deflated he felt. He'd thought he'd cracked the code, all on his own. Solved the brain teasing puzzle and advanced further with his project. Her laughter was a nasty slap in the face.

"Oh Kame!" The girl breathed hard, trying to get a hold of herself. It wasn't really all that fault, but she had to give herself credit. He'd kidnapped her because he didn't understand her anatomy? If he'd just asked someone instead of blowing things up and beating her half to death, maybe he'd already have the damn answer! Laughter turned to anger, as she turned to meet his scowl with her own frowning content. "You're a fucking baka! The living, _breathing_ definition of the word!"

Videl didn't even see it coming. Somehow, she was pushed back and pinned by the light pressure of one hand against her shoulder. The other was balled into a tight fist, and pulled back, ready to strike her. But, and that was a large but. As if frozen in slow motion, the fist never moved past the back of his head, leaving her to stare wide-eyed in both shock and slow realisation.

"Don't test my patience, onna." His words meant nothing, when Videl was just repeating the single fact, over and over in her mind. _'He didn't hit me.' _Testing the shallow waters, her eyes latched onto his, as she silently tried to work against the pressure at her shoulder. He was holding back as best he could, but as she fought against his weight, he slowly leaned backwards in magnetic repulsion.

"You didn't hit me," she exclaimed more openly. Apparently she wasn't a much better student than he was, Gohan noted to himself sarcastically, as she stated the obvious fact. Of course he hadn't hit her, even though she'd deserved it time and time again. Although he still had his fist raised and clenched, she had successfully regained her sitting position to smile victoriously back at his empty threat with the rhetorical question he feared she'd ask next. "You can't, can you."

The raised fist completely lowered, though his glare failed to shift. Videl used his attention to her advantage, daring to lean forwards slightly with clear intent in the depths of her eyes. Gohan swallowed hard at her sudden swift in confidence, and the clear change in who was now bossing who around.

"If you tell me the truth," she vaguely repeated what had been his words, pausing with the baiting to flick her tongue across slightly dry lips. The demi-Saiyans's brows flinched at the alluring sight; to him, her natural action was just part of the seductive bargain. "Then I'll tell you all about human's and their… 'tails.' I …. I promise."

How could he resist?

"You belong to Kari." His tone was flat and quietly uttered on a single breath. Videl narrowed her eyes with the light tilt of her head. "It doesn't matter who or what _you_ are. Her…possessions, are to be respected. It's not my place to touch you. Not beyond what's required."

"You mean, as long as it's to benefit your research, then…-?"

"_Yes_."

She was a quick learner, but even though she'd managed to vaguely grasp the basics of how these Saiyan rankings worked, Videl still had many questions to ask. Gohan's nostrils flared, as she provoked his patience further.

"Am I ever going to see home again?"

"You're testing my -"

"_Just_ answer the question." The bed shifted, as the human re-arranged herself to sit over her calf leg muscles. The Saiyan stared; he was used to taking orders, but not like this. "_Please_," she added, a strange, desperation in her voice. He could tell the question was important to her, but she wasn't going to like the basic truth. Surely she knew the answer already? Why was she demanding such pathetic facts from him? He was a warrior, not her translator or worse yet, personal servant.

"No," he spat flatly, and then his eyes rolled and he shook his head. "I don't know! There's no telling what Kari will want next." Her shoulders dropped, and before he knew it, he revealed just how connected their fates truly were. "Not with you. Not with me. Not with any of us. You'll only find out when _she_ wants you to know. So don't even bother bruising your skull over it."

It was hard not to note the sudden desperation in the Saiyan's tone, as Gohan quickly changed the dire subject. He didn't like promised desires waved in front of his nose, only to be taken away from him. "You gave me your word. Now meet your end of the bargain. _Tell me _about the human tails!"

Videl inhaled a deep breath, re-wetting her lips in preparation for what could take her hours to fully explain. After all, maybe if she continued to co-operate like this, the aliens would grow bored of her species again? It was a worthwhile hope, even if it meant martyring herself for the sake of humanity's future. She was no science-nerd, and biology had been one of her weakest subjects. But she had to try to convince him that she knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

"It all began, with just a theory. An evolution that spans across thousands and…well, thousands of years. I guess that should be centuries but, _anyway_. We call it the study and the evolution, of the 'homo sapiens'. The connection between man, and ape… "

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7: Seoxyrium Impetus

A.N. There is nothing more encouraging than the continued story hits, and your more personal reflections and motivational reviews.

x

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seoxyrium-Impetus**

Throughout the lengthy and at times, repetitive explanation, Videl had re-positioned herself into as many comfortable ways to sit imaginable. She'd even devoured the entire bowl of the protein porridge in-between answering the Saiyan's numerous questions and confusions. Gohan however, hardly moved an inch. Well practiced in remaining stoic and alert, only his facial expressions and the inflections in his vocal tone, gave away his dedication to getting the facts straights.

"So, every human …foetus, has a tail?" He'd ask for the third time, and once again, she'd repeat herself.

"Then there is no history of changelings?" Videl had only thought it right to explain that all sorts of myths existed; about werewolves and vampires and Kame knows what else. But it was all just fictional babbling. Humans were just humans. One body, one soul, one life. She hadn't realised the simple discussion into human behaviour, could grow into so much more. She could debate religious theories and social politics. Dents in history and world wars, thanks to territorial human behaviour. And the ever-attentive Gohan, wanted to know everything. He considered every possibility, much to Videl's annoyance. His appetite for information was just insatiable.

"But how can you be sure? Why would you de-evolve? What is there to gain from the loss of your tail? _What if _we'd shared more in common than we think?"

"Ugh!" The frustrated sound accompanied Videl's descent, as she flopped back against the bed. "You're impossible!" He watched her carefully, and she failed to notice his softer smile. "Why don't you just fly back to Earth and pick up a scientist and historian and…Kame knows what else you need!"

He answered her with the un-expectant shifting of his form, lowering to his side to face her with an elbow propped. A single, repetitive thumping sound, was his tail, tapping playfully behind him.

"A wasted journey," he spoke matter-of-factly, and his trademark grin returned. "I already have everything I need."

Videl quickly twisted and rolled off the side of the bed, peeling the long-forgotten and mostly unused gel-pads from her arms. "I'm tired," she flatly announced, as she focused on the brief task. Gohan just silently watched her, giving in to the obvious temptations that her bodysuit displayed. They were only really designed to support the additional weight and texture of Saiyan armour, but it was all the ship had to offer in the form of clothing, and he didn't exactly resent that fact. Though she wasn't _as_ muscular as the females of his species, it was clear how she took very good care of herself.

"Don't you keep any blankets anywhere?" Came her next question, as she stole a pillow. His blank stare answered for him. "…_Never mind_."

Then she felt his continuous stare on her back, as she settled herself across the long, sloping arch of the reclining chair, and pulled her knees up in a more comfortable, foetal position. The thumping of his tail continued, even as she closed her eyes, trying to force wanted sleep. Had even half a day even passed? How many more days would this project take to complete? Videl reminded herself that it was probably best not to keep count. How could you even try when time was lost in space? She'd seen no clocks, and had only the revelation of nine days to go by. Besides, Kari was in charge. Anything could happen, as Gohan so adequately put it. Tensing as she heard his body shift, she listened carefully to the direction of his footsteps, until the echoes of his boots reflected the hollow quality of the shower steps. When the light hum of the shower nozzles kicked in, she closed her eyes again, and relaxed her head against the pillow. Somehow, the hypnotic repetition of sounds and her genuine exhaustion, sent her calmly into a heavier slumber than expected.

Gohan meanwhile, mulled over his findings. Not wanting to disturb the sleep she'd earned, he'd silently tasked himself. First, a much-needed cure for his groaning gluttony, followed by several stress-easing exercises in the abandoned training room. It stunk of recent tension and stale sweat, but his limbs needed the equal attention he'd given his brain. When he was satisfied with the solo work-out, he re-turned to his pod, where he re-read every word the human had spoken, usefully recorded onto his touch screen. It was fascinating, even the second time through, and worthy of superior attention. Gathering all his data so far, he forwarded everything to Kari. Even if she didn't read it right away, it would be the evidence needed to continue his studies. Part of him feared the woman would soon bore of her newest plaything before he could withdraw the knowledge from it. Another part of him, feared why the fate of the human suddenly concerned him so much.

Eyes drifted to the object in question, as his tail gave an involuntary whack at the bed behind him. She hadn't moved from the chair, but had at some point fidgeted to lay more loosely on her side. Waist twisted awkwardly to turn her rear view, while one arm limply draped off the edge. Gohan answered his curiosity; moving closer to tilt his head. She didn't react to the sound of his approach, but merely continued to breathe calmly and steadily. In a fluid motion of agonising slow and silent movements, he was crouched over her. Her natural scent was easier to inhale, enhanced by the mixed oils of his home planet's flora. _She_ was fascinating, which of course, led to her hand being lightly grasped in his own in a matter of disobedient seconds. He knew he shouldn't be touching her, but such thoughts were over-ridden by the sensation of her skin. His thumb brushed over the defining bumps of her knuckles, remembering the repetitive injury she'd endured in the hope of causing him pain. He had to be so gentle with her, beyond what he thought he was even capable of. Experimentally, he traced his fingertips along the length of her forearm until he found a fleshier patch, and then pressed against the skin. The taut texture bounced back against the dent, leaving only the lightest shade of faded red, as the very temporary evidence.

"Mm…"

Her murmur caught his guard off, forcing the Saiyan to immediately retreat. Gingerly, he stood, resting his palm over the back of his neck. A trait he seemed to inherit from his father. The human merely shifted, rolling further onto her front. _'Enough,' _he told himself, chastising himself with a hissed breath for his lack of control. Clearly he needed to beat this out of his system. That night, the training room found no rest.

* * *

Kari gave word to bring the Earthling to the medical bay early the next day, and the order was instantly met. Apparently she'd read his research archive, but when he arrived with the hope of her questioning either him or the 'subject' further on it, Gohan was left sorely disappointed. Instead, the dominant Saiyan had wasted no time in ordering the human to sit at a small examining table, and lifted a box containing various filled bottles of perfectly clear liquid. Gohan had swallowed back hard, once he recognised the distinctive symbol printed on the white box.

"Seox-_H_?" The foreign word didn't help to calm Videl's nerves, as she instantly fidgeted on the high stool. More apparatus followed in the form of glass tubes and thin metal needles, that the Earthling instantly recognised.

"What are you doing?" The human demanded, not noticing the closer presence of Gohan, who'd moved to protectively stand behind her, radiating a calming warmth.

"Silence," Kari spat, showing no sign of pain as she stabbed the needle into her own arm, drawing her own blood. Videl only needed to see the lone apparatus to already felt slightly faint, so she was quick to hide her face behind a raised shoulder from the actual scene. When she'd taken more than enough, Kari emptied the crimson essence into one of the bottles, and shook the concoction rigorously. The chemicals reacted with a hiss. Lightly slanted, onyx-black eyes watched the human a moment, as she filled a new needle syringe with the now, light-pink shade of fluorescent liquid.

"Hold it still," she demanded, knowing full well how the human would react the moment she advanced towards her with the needle pointed suggestively. Videl's brows rose over her completely horrified expression, and she immediately reclined backwards into the barricade of Gohan's chest. Her efforts to lift herself from the stool were answered by his palms resting over her tensed shoulders, simply pressing down lightly.

"NO!" She practically screamed, lashing out with her kicking feet at the advancing female, while trying her very best to wiggle out of Gohan's grip. Kari had to stop in her advance, as the human managed to topple herself off the stool and fall clumsily onto the cold floor. Gohan was swift to effortlessly pin her at the waist, pressing her stomach against the floor. Burnt sepia eyes glared up at Kari, as she slowly circled round to the human's nearest, flailing arm.

"Stop it! Ugh.. LET ME GO!"

Although Kari was clearly blocking out every word the human yelled, Gohan's loyalties were swayed. He knew he had to do as Kari wanted, and had co-operated so far. But he couldn't stand by and hold his tongue anymore. Because the fact was, he just hated the idea of letting her fulfil whatever demented plan she'd formed overnight. Especially when the effects could be the worst kind of irreversible.

"It could kill her," he exclaimed in sudden protest. "We haven't even tested her immunity or… we don't even know how humans react!"

"I know more than you think." He blinked at her response, but her words meant nothing. Not only did he lack trust, but he only succeeded in fuelling Videl's physical and vocal protesting, which irritated Kari further. Well, if the human was going to flail her arms around everywhere, she'd just have to find another patch of skin.

"But why did you…_Kari_, your blood is too st-"

"Oh Kame, please don't! Please-I…I'll do wha-"

"What part of _silence_ don't you understand? Do I need to remove your flapping tongues?" Gohan's jaw clamped shut, and Kari's shoulders lifted with a huff. Videl on the other hand, didn't give a damn. Her panic had reached critic levels; nails clawed at the floor while she squirmed and wiggled to no success.

"- whatever you want! I'll tell you anything j-just, don't do this! I don't want to…I…_No_! Why are you … What are you gonna… OWW!"

It was too late. Kari had already rolled the obstructions of material away, and gave the syringe a final flick to disperse of any air bubbles. The sudden and ruthless prick of the sharp metal point into the flesh above the human's rear, did it's additional job of finally shutting her up. Gohan watched with a bated breath, focusing on the sound of the human's irregular breathing of mostly exhausted pants. He hadn't realised his grip had tightened around her, as if the complete closeness of his warmth would somehow help and protect her. The jab was slightly more prolonged than Videl was used to, and the stinging sensation failed to calm down, even as the needle was quickly withdrawn.

"Well?" Kari snapped as she fluidly rose back to her full height, "it's still breathing, isn't it?" Gohan said nothing; just kept his eyes on the human and expelled a relieved, slightly shaky breath. "Hmph. _Pathetic_. I didn't think the human would rub off on you so quickly."

Videl of course, still in her panicked state of mind, expected the shot to immediately do _something _to her. But whatever had been injected into her bloodstream, was yet to show any adverse effect on her.

"Take it to the training room," Kari ordered as she ignorantly sat herself back at the examination table. Apparently she didn't seem to care about watching the human any further, as if she already knew _exactly _what to expect. "Set the gravity to Earth times two, and _try _to wait for me before you try anything stupid."

Gohan hesitated with silent stammering for a moment, as he stared up at the stoic and relaxed Saiyan. Not wanting to evoke more of her wrath, he finally stood, taking the very-much in shock and therefore fully compliant human with him. She seemed far too absorbed in trying to twist around to inspect the red dot at her lower back, to physically complain anymore about his handling of her. He wanted to question Kari further; ask her what she was trying to prove here. His extended presence didn't escape her attention however, and she made sure she reminded him just who he was working for.

"What now… Do I have to blast you out of my sight?"

* * *

The human simmered in her uncomfortable silence as she was escorted down the corridor moments later, feeling nothing but a dry throat from her elevated and stressed vocal chords. When she failed to keep up with the quick pace, a hand simply shoved her shoulder from behind, and she merely cast the reaper's glare back. Gohan said nothing in return. What could he say? He was lost for words himself, and of course, she was blaming him for all of this. Their target location turned out to be a large, dome-shaped room, at the end of a corridor she was sure she hadn't travelled before. By now she'd learn that the spaceship was designed to be perfect circle, which explained all the curving walls. The training room door seemed to be at the rear end of the ship, mirroring the frontal control room. It was of course, completely white, perhaps whiter than usual, Videl noted, as she rubbed at her eyes. Or maybe, as she soon realised, the brightness was only a matter of her own opinion. Stumbling sideways until she felt hard metal block her shoulder, her hand rose to the side of her head with her struggles to find her balance again.

Gohan had only left her for a second to inspect the gravity control panel, and no sooner than his back was turned, his ears had pricked to shifting of clothing and the thumping sound of what turned out to be her body colliding against the wall. Videl groaned at his louder voice; at least, that was how it sounded to her. His hand touched her shoulder, and she flinched at the sparks that instantly frazzled up her spine, to quickly jerk her back fully against the wall. The room spun; three Gohan's wavered in front of her, as her vision focused in and out from a kaleidoscope of high contrast, colourful particles. Gohan was now certain the dose had been far too strong, as he roughly reached out to hold her head still with both hands, and stared directly into her already heavily dilated, dark pupils.

"Don't touch me!" She instantly rebuked with an unrelenting onslaught of slaps and shoves against his arms. The Saiyan refused to retreat, moving his palm to rest over her forehead instead. When her blurred sight re-focused again, she shoved against the Saiyan's chest in her attempt to move away from her comfort-spot, along with forcing meaning to her request. Videl wanted him gone; out of her sight completely, and his failure to even budge only incited more attacks.

"You let her do it!" She screamed accusation ally at him, changing her attacks from palm shoves, to a full-out out, shoulder barging tackle of strength and willpower. The human growled through her grit teeth, as she only proved to be more determined to force him away from her. "After _everything_ I…nn-ugh…I did for you!" Her breathy retreat was swiftly followed by the propelling lunge of her balled fist. His palm caught the attack full on; but when he failed to even prevent her from trying it again, she accepted the welcome opportunity, fruitlessly.

"I'm not your bodyguard," he finally verbally countered, as he caught another strong fist. "What else did you expect me to do?"

"ARGH!" Stepping back with all her pent-up frustration, she gathered power in her next attack; bringing her fist far behind her head, and twisting at the waist slightly, before hammering forwards. He caught the attack before it could do any damage, but that didn't mean he hadn't _felt _it. Brows twitched, but the defeated and oblivious, Videl stumbled back again. She hit the wall, heaving heavy and irregular, emotional breaths. She'd trusted him. She played his games and did as she was told. All in the hope that if she co-operated as best she could, if _she_ make things easy, if anything she'd be avoiding putting herself in anymore of those horrible situations that he'd originally initiated her into.

"I _told _you," he tried to reassure her, but wasn't very well versed in a more comforting vocabulary. Despite Gohan's best intents, he only came across cold and matter-of-fact as his eyes bore through her. "You belong to Kari."

Despite wanting to keep using him as her punching bag, Videl was forced to retreat even further. A single toned, high-pitched note, had begun to ring through her ears in what became a lengthy, drawn out tinnitus. Knees bent for her rear to cushion her fall, as she inevitably slid down the wall. The signs were clear, and Gohan wisely chose to keep his distance this time.

"You were injected with a toxin known to us as Seoxyrium-Impetus." He folded his muscled arms as he finally gave her the explanation she'd by now earned. "The traders call it Seox-H. Your body is reacting to a surge of increased hormone cells in the blood." He paused, tail twitching, at her sudden, very primal yet strained growl. The Saiyan had to swallow back, and tear his eyes from the vulnerable creature, as he paced slowly back and forth.

"The creators of the drug designed it for the sole purpose of destroying any force _physically_ too strong for them. Even then, they were hardly a match for us."

"I don't give a flying fuck about the creators!" She hurled back, teeth gritting again with her heavy, uncontrolled breathing. He cut her off before she could yell any further, knowing exactly what it was she _needed_ to hear.

"You're experiencing a rapid increase in Epinephrine…. _Adrenaline_. Your heart rate will increase, your blood cells will contract, and you're going to find it harder to breathe."

"No _shit _Sherlock," she panted, clutching at her ribs as her lungs strained with the short, mediocre breathes she was providing.

"Failure to control your emotions will only prolong the turn-."

"I can't breathe!" Gohan couldn't take it anymore. As pathetic as the woman was, he was kneeling beside her in seconds, responding to her state of heightened panic with his palm, roughly rubbing up and down between her shoulder blades.

"_Focus_!" His voice hissed firmly, increasing the pressure against her even at her unexpected shifting. Small hands lifted, coming to rest on his shoulders for the much needed support, as she hung her head and tried to take deeper breathes. In seconds, it had felt like she'd ran several miles at the same, body-testing speed. It was worse than any work-out her cruel instructor could ever design for her, as her chest burned relentlessly.

"Don't fight it." Her hands pinched at his deltoids; her body continuing to tremble as she pressed the top of her skull against his chest. "You have to let it happen."

"I _CAN'T_!"

"You _must_!"

The Saiyan's body failed to trap the strong, birthing yell that erupted from the crouched over human. Not even the training dome walls could succeed in containing the loud and guttural sound. The sudden surge in ki rippled through Gohan in warm vibrations, as the trembling human reached the high point of the Impetus Transferral. But he was not the only Saiyan to keenly sense the sudden intrusion of increased energy. The snoozing Nappa tumbled off his bed, instantly rolling into a fully-prepared and growling battle stance. In the control room, Radditz finally managed to beat his brother in a game of arm wrestling, as Kakarot responded to the risen ki signature through frozen distraction. His porcupine brother's victory was over before it begun, as both sets of eyes stared in unison towards the direction of the training room. But the doors there had already opened, to reveal the unimpressed, short stature of a certain female. Before Gohan had time to recover from Videl's 'transformation,' he was faced with the task of protecting her fragile body from the suddenly incoming ki-blast. The ball hit his back square on, but he hissed the burning pain back while Kari followed with the after shock of her raised and demanding voice.

"On your feet _warrior_! It is time to see what the Earthling is capable of…"

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8: Mind over Matter

**Chapter 8: Mind over Matter**

Gohan reluctantly sprung to his feet, leaving the Earthling to recover as he strolled across to the other side of room. In a matter of steps, he became the Saiyan warrior he was born to be. With the preparation and distraction of loosening up his tight muscles; came the release of a crick in the neck, and then the various clicks of his knuckles and finger joints. _She_ was still a crumpled heap on the floor, lightly trembling with the final spasms and twitches of her nervous system. Only when Kari tossed a pair of white training boots, gloves, and cerise leg warmers, did the human lift her flushed face. There was of course, no physical change to her appearance; save for the light coating of sweat in the appropriate, unavoidable places. It wasn't how she looked though, it was how she _felt_. The surge of strength was incredible. In her mind, she could take over the ship and be on her way home in no time! But first, dilated eyes looked to the objects tossed at her, now littering the floor in shades of white and cerise. She wasn't quite delusional enough to convince herself that bare feet weren't still a slightly unfair advantage. After all, Videl wanted an equal match.

"Initiate gravity minus eight."

The training room was always set to the 10x gravity of Vegetasei by default, but Gohan had remembered to change the settings before letting Videl mindlessly wander in. She'd had to deal with enough changes to her body, without the additional effects Kari's original order would've bestowed. But now that the Saiyan female was back in charge, a series of invisible fans seemed to buzz around the room as the computer systems recognised her order immediately. Videl had only just reached for the matching pair of thick legwarmers, when her it suddenly felt like someone was pushing and pulling her body closer, and closer to the floor. Growling in frustration to the invisible weight, she struggled to remain with her back hunched. Palms pressed against the pressure, pushing her shoulders up in stubborn and stressed protest. For too long now, she'd occupied the floor. No more would she crawl and bow with the entirety of her body. Swiftly rolling onto her back deliberately, she managed to lift her legs with light strain, and painted them up to her mid-thighs in dark cerise. The one-size-fits-all boots followed, followed by matching gloves. Each item moulding like warm gel to her own, unique shape. While the human's ki seemed to steadily level out into one frequency, Gohan meanwhile only focused on powering down considerably. The gravity on Earth had been so light; he'd misjudged his speed and movements, but had hardly cared. This time, he didn't want to be desperately putting the half-dead human back into the rejuvenation tank within a matter of careless seconds.

"My my, aren't _you_ strong." Kari's voice adopted a smoother, manipulatively praising tone, as she circled the now standing human curiously. The younger woman curled her upper lip, slowly adjusting to the gravitational pull with subtle movements and the inflections of tensed muscles. The voice she heard brought a surge of heated blood to her head, clouding her judgement further as to her, it seemed like the room was constantly radiating a visible wave of hazy heat.

"Well?...Now that you have _all _this power. What are you waiting for?" The female Saiyan brushed past, timing the clever words and immaculate movements of her sly pep talk carefully. "Do something."

As she moved behind the stoic human, the raging bull saw only one target. Gohan silently stared back, watching the human's behavioural patterns carefully. She would strike first, but it was up to him to pre-judge when the exact moment would occur. Where she would target first; if she'd use her standard punches and kicks, or surprise him with something more creative. It wasn't just a natural way of thinking for the warrior. Nor was it just another challenge, or the usual survival of the fittest in both body, mind and spirit. He already knew that there would be no concern for his own self, once this unique battle begun.

"Don't you want to show him? Aren't you burning for rev -?"

Kari didn't even need to finish the sentence, never mind by granted the chance. The human reached the pinnacle of her confidence and emotional levels, which projected her forwards in a burst of violent energy. Videl could think of nothing else than dealing with the Saiyan bitch, but _after_ she'd put the male in his rightful place. At her feet. Gohan braced himself as the battle maiden charged, lifting his defensive arm automatically, and bending at the knees in a craned position. Rather than charge as he anticipated however, the human defied the room's unnatural gravity. Feet sprung from the floor in a graceful leaping kick, and the Saiyan warrior briefly forgot himself. Instincts automatically kicked in, as he snatched the foot and spun 270 degrees, before releasing her. As she crashed against the lightly curved wall, and briefly fell to a recovery position on her hands and knees, Gohan winced to himself with the twitching of brows, rather than relishing in her failure as he normally would. _'Dammit,' _he cursed to himself, watching as the human adamantly found her feet again. Ask a Saiyan to purposefully lose, and they would laugh outright at the insult to their pride. This self-inflicted insult however, was going to be a lot harder for him to make a joke out of.

The fight continued; hasty attacks equally matched by nothing more than the most simple and basic defence. Even as the human taunted him with insults and mockery, the Saiyan refused to return her attacks with any of his own.

"HIT BACK!" She demanded at the top of her voice, answered her blocked uppercut with a ducked attempt at a spinning high kick.

"HIT ME DAMN YOU!" She growled, repetitively insulted by her opponent's failure to do anything but evade, block, or outright disappear from sight.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Videl at least wanted the satisfaction of defending herself against him! _'Why isn't he trying to hit back?' _

But Gohan had a game plan, so as he continued to bite his tongue, he merely hoped for the temperamental human to quickly run out of stamina. Maybe even burn the drug out of her system with all this increased activity. Kari meanwhile delighted in the spectacle. It was all too much; watching the beloved Halfling cower before a mere human. Suppressing his strength and wounding his own pride for the sake of what? Not wanting to hurt her? Preposterous! Soon, her laughter spilled from her wide smirk, growing loud and erratic enough to force her head back in highly amused cackles.

Videl froze. Gohan had disappeared before her double-hammering attack could connect with the top of his skull, and re-appeared at the other end of the room in time-buying baiting. It was a bad move though, on all of their parts, as laughter erupted moments after. The human tore her attention away from the male, to scowl at the chestnut-haired witch. Was it not enough to endure the offense of an unwilling opponent? Now the Saiyan _bitch_ had to laugh at her? _'I'll show her.'_

Gohan saw it happening before it truly did; he witnessed a ghost of the confident Videl, rapidly crossing the space towards Kari, and unleashing a whole new can of whoop-ass. He wasn't even sure if the insulted Kari would find further amusement, or end the pathetic attempts there and then, permanently. He couldn't waste any time trying to predict the chances of either outcome though, and so he instantly ran ahead of the charging human. Her fist pulled back as she crossed the space, gaining enough speed and force to deal a worthy blow. Oh yes, she would enjoy wiping the smirk off the old crone's face. She was almost there…._so_ close to shutting the woman up. But then her feet unexpectedly tripped, as her attack was cut short by the low sweep of her male nemesis. She may have been forced to tumble and roll across the floor, but it didn't stop her under the taunt of Kari's continuous laughter. The Saiyan female was fully aware of the human's intentions, as Gohan repetitively rebuked her feeble attempts to get closer. He'd throw her in the opposite direction, and trip her again, but each time, she just kept coming back. More and more, the Saiyan was forced to use offensive force against her. A crunch came at her ribs as she fought against his barricading arm. Wrists twisted in visual discomfort, as he manipulated a simple block into a position grappling manoeuvre. But it were as though she couldn't feel pain or, had entered a higher state of being. Pain was no longer relevant.

"_Videl_! STOP." Then, with the wrestling for dominance against his takedowns and constricting holds, came the subtle click of her jaw, as his elbow smashed unintentionally against her. Gohan never planned for his finishing move to happen; but amidst all the excitement her adrenaline rush was giving him, he had little other choice. If he didn't end this now, it could go on until he lost complete control, and she would be far more seriously hurt.

Kari of course, deeply acknowledged the way Kakarot's brat had called the human by name. Her initial shock was replaced by more rational curiosity. Of course, she wasn't oblivious to how his own ki levels were uneven. Now that they were more intimately wrestling in a mass of entangled limbs, the human's responsive and problematic attacks were causing a great deal of both mental and physical stress. As much as she wanted the experiment to continue further, even she wasn't prepared to let the project die before they reached Vegetasei. _Especially_ not by Gohan's hand.

"Enough!" She growled as she swept her arm in an arc motion. From her palm shot three Ki balls in a crescendo that, on impact with the wrestling teens, exploded with bright red, scolding radiation. Gohan was barely able to even tear himself away from the human in time, never mind defend against one of the energy attacks. Both teens were flung aside to land on opposite sides of the room, and even Gohan struggled to find his feet again. The human however, failed to move. Her adrenaline levels descended with the white noise of her prolonged, daze state. While she drifted in and out of consciousness, the shadow of Kari moved over the still seated Gohan. To his surprise, she surveyed him in awkward silence; the whip of her tail cracking through the tense air behind her, as she seemed to ponder over words. The slightest muscle twitch, caused the left side of her lips to lightly, barely even noticeably lift.

"Clean up your mess," she finally said, folding her defined arms. He gulped, swallowing back with the discomfort of his heavy arousal pressing against the constraining fibres of his bodysuit. If he believed in any God, he would be silently praying for the secrecy of his body's natural albeit rather intense response to the 'brawl' with a female. Even if she had _only_ been a human. The constant glare of the female Saiyan wasn't helping to ease his silent suffering either. It was as if she knew. Finally she tore her eyes away, to regard the fallen human with the same, silent regard. The demi-Saiyan could only lower his heavy brows over conflicted, sepia eyes. Kari's authoritative retreat turned the tables in his favour: Three very quickly became just two, until two became one in the tender arms of another…

* * *

_An upside down corridor._

_Blood…rushing to the head._

_A piercing, prolonged tinnitus._

_Echoing footsteps …louder…quieter._

_Something soft yet, something hard. _

_A harsh grip…splayed fingers and pressing palms._

_Another weight, shifting the balance._

_Cold… something cold. Something cold and… wet?_

Swallowing back a heavily nauseous feeling, cerulean eyes opened to the hazy mist of initially blurred focus. Her entire body both stung and ached, so the cold and wet thing that was actually a soaked towel pressed firmly against her bruised ribs, did very little to aid her overall. The pressure and initial shock of 'waking up' in such a state, brought a muffled and strained sound from her cracked lips. The truth was, she'd never really been unconscious. At least not completely. As Gohan had tried his very best to carry the wilting little warrior back to his pod as quickly as he could, without disturbing any of her wounds, she'd mumbled and winced quite clearly. Blinking habits were simply prolonged, as her natural immune system worked against the power the drug had possessed over her. The results always were temperamental, sometimes lasting sheer minutes, while others could experience hours of the blissful effects. Honestly, she was just glad to feel like she was back in her own body and mind again, even if she wasn't 100% all there yet. Certainly because, when her eyes finally did focus, she simply stared up at the masculine, chiselled face hovering above her. The first thought was how pleasing the image was, perhaps because it was the only face she would identify and somewhat 'trust' out of the other rather mysterious Saiyans who inhabited the ship. Words found neither of them at first, and when they did, it was the male who let them plainly roll off his dry tongue.

"They're not broken."

It took her a moment to realise he was referring to the bruised ribs that his hands were diligently inspecting. He'd lifted her top to access the area that had concerned him most, but now, the wet towel was placed back over the purple skin.

Gohan meanwhile, had no idea why he was supporting most of the human's weight, as the 'fragile' Earthling leaned partially against his chest; her back rested against his upper arm, armpit and shoulder. Nor did he fully understand _why_ he had put her needs far before his own. Not only was he in the desperate need of a _very _cold shower, but her lingering presence was doing nothing to calm the hardness between his thighs. Words could not define how amazing she smelt, nor how amazed he was to find that _he_ was not the only one to react to their fight. Pheromones never lied, and hers were particularly potent. He might have to re-think referring to her as fragile again though, or underestimating the power of her spirit. It were as though a Saiyan warrior had possessed her, as he delighted in remembering how she'd chastised him for _not_ attacking back. Surely, after all that, Kari knew the dangers of allowing them to remain in each other's prolonged company? Gohan was quick to remind himself that this was no doubt her intention. She would probably delight in the chance to remove whichever limb he offended her property with. The thought lessened the weight of his libido, _just slightly_. There was of course, an undeniable attraction in the danger that his desires possessed. So as dangerous as it was to be holding onto the human so closely, he had to give himself _some _credit. He had, after all, refused to just abandon her in the training room, as he would any other opponent.

"You smell…weird."

Videl finally tested her voice by announcing the thought that had occupied her brain during her endless staring. There was the obvious, musky stench of thick perspiration that radiated from the Saiyan. But then another smell, and she wasn't even sure that she could put words to it. Never had she ever experienced it before, and she was more interested in trying to determine if she even found the aroma to be pleasant or not. While it certainly wasn't making her nose itch or wrinkle in disgust, there was something mysteriously dangerous about it, that her female 'sixth sense' identified. That alone, repelled her from investigating any further. On the other end of the spectrum, Gohan wasn't even sure he knew what she was referring to, or if he could even muster an explanation. It had been so easy to entertain the notion of eventually using the human's body for carnal delights, when she had been _his_ to toy with. Now, whether it was just the fact that she was technically un-attainable or something else entirely, he was finding it very hard to remove the evoked memories of how her skin had tasted. Or more importantly; how receptive she'd been to his touch.

When he gave no reply, the human finally looked away in her stubborn attempt to sit up on her own. Only when he was certain that her arms could support her weight, did he carefully shift aside slightly. He'd fussed enough; not only was it a sign of his own weakness, but the ship boasted only two rejuvenation tanks and absolutely no other medical aid. Elites were meant to be iron soldiers of destruction. Any being who was able to inflict severe injury on an Elite warrior, were to be commended, while the Saiyan should simply suffer the pain of their own weakness. Since her injuries were nowhere fatal, in order to try to help with Videl's natural healing, Gohan had turned into a fretting overseer. With little at his disposal, he'd used basic scientific knowledge, knowing cold would reduce swelling. It was strange for him to suddenly feel motivated to care, when he'd never cared for anyone else but his father, and of course, his own selfish success in the pursuit of pride.

"I don't ever want to feel that again." The human's curious words obtained Gohan's immediate attention again, and he eyed her with the light tilt of his head. "It just didn't… _feel_ right."

The subtle twitch of his brows hinted towards his own, silent pondering over the meaning of her statement. He had nothing to compare her experience to, other than the natural growth of his strength over years of intense training. Gohan supposed a taste of that in a matter of seconds might have its' benefits, but there was no honour to it. Thoughts were lost however, as Videl lightly sucked on her lower lip. Heat flickered in the Saiyan's gut.

"H-have you ever…used it?"

"No." He was quick to shoot down her question, just as he was quick to reach for the glass of water she'd struggled to drink before. Videl took the offering as a sign for her to shush, but gratefully accepted the much needed thirst-quencher. To her surprise, after briefly watching her gulp back drink, he continued.

"A Saiyan has no need for drugs." She hiccupped slightly at his ego. "At least, not on ourselves. Seox-H has its' benefits. It's always… amusing, to see your opponent _think_ they're an equal match for you." She frowned as he almost sounded like Kari. Videl could imagine the cruel woman saying such things, after standing over her fallen opponents with her cackling laughter.

"Like I did?" Her shoulders hung at the rhetorical question. Gohan only responded with another direct stare, having no practice in dealing with such lofty, self-doubting emotions. "It was like…you know what you're doing, but you have no control over the choice. No say in what your body wants to do. It's… _scary_." She had to tear her eyes away; not only because of the difficulty in expressing her thoughts. His constant eye-contact, together with his silence, was making her very uncomfortable.

"Can you, stop with the staring?" No one had ever asked such a strange request. Gohan felt the twitch of his facial muscles, while Videl feebly tried to look back at him. If anything, to check if he'd even listened.

"...I'm reading you."

"Well… quit it! You're making me feel _really_ uncomfortable." As if being on a strange ship with mostly male aliens wasn't unnerving enough. If only she'd looked, she might've seen the apology in this particular Saiyan's dark eyes. Abruptly, his mood switched. The bed shifted slightly as his weight lifted, gaining Videl's attention once more as she caught the flick of his irritated tail.

"I see Earthlings are incapable of advancing beyond the simplest sense." Casually he crossed the length of the room, entering the code for shower access. "And _you_ make yourself uncomfortable."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Videl sat up slightly more, with only a mild wince for her aching ribs, and the pressure she just placed on them.

"As you said. You _feel_." For a moment, she blankly stared. The Saiyan patiently waited for the floor to part, having decided it was about time he did something about his own physical state.

"Of course I feel! It's called being human! _Baka_."

She parted her lips to argue further, but not even a breath escaped. Apparently the Saiyan decided he'd won the little tit-for-tat, announcing his victory and boredom of the subject with the sudden lifting of his shirt. Marine blue, scale-like fibres peeled away, revealing the true extent of his perfect, Adonis body, inch by glorious, rippling inch. Videl finally breathed again. At least if she was going to eventually die for the sake of all this research, she'd never regret having _not_ seen such a sight.

"It's _called_ being weak."

Gaining the final word while the human remained stunned, the Saiyan turned to swiftly disappear under the floor, but not before shedding the remainder of his second skin. Though the human quickly looked away, as the taut cleft of his square buttocks came into full view, she couldn't quite stop herself entirely, from stealing several other glances.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Once he'd fully disappeared, she re-discovered her temporary self-abandoned courage. Raising her voice in futile attempts to reach him, she let whichever thought she could gather from her endless questioning agenda, roll off her tongue. " Why do you just do whatever Kari tells you? If you're so strong and so mighty, why don't you ever stick up for what _you_ want?"

The shower nozzles turned on with their usual, light humming drone. Videl sat back, pressing her knees and thighs firmly together, and lifting her grounded feet to the toes. Well, _that _was _definitely _uncomfortable…

* * *

Apparently, water wasn't the only supply the Saiyan had brought back to his pod, as the bored and curious Videl found another jar of the _oh-so-yummy _protein porridge. It had already lost its' appeal despite the protests of her gut, and she mindlessly fed her under rated gluttony. In fact, much to her surprise, she ate like she'd been starved for several days. Despite the boring taste the jar had to offer, her appetite wasn't sated until she was sure she'd filled her stomach twice over its' normal capacity. It was perhaps best not to wonder where all that food had been stored, and to just easily blame it on her downfall from the Adrenaline high. Maybe some extreme case of the munchies. It took as long for her to satisfy her hunger as it did for Gohan to shower, and he emerged back up the steps, already re-dressed in a dark-navy blue, sleeveless bodysuit. Though Videl did her best to keep her eyes to herself, his odd choice in a conversation breaker eradicated any further hope of that. At least he was ready to talk again.

"Kari is not just an Elite." As much as Videl had also wanted to jump in the shower next, apparently the Saiyan preferred her to stink out his room. The hatch closed, and he continued. "She's strong, like her mother was. And _strength_ is everything in my world. …But so is your blood."

Running his fingers through the tangles in his thick, coarse and towel-dried hair, the upward spikes already starting to reform in stiff chunks. As he continued the story, he advanced back to the bed she'd not yet moved from. "Fasha served with my father's father in the Royal, Elite Guard. They were both good friends and loyal comrades. Had he not chosen another mate, perhaps he would've taken her. Maybe that would've spared her from the mistake that now claims _you_."

"Mate? You mean, get ma -" Videl stopped to flinch as the Saiyan made it his business to re-press the cold towel over her ribs. "_Hey_!" Ignoring her shoving protests, he insisted on eventually forcing her hand in place of his on the towel-press, and re-laying his hand over both with hers, and her bruised ribs. Videl simply huffed in defeat, forgetting what she'd even wanted to say before his rude interruption. Gohan continued, nonetheless.

"Our King had already produced an heir with his own mate, but she was weak, and so she failed to keep his attentions. Their bonding was status and breeding driven alone… her father had been a Legend. The King wanted a strong heir. It added up. In short, Fasha's strength caught the straying eyes of our King. Their _union_ is the reason Kari lives."

"Her dad's the _King_?" It felt odd enough learning that these brutes even had an aristocracy, without trying to imagine Kari as just some spoilt little princess. Even though the card vaguely fit. She did carry herself with such arrogant authority and pride, and it certainly begun to vaguely explain her elevated status on the ship. "Does that mean she could one day be the …Queen?"

"It isn't as simple as you think," he rebuked in quick assumption to her inadequate human mind. Satisfied she wasn't going to neglect her wound again, his hand left hers, and he casually lay back across the bed. Arms lifting to cushion his tired head, while his tail lazily tapped at his side. "There was no pride in Fasha's secret union with the King. Only the true son of the Royal bonding, could take his father's place. When the weak King met his inevitable end, his firstborn _son_ took the throne, as will his strongest heir. _Kari_, will never be Queen. She was granted life and title only because she showed promise at birth. Even her current strength is no match for her half- brother."

"So that's why she's so bitter? She wants to take over?"

"Kari is… complicated." He paused to swallowed back in brief thought. Only four years ago, he would never refer to the woman with such hostility, when the vivacious alpha female had occupied his every, teenage thought. To him, the woman had been perfect. He had of course been young and foolish, but the memory of the crush bitterly remained.

"But what more can you expect? She's just the unwanted spawn of an un-bonded coupling." Ironically, he forgot he was talking to someone who had no clue about the true depth of his culture.

"Translation?" His tail flicked against her arm in irritation that leaked into his voice.

"_They were not mated_."

"Erm… right." Not really the answer Videl was expecting, or an answer at all for that matter. "Okay."

All she'd gathered was that Kari was the daughter of a King, and that bonding and mating seemed to affect the mentality Saiyan spawn. It all sounded rather…odd. Clearly she was missing far too much information to fully understand, and she was more than ready to interrogate Gohan just like he had over the subject of human's and their tails. On the subject of tails however, the Saiyan's tail, which seemed to harbour a mind of own, begun to tap more impatiently against the bed. Videl watched the movements from the corner of her eye, especially as the rather coarse edges of its' bristles occasionally brushed against her sensitive skin. It made her want to scratch the afflicted area, and since he'd broken the rules about 'unnecessary touching', she decided it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine.

"Quit it!" It wasn't just a verbal demand aimed at his tail however, because her hand followed through by gripping the furry appendage with a light, scolding yank. The moment she crossed the line, a savagely growling Gohan had sat straight up, and yanked on the wrist that caused offensive. Her grip was instantly removed, as she more importantly slipped forwards across the bed. Occupying the warm spot he'd just occupied with her face-first descent, the Saiyan's tail flicked behind him and defensively wound itself around his waist, like a belt. Meanwhile, he leaned down to her, still harshly gripping her wrist.

"Don't. _Pull_. My Tail." When she only nodded with her wide-eyes in understanding, he shoved her wrist aside. But Videl slowly sat back up next to him, leaning forwards suspiciously…

"You mean…you _actually_ felt something?" He growled again, predicting the path of her words and not liking where she was going a single bit. "Hah!" There it was; a sudden, mischievous little grin, as she cracked some kind of alien code. "_I_ thought you Saiyans didn't _have_ any feelings. Guess I was wrong..."

"I choose what and how I will feel!" He practically barked back, those dark eyes glaring intensely back at her verbal challenge of wits. Apparently he was still unhappy about the tail-pulling "And I do not let that choice rule over my senses."

"You can't choose how you feel, or when and how. It just…happens." He didn't argue back this time, just remained staring in light confusion to her 'baka' reasoning. "So you think you can just, block out everything? You don't feel pain or…sadness or, joy?"

"Why would I subject myself to weakness?"

"Because there's nothing weak about it! Thinking you can just ignore everything is weak!"

'_The Earthling thinks far too much for her own good,' _Gohan scowled to himself, especially as she continued with her ramblings when he failed to interrupt her.

"Have you ever even tried feeling _anything_?"

"Of course I have. But that changes _nothing_. If I want to feel something, it's for a reason. My enemy's attacks, as a worthy lesson in my own failure to grow stronger. "

He really was impossible, Videl reminded herself, as she stubbornly shifted on the bed to prove her point. Gohan meanwhile, couldn't understand why the Earthling was arguing against something even _she_ had practiced. Hadn't she ignored the clear signs of defeat, and kept on trying, despite the pain she'd undoubtedly felt? And he wasn't just referring to the training room incident. No, as interesting as she'd been under the influence of Seoxyrium, he was still openly alluded by their very first meeting.  
Nothing could prepare Gohan for what she did next though, as it was _she_ who came to him, for once. Lightly resting her fingertips over his bare bicep, she clearly felt the muscle tense, even before she traced the most innocent and angelic of circles over the heated skin. '_He's like his own central heating device.'_

"Do you feel that?" She asked in a softer tone that matched her ministrations, looking up with prying, lightly squinted eyes. Dark brows twitched, watching her face rather than actions, so she took his brooding silence as a yes. _Time for plan B then_. As her light touch left him, it was swiftly replaced by the sudden, single pounding thrust of her fist. Whatever spell she'd woven, it deluded him entirely, because he hadn't even sensed it coming, but he _had_ felt both assaults on his senses. It didn't mean he registered the pain though, or felt any to begin with. Maybe they both just misunderstood the meaning of the 'f' word? Even more reason for the irritated Gohan to dislike what he didn't understand. So his frowning answer came dryly with his still, unmoving body.

"What do you know? It almost tickled."

"Ugh!" Gohan may have behaved against the human's little test, but it took a lot of self-restraint to stop himself from trying one of his own, as she stumbled in a clumsy, crawling retreat off the edge of the bed. Hands found her hips as she adapted into the perfect stance of a very bossy alpha female.

"Fine, keep your constipated feelings. But how can you live like this? What do you do all day in a room that has nothing in it, apart from eat, sleep and shower?"

"I train," he answered simply, following her every moment with his eyes. She was restless, something he blamed on the downfall of her adrenaline surge. It was just one of the many other reasons why certain, weak individuals found themselves addicted to the substance. To be honest, he wasn't even sure the drug hadcompletely entirely worn off. No immune system was that quick. Besides, she'd been far too brave with the touching his tail, and then all the asking questions that shouldn't be on her tongue to start with. Just who was the one being researched here?

"Couldn't you have abducted a T.V or something remotely entertaining, as well as me?" His blank stare said enough. Even if he knew what a television was: [A] there would probably be no signal in space, and [B] he wouldn't care to 'abduct' one in the first place, as she so eloquently put it. "_Never mind_."

"There is…" he took a deep breath, as if the suggestion needed preparation. "_One_ thing we can do."

"As long as it beats arguing in circles, I'm all ears."

In the end, it didn't matter what Videl thought. The Saiyan was already off the bed, and closing the gap between them with strangely, _uneasy_ strides…

_To be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9: Of Eagles, Bears and Hawks

A.N: Oh my! I have to apologise for two things: Firstly, for the unpredicted, _unintended_, but unfortunately unavoidable update delay! Moving house is always a real charm -.- Secondly, for my 4am writing in the last chapter. I can see the easy confusion over the bonded/mating terms, and even managed to confuse myself with what I had initially meant by it, when re-reading through. I was going to clear it up in a _veeeery_ rapidly, upcoming chapter, but changed my mind when I realised I might need some feedback on an idea that might not make any sense!

The short answer to the question would be that bonding and mating are infact the same. 'Bonding' is indeed the official, more deeper mating connection shared between two Saiyans, and this one-off act would also create a (bonded) mate. So to say someone 'is mated to' is the same as being 'bonded to.' For example; Radditz is the mate of Kari, so they are bonded. But! On further thought; the 'mating' term in general, could _in theory _apply to either a bonded coupling or an un-bonded fling. But in the context of this story and to save on a lot of unnecessary confusion, I see the whole process of choosing a mate and having a successful bonding, would be quite sacred and important sort of ritual in Saiyan culture. Therefore, a Saiyan would use either word very carefully, as a sort of, respect. So in conclusion, Bond/Mate just has the same, very important meaning.

When Videl asked what an 'un-bonded coupling' was, Gohan tried using a word that he thought she might understand better. "_They were not mated_" just translated back to "they were not bonded (mates)." A fling would probably be described as simply 'laid with,' or more likely using far cruder terms. For example; Gohan rather kindly called the fling between Kari and King Vegeta, a 'union.'

Hope that clears everything up! On with the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Of Eagles, Bears and Hawks**

The Saiyan didn't_ just_ approach the restless human. He moved _past_ her, though not even needing to physically make contact to make her _feel_ the invisible barrier of his heat pushing against her. Involuntarily, she took a baby step back, and the lowest section of her stomach gave a little flutter. It was as she watched him in curiosity rather than anxiety, that her jaw lightly dropped. Maybe he had some kind of high-tech, virtual reality system or…maybe even just some kind of, alien music? She eagerly anticipated the surprise, holding a baited breath as he stopped in the very centre of the 'pod' room. Before her blinking gape, Gohan fluidly lowered his body. Her jaw dropped a fraction lower. There he was, just sitting on the floor! His muscles quite relaxed, and the light cross of his legs. It immediately gave off the impression that he was about to start meditating. Videl frowned, uttering her disappointment under her breath.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me…"

The Saiyan said nothing, even though he'd undoubtedly heard her. Cocking his head in her direction, he just patted a spot on the floor directly opposite him, as if he could order her to sit like some obedient puppy. Despite the sheer humiliation of just doing whatever he asked, she had nothing else to lose. After all, she'd whined about having nothing else to do, and now he was trying to reach out and offer her something. So deciding that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to relax a little, she ventured forwards in ginger steps, until she sat herself opposite him. Maybe, he still had a trick up his sleeve. As soon as she'd fidgeted into a settled position that mimicked his on the rock hard floor, the Saiyan reached forwards, to claim her wrists.

"What are you _doing_?" Videl started, after her immediate, anxious resistance against the way he forced her arms towards him. His grasp was so light, that she managed to actually tug herself free, for once.

"I'm _trying _to show you how to _feel_," he announced, added emphasis on the 'feel,' with the trace of light agitation in his low voice overall.

"Oh," she stared with wide-eyes under lifted brows, clearly taken back by his refusal to drop their previous, heated subject. More so taken back by his sudden willingness to demonstrate his culture to her. He replied again with the simple offering of his outstretched hands, palms facing up while elbows relaxed against his thighs. Videl had to shuffle a little closer, before she tried to regain the positioning he'd initiated. "So…Was it like this?"

The Saiyan's confirming nod came in the form of the quiet, nasal breath, as the human's hand slotted over his. It was just the beginning of several more calm, deep and slow respiration, as he closed his eyes in cold silence. Watching for a moment, Videl cursed about how ridiculous this was, before settling into a silent, partially relaxed state of her own. Although not without more of a emphasised huff. All she could feel, was his slightly dry and callous, but _very_ warm skin. She'd never really focused on the texture before, but had remembered his touch to be far less pleasant before. After all, he hadn't used it so nicely on her. It wasn't like she'd never meditated before though, so without his instructions, she'd already cleared her mind with another huffed breath; enabling her five senses to gradually explore what was usually ignored. The light hum of the engines, and the very subtle vibrations against the floor tiles. The hard surface beneath her, against the prickling, cold air that had made semi-permanent goose-bumps over her exposed skin. The damp smell of fresh water that had escaped the shower cube in a light, lingering mist in the air, together with the prolonged smell of multi-sexed, musky perspiration. The taste of coppery water on her tongue, and the bright specs of light flicking over her lightly closed eyelids.

Gohan felt her body relax. He heard her breathing calm into a fixed rotation, and felt her natural body heat radiating, combating against her chilled, outer layers of skin. He'd of course by now registered her unique scent, along with her calmed pheromones. Knowing that she was ready for the next phase, he opened his eyes, and subtly elevated his own ki, forcing the controlled, transparent ripples, slowly through the subtle joining of her hands. The danger of overwhelming her entirely with what could've been a fatal attack, was definitely worth it. For it was a beautiful sight to beyond, as the human reacted to the invading presence with the light, curious tilt of her chin. Then, the twitch of her brows, followed by the tip of her nose. He moved his hands slowly from under hers, but the action didn't cause a reaction from her at all Her most literal 'touch' sense, was far too overwhelmed by the other four. No, the other _five_. There was something very spiritual about the aura that had, and still did, course through her. It stated with the tingling of her fingertips, and travelled up her arms to fill her entire form, right the way down to her pickled toes. Gone was the humming of the engine and all her other observations. The only thing she could touch, taste, smell, see, and hear, was the Saiyan opposite her.

Startled by what had suddenly occurred, Videl suddenly jerked to a more alert status, with a breath to match her state. Eyelids quickly lifted and fluttered, as she took control over her loose body. She hadn't even realised how she'd lightly swayed, or how her chin had lifted to slowly roll her head back. It was nothing compared to how she was now very, _very_ much aware, of how the Saiyan just sat; observing her with his arms cleanly folded, and a very light smirk playing on his proud lips. He hadn't even been touching her anymore, and the flabbergasted Videl immediately begun to ponder exactly when and how he'd managed to lose her hands without her noticing. More importantly, why it still felt like he was holding onto them…

"I _felt _you," she announced rather loudly, trying to convince herself more than him that this was the conclusion of the experience. Gohan barely managed to hold back his growing grin, yet also lightly unimpressed scoff. _Of course _she'd felt him. "What _was_ that? Some kind of cheap trick?"

"No trick," he more openly scoffed. "What you felt, was my energy. You humans would rather concern yourselves with words and physical contact. No wonder you have not even tapped into your ki."

"My… _what_?" Gohan repeated himself, louder and more defined in pronunciation. But the human frowned deep enough to show him glimpses of how she no doubt wanted to smack him. He narrowed it down to baby language.

"_Ki_... Your essence. Your energy. The very power that flows through you."

"That doesn't explain why I…I could feel you." She was clearly still overwhelmed and stunned, as she stared down at her hands in clear awe. Gohan gladly enlightened her in the continued tone of a teacher, even though it was tempting to have her wait much longer for the answer.

"That's because you felt _my_ ki. Since you clearly can't sense it on your own freewill, I gave you a very generous, helping hand. What you felt was the smallest possible fraction. But I had to be very careful," he boasted, smirk playing again. "I don't doubt anything bigger would kill you."

Now it was her turn to scoff at the clear ego.

"Then… how do I sense _my own_ ki?"

"Right here." He reached forwards, pressing his digits against the flatter plate above her chest and below her collar. "Inside. You just have to look hard enough." It amazed him that this creature was so oblivious to one of the first lessons a Saiyan learnt in the arts of martial combat. "And until you've harnessed your own ki, your attacks are, and _will_ always be flawed."

"So…" she trailed off with a frown, re-gathering her wide collection of questions and assumptions. "That's why you called me weak? Because I can't feel ki like you do?"

"Among other things." Now he was really pushing it. Instantly, her back straightened at the new challenge.

"Like _what_?"

"You hit in all the wrong places," he started casually, but before she knew it, a long list was flowing off his tongue without giving her any chance to defend herself against each individual charge. "You put power in all the wrong attacks. You underestimate everything. Your sense of surroundings is… overly flawed."

"Hey! Just a second-"

"Not to mention you don't even take advantage of your own body."

"What!" Now he'd _really_ dealt the wrong card. "You better not be suggesting what I think you are!" Of course, he continued in his matter-of-fact tone, even adding the simple shrug of his shoulders.

"That you're short?"

"….Oh. Great! So now you're saying my being vertically challenged is also a weakness?"

"You misunderstand, and therefore you assume. _That's_ another weakness." Pausing to access the twitch of her brows and the gentle huff in defeat, the Saiyan explained his true meaning in his continued, factual tone. "Kari is…I'd say, around your height. Our King is also… not exactly much taller, if at all. However, both are two of the strongest warriors our planet has to offer."

"Fine, I get your point. But all the rest are just a matter of your opinion. I'll have you know I trained under the best martial arts instructors my planet has to offer. Oh yeah, and the World Martial Arts Tournament last year?" Now it was her turn to fold her arms, and mimic his proud, gloating expression. "You're _only_ looking at the winner."

"Impressive," he calmly replied, though his body language didn't match the word. Casually, the Saiyan leaned back, stretching his legs out to the side of her, and resting his weight back on his elbows. He even crossed one ankle over the other, as he continued with the return of the smirk. "To another Earthling, maybe."

That just about hit the nail on the head. A lightly growling Videl shot back with more pride showing through. Winning that damn tournament last year had been the greatest event of her life! Not only did she reclaim the humiliation of her loss to Yamu the previous year, but she was _still_ the youngest competitor _and_ the youngest winner _ever_!

"And those moves you insulted. They're _mine_. Can you understand that? Look," and that said, she was fluidly springing up to her feet. The rather arrogant Gohan, simply enjoyed the brief view. "I'll show you!"

Moving back into a clearer space for her baited demonstration, the human found her central point of balance, adjusting her feet accordingly. As she lifted her slightly stiff arms, she made a focused sound and swiftly bent the elbows in one, quick motion. Lightly narrowing her focused eyes, she saw her invisible opponent, and struck. The first kick was low not only low, but also propelled her into the bicycle kick of the second follow-up kick. Impressively, just as she hit the ground, feet seemed to just bounce off the surface. But her swift jump again, she spun, performing the third and final kick that had a high priority of launching her opponent backwards a pace or more. The Saiyan just watched attentively; noting each of her joints and the way she constructed the attack. Already, in his mind, he'd improved it.

"I call that the Eagle Kick," she announced, hands on hips, and glaring back at him. Gohan failed to move an inch from his relaxed and lazy position.

"Is that it?"

The baiting worked, again. With a light, determined growl she slipped back into her neutral training stance in another attempt to oppress the impossible male. Clutching her fists tight enough to feel the sting of her nails, Videl crouched down slightly, head dipped low as she took a very deep breath. Then, without warning, she shouted "Hawk Arrow!" in unison with her body's sudden movement forwards. Her steps forwards are accompanied by a rising, elbow barge, that should again disrupt her opponent's sense of balance, as well as causing damage to the gut area. This time, she Saiyan even dared to utter a short, hoarse chuckle.

"Still want more?" The human asked, confident and proud of the moves she'd designed for herself. Her voice took a more serious and threatening edge though, as she beckoned him with the flick of straight fingers. "Get over here and I'll show you the Bear Blowthrou -"

"I think I've seen enough." Indeed, he recognised these attacks and their variations from the two times they'd fought, and she was definitely not putting meaning to 'three times the charm.' But he just had to push it. "At least your hair is no longer a problem."

"Grrr!" Stampeding all over her personalised attacks was bad enough, and now he had to start attacking how she looked too? "STAY OUT OF MY HAIR YOU BIG JERK!"

Instinctively, she tucked a section of overgrown fringe behind her ear. Now he really did have to laugh. The way her temper stitched so easily at such a meagre comment; how had she taken insult to what was really a compliment? He would never tell her, but despite the humiliation of losing her hair, he did in fact prefer the shorter style. It highlighted the sharper, pixie-like features of her face. Mostly, the pointed tip of her nose, and the wide, lifted jaw with narrower chin. Sitting up at last under her unrelenting glare, the Saiyan however did not budge from his set-in-stone opinions.

"It was only getting in the way. Would you rather have something your opponent can easily grab onto?"

"Like your tail?" He grinned again, tolerating her snippy temper in a far more likeable manner. It wasn't just cold, demeaning entertainment. The enjoyment felt different, though he couldn't quite explain it and didn't intend on trying. It just was.

"Fine." The toned mass of muscle and sinew visibly flexed under the second layer of skin, as the Saiyan rose in a fluidly mastered movement. Videl had to suddenly swallow at both the sight and sudden anticipation of a new game. "Let's try your little theory."

"Fine!" It didn't exactly help that he practically sauntered towards her, closing the space in a sizzling radiation of tense anxiety. She _had _to win this, so the pressure swiftly mounted in a surge of her own heat. _'I _will _win this! I'll grab his stupid tail, and I'll pull it soooo hard!'_

"Here," he added as he stopped at an arm's length ahead of her. "I'll even make it easier on you." On cue, his furry, dark brown tail unwound itself from his waist, to flick excitedly in the air behind him. It were as though the tail _wanted_ to be touched at least.

"Did I ever tell you you're a jerk?" His response was almost a laugh, as he pre-occupied himself with sliding into his own, defensive sparring stance. The human wasted no time, hoping to keep him off guard with her sudden attack. He just side-stepped away from her charge.

"Again," he lured, the sound of laughter reaching his tone at least. The human complied, this time trying to use her 'eagle kick' on the real opponent. He leaned to the left for the first leg, then gracefully to the right in time for the second. For the third, he simply leaned backwards.

"You're not even _aiming _for the tail," he finally laughed, still grinning as she growled and resorted to trying to snatch at the target. A shove here, a barge there, all the while almost stumbling over her own feet as he just effectively moved her around in circles. It irked her more that his tail just danced happily behind him. At last, she gave up, ridding herself of the sudden, very desperate idea to somehow climb over his shoulder and no doubt further ridicule herself. Enough was enough: He'd made his point.

"Even if I can't," she backed off in lightly dizzy steps, resting her hands on her hips to regain at least some control and authority. "I bet another Saiyan could."

"More fool me for not being able to defend myself." She crinkled her nose at his swift recovery, but could not fault it. "Be thankful Kari did not take a more permanent memento. Perhaps when you are more capable, you can grow back your lost pride."

"I'd rather shave her bald first." Both grinned, as they shared a matching image of the bold confession.

"Then you must seek a very slow and painful end."

"I dunno… I somehow managed to escape with my life so far..." Oddly, the Saiyan turned a quarter angle, and rested his palms very loosely on his angular pelvis in conjunction with a quieter, more thoughtful tone.

"Hmmm… let us think about this." He even rubbed his chin, giving off the distinct sound of scratching stubble across a very light dusting of 5am shadow. "For an equal fight, you would need to match nearly forty ye-"

"Forty! She doesn't look that old." He frowned at the interruption, casting a quick glance before rewinding and continuing.

"Match nearly _forty years_, of the most intense training known. It's impossible. If the training alone didn't kill you, then there is the simple fact that Kari won't stop and wait for you to just, catch up. You will always be too far behind her."

"Is she stronger than you?" The question admittedly caught Gohan off-guard at first, and it took an equal amount of time to consider an answer, as it did to recover from more of her bold words.

"Watch your tongue. If another heard you say such a thing…."

"You haven't even _thought_ about?" The disbelief in her tone carried through with the light tilt of her head, answered by the Saiyan's continued, off-guard gaping.

"Kira has… _at least _twenty years advantage. It would be suicide to go up against an elite of her rank and status." Seeing an opening for further luring to his ultimate plan, Gohan allowed himself another playful, genuine grin, as he folded his arms and looked at the human. "But if you wanted to catch up to _me_, you would only be nineteen years behind. Maybe you'd _finally_ land a decent hit!"

These more promising words clearly caught Videl's attention, as her face seemed to light up at the sheer prospect revealed by his subtle suggestions. All the overwhelming information had distracted her from prying more about one particular subject, but now he reminded her, and she took the golden opportunity without a second thought.

"That ki business. Would it give me say... a head-start?"

".._.Most definitely_."

"So, the next time we sparred?" He had to keep grinning, at her rather high optimism, and actually decided to feed it for once. He was interested in the limits of her spirit, but was also kidding himself if he tried to convince anyone that this was purely for the benefit of the so-called 'project.'

"Hmm..._you know_, I might just have to try harder." _Sold_.

"So teach me! Let's do this already!"

The satisfaction of seeing her so happy to comply, and buzzing with the almost juvenile energy to learn, from him of all people, just made Gohan all the more merrier to obey. Sure, it was illegal to train outsiders the Saiyan arts, but that was on Vegetasei. Last time he checked, he was still on a ship. The bending of the rules brought a smug little grin to his cupid's bow lips, until….

"Don't just stand there smiling! _C'mon_! Show me!"

"Alright," he tried to say calmly, but the little hop she'd excitedly given was hard to erase from his mind. As he slowly, more carefully sat into a meditative positioning again, she immediately copied; eyes wide in anticipation. It was certainly empowering his ego to realise how much pull he could have over her. Empowering and undeniably attractive. Despite everything, here she was, putting her trust in his ability to teach her something so delicate yet powerful. And here he was, willing to break laws for her. His father was right; she _really_ was pure. If only he had known, right from the very start, just how easy it was to keep this woman so, _entertained_…

_To be (swiftlier) continued…_


	10. Chapter 10: The 'ChiChi'

**Chapter 10: The 'Chi-Chi'**

Since the trial had taken place, the remainder of the ship's inhabitants had been rather quiet. The lazy Nappa suffered from the deadly sins of gluttony, sloth and jealousy; wasting his days in his pod. Occasionally he would spar with Raditz or even Kari, but each loss sent him further and further into a pit of self-indulgence.

"The brute is eating us out of the ship," Kari had spat at her mate. "Lose to him, or else!"

So Nappa celebrated his rather odd victory with a roar that almost shook the very architecture of the space vessel. That eve, he feasted himself into a slumber worthy of the 'sleeping beauty.' Or the sleeping beast, Kari had mused, as she'd discarded of the empty evidence bottle containing only a lingering dusting of powder from the sleeping pills it once held.

Raditz made demands of his woman, following the bitter taste of swallowed pride on his tongue. She happily complied, and so her attentions to Gohan and the human pet dwindled to almost a complete ignorance.

It was Kakarot however, who remained quietest of them all, locked away in his own pod nearest the control room. He'd felt the waving frequency of two ki waves that ascended and descended in sporadic rhythms. It was the mark of adrenaline and training, or worse, a different kind of wrestling. His son was a young man, and though he had already tasted the bounties of female flesh, he hadn't let phallic instincts drive him like Nappa would. So Kakarot begun to muse to himself about his own more youthful, late teenage years. Before he knew it, cascading memories dawned on him in an unstoppable flow of thought and worse of all, bitter sweet emotion.

* * *

_The Changeling Prince had made his orders clear, leaving no question of who was in charge. He wanted the universe under his control, and right now, he favoured 'the monkeys' as his prized pets. They had always been a savage race of space pirates, and so he fed their ambitions with advanced technology and armour, in exchange of their sub-ordinance. The late King Vegeta had assumed he could steal the offer. Prince Frieza made sure any further assumptions were immediately fished from the pond. Though the King had survived the changeling's brutal assault, he never recovered from the example made from his pride-reducing defeat._

_Among the distant galaxies planned for invasion, was one known as 'The Milky Way.' Assigned to this mission, was the Elite Tora, and two rather fat lesser Elite comrades, known as Shugesh and Borgos. Finally, there was the rookie son of Bardock, looking the spitting-image of his father. At barely seventeen, Kakarot had only just begun to prove his worth, and now this mission would be his ambitious launch into the Elite lifestyle that he'd craved for so long. _

"_Make me proud," his father had said, as he said a stoic farewell to his youngest son. "Else don't return."_

_The Saiyans, after conquering the line of planets that led closer and closer to the Milky Way Sun star, met with the resistance of the Earth's numerous defensive forces. They sent their feeble armies of humanoids, clad in green and brown suits and firing ample amounts of ammunition. When they managed to penetrate ki shields, the bullets only bounced off the insect exoskeleton designed Saiyan armours, or were simply evaded entirely by quick, blinking movements. Out came the bigger artillery; the bombs and the explosive missiles. These posed a greater challenge to the Saiyans, who felt their skin and armour burn under the unnatural heat. But the machines that spat this energy, were just as disposable as the easily torn and broken human flesh._

_Once the Capital city fell, the Earth's leader made his appearance, requesting an audience with the aliens. Tora had laughed deeply, but decided to indulge what would be the surely man's final request. It was always the same story; the last defense would be the man whom the rest of the planet looked up to for wisdom and guidance. When he was disposed of, along with the failure of capitalism and democracy, the rest was easy. A single ki beam, right between the eyes, answered the leader's pleas for peace and co-operation. It all could've been achieved by just one Saiyan turning Oozaru at the full moon, but the big apes had no control, and orders were orders._

"_Spread out," Tora had barked in-between victorious, booming laughter. "Take the other cities. Frieza demands resources, and this planet is fruitful."_

_The Saiyans had found the planet to be far too populated for its' own good; so many Earthlings would lessen the shipments of expensive ores. The changelings governed an impeccable trade system after all, and demanded the highest standards of delivery. The Earth resources would improve existing technology, leading to Frieza's ultimate, unstoppable goals of ruling the entire Universe. _

_Kakarot had journeyed South across endless spreads of dry mountainous landscapes inhabited by gigantic, scaled creatures with long tails and sharp teeth. Their meat was succulent and plentiful. Then, over the great, almost endless ocean, he came to the large, southern patch of land that hosted the southern city. It was here that the rebel humans launched various bombs and missiles filled with strange gases. On impact even with Kakarot's ki shields, their explosions clouded his senses. His eyes watered, his nose stung, and his guard dropped under the flurry of bullets and heat-seeking missiles. The humans rejoiced, as the alien fell from the skies, to be swallowed by the tides. Their onslaught failed to cease however, as great, metallic beasts below the ocean, surfaced with more explosive and piercing rounds. The incredibly dazed and injured Saiyan was forced to retreat, carried by turbulent waves that crashed against his broken form._

_At the cliff face of the high, 'Fry-Pan Mountain,' was a series of steps naturally fixed into the cascading dry soil and stone slabs. A village had once occupied the mountain, until legends told of a great fire spirit, descending upon the settlement in an eruption of volcanic and destructive flame. Fearing the mountain was cursed; no human ventured into the former territory of the great Ox-King. But today, descending down the steep and 'secret stairway,' was a young woman with a sole purpose in her dark, bistre eyes. Clattering behind her, secured by a single rope, she dragged a handmade raft. The mountain had been her secluded home for far too long; it was time to attempt yet another escape, and see how 'the others' lived their lives in the great cities. But today would be a far different adventure, as her feet found the sand of the secluded beach. The sea often washed up little souvenirs from the southern city; jars with intimate letters, discarded rubbish and once, even a misguided shipment crate containing a beautiful set of crockery wrapped in silk, hand-embroidered materials. But never before, had it washed up something as large and living, as it did today. The young woman had to look twice, as she saw a collection of marine blues, orange, black and white; alien and vivid colours that she would not normally associate with the surroundings. Then, as she ventured closer in eager climbing, she came upon the limp limbs, dangled and draped precariously over the edges of sharp, jagged rocks. She would've assumed him dead, had it not been for the sudden, bestial breath that raised his large chest. The girl had never before seen another 'human' male, save for her father, but there were already significant differences in age and overall appearance. _

"_Hello?" She timidly cooed, with the first word to pop into her mind. A blush spread across her cheeks, as the male reacted with a wincing frown, and pained groan. "Phew! I thought you were dead. But don't worry! I'm going to take good care of you."_

_His body was battered and bruised, even bleeding from several visible cuts and burns, as if he'd been in the great war that her father had warned her about. The Ox King had left the mountain, warning his daughter to be wary of strangers, and stay in the house. Well, the courageous girl had waited a whole day, before her curiosity got the better of her. Without her father there to catch her, she could finally escape from her rural cage. So small hands carefully slid under the male's arms, in an attempt to drag him onto her raft._

"_You must be a soldier," she assumed, hoisting him with strained breaths and groans. "Gosh, you're heavy!"_

_It probably took her an hour or more, to get the injured man up the mountain. Occasionally he slid from the raft, and tumbled down a step or two. But the woman persisted, determined to get him back to her little house, and tend to his many wounds, both the seen and the unseen. They passed the various abandoned, dome shaped huts in clear, white stone, crafted from the ivory rocks of the mountain. But they had long since ceased to house any form of life. At the highest point of the mountain, was the traditional, hand-built red and white house, with pointed and curved black roofing in sunburnt tiles. Kicking the door shut behind her, the human quickly set about the tasks of heating water from the well, and preparing the herbal salves and ointments from the unending supply of home-grown herbs and medicinal plants. _

"_Is this what they're wearing in the city?" The girl asked herself, as she struggled with the strange clasps of the man's armour. It was like an exoskeleton shell, made from a metal-plastic texture she had never encountered before. "Must be expensive!" She nodded, biting her lower lip as she finally pulled the casing free from the boy. A little gasp escaped her virginal lips at the sight of rippling muscle under the second skin of his black bodysuit. He might as well have been lying there naked for the pleasure of her eyes alone._

"_Oh my." _

_But the sight alone wasn't good enough. Not only did she _need _to access his naked flesh, but a curious part of her _wanted_ to delve further. Timid digits peeled at the thick texture of his remaining layer, slowly revealing the lightly tanned, taut flesh of his most natural form. She had to be very slow and careful; various clotted wounds stuck to the bodysuit, evoking wincing groans from his partially conscious state. Now, her father had been muscular in his youthful prime, but the great giant of a man carried more fat than anything in his older years. This very manly physique clashed with her original idea of the man being rather young, from the structure of his very boyish face. It was now very hard to determine his age at all. Regardless, she reminded herself of her promise to look after him, so she peeled the clothing down to his lower abdomen, until the gentle spread of dark hairs caused her to snatch her hands away in brief shock. Now she knew very well that this area, was extremely private._

_Coughing her flush aside, the young woman started to carefully bathe the man's skin; washing away all the dirt, grime, blood and salt-water to prepare his wounds for ointments and thick creams. She started with his broad chest; using her two main fingers to scoop the green paste from the jar, and spread it thickly over a rather disgusting split across his gaping ribs. It no doubt stung tremendously, and perhaps if she knew the man was aware of her actions, she would've been far more prepared for the hand that suddenly latch around her wrist. Before the woman had chance to react, she was flung forwards in a flurry of twisting limps vacating the sofa. Since she'd been kneeling beside him on the floor, the man only needed to vacate the immediate space, and shove her upper body forwards, into the cushion. Her scream was muffled by the suffocation of her face pressed firmly against the object, held firmly there by a hand pressured against her neck. Arms flailed; hands reaching for anything as she tried to hoist herself forwards, away from the invading heat that pressed against her raised rear. The man crouched over her, keeping her pinned exactly where he wanted her, while his savage eyes investigated the surroundings that become more and more clear to his fuzzed, still slightly dazed vision. The Earthlings had succeeded in stunning him and penetrated his armour and ki shields with their advanced weaponry, he remembered that much. But he did not recall this interior structure, and as he lowered his head, he pressed his fingers against the green substance applied over his stinging wounds. It smelt of the Earth's flora, but carried the struggling female's clean scent. Noticing the slowing struggles as air failed to reach her enough, he pulled her back towards him, using the leverage of her neck to bring her clashing against his tender chest. The arm slid round, resting between her ample bosom, to squeeze against the front of her neck this time. He hadn't however realised this woman now knew his body extremely well, or anticipated the sudden elbow smashing against his most sensitive wound._

_Kakarot had not felt pain to this extent, since his sparring matches back home. His momentarily flax in control, gave the woman chance enough to escape his hold. Scrambling on hands and knees at first, she soon found both her feet, and the handle of a frying pan in her grasp._

"_What's the big idea!" She half shouted and half gasped, breathing heavily with the highly evident expanding of her heaving chest. The bent over Saiyan took a moment to compose himself, clutching a hand at his wound, before lifting dark, savage eyes at the one who dared to strike him. She was trembling; he could smell her fear and…something else. The faint moisture of her damp pheromones._

"_How dare you handle me like that! Don't you know who I am?" Ignorantly, the man found his feet, and the woman instantly started to back off with the instinctive swinging of her frying pan. "Come any closer and…a-and I swear you'll regret it!" _

_She'd brought this man into her home, and this was how he repaid her? Now, the woman would happily accept an apology, if only he showed signs of recovering from his wild attack, and settled down. But he didn't, as he slowly advanced to her constant retreat._

"_I'm warning you! My father is the great Ox-King! Don't think for a second I haven't been tau -"_

_At the realisation of her back hitting the wall, the female threw the frying-pan at the advancing male. It gave her just a brief second to launch herself at him in a flurry of rapid attacks worthy of her father's fighting style. Palms straight in chopping motions, and legs that bent easily with her changing stances named after various Earth fauna: The Crane, The Snake, The Preying Mantis and The Tiger. Her opponent was un-accustomed to the constant change of stance, but adapted quickly despite the clear pain she was causing his broken body. Kakarot saw the worth of his opponent, and reacted to the challenge as any Saiyan would; with the determination to conquer it fully. So he watched how she fought, learnt how she was fuelled by both fear and blinding-rage, and swallowed back the pain as she aimed wisely for his damaged areas. Unfortunately for her, Saiyan's healed quickly, and during his much-needed rest, his body had already begun to mend broken sinew and the loss of blood. Though she was indeed causing some degree of pain to the man, it wasn't as much as she'd hoped for._

_The only reason the strange woman still lived though, was because she continued to allude him. He had not had the time to explore the bounties of the planet, as the orders had demanded priorities in establishing Saiyan command over the entire planet. The soldiers they encountered were almost 100% male, as was the planet's leader. So Kakarot had assumed that the females of the species were weak and rare. In the cities they merely ran screaming; they were nothing in comparison to the females of his own race. All except for this one, who was growling and shouting in conjunction with well taught martial arts. When her own limbs didn't connect, she found any nearby object to smash at him, and continued her rampage. A broken vase, a flower pot, a plate and an old, heavy book; each found themselves smashed and bounced off the Saiyan's skull. _

_When he finally tired of her repetitive attempts to knock him out cold, he shoved the woman back against the wall, holding her up with his hand once again around her neck. She scratched and kicked, but he forced and lifted a knee between her thighs, until he felt the ripe softness of her womanhood. Indeed, the anatomy of these humans looked and felt exactly the same as his own species. In teenage curiosity, the human was forced to endure the poking and squeezing at her curves, as he felt around the dual mounds at her chest, and then the clear curve of her hips, round to the globes of her meaty buttocks. It was a figure fit for breeding, despite her obvious youth and, on further sniffs at her milky skin; the stench of purity. Kakarot needed little more convincing, as he tore the blue and orange 'gi' in one clean motion from the woman's body. He would conquer her flesh first, and then decide what to do with her after._

_The first ravaging had been the usual feeding of male ego, as the woman had resisted the base carnal desires to answer the instinctual attraction with the need to copulate. The man was so primal and savage; dropping her to her hands and knees and taking his position behind her. There was no romance; no carefree foreplay, no even a mouth to mouth kiss. Oh he prepared both her and himself for the main event, but with rough hands and heated kisses, even rugged biting against what he soon discovered was thinner skin compared to his own. Had it been a more civilised woman, perhaps the experience would've been far different. But this woman had been raised away from the human settlements, with only old books as her guide to the rest of humanity. There was no television in her house, no radio or form of any communication, save for the archaic word of mouth and ink. She barely even knew about the 'birds and the bees,' but her father had made it clear that children came from marriage. So the natural reaction of her body, when this male made his physical advances over her, boggled her mind entirely. His own experience was of course limited to nature alone, so fumbling hands explored her every curve with innocent and rushed intrigue. Soon, she'd wrestled into a position that allowed her the same, intimate exploration, with her wide eyes, gasping breaths and gaping pout. It wasn't long until the sheer weight and pain of his engorged masculinity, begged a release. After rolling her back onto her stomach, and lifting her hips, the Saiyan plunged inside the territory of an entirely untouched region. After a startled reaction, animal instincts forced an accepting reaction from the woman's hips, as she lost herself completely to the power of male dominance. For a moment, Kakarot forgot he was on Earth, or that the submitting human beneath him, was just a human…_

_Afterwards, the sore woman had even curled up against her man, as he recovered from his drained assault over her. Nips and red marks covered her other-wise perfect, moist skin, but she wanted to be close to this rather strange male. Too close._

"_I'm Chi-Chi," she announced herself more formerly, as she tried to lay herself over his heaving chest. "What's your name?"_

_He'd responded with a harsh, denying shove, allowing him the space to re-find his feet, and hastily dress. Without a single word, the poor woman was left to clean up the mess his arrival had created. Yet it would not be the last time she saw him. By sunset, the red sky illuminated his return. The woman had asked where he'd been, and why he stunk of burnt rubber. But he'd taken her again without a word, and demanded food afterwards. When she'd yelled and ranted about his lack of manners, he'd left again, to hunt down the meal she would later cook. And so, the cycle continued, until the day her 'Knight in Shinning Armour,' rescued her from her lonely tower altogether, onto a cold ship of humming and blinking lights…_

* * *

Kakarot opened his eyes with the heaving of a heavier breath. He could still smell the woman's faint and unique scent of sea water and luscious pine trees, as if she lay there with him on the large bed. But no, he was swiftly reminded of his real location, and the aroused swelling of his manhood that had not felt her touch in far too long. He had been young and stupid, losing himself to raging hormones and the willingness of the human female to allow his exploits over her without too much resistance. He'd never even admitted to her that she had been his first, despite knowing that they'd shared the experience together. When he discovered she was with child after only several repeated performances, he'd found himself bonding with the woman that would now bring his first child into the world. That had all occurred in space, in a ship similar to the one he now inhabited. Part of him wished he could've gone back in time, and reversed his decision to take her back to Vegetasei. The moment their Halfling son was born with an extremely high power level, was the moment everything changed. The mother had barely even held her baby, when the boy was torn from her cradling arms, and placed under the highly secured supervision of the curious King. Regarding humans as weak and pathetic, the Halfling would receive a completely Saiyan upbringing, without the influence of human interactions. The boy's potential would be tested, and the woman was banished from the city, to the outskirts of barren deserts and lonely dunes that stretched for miles and miles across a near-empty wasteland. Kakarot commuted back and forth as often as he could, bringing stories of the son she was forbidden to ever see again. Much to her distress, as soon as the boy was old enough to understand, he was told of his deceased mother and her completely human genes, and the burden this played on his future. It destroyed Kakarot to break the false news to his son, while he had the luxury of continuing to see his one and only mate. As Gohan grew, he merely assumed the consistent female scent on his father, was just a whore he secretly favoured. He'd even joked about 'trying not to leave so much evidence of his aloof personal life in future.' This pained Kakarot even further; to know that his son would be so close, and yet always so far from the truth.

Though he knew his next actions would be dangerous, Kakarot could no longer let rational thinking overwrite his strong willpower. The co-ordinates were typed into his personal communications computer, and the connection searched for the other user to accept the call. The dead-tone rang for an eternity of anxiety and worry, until a female voice answered in a hushed voice.

"Goku?"

His lips twitched as she called him by the pet-name. Apparently an ancient and legendary Earth hero had bore the name, and for some reason, his woman had deemed it appropriate enough for him. _"You'll always be my hero," _she'd affectionately once told him. At last, the screen connected with the visual signal, and her face wavered into view. Age and worrying had worn her down, but at thirty-five, she still had her thick, entirely black-onyx hair gathered into a simple bun behind her, along with the clear complexion of a woman in her prime years. Kakarot's stomach gave a sharp twist, and he leaned closer to the screen, as if that alone would bring him closer to her.

"Chi-Chi," he uttered, then swallowed harshly against his prominent Adam's apple. "I though you'd never answer." She frowned of course, as she often did, and heaved a sigh of her own.

"Goku," she started in her lightly scolding tone. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. I just…I needed to hear your voice." She could hardly remain angry with him for that, so behind the light scolding, her voice took a rare, softer edge.

"Oh Goku…. I told you before, we just can't do this anymore. It's far too dangerous, especially after the last time! Oh Kame… You shouldn't be risking us both like this! I couldn't bare it if something happened. Not after all we've been through."

"I know. But hell… _it's worth it_." His ragged breath caught her by surprise, and she rested a hand over her heart at his touching words.

"What _am _I going to do with you?" He of course, had several ideas, of what they could do to each other, which created a sly grin to spread over his lips. She caught the lust on his face, and chastised him appropriately. "_Goku_!" Though it could hardly stop the light flush from reaching her own, celibate cheeks.

"I want you," he hoarsely replied, nails digging into the flesh over his thighs. "I don't know how much longer I can -"

He trailed off to the sound of his own door sliding open, though he was certain he'd locked it. Hadn't he? With the quick snap of his head to meet the intruder face-to-face, he barely heard the questioning of his worried mate. Noticing the continued disruption, ChiChi made a very hasty retreat, though not before uttering the words she'd been longing to tell him again.

"I… I love you."

It took a great deal of restraint to stop himself from blasting the intruder to oblivion, as she sauntered into the room while the image of his mate abruptly snapped into a blank abyss. Instead, Kakarot growled with the great depth of his pent-up frustrations, clutching his fists while wild eyes watched the approaching woman.

"How touching," she mocked, having to quickly lean to the side as the very same monitor screen hurled towards her. The sound of its' crash against the far wall, seemed to be the catalyst that brought further chuckles under her sultry breaths. "Oh dear, my deepest apologies! Was I interrupting?"

"What is it now Kari?" Kakarot barked in almost a rhetorical tone, wanting very much to wring the woman's neck with his bare hands. How she'd let herself into his room was disturbing him enough, without her now filling it with the stench of his own brother on her skin. It was beyond revolting, and he was in no physical or emotional state to deal with her games.

"You should be thanking me," she announced. "Were it not for me, your precious mate, would -"

"I get your point," he barked again. "Now speak your purpose, and be out of my sight."

"Well…" she paused until she was standing directly in front of him. A simple wrinkle of her nose confirmed her suspicions regarding his most unwise actions against her. "While you punish yourself with more of this foolish abstinence, you also failed to realise that we're almost approaching Gelidus." She folded her arms, taking on an altogether more serious approach and physicality. "You've had your time to make the decision. It's time to make the call."

Since she'd revealed her true plans for his son and the Earthling, Kakarot had been torn over the technicalities of his own loyalty. Kari was not to be trusted anymore, but the secrets she withheld, and the blackmail they contained, had driven him to demand what became three days to decide. The human did not concern him, nor did his own safety; this was merely for the benefit of his one and only son. So the fate changing answer, was actually rather simple.

"Do it."

Kari grinned, licking her rather swollen lips with the flick of her pink tongue. Reaching out, she even rather bravely and affectionately ruffled the thick, matted spikes of Kakarot's black hair.

"I _knew_ you were smarter than you looked… You won't regret this, _Goku_."

But, as she sauntered back out of his room just as quickly as she'd arrived, Kakarot had the deepest feeling in his gut, that somehow, _very_ soon, he would…

_To be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11: If I Die Before I Wake

**Chapter 11: If I Die Before I Wake**

It soon became apparent to Gohan, that his human student was a very quick study. Despite her initial confusion to the explanation of 'forcing the ki out,' she'd managed to form her very first little energy ball, and then demanded food in an exhausted, rasping voice, before trying it again. Her desire to learn was as insatiable as his own, as she worked until her body couldn't take it anymore, ate, slept, and got back into the training saddle again. Gohan even begun to worry less and less about straining her too much, as she demanded more and more from him. It were as though she was trying to squeeze as much information as she could, into the two days that passed by.

"How's this?" She would ask, subtly wanting his approval, as she demonstrated her improved techniques.

"Show me again," she would demand, when she hadn't quite caught the exact timing of his limbs.

"Just gimme a sec!" She would exclaim in clear frustration, when he fussed over her mini-breaks.

When they were neither training, sparring, eating or sleeping, they shared words with one another. Days just moulded into continuous hours in the unchanging light of the room. It only became clearer to the Saiyan, that the clever human was hiding her true motives from him. At the end of this particular session though, Videl had thrown a towel around the back of her sweat-coated neck, and collapsed on the floor at the end of the bed. The cold tiles were welcome against her heated skin, and after she quenched her mighty thirst with the first, deep gulp of cold water, she shot her random enquiry at the winding-down Gohan.

"Tell me more about your planet." He tilted his gaze to her, as he stretched the ligaments of his leg muscles, regarding the young woman in his usual, curious assessment. "You said you were like space pirates. Why did you want our resources shipped all the way to your planet?"

He froze a moment, grabbing the last clean towel from the corner of the chair, and ruffled his sweat-soaked hair dry. Videl sat patiently, taking more gulps of her drink while she tried to control the rapid beating of her naturally adrenaline pumped chest. She didn't need Seoxyrium to feel a rush. The Saiyan had already told her about the Tyrant Lord Frieza, who had once reigned control over his race. A 'Changeling Prince' as he called it, who had gifted the Saiyans with the technology they had now improved, in exchange for their enslavement to his rules.

"When the Tyrant fell," Gohan started in a neutral tone. "It wasn't as easy as we thought it would be, to just return to how we were before." The human rested back against the wall of the bed, rolling her head back to regard the Saiyan with lightly, half-closed eyelids.

"Frieza demanded many resources to feed the demands of his power; he needed faster ships, better armour and … well. Let's just say, he had big plans." The Saiyan paused again, to sink down onto the recliner chair that Videl had kept as her bed. She wasn't entirely delighted in the fact that he would leave the stench of his sweat over it, but his story was worth the price.

"My planet was once a haven of such resources. By the time Frieza was destroyed, he had already left his mark. Our planet, was slowly dying. We found that the core was unstable, and though it could take up to a whole century to finally whither away, the future of our kind was put under question."

"So you were trying to stay on your planet for as long as possible, using other resources?"

"Correct." The Saiyan plucked at his upper layers, stripping the confining material to feel the cooling whispers of cold air against over-heated skin. It brought a satisfied sigh from his lips, before he continued with a light frown. "The population split between those who wished to stay, and those who were convinced we could find another planet to name our own. King Vegeta was determined to remain on the mother soil, probably until the last possible moment. He made sure any Saiyans who objected to his rule, were hunted down for insubordination. That alone, not only decreased our numbers, but tested the loyalties of those who feared his wrath."

"He killed them? Just because they wanted to move?"

"Yes."

"That's …. _savage_." The Saiyan tilted his head at her choice of word, but continued nonetheless without fault.

"Our King believes in the old ways, but…yes. He has many faults." The human grinned.

"That doesn't sound very patriotic of you." Gohan ignored her obvious teasing.

"Aside from the fact that our own planet was failing us, we soon discovered another mark of Frieza. The tyrant may have been disposed of, but his followers remained. Among them, were the many scientists he'd employed in the ultimate search for supreme power. _Their _research was… _savage_."

She gulped at his repetition and almost correction of her previous word, fidgeting slightly on the floor, to bring her knees up to her chest in clear intrigue.

"Frieza wasn't satisfied with our slavery alone. Clearly he felt our growing population was a danger to him, but was not quite prepared to destroy us in one fell swoop. We had our uses after all, and without us, he was nothing. So he had his minions develop what we found to be an airborne virus, known as his cunning, Saiyan Genophage project. We breathed the toxins everyday without realising, until the notes of the dead scientists revealed the truth."

"Frieza had begun a slow Genocidic decay, of the entire Saiyan race. It was unclear who the virus targeting specifically, but we knew it affected our ability to breed, ultimately wiping us out by what would seem to be natural causes."

"That's disgusting." He nodded to her reaction, leaning forwards slightly with elbows on his knees. Hands clasped together, as he stared down at the floor in contemplation.

"Our King however, reversed the intentions of the virus, and called it a blessing. He figured that the virus was doing us a favour, believing only the strong would in turn breed new blood. He had his own demented theories about the virus, believing no chemical could harm Saiyan blood. Eventually, the future generation would be immune."

"Was he right?"

"It's far too soon to know. As expected, our own research showed the decrease in newborn generations by the year." He shook his head, and sighed heavily. "It didn't help that the King was still determined to make sure only the strong survived. He of course made new enemies, losing the public favour."

"Is he _insane_?" The Saiyan's shoulders lightly shook, as he quietly chuckled.

"You asked about my planet. If you wanted more pleasing details, I could tell you about the two moons. Or how about the ravenous wyrms that inhabit the sand dunes? _That's_ always a fun story."

"No wonder you're all deranged."

Videl scrambled up to her feet, moving to the control panel to access the shower cube, and disappeared beneath the floor without another single word. Gohan just smirked to himself as the nozzles switched on, casting his eyes around the room in disapproval. It was littered in empty food jars and water canisters, dirty towels, some of which still damp, and the unrelenting stale and new stench of mixed perspiration. He had also lost track of time, only leaving the safety of his secluded pod, to bring more supplies for the determined human. At least Nappa was no longer devouring twice his fill. But the ship only had enough food and water stocks for the four Saiyans, and now they had a human to feed. Of course, she didn't eat nearly enough as they did, but Gohan let his own rations suffer in order to keep her well fed. Several hours ago, he'd been cornered by none other than Kari, who had questioned him about the progress of the Earthling. Nothing escaped her attention, but she'd been content enough to simply let him return to his pod without a scolding or demand to cease any further activity. Now, the door slid open, and Gohan turned in the chair to immediately stand in dutiful respect, upon recognition of the intruder's identity.

"Here," she'd barely even stepped through the doorway, as she tossed a sack at the surprised teen. He caught it expertly, along with the scent of food. His stomach groaned and twisted uncontrollably, and the female smirked. "As much as I want my pet to be fed, I won't have you starve either. We're family, after all. The baka Nappa can suffer for his over-indulgence."

"Gratitude," he weakly said in a lowered voice, before inspecting the contents of the sack.

"You will share it with the human," she added in a more commanding tone, with the folding of her arms. "Has it improved enough to present a solid case?""I believe so," he admitted quickly. "She shows control over her ki, and learns quickly. I've pushed her harder and harder but… she seems only, content by it."

"It won't be long now Gohan. Vegetasei is but a day and half away. You must prepare yourself to face the King and council, at trial with me." He swallowed hard with the shifting of her temperament. Though there was no clear negative or positive tone in Kari's voice, the jury could sway either way. "But I _have_ promised your father I would do my very best to clear your name. The human _is _mine, after all."

He lifted his gaze to the woman's strange shift of mood. Since the training room ordeal, she'd considerably distanced herself, and the scent of Raditz on her flesh was still quite clear. Perhaps it explained her calmer mood, Gohan insisted on telling himself, as he merely nodded his head in further gratitude to her words.

"Use your time well." With nothing more to say however, Kari turned, letting the door close her out of any further conversation within the pod. Apparently she had no desire to see the human, which also suited Gohan just fine.

Taking the sack to the bed where they would normally eat, sometimes combined with prolonged conversation, Gohan emptied the contents in a tumble of plastic tubs containing various colours and textures. He missed fresh meat, but the dried, lightly salted and tough wyrm flesh, instantly found the solstice of his gut in vigorous, tearing bites and strained gnawing. He was still chewing on the meat, when Videl emerged from the shower room, re-dressed but smelling fresh. She showed no real signs of having eavesdropped on the conversation, as she stopped at the top of the steps to towel dry her hair.

"Eat," he muttered between chews, and slid a tub of what looked like blue sponge cake across the bed in her direction. Already he'd devoured most of the sack's contents, leaving what he knew would be her usual portions. She straightened and climbed onto the bed, settling down and abandoning the towel for the immediate investigation of this new food. It smelt sweet, and as she tried to break a piece away, she found it to be moist and squishy, almost like a spongy strawberry. It dawned on her then that she'd seen Kari devouring a similar 'fruit', and as she timidly bit a small section away, she found that it held both a spicy and sweet, syrupy flavouring. Only when he was satisfied that the human was content with her portions, did Gohan resume his munching.

"Time is running out."

Only to stop again, and roughly swallow whole the stubborn, lumpy flesh. So, she _had_ overheard, and he quickly decided it was probably best she knew what was coming her way.

"_Yes_. We have roughly… thirty-six hours left."

Silence followed, as she resumed her feeding procedure. Gohan awkwardly copied, having little else to add, until she finally broke the silence again.

"But that's not enough time."

He knew he would one day regret ever telling her about her fate. She'd accepted that she probably wasn't ever going to see her real home again, but further questions had followed about what the project meant. Gohan had finally explained how humans were forbidden on his home planet, and how she would have to undergo a testing procedure on arrival, just to deem her worthy of the proposed project. But that was _after_ the council voted in the majority of even allowing the testing to take place, and then they would vote again over the results. It didn't matter though. King Vegeta would have the ultimate say, regardless of the majority decision of the Elite council.

"We have a strong case. Besides, Kari could easily sway the vote. She's slightly more popular with the council now, considering Vegeta's past decisions."

Again, there was silence, but Gohan had considerably lost his appetite. He didn't want to think about the pessimistic 'buts' and the 'maybes,' and true enough, he knew that had he still been in ownership of the human, he wouldn't be feeling so optimistic. Infact, he would probably be coming up with a back-up plan by now, of how to hide her in order to continue his dedicated studies. But Kari's persistence was a good sign.

"You know, I think Kari really wants to see this project through," he added more positively. "Her favour isn't easily gained, but when she really wants something, she _does_ see it happen." Pausing, he attempted a more confident smile. "Trust me. I've seen it."

Videl just fixed her gaze on the odd fruit she was eating, and reached for the protein gunk she was more accustomed to. It tasted better mixed together, almost like jam with porridge. Her silence was taken as a sign to move on, as Gohan assumed she was thinking over his words, and trying to boost her own confidence in both him, and her mistress. For once, he could relate to her on a far more personal level. It was hard to be under the scrutiny of those who deemed themselves superior. He'd faced that all his life, and would continue to feel the cold glare even if he ever made it to the Elite ranking.

"But _if_ they decline," her voice rung out again, strained by an emotion he couldn't quite identify. "They'll just…kill me? Right where I stand?" He couldn't answer that, but he didn't need to. She knew already, and had faced it on her own terms. "I never thought I'd die like that." A faint and ironic smile, lightly lifted her pout. "I guess I should be glad if it's over with quickly."

"_Videl_." It wasn't enough that she hadn't heard him clear the gap between them, or that he'd reached out to hold the sides of her head with the light pressure of his palms. No, it was the way he spoke her name in his foreign tongue, that caught the human by surprise, and gained her undivided attention with a shy gasp. "What did I tell you about _feeling_?"

"I can't help being human," she shot back instantly. "And for your information, I'm glad I _can_ feel! There's nothing appealing about a cold, mechanic monster, incapable of knowing the free-will of emotion. And _I feel _sorry for anyone who claims that's a good thing." She almost went cross-eyed as she focused on his closer face, and the intent, piercing stare of his entirely focused eyes. Her own gaze danced in discomfort to the way he surveyed her.

"You think I'm a cold monster?" He heard the way she swallowed, fidgeting under his continued scrutiny. But his grip failed to loosen on her head, showing no desire of wanting to let her scurry away.

"I think you can be, yeah." Despite the way his eyes narrowed, she continued with renewed strength. "I mean, you're only nice to me because you have to be. I haven't forgotten how you treated me before."

"I haven't forgotten what _you _said either. That you didn't want to die, not before you saw my end first, preferably by your own hands. How you'd enjoy wiping the smirk off my face."

The words sounded almost embarrassing as he replayed them back to her, and Videl revealed her further discomfort as she tried to shift herself away from him. This time, he let her go, watching her turn to hunch her back with her almost ruefully dipped head.

"I say stupid things when I'm angry." Gohan was impressed by the way she humbled herself, but then she tilted her head to face him again. "But you deserved it, even if I can't hold myself to what I said anymore. Except for the smirk part. _That_ I wouldn't mind." Said smirk spread across his lips without him even realising, and he released a little chuckle.

"I didn't know how to control you," he revealed in a humble honesty that now shocked her. "You had such spirit, but I'd always been told humans were weak. You… confused me."

"Hmph." The human ran out of quick replies, leaving only her deep frown as she turned her head away again. It was probably the only attempt at an apology she would get from him, and she supposed that under the circumstances of knowing a little more about his upbringing and culture, it would just have to do. What mattered was that he'd changed, even if the transformation had been thanks to Kari, of all people.

Leaving the human to her contemplating silence, Gohan shrugged any further discussion aside, to focus on the removal of his training boots. He was tired, and no doubt the human would soon retreat to rest away from him, on the sanctuary of her own 'bed.' With a sigh, he kicked off the last shoe, and leaned back. She still hadn't vacated the bed, but he didn't really mind to be honest. She often shivered on the recliner-chair, but she'd instantly shot down his suggestion to just share the damn bed. It was more than big enough for two, and he wouldn't even need to be _that _close for her to feel his warmth. The silly human refused to see past the likely possibility of her trying to fall asleep literally hanging off the edge of the bed, only to wake up on the other side, where she didn't want to be. Next to _him_.

"It's crazy but…you're the first boy I've really…"

The way she drifted off confused him, among with the fact that she continued to prolong conversation. It took her a moment to find the right word she was looking for though. "Connected with. I mean, either I scared them off, or they were only interested in dating the Champion's daughter. Then dad scared them off anyway. Not like I was even allowed to date."

Gohan quietly listened, while the human continued to remarkably open up to him in her own, steadily paced and constantly thoughtful manner.

"I was twelve when I found the adoption papers, just after mom died. But dad really did treat me like his own daughter, even though he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes." With a light, angelic chuckle, she sat up straight, and deepened her voice. "Who's the _dork_ outside our house Videl? … Why are you late home from school _Videl_? … You'll never be like me if you don't try harder, _Videl_!"

She paused to heave a loud, quick breath, watched by the attentive eyes of the Saiyan.

"It was hard to gain his approval, never mind feel like I ever achieved something that could make him proud."

"I think I know that feeling," he agreed in a softer tone.

"Heh… I guess you do. Pride is really important to you. Isn't it." He nodded at the rhetorical questions, and to his further surprise, she paused to crawl up the length of the bed, and sit herself much closer. "We've a lot more in common than think,… _Gohan_."

The Saiyan immediately tensed at the way she somehow spoke his name, while she quickly bit her lower lip with the sudden realisation that her memory might have even failed her, or that she'd made some mistake. "That _is_ your name, right?" He slowly sat up, twisting at the waist to face her while leaning against his elbow.

"_Where_ did you hear that?"

"Kari," she dutifully answered. "At your… trial thing. Remember?" He did. But he was more impressed by _her_ ability to remember it, and the sound of it on her tongue was a little… odd. Neither of them were used to addressing each other by name, and it felt far too personal, despite his own slip-ups. Slowly, the Saiyan descended back down onto the bed.

"You shouldn't be talking to me like this, let alone calling me by name. It's not -"

"You started it."

His eyes slid across to regard her under a sharp frown, but she simply managed an almost mischievous smile down at him, while tilting her head lightly to the side in her own observations. Videl liked moments like these, when it felt like she was sharing her time with another human being. His company was actually quite pleasant when he was calm and eager to listen to her every word. Few males on her own planet could live up to that ability, at least not in her experience. Then again, she _had _been quite famous. But here, she was nothing, and even still, he listened and seemed to remember every crazy thought or stubborn opinion that escaped her lips. There was something quite honouring about it, even if she was supposed to be worth very little.

"Well anyway, back to what I was _trying_ to tell you. I erm… never really had the chance to, you know." His silence confirmed her worst fears, and she found herself blurting out the embarrassing facts. "A _boyfriend_! I never had one. Ever." The term continued to confuse the frowning Saiyan, so Videl continued with her ramblings.

"Sure I had the odd guy…_friend_. But never anything even close to serious! Dad would've gone crazy, and I -"

"What _exactly_ are you getting at?" Patience was only a virtue for so long, but Gohan didn't like what he didn't understand, and her bumbling repetition wasn't really helping. He didn't really care about her father; the man sounded like a baka already. So at least, she finally just spat it all out in an agitated voice.

"If I'm going to die then I just want to be held at least once! Is that too much to ask? Ugh!"

_Impossible Saiyan. _He even had the nerve to blink in further, blank confusion. _What was all this about boyfriends and being held, and why was she suddenly exploding at him for just enquiring further?_ Videl realised she was just going to have bite the bullet and make the first move, so she leaned over him, grabbed his hand, and tugged it around her like she would a blanket, as she turned and settled down. Back facing him, and rear snuggling against his thigh. Gohan was beyond surprised by her strange actions. Was this some human way of initiating their mating rituals? She finally realised her grip on his hand, letting it rest over her waist, as she silently bathed in the warmth he had to offer. Slowly, and still very confused, the Saiyan turned to face her back, and leaned up slightly over his propped elbow. Why had she started something, only to just lay there with her eyes now closed? As pleasing as it was to have her rear now nestled against his lower abdomen and quite precariously close to his crotch, if he dared shuffle south a bit; she was giving him no further sign of her want to continue with this. Looking down at the raised curve of her hip, he decided it would be best to experiment slowly with more physical questioning. The sliding of his hand over her body, was answered by her quickly snatching it back to where she'd placed it before; draped over her waist.

"Just _sleep_," she mumbled, turning her head more against the pillow, and heaving a loud, exhausted sigh. Gohan could only fret to himself over how she even expected him to sleep like this! Not with her, voluntarily pinned against him, and occasionally nudging her damn arse against his upper pelvis. Meanwhile, her breathing was somehow calm, as though on the contrary, he was having zero effect on her! That was hardly the ego boost he'd hoped for. But what more could he do, when there was something quite pleasing about the way she trusted him to protect her like this. If she hadn't belong to Kari, well, he'd be taking clear advantage right now. Or would he? There would be lesser enjoyment in having her only struggle against him, rather than coming to him of her own free will. Maybe she was right. No, she was right. There was nothing appealing about cold, mechanical actions devoid of purpose and free-will. After all, hadn't he appreciated they way she'd chosen to have him train her, rather than him just forcing the offer on her? Besides, there was something hopeful about the way she'd initiated this closer, more intimate proximity. Something natural in the way she was adjusting to both him, and the idea of possibly being stuck with him for some time yet. It was inevitable, that the more content smile played on Gohan's lips, and with the closing of his eyes at long last, came the eventual shutting out of anymore immediate thoughts.

'_Just sleep,' _he told himself, nuzzling his nose against the nape of her neck. Though her empowering scent could quite easily reign havoc on his primal instincts, he also found it surprisingly easy to do _just_ as she'd asked…

_To be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12: Can You Imagine?

**A.N.** It's always nice to read your reactions to the story as it progresses, so please keep them coming in! ^-^ I'm sure that if you've guessed a few mysteries and unanswered questions by now, then you're probably right. If not, well incoming your way are the final clue/s. I've estimated only another 5 or 6 chapters to go, but erm... we'll see. I'm also considering a prequel involving my favourite Saiyan Prince, once this story is wrapped up nicely. But before I do start anything new, I definately need to take some time out to read the fanfics written by my awesome reviewers :)

Oh yes, and the 'horizontally challenged' was a very funny mistake! Hehe...well I've corrected it now, after suffering a huge, painful grin!

~ Anorelei ~  
x

* * *

**Chapter 12: Can You Imagine?**

Nestled between two moons not far from a starry nebula of red and purple hues, lay the turbulent home planet of the Saiyans. Vegetasei; named after the line of Kings who each bore the name 'Vegeta' from the cycle of father, to son. In the throne room of the Capital City's Palace, sat the emotional and physical wreck who currently claimed the Kingly title. Since defeating the Changeling tyrants, the Saiyan Prince had not only earned his rightful crown. He been revered as a hero among his people, worshipped even, and undoubtedly feared for the sheer, incredible strength he'd somehow obtained. Since a child, the prince had shown great ambition and potential, despite the failure of his mother to follow in her father's great footsteps. Luckily, she'd blessed her son with her mere blood-descent alone. But now, there were those who had the gall to continually oppose him. Even the council of his most trusted Elites, were doubting his actions against the various rebels who threatened his almost fascist, iron-fist rule. Vegeta growled under his breath, resting his chin on his wrist as dark, onyx eyes lowered to this feet. The newest limp body that sprawled over the descending steps of his mighty throne, was going to be difficult to explain.

"Incoming message, your Majesty." A lesser underling declared over the intercom, and the King ignorantly fixed his last, trademark white glove over a still shaking, deeply olive-tanned hand. The monitor screen flickered, but the message connection would be denied until he gave the word.

"This had better be worth my time," he snarled, which was good enough. So the image of two familiar faces flickered onto the screen, with a screeching of galactic sound waves adjusting to the planetary frequency. The King merely scowled; his tail flicking dangerously behind him. Both were faces he did not care to see, and for now, he focused completely on the male.

"_You_ again?" He declared in an immediate eruption of disappointment. "What is it now, _baka_! Did I not make my orders clear enough for your thick skull?"

General Kakarot kept a stoic expression under the glaring insults of the mighty King. Yet it was the unwanted presence of the female beside him, who answered the question, in her usual calm and collected manner.

"You always did have a way with words, dearest brother." He immediately rose to his feet, pointing a finger in her direction, complete with the automatic raising of his gruff voice. The woman infuriated him beyond reasoning. If it weren't for keeping the ultimate favour of the tradition-worshipping council, he would've personally bought her a one-way ticket to Hel many years ago.

"Do not insult me with that name!"

"_Temper-temper_."

"You forget our pathetic excuse for a father has no longer a say in _your_ right to _breathe_. Keep trying my patience Kari, and you will see how not even the council will save you!"

"And _you _forget your consistent failure to secure your beloved _little_ throne." He instantly narrowed his eyes, causing her smirk to stretch the left side of her pout. "_Oops_. Did I manage to hit a soft spot?" His lightly elevating growl confirmed her already known suspicious. "Apologies, _your Majesty_."

"Kakarot!" He barked, returning his attention to the baka of a General. "You have ten seconds." Waste not want not, and so the silenced female cast her glance to the 'loyal-subject' in question.

"Kari has issued her sponsorship over my son. As we will unavoidably pass Gelidus, I request permission to send him to the final trial."

"Hmph!" The short King folded his muscular arms, keeping his fixed glare on the descendant of the great Bardock. "What makes you so sure he's worthy of the title? Do not think I have forgotten the human wench."

"It is… no longer Gohan's concern." Despite the bitter taste of the semi-lie on Kakarot's tongue, the King bought it. He was, after all, speaking to one of his very few remaining, most trusted warriors. Kari merely grinned in approving satisfaction, flicking her slanted eyes back to her half-brother.

"So, your brat is a dog after all," the King darkly snickered in brief amusement. "Fine! Let him have his blasted trial."

"Gratitude." The briefest pause allowed the slight change in Kakarot's voice, as his tone suffered a less confident edge before the King could cut the connection completely. "But there is, _one_ more thing."

"_Yes_?" It was not Kakarot who answered the bark however, as the detested female voice clearly spoke of her intentions.

"The Earthling will _also_ face the trail." The deeply confused and unimpressed scowl, soon became an outburst of mocking yet highly amused laughter, in complete disbelief to this mad revelation. It was one achievement to gain the King's crazed laughter, but it was another to catch him by surprise.

"That's one way to get rid of it!" He managed to spit between his laughter.

"The human is _mine_." Ah, and there it was, the piece of the puzzle she'd left until last. _Typical Kari_. So the King's laughter faded, though the smirk remained, as he waited for the cursed woman to finish. "Should it survive, there _will_ be a new project. _My_ project."

"I always knew you were insane onna," the King jeered. "But still, you surprise me." He couldn't help it, as he laughed again at such a preposterous notion. "Have your games Kari, but know this. If you dare to even bring that things _corpse_ back here, I will have _your_ head …on a silver platter!"

"As will I have my say before the council. I expect my trial to be perfectly timed with our arrival. Time is of the essence."

"Hmph!" The damn woman had him by the balls, and she was squeezing far too hard for the King to permit for much longer. Oh yes, she would have her tribunal. And he would have her joining her cursed parents, far sooner than she thought.

"Give my regards to Tarnipa… Or has she now joined the rest, adorning your precious, _little_ feet?"

The connection cut, and the beyond-irritated King returned his glance south, to the lifeless female by those said, 'precious little feet. With another primal, snarling growl, he dealt with the matter of disposing with the evidence… _again_.

* * *

It was usual for Gohan to naturally sleep for nine hours, occasionally pushing eleven, but thirteen was certainly a new record. Yet it felt like far longer, as he slowly came to his senses and gave a mighty yawn, worthy of any lion. It felt like someone had hit him repetitively across the skull, while his limbs seemed to emphasise their protests more than usual, against his desire to leave the warm and cosy bed.

"Hmm," a female voice started, and it took him a moment to recognise the tone accurately. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd made a slight overdose... _Error_."

That was certainly not the human he'd fallen asleep next to. The same human who was now missing entirely from his side, or as he soon found, anywhere else on the wide bed. Startled, he sat up instantly, instinctively examining the rest of the near-empty room, before being forced to settle his eyes on the woman who casually occupied the recliner chair.

"_Where_ is she?"

Kari responded to the growling male with a light snicker, and crossed one, meaty thigh over the other in a neat and overly-relaxed movement.

"Safe, I imagine." She even had the nerve to absent-mindedly pick at her nails. "For now." Eyes flickered, as the male, despite still recovering from the deeply lingering slumber, leapt onto his feet with the sole intention of advancing on the brash woman. A simple, high-impact blast, put an end to that idea, and Gohan found himself bouncing back against the bed in an explosion of scolding red light.

"Down _boy_," she mocked, going back to flicking dirt from her nails as if nothing had happened. "Honour and glory rests on these next few hours. You must prepare yourself for your trial."

"What _trial_! Where have you taken her!" The poor boy, forgetting the most important ritual a Saiyan could ever face, all for a human? Kari licked her lips, as her plans fell into place perfectly.

"If you took a moment to calm yourself, perhaps you would notice we are no longer moving. You would also find the view from any window to be rather different, compare to before."

Taking a moment to control his erratic breathing, the Saiyan finally found the comfort of truth in Kari's words, as his ears pricked to the sound of deaf engines. Tilting his head back, his eyes lifted up to the sky-view window over the roof of his room, to see nothing but stark, white frost, already forming over the glass. Indeed, they were no longer in the great depths of endless space.

"There now," Kari grinned as the boy finally obeyed in calmer silence. "Was that so hard?" She stood then, picking up the heavy armours by her feet, and taking them with her towards the bed. "At long last, the King has granted his permission for your final, Elite Trial. We are on Gelidus, _obviously_."

Gohan inhaled a shaky breath, as words sunk in. Slowly reaching out, his fingertips slid over the polished white surface of his plated and smooth chest armour. For a brief moment, he was bribed by the sheer fact that he would be taking that final step towards his life's ambition. Had this been a month ago, he would've glowed with pride and the security of knowing that should he somehow fail and die, it would be with great honour.

"_Kari_," he breathed the name desperately through lightly gritted teeth. Brows lowered over the deep emotion, concealed in the prison of his matching irises. Too much had changed, and the bribe ultimately failed. "_Tell me where she is_."

"I remember my trial," the woman began ignorantly. Tasking herself with the armour, she parted the sockets, and fitted the shell against the boy's chest and back. She felt how he trembled, trying his very best to contain his anger and frustration. "Can you imagine, Gohan? The pressure of my lineage? I could never forget the twisting of my gut, that day."

He pushed against her attempts to armour him, rising to his feet with the clear intention of searching the ship. Kari was quick to shoot him down, only this time with words alone.

"You won't find her." He froze, keeping his back to the cruel woman. "Not on this ship." He heard her stand, and step behind him to fasten the loose clasps that would secure his chest armour tightly in place. "You _might_ find her exactly where I left her though."

That caught his attention, as he cast his eyes over his shoulder, watching the woman circle around to face him properly, while fixing the thickly padded, orange shoulder straps in place.

"If you can calm yourself and prepare, rather than subject yourself to what will only be inevitable failure, I _might_ just tell you where..."

Gohan swallowed back hard with a deep breath. As much as he wanted to blast a hole through the wall and find the human himself, something told him that a lot was riding on having to trust Kari right now. The freezing atmosphere on Gelidus was famous for clouding a Saiyan's senses and overall judgement. Frieza had thrived there, using the cold planet as his closest base to the monkey pets. It was possible that he would find the human quickly, but it was more likely that the trial would find him first. Rather obediently, he moved back to the edge of the bed, and sunk down in co-operation. Kari grinned, strangely lowering herself to fit the teenager's feet inside each pure white boot, while wasting more of his time with her words.

"Did you know I was there at your birth?" His leg tensed. "Oh yes Gohan, I saw your mother in her finest hour. I heard your first, deep breath, and like many others, I felt the energy that you brought into the world with you. It was… spectacular." With barely a pause, she started on fixing the other boot in place.

"They say my father was a weak man, and surely he had his…faults. But he believed you would not be one of them, despite your corrupted blood. I should know. I was there when others argued against your right to live."

At last, she took a decent pause, as she fluidly rose to her feet to meet the frowning glare of the male. He of course, had no idea why she was telling him this, other than as her strange idea for a prep talk before the big event. Kari was never that simple though, and the absence of his father during all of this, was worrying him beyond anything. Surely it should be the father helping the son into what could be his last-worn armour, gifted with an affectionate pat on the back.

"After everything I did for _you_… the brat of a second class baka and his whore. _Where_ was the returned treatment, when it came to _me_?"

"What are you talking about Kari?" He practically growled unsympathetically, having no patience to deal with her reminiscence or the way she spoke of his father and mother. Infact, Gohan was barely even taking notice of her words. All he could think about, was trying to focus on locating the human's ki.

"Mating with non Saiyan blood was unheard of, back then. Your very existence provoked questioning, and though the King was happy enough for _you_ to live, he wasn't prepared yet for an army of half-bloods. He knew that when you would grow up into a powerful warrior, others would seek the right to breed as your father had. It threatened the ethics of our beliefs."

"You see, _your _mother was not the only Earthling to arrive on our planet. There were but a handful of others, who secretly inhabited the bowels of the city. Human scientists enslaved with other intellectual species we had collected, tasked with the sole purpose of developing our new technology. Where do you think this ship came from?"

She paused to lightly cackle at his growing frown. "It has evolved _far_ beyond Frieza's first designs."

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with my trial," Gohan quietly barked, hunching his shoulders slightly at the growing agitation. "Or why you suddenly chose to take away -"

"If we hadn't kept the existence of those humans a very important secret," she ignorantly interrupted without fail. "There would be others like yourself. Other…. Abominations." He sighed loudly with clear impatience. Well obviously there _could've_ been in the past, given the circumstances she saw fit to tell him about now, but what did it matter, since there was only him?

"As it happens. There were only, two."

Ah yes, that definitely caught his undivided attention, as Kari's well-planned words lifted the male's chin, to eye her dead-on with serious and confounded eyes.

"_Two_?" He repeated, as if he hadn't heard her clearly. Had she forgot how to count?

"That's what I said. If you paid attention, you would be starting to understand me Gohan. Yet it seems I am forced to repeat myself. So tell me. _Who_ was there to witness _your _birth? _Who_ was there to stand for _your _right to breathe?"

Gohan swallowed back. He was staring coldly at the answer, and the woman was beginning to seriously un-nerve him.

"For years I lived in the shadow of my father's mistake. For years I was ridiculed as an abomination in my own right. To carry the un-bonded blood of royalty and an elite whore. To be told I would always be in the shadow of my undeserving brother. Can you imagine how it would be, if I could spawn my very own abomination? One with the power to silence those fools forever? I knew what had to be done, and so… I saw to it, that it was done."

Silence descended over them, as the demi-Saiyan tried his best to comprehend all of this taxing information, with the un-relenting need to know where the human was. It was difficult to focus on two things at once, and so he felt his disciplined mind wavering, to deal with Kari first. She spoke with such a simplicity, acting as though he should know exactly what she was referring to. Yet she only continued to allude him.

"I don't understand," he spat, unimpressed with her ability to confuse him endlessly. "Are you saying you wanted… a half-breed of your own? But you have no child Kari. You fucked and for whatever reasons, mated with my uncle, and you continue to give him no chi-"

He felt the cold sting of her back handed slap against his cheek, then the follow-up rebuke of her raised voice.

"Do not flap your tongue with matters you could never understand! Oh yes, they raised _you_ well didn't they? I did wonder, had you been nurtured by your true mother, if you might've suffered from her human interactions. Instead, you happily erased any figment of your humanity. As far as your test was concerned, you almost passed it on Earth. You mindlessly destroyed half of what you are, and you felt nothing. Did you."

His jaw twitched at the rhetorical questioning. Yes, he remembered how Kari had called the mission to Earth a 'test.' He remembered how he couldn't care less about the mission to Earth, aside from at last seeing the planet where his mother had been rescued from.

"Until you brought a stowaway onboard. It was just too good to be true. History repeating itself… what a riot!"

He stood then, erratically pacing to the middle of the room, where he could breathe more freely without the stench of the woman invading his senses. He could think more clearly, and sense beyond the outer walls of the ship, past the thick ice and snow capped mountains. _'Videl… where are you?'_

"To think, had it not been for my painful decision, you would not be holding that broken human in your arms. Oh… how I searched in vain for her, and convinced myself that she _was_ alive... somewhere. Yet _you _had her brought here, all along! I suppose I should thank you, but I already did. The way you laid your hands on her... Did you think I could ever allow that? You were undeserving of ever calling her _yours_."

Knotted brows over narrowed eyes burnt the woman's back, convincing her to turn around, and face the truth head on.

"_Yes_, Gohan. The 'human' _is_ mine." When she saw how his jaw lightly dropped to what he only saw to be her crazed obsessions, she on the other hand, smirked in the victory of her revelation. "I selected the strongest of the human males, though I had very little to choose from, unlike your father had. To my genuine surprise, I found myself carrying within only a month's contact."

The demi-Saiyan had to sit down, and so his rear found the solstice of the reclining chair, which still stunk of the two people in question. Kari lowered her gaze, and begun to pace very slowly, letting words slip from her tongue in the structure of her own, demented pleasure.

"I knew my father was secretly impressed by my initiative to take these theories into my own, personal study. When the birthing time came, he was there as he had been for you. But when _my_ child took her first breath, she did not meet with the same approval. Can you imagine how it feels, to carry a life inside you? To nurture and care for another being, only to be told it is inadequate?"

To his surprise, Gohan heard the woman's voice even crack. For a pure Saiyan who always carried herself with such pride and self-confidence, it was quite uncomfortable and awkward to witness her crumbling façade.

"Of course you can't. Only a mother could ever bear that burden." He watched her with dedication, putting the pieces together as she tilted her chin up, and took a deep, calming breath. "If anyone was going to rob my child of life, it would be my own hands. Yet despite the humiliation I had created, I… I c-could not do it."

With a strange laugh at her own words, she shook her head, pausing to stand completely still herself on the spot. "I was not convinced she was as pathetic as _they_ had thought. They produced their own theories. They compared you to her. Your father had mated with the ChiChi, whereas I had merely fucked my human, until the deed was done. They began to believe that the bonding was the only reason for Saiyan blood to overwrite your weak, human decadence. My own mother had not bonded with my father… but _I _had been strong. I could not understand … _why_ should it matter?"

To Gohan's surprise, the woman lowered her chin slightly, as she looked down to the light swelling of her toned stomach. It was awkward to watch her raise her hand to the area where she had grown life, as though it had never left her.

"Can you imagine what it's like, to rob your own child of their pride? To shame her, as _you_ allowed the permanent removal, of her tail? To degrade her to a life perhaps not even worth living, after all? To -"

"_Kari_…"

"Silence! I am _not_ finished." She tilted her body to face him with the quick pointing of her finger, yet did not let her eyes come close to his own, as her face remained side-on from his perspective. "To _feel_ such a… a _strange_ connection, that forces you to act in the most unthinkable ways. Can you imagine, Gohan?"

"…. _No_."

"Of course not!" She breathed a strained laugh. "There are instincts _you_ could never begin to understand! There are instincts you can only ever _dream_ of feeling. _I _have felt them all."

"Let me get this straight," he started again, despite her rebuking him for attempting before. "Are you trying to tell me, that the _Earthling_ I brought on this ship. She's your… _child_?B-But that's impossible! I mean… she doesn't even carry your scent! She -"

"It's amusing you should resort to that excuse," Kari quickly countered with a light smirk lifting her lips. "Do you truly believe the _you_ still carry even the slightest inch of your mother's scent? You are _nothing_ but your father's child."

He sat very still, jaw still lightly ajar in his completely flabbergasted state.

"Nature versus Nurture…. versus Nature versus Nurture… It's only natural that you would only see her in her nurtured, _human_ state. But you cannot deny her Saiyan _spirit_. Oh yes Gohan, you know I am right. You cannot deny that it is half my blood, that flows through her dormant veins."

He swallowed back, still frowning in the deepest of thoughts. The complexity of this revelation, and how much truth it really bore. He had to weight up all the facts, one by one. He had to weigh up all the actions Kari had initiated, and the true reasons behind her clever façade.

"The Seoxyrium… it wasn't just an experiment. That's why you mixed it with your blood?"

"_Yes_."

"The needle!… _Sampling_ her blood? A cover-up and yet…still forcing her potential?"

"Yes!"

"And then… when you were as certain as you could be. Why you allowed _me _to train her. Because I wasn't really breaking any rules."

She breathed a series of what could be almost orgasmic laughter, as the teenager slowly grasped his understanding of the matters involved. Slowly, with her words came her own advancing on the still seated teen.

"I had to watch _you _grow. I had to watch _you_ live the life that I knew _my_ child could have prospered under." By then standing opposite Gohan, the emotional wreck of a woman, lifted her calloused hands to either side of his jaw, and lifted his eyes to hers.

"And oh, did you live it well. You were perfect… a living reminder of what I had hoped for. And a constant reminder of the debt you owed to me." The pressure against his cheeks and jaw hardened slightly, as the woman forced her words upon him. "A debt you are now going to finally, _fully_ repay."

"_What_ do I owe you?" He managed to ask, staring directly into the deep pools of her obsidian eyes. There was so much anger and jealousy harboured there, and yet, and odd respect, or… something else? Gohan wasn't entirely sure what it was, but he felt something that he had never felt before. _Fear_. This woman was stronger than him, and now that it felt like she had the life of her own daughter balanced in her demented grasp, he felt the need to just do as she ultimately asked. Yet Kari's grip lessened, and though her tail flicked as she straightened, she did not cease to tower over her little project. Instead, arms folded, and her tone evened out into a professional, very serious level.

"You will find the… _my daughter_," the words were strange, even in her opinion, so they awkwardly slipped from her tongue, and though she regretted it afterwards, still she continued. "Hidden in the ruins of the tyrant's station. You will assume there is nothing left, as many others have before you. But the sanctuary buries deep underground. If you are lucky, she has not yet woken."

She saw how he made a very accurate mental note of the information, with the subtle twitch of his brows.

"But that is the _least_ of your worries, after all, this is not your trial alone. The honour belongs to both of you. You are not just fighting for _your_ beloved title. Oh no, dear Gohan. You are perfection after all, your trial will be far beyond anything that any other has faced before you."

Then she felt how he slightly tensed; his energy levels wavering again with nerves rising to meet the anticipation of a challenge, and so much more.

"How does my debt play in all of this? Are you expecting me to lose? To give my title and honour to _her_?"

"If only it were that easy," she almost cooed the words affectingly, after her initial reaction of brief, hoarsely chuckles. "No, dear boy."

Then, snaking her arm around the back of his neck, she stepped forwards to cushion the impact of his forehead, forced against her stomach in the most mothering gesture she'd ever be capable of sharing with him.

"I expect you to do, what is only right. I'm quite confident that even _you, _son of the baka Kakarot, can handle that…"

_To be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13: Tremors

**Chapter 13: Tremors**

Nappa could hardly believe his sheer luck, when Kari had broke the news to _him_, of all people, just hours earlier. The mate of Raditz barely ever spoke to him. Infact she hardly even acknowledged his very existence. But now she felt he should know foremost about the _very_ important Elite trial, and that _he_ was going to be part of it. The Saiyan had licked his thick lips, and tweaked his fine moustache, when the names of the competitors had been revealed to him.

"Kakarot's brat?" He'd exclaimed, followed by loud and rollicking laughter that almost made him roll over like a dog. There had been another name, one he barely recognised but knew to be an opponent who would not be worth his time. No, he would dispose of the Elite-wannabe first, and then savour the half-breed for last. Finally he could teach the boy what being a _true _Saiyan really meant.

"You may have the human onna too," Kari truly did know how to save the best until last. "_If_ you win, that is."

"Of course I will win!" He laughed again, and loudly ventured out onto the surface of the snow-covered planet in a blast of laughter and light red ki.

"Oh I'm sure you will," Kari had grinned, closing the hatch behind him with an ironic grin plastered over her face.

* * *

It was a strange feeling to wake up to something you never could've anticipated. Videl _very _consciously knew that she'd fallen asleep surrounded by everything Gohan; the Saiyan had even invaded her dreams with his mocking words and boyish laughter, as they'd sparred and wrestled. She had beat him of course; wiped the smirk finally off his face, and then soared over the clouds with her victorious laughter. Yet it wasn't his warmth that she slowly roused to. No, it was an unexplained shivering of her numb limbs, and the chattering of her teeth that greeted her arrival within a strange, new world. At least she hadn't just been abandoned on the icy floor like usual, as she found her body surrounded entirely by the soft cushioning of a raised, oval structure. Like an egg really, as though she'd just been hatched to a new life in this incredibly cold place. The spaceship was nothing compared to these temperatures, and it almost felt exactly like her ski-lodge did before the fires were lit and the generator activated. Only then, she'd been wearing heavy woollen layers, not a simple bodysuit. Taking a deep breath, she tried to move with pure dedication, and managed to slowly roll and lift herself to face the opening gap at the bottom of the confined eggshell. With more panted struggles, Videl slid herself down the length of the strange bed, until her feet touched the solid floor beneath it. Apparently she was raised at only waist level, so she finished climbing out, and stumbled slightly before finding her balance.

"_Phew_." Instinctively, she began rubbing her hands over her frozen and numb arms while exploring her new location with lightly blurred eyes. It looked like an old, abandoned laboratory; strange, alien apparatus and machinery, littered with thick layers of dust and what looked like either jagged rocks of sharp icicles that hung from the low, curved dome ceiling. Something hummed with creaking moans and vibrations beneath her, which she assumed and _hoped_ to be a generator of some sort. Hopefully some proper heat would be kicking in soon.

"Where the hell am I now?" She asked herself, wincing as she rubbed a hand over her aching, cramped neck. More importantly, _why _was she here? Was this the Saiyan's home planet? Had she been drugged _again_ and taken here until the trial? It all didn't make sense; surely she would've been told what was happening?

"_Kari_," she spat the name in revealed hatred, as naturally she gave the blame to the woman who claimed to own her. An armoured Saiyan chest plate rested against the bed, which she almost stumbled over and certainly stubbed her boot-clad toes on. Was she expected to _wear_ that thing? The thought alone of resembling the monkeys any further, brought a scowl to her un-nerved features.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Instincts made her scream up at the ceiling, as if someone could hear her up there. Her voice merely echoed across the walls, and spurred a faint rumbling at her feet. "SOMEONE! HELLOOO?… ANY…_One_?"

Her resolve shrunk with a cold shiver that travelled up her spine. How was she expected to survive in such cold conditions? Typical, un-caring Saiyans and their stupid, thick skin. Thick skulls too! Infuriated by her situation, Videl kicked the side of the eggshell bed… then hopped around at the pain she'd inflicted upon herself.

"_Kame-damn-it_!" But above all else; where was Gohan? The damn Saiyan who'd brought her on the ship in the first place, and now he'd let Kari abandon her here? Videl growled under her breath, muttering to herself. _'I didn't let you sleep next to me for this! Such a jerk.' _Although part of her wondered if maybe, just maybe, he might've tried to stop all this. Or, had he hidden her? Had the trial gone wrong? Another rumbled vibration at her feet, interrupted her sporadic thoughts, and her attention moved to finding out where _exactly _she was. As she timidly inspected the strange mechanics that littered the tables and stood on raised platforms, it occurred to Videl that it all reflected human theories on alien technology. Picking up a solid and rather heavy box, she tilted it round to find it was nothing more than a perfect cube of metal. But something stuck out among the layers of grey particles and thin ice; and she only needed to wipe her hand over it to reveal her suspicions. It was a logo; a simple circle in black, that surrounded two interwoven 'C' letters.

"Capsule Corp?" She blinked in confused realisation, then swallowed back to bite her lip in thought. "What are they doing here?" Hands groped at other objects, finding more strange logos for what she realised could only be salvaged objects. Now she remembered, how Gohan had compared his race to pirates. Had the Saiyans stolen capsule corp's research? It certainly explained why their technology was so advanced. No one built anything like the famous Brief's dynasty had. It had all been on her economics class research project. How the forefather had suffered a heart attack, and with the company heir missing, the entire business had been bought out entirely by their Red Ribbon rival.

The floor rumbled again, shaking almost the entire room, causing tabletops to gradually shatter with the unpredicted tremors. The heavy box slipped from Videl's inspecting grasp, strangely shattering into a million pieces like it were glass, as she clutched at the table for balance and support. This time, it wasn't just a simple rumble; the tremors continued to grow in strength, as if something was gradually approaching her from below her very feet. Quickly moving across the floor, hands grabbed at supporting surfaces, while her whole body ducked or moved aside from descending 'ice shards'. She approached two sets of stairs; one that continued going down, and another that went straight up. No guesses as to which was the safer direction, as she ran up the stone steps that begun to circle round, and round. The passageway grew darker, and darker, and she barely saw the 'wall' that blocked her further ascent. Palms pressed against the surface, pushing with panicked pants and determined breaths.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed to no avail, until her digits found a single button that when pressed, made the command self-achieved. Videl tripped forwards over both her own feet and the greater quake, falling flat against fresh, knee-deep snow with an immediate shivering shock on impact. Perhaps she was better off inside, she thought to herself, while slowly scrambling up to her knees. At least she found that the bodysuit was entirely waterproof, as she found her feet again, and waded forwards with crunching sounds. Apparently she was high up; the air was thick and heavy to breathe, and the sky a blinding bright mixture of clear, white and light grey clouds. Turning back, she found her suspicions confirmed, as a tall cliff-face of white marble, stretched high above her. It hadn't been ice then, hanging from the cavern ceiling. It was rock. The little mental revelation was cut short though, as new tremors shook her back down to her rear, and at long last, the creator of the disruptions burst forth in an explosion of rock and snow. Cerulean eyes opened wide, as she scrambled backwards away from the grey, worm-like creature that emitted an ear-piercing screech. Four, sharpened feelers and a spread of equally spaced teeth in the abyss of a gaping mouth, opened wide to the heavens. A vaguely twenty foot long body launched itself out from the ground, and coiled itself around the width of the cliff like a snake. The creature's thick girth and padded body seemed endless, and definitely more than able to swallow the stunned human whole as just an appetizer. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to shout…

"Definitely a bad idea!" Videl scolded herself with a hissed breath, as she ran towards the cavern hatch. Of course, the native mountain wurm had other plans, as it launched itself at the human target. In a burst of panic, her ki soared, and propelled her body suddenly upwards to barely skim past the head of the beast.

'_Happy thoughts!' _She told herself light-heartedly, as she tried to gain control over her spinning body. Flight in the Saiyan's pod had been constricted to say the least, but now she had all this air space and very little practice in how to manoeuvre herself. No time like the present to learn though, as the screaming wurm's tail suddenly crashed against her back. Videl soared back to the mountain, instinctively launching a ki blast directly forwards. The force launched her back in the air, bouncing her backwards and evading where the predicting wurm instantly struck beneath her. It may have no limbs, but she'd underestimated its' speed, as it used the flexible body to twist and curl. She just about managed to turn around in time to grab onto the tail that was smashing against her again. As it again collided with her front this time, she was relentlessly forced against the snow under the crushing weight. It lifted, crushing her again, and then shifted to repeat the process. Videl rolled, barely avoiding the attack, but could do nothing else except lay there with defensive arms raised, as the wurm reared back, and launched its' head forwards for the final, devouring blow…

A sudden bright light that screamed pure and powerful energy, soon put an end to that idea. The wurm coiled back in a screeching protest, and Videl lifted her gaze to her saviour, floating high above her without another energy blast powering up with an arm raised above his head. He launched the finishing attack like a baseball, though it was infact a sharp ki-blade that cut through the air, and sliced straight through the creature's midriff in one, clean stroke. In wretched and loud shrieks, the parted top half fell down the mountain slopes, while the tail flicked and bounced, before laying almost completely still save for the odd, sporadic twitches, within a patch of deep, purple dyed snow.

Firm hands lifted the stunned human, bringing her to her feet, only to be dragged back through the cavern door and down the flight of stairs in echoed seconds. She came back to her senses half way down, pulling her wrists free from the tight grip around them, from chilled hands that lacked their usual warmth. For a bated breath, the two humanoids just stood staring at one another, until Videl broke the silence with a sudden, unexpected embrace.

"I thought I was a goner," she mumbled against the hard rock of Saiyan armour. To say Gohan was surprised by the way her arms flung around him as opposed to the ranting and raving of her tongue, was an understatement. It would be so easy to just lace his arm around her back, and hold her there for a peaceful moment. But that was too easy, and the planet didn't forgive carelessness. Instead, his hands found her shoulders, and a light shove pushed her back to witness his scolding, gravelled voice.

"Why did you leave this place?" Videl winced at his icy reception, shoulders tensing in defense against the barrage of words. "Didn't you sense how dangerous it was out there? Have you learnt _nothing_?"

"I don't even know where _out there _is!" She snapped back without fail, lifting her chin lightly for her offensive manoeuvre. "Why don't _you_ try waking up some strange place next time, see how you like it!"

Breathing a growl at her risen temperament to meet the challenge of his own, Gohan snapped his head to the side, letting his dark eyes survey the interior of the cavern. Kari had been right, it _was_ well concealed. In fact, he still would've just flown straight past the bland mountain, if it hadn't been for the native wurm trying to make a meal out of the very person he was looking for.

"You know, a 'nice to see you' would be nice. Are you even going to tell me what the hell that huge… worm thing was? And why did -"

"We're on Gelidus," he cut in without fail, answering her question in his matter-of-fact voice. "We've been granted the Elite Trial."

"Oh! That's," her beaming smile instantly faded, to be replaced by wide eyes. She knew vaguely what the trial meant, when he'd explained to her what an Elite was and how their military rankings worked. But there was just one, rather obvious problem. "Wait… Did you say, _we_? But -"

His ignorance came with the sudden, interruptive inspection of her, as calloused hands roughly held her face a moment, turning it from left to right, as if checking for marks.

"I'm _fine_!" She protested to little avail, as he suddenly rather oddly spun her from the shoulders, lifted the back of her top, and pressed his fingertips searchingly over the bare skin at the base of her spine. "What are you -"

"There's no scar," he finally exclaimed in quiet astonishment, as though she was suddenly missing a vital limb.

"_Gohan_," she gained his attention with the sheer, awkward use of his name. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't _have_ anyscars anymore!"

Of course. The rejuvenation chamber, how could he be so stupid? She should've been covered in plenty of marks, but the replenishing liquids had reacted to her skin beyond his calculations. This time, Videl spun herself to face him, eyeing him with the despair of her complete and utter confusion.

"So there _was_ a scar," he subtly questioned, pressing his fingertips against the mark again. She grit her teeth at the pressure he placed against what she could only explain to be a sensitive erogenous area, and slowly corrected him.

"_No_, but there _was_ a birthmark…r-right… Ow! Stop poking at me!" Reaching behind her with her own hand, she swatted his hand away, and felt at her back, to find that he'd been poking around the exact position where she remembered the mark to be. "What is all of this?" She shakily asked, not liking the way he backed up slightly, staring at her as if she'd just grown an extra pair of eyes. "Why are you being so -"

"We don't have time to waste with our tongues," he sharply responded, as he moved towards the eggshell bed, and stooped to retrieve the armour resting there. In several blinks, he was storming back to her again. "Lift your arms up," he commanded, giving Videl little time to co-operate as the armour shell was pressed firmly against her chest.

"It's heavy," she protested, as the Saiyan snapped the back in place, locked the clasps, and secured the arm straps roughly. The armour ended just above her tailbone at the back, covering her spine and dipping lower at the front to protect vital organs down to her gut. For once she was thankful for her small breasts, which fit securely in the padded inner-layer of moulded, rock solid cups, without too much pressure against her chest.

"Yes," he countered in odd agreement. "It is. And it's going to protect you next time you decide to walk headfirst onto dangerous ground like a complete baka." Curiously, she brushed a hand over the smooth yet hard texture, wobbling slightly as his supportive hand left her shoulders. How on Earth did those Saiyans move in these things?

"More like just help me fall over easier." Ignoring her dry comment, he grabbed at her gloved wrist again, and pulled her with him as he re-ascended the stairs.

"I have to find you somewhere safer to hide out in. The wurm's mother won't be happy when she finds out she's missing one of her brood."

"You mean, that was just a …?.. _Geez_!"

"These particular wurms nest deep underground, or in the mountains. You must've somehow managed to disturb that ones nest."

They'd reached the hatch again, and Gohan flung the door open with a display of far too much strength than what was really needed. Before Videl could even attempt to walk outside again, the Saiyan swept her up, and flung her over his shoulder in a pure, cave-man manoeuvre. In conjunction with a hand gripping at her upper thigh precariously close to the globe of her rear, to steady her positioning, she soon felt the harsh thrashing of air against the back of her head, as the Saiyan hauled them both through the sky at intense speeds.

"Keep still," she barely heard him growl, as the ferocious, whistling winds tearing past her ears. It was hardly comfortable to simply lay there with his shoulder pressing the armour further against her gut. Especially when her bruised ribs from the seox-spar, were barely just healing.

"I can fly by myself you know!" The young woman shouted at the top of her lungs, hands clinging to the bottom of his own armour as he turned a sharp corner over mist-covered and snow-capped mountains. Even the air felt dangerous, as it tore against her skin like shards of ice, and Videl was sure her numb cheek was somehow cut.

Silence was Gohan's only answer, for he had seen her flying attempts and rated them to the equivalent of a five year old, _if that_. Luckily, he generally knew where he was going. A true Saiyan would know the basics of survival, and how knowing your surroundings was a part of the trial. Those who leapt headfirst into combat against their competitor, only faced defeat. One trial had lasted five months, as both competitors had forced a stalemate against each other. Neither would hunt the other down, meaning they each had to of built some form of shelter on the planet. While looking for Videl, he'd flown past the other side of the planet. Gelidus had gained its' name for the changeable cold weather, and half the planet was indeed completely covered in fields and mountains capped in constant ice and snow. That had been Frieza's haven, and the chosen battlefield for many competitors in the trials. But now, as Gohan descended down the turbulent and noisy drop of a wide, roaring waterfall, the still fidgeting and twisting Videl, could finally see how the clouds and damp mist parted to reveal a rainforest climate. Moving over the melted snow of the waterfall that funnelled into a deep river, they soared over dense trees of blue and purple foliage, that seemed to spread for miles until the skies darkened into overcast rain clouds across the far off horizon.

Descending lower through the gaps in the trees, Gohan finally permitted the Earthling to scramble off his shoulder, sliding down his front to be caught by one, supportive arm around the waist. Clinging to his shoulders, she watched as they lowered in perfectly, vertical sync, until his feet touched the ground, followed by her own. The crispy grass was not as lusciously green as it was on Earth, but adopted a transparent texture like shards of ice. Beneath it, even the soil reflected the alabaster white and grey of the marble mountains. Videl swallowed back as she caught her breath, relishing in the feeling of having her feet back on the ground, with the magnificence of the planet's surrounding flora. Above all else, the Saiyan still protectively held onto her waist, while he eyed the immediate area, and sniffed deeply. It was easier to pick up scents here, though the rainforest held its' own, overpowering fragrances. He could smell the dangerous plants with their poisonous tongues, and hear the scuttling of various insects in the tree trunks. But he could not smell another Saiyan lurking nearby, and that was all that mattered.

"Are you going to explain now?" Dark, sepia eyes descended to the windswept female, but in another dominating rush, he pulled her with him by the wrist, as he waded through the gaps between giant trees in clear urgency.

"You can blame Kari," he started in a dangerously low tone. His touch at her wrist still harboured the same, icy reception from before. As she stumbled, he only tugged harder, urging her to keep up with his quick pace. "And you can blame me, though I had little choice in any of this."

"Choice in what?" Videl just about managed to ask, before having to duck under an overhanging vine that she barely even saw with it's transparent colouring. Smacking it aside, she tugged against his arm, trying to slow him down. "Did you _know_ this would happen?" Gohan abruptly paused at the accusation, and turned to face her with the flaring of his nostrils. The strange look in his eyes was almost as though someone had just turned a light bulb on in his skull.

"…Did _you_?"

"_What_? No! Of -"

"Isn't it convenient that you just, happened to be on Earth? That you survived long enough just to show up in the _exact_ location I did?" He took a step towards her, thumb digging into her wrist, causing her to retreat back.

"_Ow_! Why are you -"

"Why would a human family happily take _you_ into their care? Didn't they think it was odd to find you in an alien craft?" He squeezed harder against the vein, prompting a pained winch while he continued to advance, backing her up against a wide and ancient tree.

"Gohan, listen to me! I don't know what you're tal -"

"Only to fit so perfectly within their culture. To forget who you are and -"

Her interruption came as a shock to him for once, as the cold sting of her palm swept across his cheek. Videl had never slapped a man in her life, and would've preferred to punch him honestly, but he was talking nonsense and hurting her at the same time. Finally, he released her wrists, and raised one hand to touch against the light mark on his cheek. On the contrary, _he_ had been slapped before, and the bitter irony brought equally bitter words from his lips.

"Like mother, like daughter."

She'd heard more than enough, but at least now he'd shut up, and she was able to lift her palms more gently to either side of his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. If it was one thing she'd learnt, it was that these Saiyans needed eye contact. Hers were filled with genuine concern and perplexity, yet the cerulean battled against the dilated pupils within burnt sepia, until she knew she had his totally devoted concentration and calmer focus.

"It's me. _Videl_. Remember?" The softness of her voice matched her touch, brought a shaky breath from his lips that warmed the tip of her nose, as his face came closer. "Oh Kame… Did they brainwash you or something? Or…m-maybe they…" She trailed off, removing her hands from his face, to quickly inspect his arms. The hurried trailing of her fingertips over the muscular curves, was for the sole purpose of searching for the tell-tale dot of a needle prick.

"No," he quietly answered in another, almost nervous breath against her cheek. As Gohan tilted his forehead to touch her own, firm hands gripped at her hips and waist, forcing her feminine softness against hardened muscles. While she tensed to the sudden action and abrupt change in his overall temperament, all he could think about, was how he would ever tell her the truth. How could he tell her, she wasn't who she thought she was? She wasn't _just_ Videl, at least, not the version she'd been raised to think she was. Exhaling a frustrated breath sounded briefly by his hoarse voice, he tipped his nose to the dip at her neck, and deeply inhaled the slightly moist scent. What did it matter, when she smelt as she always had? Why should it matter, when to him, she was perfect.

"Apologies," he finally uttered against her skin, feeling the hastened pulse at her vital vein. To Videl's own surprise, she hadn't fought very hard against the sudden embrace, or the continued intimacy of his sheer, male closeness against her. It felt like he'd come back to her again, and with that came the fluttering and twisting of her lower abdomen as his missing warmth engulfed her. But the odd word that escaped him and vibrated against her neck, kicked her off cloud nine, and back down to the awkward reality. He pulled back; one hand finding her shoulder, and the other resting between their now parted bodies, to lift her chin with one finger.

"It's… the trial," he started, seeming to consider his words very carefully. "The climate here it… _effects_ my… senses. And judgement."

"Alright," she barely managed to speak past her relief, and was mostly glad to finally hear something coherent from him again. "If you say so but… You're scaring me. Those… things you were saying. It was like -"

"We've been still for too long," he immediately cut in, not wanting her to think about what he'd said. Not now. "I will explain, but you have to trust me." His hand claimed hers again, but this time their palms met, and he intertwined his fingers with her own. "We're not alone."

Videl nodded, squeezing against his palm to show she understood. Needing no further encouragement, the Saiyan took the lead again, leading her through the alien foliage at a hasty pace, being careful to help her over the harshly raised ground, or under the hanging web-like vines. For a while, things felt like they were getting better. There was a comfortable silence between them, and a sharing of trust as she relied on his senses, and he relied on her ability to follow without question. Gohan knew that they would both be easier to sense away from the frozen wastelands, despite his lowered ki. But he also believed in his ability to bait out the opponent, and hopefully overwhelm them, or maybe even sense _them_ first. With the Earthling to protect, it was better than blinding himself in the preferred battlefield of snow. He would just have to accept the pride-biting loss of a challenge, in exchange for repaying his debt.

Sooner than he expected, his plan took form. Two power levels suddenly sparked above him, and with quick instincts, he spun. Videl barely had time to inhale her next breath, as a hand closed over her mouth, and she was harshly pulled against the sudden perfect stillness, of the protective Saiyan. She felt how his chest heaved once; how he held a deep breath and planted his feet firmly. Trying to copy his positioning, her eyes flickered left and right, searching for whatever had startled him. But there was nothing, only the shadows between the trees. The came as she was suddenly just half thrown and half tossed aside, while Gohan stubbornly held his position, to embrace the full impact of the sudden, incoming blast…

_To be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14: Spirit Tag

**Chapter 14: Spirit Tag**

As the bright light and disturbed dirt particles cleared from the wreckage of the woody crash site, the creator of the powerful energy blast descended to ground level with his victorious laughter. In only a temporarily stunned state, Gohan lifted the heavy weight of the collapsed tree trunk from his chest, throwing it to the side as he rose to face his opponent. Eyes widened under his heavy, triangular brows. The trials often involved two or occasionally three competitors for the Elite title, but there could only ever be one victor to claim the ultimate prize. He did not therefore expect to see one who had already earned his honourable title, stalking forwards to greet him. Nappa dragged another, barely breathing body behind him, and finally ruthlessly threw it towards Gohan, to bounce across the space between them. The Demi-Saiyan swallowed back, as his eyes descended to the defeated opponent's very still form. He was a young Saiyan, probably around the same age as Gohan, but his battered and bruised body bore the mark of ultimate defeat, along with a gaping, clotted hole forced straight through the gut, as though a fist had forced its' way through his armour without breaking a sweat. Nappa on the other hand, placed one blood-stained and gloved hand on his hip, and pointed at the Halfling brat with the other.

"You're next runt!" He jeered confidently, throwing his now discarded, bloodied glove at the boy, to wipe the blood stain that was not his own, from his dirty cheek with the back of his large, hairy hand. But the son of Kakarot merely stood completely still with a calm countenance, clenching his fists together in acceptance of the challenge. Gritting his teeth and dipping his head, he charged his ki in the temporary flaring of a white aura. Without any other warning, he took flight, charging at the Elite with his fist raised back. Knuckles connected, time and time again, as the long-awaited battle between them finally commenced.

"Ahahahaaa!" Nappa mocked further, as he snuck a quick, blinding blast that gained him the advantage. A strong fist managed to lightly crack the plating over Gohan's chest. He then succeeded in pushing the briefly stunned teen's face repetitively into his knee, gripping firmly at his hair to hurl him like a rag doll against the next receiving tree with a loud, snapping crash against the trunk.

"Looks like I'll be back in time for supper!"

Or not, as the 'runt' emerged from the smoke, soaring straight for the un-expectant, laughing hulk of a man. The hammering uppercut caught his jaw, launching him upwards to crash against the faster teen, who had already appeared above him again, ready to deal the next attack in the well-planned series.

"Think again," the half-blood smirked, as he initiated a roundhouse kick. On impact, it sent the confident Elite soaring over tree tops, slowly descending in a straight line through jagged spikes of unrelenting branches. Gohan knew it wasn't nearly over, but it was enough time to recover his breathing, and press a wincing hand against the bruising at his chest beneath the sure cracks in his armoured shell. His opponent was slowed by his larger size, but his attacks were strong and well aimed. He would have to alter his style to take advantage of both speed and tactical evasion.

Right on cue, another energy ball, quickly covered the gap between the two opponents. Gohan merely knocked it aside with his forearm, but as a furious Nappa cleared the gap quickly in head-first flight, more ki balls followed. It was a distraction, and he knew it, but they were well targeted and so Gohan could do nothing but continuously smack them aside while preparing for the _real_ onslaught. Arms barely had time to form a cross shape, as Nappa's blocked shoulder barge came with a follow-up knee strike. As the again winded semi-Saiyan keeled over, the Elite followed through with the overhead hammering punch straight into the teen's hunched back. Landing on the ground on all fours like a cat, Gohan quickly rose to produce an elbow-jab that now winded the Elite's dumb advance.

As the two Saiyans continued to answer each others attacks, a fan of dark lashes fluttered open to reveal narrowed cerulean eyes, as Videl came to her senses. Only to feel a heavy weight pressing over her back. Struggling to lift herself, she found the only way to break free, would be to slowly scramble and crawl out from beneath the chunk of fallen and snapped tree surrounding her. Luckily it wasn't the whole trunk, else she might've surely been completely squashed. Physical weight wasn't the only thing she sensed however, as her chin lifted to witness the two mis-matched bodies colliding repetitively against each other dead ahead of her, through the gaps of miraculously still standing trees. Clumsily rising to her feet and taking a moment to get her balance straight, she pressed her body against one supportive trunk, and flinched for Gohan, as the large, bald Saiyan lifted the younger opponent with such ease. She even felt the ground beneath her give a light shake, as the demi-Saiyan's back was snapped over a raised knee, and then dropped against the cracking ground. Yet despite the brutal onslaught, the groaning boy quickly reacted to the foot about to slam directly into his neck, with the defensive hands that reached up and grabbed the sole of the lifted foot.

Nappa had the runt right where he wanted him; at his feet! Laughing as he pushed against the boy's strength, he licked his salty lips as his foot got closer…and closer….and…

_Wham!_

Even Gohan was surprised by the bright light that suddenly shot through the trees, hitting the unaware Elite in the back of the head without fail. It was the distraction he needed, to roll out from beneath the raised foot, sweep kicking against large ankles in the process. The brute lost his balance, and fell down to one knee, still wide-eyed in shock as to where that tap against his head had come from? Turning, he briefly caught the blur of movement between the trees, and a new snicker found his lips. Caught by the sudden spinning jump of the brat's thigh against the side of his face, the teen spun over his shoulder, bringing his elbow down at the brute's skull. The attacks were quickly administered, until Nappa was briefly bent over on his hands and knees, to lift upwards in a barging recovery. Fists were caught by large palms and fingers that easily squeezed over knuckles. Kneecaps met kneecaps squarely, until a head butt against Gohan's forehead, sent his head cracking back with a pained cry. As expected, the blur appeared again from behind the trees, this time moving forwards as the female figure emerged with a mighty battle call.

"Leave him alone!" She cried, using the ground as her springboard to launch her flying kick into the raised eyebrows of the bald brute. But meanwhile, he'd already crashed his fist into the teen's face again, leaving him to fall backwards. All in good time to move slightly to the side, and grab the leg that almost shot straight past him. The girl's surprised yelp was drowned out by her body being spun in a circle, before she was thrown like a Frisbee back in the direction she'd spawned from.

"A-HAHA! You trained a _human_ to protect you?" He mostly exclaimed in further amusement, stooping to pick the injured teen up by the hair, and dangle him up, inches from the ground with an outstretched arm. "You're not even half a Saiyan!"

A series of punches later finally dealt another series of worthy cracks in the armour, and the halfling bucked with the choking of his own blood, rising in a spewing of crimson copper from his split lips. Nappa had seen enough, and with the intention of being back to the ship in time for a victory feast to sate his grumbling gut, he dropped the boy in a crumpled mess.

"That's right," he pulled his hand back, and begun to charge a final blast. "Stay down, where you belong!"

He noticed the sudden flux in energy far too late, as his own indulgence blinded his senses. So the charging woman who suddenly leapt on the Elite's back with arms squeezing around his neck in a ruthless choking, definitely caught him off guard for long enough.

"Get off'a me!" He wailed, hands gripping at the leech's arms, trying to pry her off as his clumsy feet stumbled around in circles with the taxing of his heavy weight. But the human only responded with a primal growl, squeezing harder against the bulging of the man's windpipe and holding on tight with thighs wrapped around his waist. He wasn't quite smart enough to stampede her against another tree it seemed, preferring to use brute force in attempts to force the choking arms apart. Videl felt her grip lessen, but used the element of continued surprise to her advantage. Suddenly, she let go, and fell backwards into a perfect handstand, kicking her feet against the brute's back to continue her walkover, while gaining her enough time while he stumbled forwards and clutched at his aching neck.

"So! You wanna play rough huh?" He grinned, turning directly into her follow up, improved 'Eagle kicks,' each one landing without fail, making him stumble backwards once again. The follow-up, charged 'Falcon Punch' however, was met by the rock solid block of his large arm. Growling, she ducked under his attempt to grab her hair. Something had snapped in her the moment Gohan had fallen, and now, in a surge of overwhelming, sense clouding feelings, it was _his _voice that echoed clearly in her mind. His unique, musky scent, and his softer, more boyishly rugged face, appearing in her focused mind.

'_Rule number one: never underestimate your opponent.'_

Rules from the training, that Nappa was clearly falling victim. His slow moves suffered the weight of his over-confidence, as he expected to be able to grab the woman without too much effort on his part. Her ducking evade was followed by an elbow jabbing upwards into his hooked nose, and then another well timed duck, as his other hand grabbed at her.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY FACE!"

'_Rule number two: use your body and your speed. Combine evading with attacks. Make those larger opponents work harder to catch you.'_

"Grrrr!" The brute felt the light thud of her flat foot smacking against his exposed rib area, as again she out manoeuvred his attempts to get a hold of her. "Come 'ere wench!"Yet his eyes widened, as she answered the request with a knuckle sandwich, right between the eyes. Apparently finally realising that he was actually going to have to fight this Earthling, Nappa growled with a powering up aura, that managed to force her stumbling back slightly in waves of gathering ki that surrounded him and pushed out against everything else.

'_Rule number three: Heh, but I guess you already know this one. Never give up.'_

Her attention shifted to the very still teen who still littered the floor in a bloodied and bruised mess, and grit her teeth hard as she shifted into a stance of more defensive priorities.

'_I won't give up Gohan!'_

The first punch came high, barely ducked by her bending spine. She didn't have time to even think about attacking this time though, as she completely rolled to the side instead, avoiding the following upper-knee-cut. A male groan behind them both, caught their attention, but Videl was quick to distract the brute again with her barging 'bear blow through.'

'_Come _on _Gohan! Get up!'_

Nappa laughed at what was a pathetic attempt to un-root his feet, and this time managed to hook his arm under the human's waist, and toss her aside like a rag doll. She rolled, but fluidly found her feet with the push of her arms, and was sprinting back towards her opponent with ragged breaths before he could advance any closer to halt the attempting recovery of the coughing half-breed. As he turned to snatch at the air where he predicted her to run against, she on the other hand lowered, to slide between parted and slightly bent legs. He again snatched at the blur that passed beneath him, twisting at the waist just in time to see the small hands reaching up for the one weakness he'd never anticipated her to know about.

"YEEEEAAAARGH!"

The mighty roar caused the very sky to tremble, as Videl tugged and squeezed at the furry appendage caught in her tight grasp. A large white boot lifted, attempting to stomp the creature that had dared to touch his tail, but she rolled quickly, making sure she took the tail with her.

"LET GO OF MY TAAAAAIL!" He practically screamed, bending in slow, paralysis, as she only squeezed tighter against the still limb. It was hard to avoid two groping hands and stomping feet though, so inevitably, the Saiyan caught hold of the girl's leg, and dragged her out from beneath him by the scruff of the neck. Forced to let go of the tail as a kneecap smashed into the solid hard rock of the armour, Videl was certain she felt the attack go straight through to the sure bruising against her winded abdomen.

'_GOHAAAN! I can't….hold him…for much…n-ugh!'_

She breathed a sudden breath, wincing as he squeezed at the back of her neck, lifting her feet from the ground effortlessly. The bulking Saiyan heaved heavy, dangerous breaths, and one particular breath that when exhaled, propelled a ball of saliva into the girl's face. Videl closed her eyes with a disgusted grunt, tilting her head in time for the spit ball to hit her cheek at least, and flinching as she felt the slimy moisture slide down to her jaw. Then came the pressure of his thumb and fingers against the back of her neck, as he brought her closer to his growling and snarling face. Eyes almost crossing, as she managed to bend her spine and lift her legs up in her last, squirming and futile attempts to kick out against the Saiyan. Ignoring that, he heaved a victorious laugh at last, catching one foot with his free hand, and grinning as he shoved the knee upwards, against her own armour. Videl winced at the damage she caused herself, but there was one thing she knew that Nappa didn't, as her eyes slid to the by now, fully standing, official competitor. The smile that spread across her face, was noticed far too late by Saiyan, who released her foot to cover the top of her head, and squeeze with each of his fingers. She was quite sure he could've crushed her skull if he really wanted to, but for now he responded to her loud cried, with the added offensive of his roughly textured tongue, lapping across her other cheek in primal dominance. It was all that was needed to tip the edge of the scales further, as a sudden, enraged power level, finally alerted Nappa to the wild energy that was now exploding in an intense burst of loud, roaring light behind him…

The first thrusting fist crushed against the yellow padding at the brute's back; knuckles forcing against the cracking of armour, until they dented the thick skin beneath it. The hand that held Videl's neck in a vice grip, instantly loosened to let her fall, as a second fist met the same area as the last, breaking directly through to pound against the flesh. She scrambled aside, catching her breath and fervently wiping the back of her hands over the soiled areas of her face. As much as she wanted to throw herself back into the battle, something within her told her that it as important to stay back. This was no longer her fight. The large Saiyan's spine meanwhile arched forwards with the force of each attack, accompanied by the loud howls that translated the pain behind him. Before he could turn, the half-blood had leapt and rolled over the beast's head, landing with a raised kick into his gut. Once again, the white boot crushed through the orange shell, and the man's spine bent in the other direction. A knee raised as Gohan sprung upwards, hovering in mid-air for Nappa to finally witness the extent of his visible power. The wavering flames of his light grey aura tinted by bright sparks, surrounding him entirely. Leaving little more time for the brute to stare in astonishment at the higher state of being reached by the brat, he instead bore the berating slaps caused by the side of the side of Gohan's raised knee once, then twice, and three times, back and forth across the brute's face. The fifth scolding cracked a tooth free; spat out in a collection of bile and saliva, as another fist found the gut.

Nappa stumbled backwards, clutching at his stomach in clear discomfort as he keeled over, while the calm just Gohan silently lowered himself to his feet, observing the damage so far, and glaring in cold contempt at the beast who had dared to touch the pure beauty of _his_ 'human.' Even when faced with his defeat, Nappa found the air to breathe insults.

"You will never be a true Saiyan!" He barely finished the yell, as he suddenly flew backwards, gaining himself the space needed for his final attack. Tightening his raised fists, sparks of sudden electricity jolted around his own, powering up aura, with another loud yell that cracked against the darkened skies. Gohan braced himself, concentrating on all his ki, as he fell into a defensive manoeuvre. The Elite was far too predictable, and since he was apparently done playing games, it was now time for his true and ultimate power to reveal itself.

"BREAK CANNON!"

It was unlike any attack Gohan had seen before, not in non-Oozaru form at least, as the bold Elite wrenched his mouth open wide. From it, shot a wide and immensely powerful, blue and white beam, travelling at a high speed down to the prepared teen. Having already brought his palms together and drawn his hands back to his left side, Gohan charged a similar attack, until he knew he was ready at the last, possible moment. Hurling his own, pale blue ki beam directly into Nappa's, as the blasts collided, it provoked the intended, intense power struggle, and therefore the true test of mettle. Completely male yells filled the skies with the rumbling of rolling thunder overheard, as the desperate Gohan strained his body in order to overpower Nappa's winning beam. Watched on by the wide-eyed Videl, she held her breath as it seemed like the Gohan was losing, and clutched her hands at her chest in the most deep-feeling of gestures, as she reached within herself. In the last possible moment, the tides suddenly turned. A sudden surge of energy passed through the gap between the two teens, reaching Gohan and reminding him _why_ he was fighting. _Who_ he was fighting for. With a jolt of the exact amount of energy he needed, the balance was tipped in his favour. The last thing Nappa saw, was the lightning speed of the overwhelming half-breeds ki, as it engulfed him entirely in an explosion of only the most desperate, life-stealing proportions. Two wide sets of eyes, patiently waited for the cloud of smoke to clear, leaving only the blank, empty space where the Saiyan Elite had once levitated…

At last, sure that the deed was done, Gohan collapsed to the side as his energy left him with the dimming of his aura entirely. Padding feet rushed forwards from the safety of the trees, trying to catch the Halfling's descent before his body hit the grass entirely. Though she failed with her timing, she didn't give up, as small, shaky hands gripped at the battered armour, trying to use it to lift him. Part of it just snapped away in her palm, causing wide eyes to stare in disbelief, as the realisation of the Saiyan's powerful attacks dawned on her.

"_Gohan_!" She called, tossing the armour fragment aside, to lift him from the shoulders, up onto the slope of her kneeling thighs. He was heavier than she expected, but she managed to secure him there before he tumbled off with quick arms that gripped and tugged at bruised arms. Only as he frowned with his prolonged wince, did she realise it had probably been a bad idea to move him. With her own depleted energy though, there was no way she'd be able to carry him as he had done with her.

"You've got to get up!" Attempting to lift him again with her arm behind the neck, he finally responded; twisting to the side in a rushed motion complete with defiant growl. Launched by his arm, he diagonally sprung upwards, managing to stumble several steps, before falling again. Videl was there in seconds, following behind him, and ready to duck her head under his arm, and even the balance a little. The weight slumped at her back put strain on her knees, but she could be just as stubborn, and right now, he was pushing her to her limits.

"Come _ON_! We've _got_ to….ugh!" Knees bent further, as she hoisted the male weight over her failing back again with panted breaths. "T-To find somewhere to…t-to fix you up!"

Though _where_ was another question, as Videl had no idea where she was, or what direction she was now leading them. Without realising, she sniffed at the moist air, until ears pricked to the rumbling of water nearby. That was a sure start. Neither of them realised the true extent of their injuries yet, especially Gohan. He really tried his best to move his feet in time with the supportive human's, as his chin dipped to hang his head almost shamefully at the energy he'd been forced to spend. But the higher state he'd reached was now taking its' toll on him, while he recovered from the emotional fit with vibrating trembles down his skin and spine, down to his twitching tail tip. Hoarse breaths signalled the almost mechanical movements of his body, despite the constant drooping of eyelids back and forth to the motion of stumbling feet, passing beneath him…

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15: Homeward Bound

**A.N. **_[Response to Reviews: 2nd__ June 2010] _

Daye: Nope, Gohan didn't quite reach Super Saiyan. More like a state half-way in-between, brought on by his sudden, raging emotions J In this AU, Saiyans have yet to discover the truth behind the Super Saiyan Legend. Since the fall of Frieza and the King Cold dynasty, they've just become a bit uh … lazy! ^-^'

Jarno: You're kinda half-right. Gohan's half-blood lineage was never kept quiet, but Kari feels that he owes her for defending his right to live in the first place. In her mind, she kind of gave him life, which is the greatest gift of all and of course, she continued to fuel her right to demand repayment, as she continued to support him. The rather shocked Gohan just accepted whatever she had to say, so he could get on with his trial and find Videl. You're right about the debt possibly being more to do with Goku though, but Kari doesn't really owe the 'Son' family anything, as you'll find out. There's a lot more to it, so I'll avoid the possibility of leaking any spoilers.

Hopefully this answers any similar questions so far, and thanks for all the positive reviews! Action scenes are my weakest spot and I've never had to write so many in a story before! It's a nice challenge, and most of all, good to know I'm not boring anyone!

Anyway, here's another quick update for you! I just had to get this chapter down while the previous one was fresh in my mind, but I think I'll go collapse now x.x

Enjoy!

*Devious smirk*

* * *

**Chapter 15: Homeward Bound **

The skies had parted with a flash of bright lightning not long after Videl had gained enough strength and momentum in her stumbling strides, still bearing the heavy burden of the semi-conscious Gohan on her back. Heavy rain cascaded down upon them, tearing through the transparent foliage in a monsoon of what felt like relentless, thin icicle shards. At least the Saiyan seemed to be slowly recovering from his lapse in power, though it was hardly recognisable under the thick mist that spread around them. Seeking a moment of shelter beneath a canopy, feet slid across what now became slick, dark grey mud, as Videl could no longer hold up the weight of the Saiyan anymore. Yet it was he who caught her before she could fall, heaving a pained breath as he latched his arm around her waist, and gave her enough support to straighten her back again. Her smaller hand gripped tightly onto his, interlocking their fingers as she turned to face him. Even in the cold rain, he emitted a slight warmth. But without warning, he firmly pushed her against the safety tree, and put his strength to the test as rose into the air against the cascading forces of the torrential downpour. Yet the entire horizon was covered in the hazy, grey mist, so that nothing but the blurring of rain against the trees, could be seen for miles across.

"Where's y-your sp-spaceship?" Videl stuttered loudly against nature's loud rebellion and her consistent shivers, as the Saiyan finally descended down to her ground level again.

"_Gone_."

Her hands touched against his back, and she was once again there to catch him as his knees buckled again. Regardless, he tried to take control again, taking her hand and pressing on. Though he really wasn't sure which would be worse; trying to fly with her through the storm, or wading through the thickening mud and therefore rising water levels.

The answer came to them after several more confident strides, as they reached the edge of the hilltop they'd been unknowingly climbing along. The ground moaned beneath them, suddenly gaping open into a mudslide that caught them both by surprise. Losing each other's grasp, each body tumbled and twisted down the long slope, down into the mouth of the raging stream below that swallowed Videl's high-pitched screams. Struggling limbs thrashed against the strong currents that swept her over and under, until at last, a firm hand caught hers, gripped tightly and tugged her from nature's engulfing rage. Gohan pulled the drenched human onto the raised embankment, until she coughed up enough water to clear her lungs for the raspy, desperate breaths that followed. Luck seemed to finally be on their side however, as Videl found her feet to face the structure just a few more steps ahead of them. Raised on thick, wooden stilts built to keep it always above the high water levels; the simple shack was well hidden at the edge of the river that was surrounded by the loving embrace of curving trees on either side of the narrow, valley hilltops. Turning to grace Gohan with a very relieved smile, Videl squeezed at his palm, and this time they helped each other hobble breathlessly towards their shared goal.

The thick plank of uneven wood that served as the unhinged 'door' was lifted and moved aside by Gohan, allowing Videl to squeeze through first into the simple, single square sized room. He followed soon after, pushing the 'door' shut behind them to partially drown out the raging river behind them. Rain still tumbled against the flat roof of wood and thick, rubber leaves, in a constant rhythm of pitter-patter drumming. There were no windows of course, and the uneven wooden flooring was covered by several pieces of wurm hide that shone with an almost plastic-leather sheen. Near the single fireplace built of simple stone, a more pleasing, pure fur hide in thick, vibrant blue, covered the wurm 'carpet.' Videl didn't want to think about what type of animal had been skinned for that, but figured it would all keep the heat in better. So she descended to her knees to fit the tasking of lighting the remains of firewood. It would be enough to last the night there no doubt, and someone had kindly left a chalk-sized slab of flint and almost a brick of steel. All those camping trips with her dad suddenly came in handy, as she discarded of her soaked gloves, and got to work with striking the two objects together.

Meanwhile, Gohan slumped against the wall, resting for a much needed moment as his eyes closed and his head tilted back. It was luck indeed that they'd stumbled across this place, which had mostly likely been first built by a trials competitor, and perhaps inhabited now and then by others lucky enough to have found it too. Heaving a more relaxed breath, his ears pricked to the spark of flames, and then the scent of the smoke at his nose. Then the shifting of the female, as she found her feet, dusted off her hands, and moved back towards him with shaky, shuddering breaths. It would take awhile for the cabin to heat up a little, but that didn't stop the human from tending to what she felt to be more pressing issues. Keeping his chin still raised, he stared down his nose through half-lidded eyes, as the female came to stand in front of him, tugging and fidgeting with what seemed to be his seamless armour. She hadn't even bothered to rid herself of her own yet, but there she was, dealing with the mystery of his. A little smile lifted his lips weakly, and she breathed a little chuckle at her own struggles.

"How the heck do you get these things off?"

Gohan responded by discarding of his own gloves, and then just lifting his hand to hers. Directing her to the well-hidden clasp at his side, he flicked it open for her curiously attentive observation. There wasn't much left of the armour anyway, so with a little 'oh' sound, she proceeded in carefully lifting it over his head. Despite the holes and cracks straight through to his slightly crimson-stained bodysuit, he was managing to stand straighter and stronger, even though the wounds looked quite fatal. To be bruised enough to bleed had to be painful, and Videl winced at the thought alone.

"You're not hurt? But…I thought-"

"I'll be fine," he answered gruffly, again catching her hand to rest it against the hard six-pack of his abdomen, and intentionally forcing her to press against the tender skin. It was only she who gasped as if in pain for him, while he kept an incredibly stoic expression. Miffed over how he could endure such injuries, the curious human dipped her head, bravely lifting his tight top to reveal the extent of light purple bruising that covered his abs. Surely it should've been darker?

"That's… impossible," she breathed the shaky word, barely catching onto the fact that he was now returning the favour with the far more diligent, well practiced removal of her armour. She lifted her arms automatically, tilting her soaking wet head of raven locks back, until the heavy object was clear of her body, and discarded with a simple toss to one side. Now it was his turn to inspect her wounds, yet she swallowed back as his palms found the sides of her face instead, forcing her to stare up at him as thumbs brushed over her cheeks. Though the foul scent was well-washed away, Gohan saw it in his mind again; how Nappa had dared to abuse her with his spit and tongue. Exhaling a rough, nasal breath, his own body tensed. Yet Videl just stared up at him, closing her eyes a moment to relish in the rare, soft and gentle touch. Words that she held complete faith in, drifted from her tranquil tongue, as she rested her palms on either side of his slightly raised chest.

"I felt you."

His hands moved down to grasp at her shoulders more roughly, but mostly as though he suddenly needed to be steadied. He tightly squeezed the flesh and muscle there, as emotion he'd never felt so strongly before, spilled inside him. Eyes bore straight into her soul, with ragged breaths that threatened to tip the scales of his control. Yet she did nothing to stop him, as she searched his eyes for an answer to her declaration. There was no doubt about it; when she'd rushed against Nappa to protect him, Gohan had finally understood the debt he owed to Kari, and how she now expected him to repay it. It wasn't to just give the unknowing half-breed a dishonourable victory. She needed to earn the right to her blood, just as he had. Yet how could she, when others only held her back? So he'd stayed back, taking far more than enough time needed to recover, while gifting her with his own energy. It wasn't that he felt she was inadequate. On the contrary, she merely proved that she could use the extra strength to her benefit. But he never expected her to return the favour twice fold, when it had been _he_ who was ultimately failing to surpass Nappa. Never in a million years, had he expected a mere Earthling to ever aid him so compassionately. Especially not after everything she'd been through. Even if she did somehow possess part-Saiyan blood, her heart was made of pure gold. A real treasure to behold, and one that he wasn't about to just let go. No anymore.

"I felt _you_," he countered with his rough, slightly strained voice. As she released a tense breath, he swiftly changed their positioning without her barely realising at first. Hands gripped at her hips and waist, and as he fluidly turned her back against the wall, he also lifted her up into the simple step of his body that sandwiched her between wood and sheer muscle. Before she could utter a single protest or fight against what she should've realised to be inevitable by now, Gohan found the two spots that he _knew _would drive her wild.

He was right.

Videl found herself paralysed with a sudden, very intense shiver through her nervous system, as the Saiyan pressed his first and index finger pads against a certain spot at the base of her spine. Combined with the way his lips found her neck levelled against his head, and sucked over the vibrating skin over her vital vein with the subtle grazing of teeth, she could do nothing but helplessly react with the instincts of her body. With a whimpering sound she didn't even know herself to be capable of, her arm cupped around the back of his head, wantonly cradling him to her. Naturally, he wasn't about to deny her basic cravings, or his own for that matter. Not when she leaned against him so assuredly. So he continued to stroke against the spot where her tail may have once been, where the nerve endings were still extremely responsive. While his other hand slid down the length of her meaty thigh, gripping behind the knee joint to prop her leg more securely over his more angular hip bone.

Having only needing to tilt his body a slight fraction, Videl felt how he pressed his thigh against the gap created by just the simplicity of one raised leg, and shock herself back to reality as she realised she was already writhing with her entire body against him. What madness was this? She was there to talk things through; to ask questions of him and finally get some answers. Not be suddenly swept quite literally off her feet in the sudden heat of the moment. _Besides_, as much as she enjoyed his ministrations, there was something she needed to do before he even tried to take her to any other base. As much as she loved baseball, she just wasn't sure if it was entirely safe to go past the still unachieved first base, never mind plan for a homerun.

"W-wait!" The barely spoken request was initially declined and ignored, as teeth gripped at the thin skin of her neck, coupled with a roaming hand easily slipping under her bodysuit, and gliding over the prominent curve of a wide hip. Videl swallowed back against the frantic touches over her bare skin, and the shiver it spent along her spine.

"Damn it _Gohan,_ I said _stop_!" Her voice carried more firmly with heated breaths, but it was the way she more or less snatching his head away from her neck, that caught his attention. A slightly agitated frown lowered over lightly concerned eyes. Gohan had almost forgotten how his chosen woman was as pure as pure could be, and so now he swallowed back and froze with the realisation of the strong intent in her wide eyes. She was going to try to stop him, even though her rain-drenched scent carried the far clearer intent of _wanting_ to continue. Now she had his attention though, despite the protesting squeezing of his hand over her hip, she was able to more comfortably continue.

"There's just… one thing I need to do." His eyes narrowed slightly, as the pressure of her hands against his head lowered, slipping round to comb her fingers through his slightly matted hair instead. Apparently she was going to surprise him, so he tilted his head to the side in clear intrigue. Perhaps some kind of, human preparation?

"Before w-we…erm…." The answer came slowly, almost painfully so, and he almost went cross-eyed as she trailed off with the tilting of her face coming closer, and closer to his. At first, he leaned back slightly, unsure of her intentions. But then, she only stalked him further, keeping his head firmly in place, until her lips finally connected with his, and she closed her eyes.

Gohan breathed a confused breath, though half in relief as the woman hadn't completely rejected him. Instead, she merely made sure she at least had her very first kiss, and he obliged to the odd, slow and timid movement of her mouth slotted against his. At first just the unsure and very still pressing against him, as the Classical Hollywood movie stars always preferred to demonstrate. Then, the casual slipping of her lower lip between the intimate gap of his pout, with the light experimentation of suckling and tugging at his upper lip, cushioned between _her_ silky pout. It wasn't exactly the type of spar he was used to, at all for that matter. This was nothing like his first and only intimate encounter with an unmated woman, who come to think of it, had probably been old enough to be his mother. The Saiyan cougar had caught him on his eighteenth birthday, and allowed his curious, experimental fondling until she grew bored and impatient. What followed had been a pride deflating dominance from the very experienced female, who seemed to enjoy preying on younger males who were weaker than herself. It wasn't exactly an experience Gohan wanted to treasure, but who was he to now say no to the new challenge suggested by this younger Earthling?

Inhaling a deep breath against her, he proved how quick a learner he was, as he moved against her lips, mirroring her actions in perfect unison. Then, sliding his hand down to cup one globe of her rear, while supporting her back with a flat palm and splayed fingers, he lifted her against him away from the wall. Videl was aware of his touches, but had no idea she was being moved, as she lost herself to the sensations of the deep kiss. Being the first to plunge the tip of her tongue inside the gaping gap of his mouth, she smoothed over the jagged rocks of his very canine teeth, some quite dangerously pointed. As he breathed a startled breath against her, she just smiled against him, and curled her tongue around his. Well… if she wanted to wrestle, then he could certainly accommodate _that_ idea. Though it surely started with their tongues, it wasn't long until she found the direction of her body tilting sideways and backwards. As her rear slid from his supporting knee onto the vaguest cushioning of the padded, solid floor, he managed to claim her lips again before her futile attempts to pull back were left abandoned and unfulfilled. The sneaky sliding of his hands further south, gripped at her leg, and lifted the knee, so that he could address the annoyance of her boots. Gohan barely managed to pull one foot free in a single tug, before Videl started to realise the fact that she was clearly on her back and he was starting to de-clothe her. Bare foot slapping against the strange texture of the floor in an attempt to aid her escape, her swatting hand was merely met with his own. Fingers laced in an intricate weaving pattern, as he lifted his arm with hers above their heads, and gladly rolled with her. For the vaguest moment, she was above him, and then trapped between his legs twisted with hers on the opposite side from where she'd started!

The human attempted to say something, but Gohan wasn't about to let her constant need to comment on almost everything, get in the way of what they both clearly wanted more than anything else. How long had she tormented him with her spirit? With the way she'd fought against him in that completely Saiyan, perfectly figure hugging clothing? Or frustrated him with her ability to just spar with words? He could only crush her quivering body against him, trying his best to be slow and savour each touch, but instincts were hard to deny, and he'd already held them back for _far_ too long. It no longer mattered what the hell Kari wanted; the ship was long gone in the deeper depths of space, probably getting closer and closer to his dying home planet. Besides, he'd re-paid the debt as far as he was concerned. The girl was safe, even safer now that she occupied his arms. Trailing his heated and rushed kisses across an unhinged jaw, the human just breathed deep and heavy breaths in response; hopelessly letting one arm drape above her head while blissfully hazy eyes looked up into the crackling of the upside down fireplace. It was fine as long as it was still, what, first base? Or maybe second, as she tensed to the way his warm hands slid under the raised hemline of her top, and suddenly lifted it cleanly up, and over her head. Throwing it carelessly to one side, the Saiyan had already sat back slightly, leaning over her with eyes drinking in every curve her upper body had to offer.

Videl flushed a light shade of crimson, from the base of her creamy collar, all the way up to her cheeks, and across to her red-hot ears. The cold air hit her sharply of course in prickling jabs against her pores, but it was nothing compared to how the Saiyan so attentively stared at her inch for inch. The fact that she was lying down wasn't exactly helping with the appearance of an even flatter chest. Not that she'd ever developed anything beyond her modestly sized breasts, and it had honestly never really bothered her tomboyish mind before. Only now did she find herself cringing at the thought of him being unimpressed by a figure that hardly echoed Kari's voluptuous curves, so she attempted to sit up awkwardly. Yet it was met by his rolling her again, pushing her up the length of his body slightly by the squeezing of hands at her buttocks. As her back touched the floor again, his head was already nestled in the place he wanted to explore more. One hand quite contentedly remaining on her bum, fingertips even tucking under the material of her short-shorts. While the other lifted and lightly squeezed the same mound where his nose nuzzled against. The hardened strawberry bud, soon felt the encouraging the flick of his rough tongue. That wasn't the only thing it encouraged, as the female's next breath carried a hoarse, startled voice with it. Videl had of course never been touched in such a way, and the sex education booklets hardly did any of this real justice. She couldn't of been any less prepared, as she felt like her whole body was convulsing with her thumping, tribal heartbeat. It didn't help that nervous knots twisted with primitive heat in her lower abdomen either. It was suddenly getting very hot beneath the male's heavy body, and her throat was already dry with the constant need to inhale deep breaths through an often gaping mouth.

The slightly more confident Gohan was of course impressed by the female's reactions, and it was a clear boost to his ego to know that he hadn't even started with her, and yet here she was, already subtly whimpering against him. Though that wasn't any boost to his patience, it certainly did catch him off guard when she suddenly decided that she was done playing nice. A grin played on his lips as he felt fidgeting fingers poking around the hemline of his own shirt, and soon he was leaning back to help her with the task. Videl felt a breath caught in her caged throat, as he revealed his chest to her. She'd seen it before, but that didn't stop the fluttering of her own excitement sending chills down her spine. He'd never stripped just for her before, or to entertain the sole purpose that was gradually being built up to. She wasn't even sure she wanted to go _that_ far, but soon her mind was clouded by how oh-so wonderful his bare skin felt against her fingertips. Gohan merely propped himself up, enjoying the way she tentatively explored every rippling curve and sharp line of his torso. She could feel how he tensed with each breath he took, and took the opportunity at last to prop herself up too against her elbows. He felt the tip of her nose first, and the light fan of eyelash edges, until at last, she placed butterfly kisses over the heated skin. Baiting her with the subtle twisting, she followed the way he rolled slightly to the side, coming over him gloriously in pure, magnetic attraction. Videl even gained a little revenge, as she flicked her tongue against his masculine pecks, and nipped slightly over the taut skin that covered his rib cage. Soon, Gohan was relaxed on his back, and she was continuing to ravage him with innocent exploration, while he had other motives. She hadn't even noticed the way she'd slid between his parted legs, as she climbed over and adapted to his constantly moving body. Or the way he'd gladly accepted the positioning, with his furry appendage moving to wrap securely over one of her thighs. Palms slowly slid down her waist, and she squirmed at the erogenous stimulation, as thumbs traced the perfect line of her spine down the dip in her back. Following the outline of her pear-shaped figure, he came to the plump rising of her rear, and tucked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts. It only took one firm pull, for the material to slip off the edge of her buttocks, and slip down her thighs.

The sudden absence of material over her most private of areas brought a startled gasp from the human, as she tensed to the fact that the Saiyan had the clearest intention of making it to the homerun pretty soon. Videl could hardly even begin to fathom how he'd managed to effortlessly undress her, or why she didn't even seem to mind so much after all. Not that he allowed her the space to think though, as they wrestled for dominance again. Gohan won without too much effort; turning her back towards the fireplace, and moving down the length of her body, stopping her turning retreat with a hand at her hip. She curled, trying to sit up in clear protest, but he descended to her hip, biting against the fleshier area of her outer thigh with primal growls and the flicking of his tail. To her relief, he wasn't concerned with what she found to be the total embarrassment of her moist core. Instead, as she shifted her inner thighs together in the hope of concealing her most private of areas, he was more concerned with the removal of her remaining clothing entirely. Leg warmers peeled down her legs like stockings, accompanied by the other boot he'd failed to snatch earlier. His own followed with turbulent kicking, and Videl could only lift herself, and watch his every action with her wide eyes. Finally she was granted the space she needed, but it was almost impossible to think straight about what was happening here. Or why she couldn't seem to wait for him to return his warmth over her again, or be claimed by the onslaught of his lips against her own.

As if he'd read her mind, Gohan crawled over the length of her body again, gaining a startled little breath as he touched his fingers to the point of her chin, and lifted her to the sparring she craved. Claiming one of her hands, while the other craved the texture of his nape and the coarse, thick hair there, he took her hand between the length of their joint bodies, down to the purposeful gap he'd created with his slightly raised rear. Videl mumbled something against his pout, snatching her hand free from his, as her fingers had brushed against the very hot, and very clear, hard bump of his well developed arousal.

"I can't," she barely said in an uttered breath, and met the intensity of his silent stare as he read the entire opposite. "I… I just…"

"You can't?" He started in a dangerously hoarse voice, fluidly rearranging himself to dip a knee between her knees, parting them slightly in a sliding motion that stopped mid-way up her thighs. "Or you _won't_?"

Gohan didn't exactly want to force her, but they'd both started something that he wasn't about to let go unfinished. Not this time, when the entire scenario could be repeated time and time again from this one, joint submitting. He didn't understand her nerves at all, or why she was clinging to the need to be assured with words he couldn't give her. Wasn't she always chastising him for never feeling? Couldn't she see how he was feeling everything about her right now? How he was letting go, and responding to the purely natural, loving and protective desires she provoked inside him? How he was trying his very best to be gentle beyond his known capabilities, though undeniably enjoying the double-sided coin. Yet he believed he had a final remedy for her refusing words, and if she didn't respond positively to this, then he bitterly swore to himself that he would have to stop.

It was far too late to realise the Saiyan's intents, as Videl felt his hand slip south over her abdomen, under the clever disguise of his lips finding her own again. Until fingertips slid over the undisguised libido of her slick womanhood, stroking against the outer folds first, before probing against the flowering bud with a single fingertip. She gasped in a single squirm, failing to close her thighs against the blockage of his knee nestled between them.

"_Not there_," she whispered, though there was little strength behind her plea, as she merely tilted her head back to the kisses across her jaw. The sounds outside and the roaring of the fire had long since failed to exist to her, and certainly not now under the relentless, slow stroking back and forth against her most sensitive area. Videl had no idea what she could be forced to cry with such pleasure, but as he made it his ultimate task to reign over her blissfully writhing form, he made the unbelievable decision of pushing her further towards the edge. The spare hand slid over her rear, and she came to the conclusion far to late as he pressed against her 'birthmark.'

Enough was enough. With a rather primal, guttural growl of her own following her rather loud cry, impatient hands that no longer seemed to belong to the timid young woman, urgently tugged and pulled at his pants. He had to help her, else risk an accident with her feisty need, and at long last there was nothing remaining between them. Resisting the strong urge to just pin her hands back and view her in the total splendour of her nakedness, Gohan caught the hands that tenderly rested at the very base of his abdomen, and with a shallow breath, brought her fingertips against his most masculine length. The human hissed a breath, heat filling her from top to toe. The incredible effect she'd had on the otherwise untouched apex of his thighs, came as a confidence-bursting realisation to Videl, whose smile eventually lifted her lightly swollen lips. Licking the salty taste of the Saiyan from her bottom lip, her bright eyes spoke her clear attraction and matching need for release from their shared torment. Gohan didn't even know if he'd be able to hang on for long, but it was the only form of release he wanted. So the subtle raising of her hips as she parted and lifted her bent knees higher to either side of him, was the only shove he needed. Guiding himself to the longed for area, he positioned himself with shaky breaths, and as much as he just wanted to slide his way home in one, smooth motion, the last minute pressing of her palm against his chest, froze his actions entirely.

"_Gently_."

It wasn't exactly the easiest challenge to ease himself inch by inch inside her extremely tight warmth, especially not with her already stroking her thighs against his sides in slow shifting. Nor was it easy to break through the barrier of her intact innocence without causing what was an unavoidable sucking of air from the fragile woman. He had to stop completely, as all she seemed to do was tense around him further, testing his control to almost painful levels, as her hands clutched at the furs beneath her. Gohan had to pull back before he lost it altogether, and try again with the slightly easier buck of his pelvis towards her. An entirely male groan declared the initial success, but he had to grip her hips firmly to still himself as he heard her shaky breath.

Videl could hardly breathe; she'd never felt such an uncomfortable pain before, even though she'd prepared herself with the fact that this was going to hurt. But then, with the third much deeper thrust, she experienced the more overwhelming sensations that the invading actions were evoking inside her. The constant knot in her stomach, and the need to express herself with her sighing voice and arching back. The rhythm their hips gradually found in natural tune with each another, that eased the flowing motions of the heart racing activity. It was beyond any adrenaline rush she'd ever felt, as her eyes stared up to witness how the Saiyan strained to be one with her for as long as possible. But the pressure and the way she moved against him did nothing to help him. It was against his wishes to hurt her, but he could hardly deny the instinctual need to rock more powerfully against her. Her crying, unforced moans made him swell with male pride, as he accepted the fact that for their first time, he could only give her so much. There would be plenty more opportunities to test the potential of what he was determined to call their mating, but for now, he focused on moving carefully against her with those final, far more firmer thrusts.

Feet brushed over the globes of the Saiyan's raised rear, as Gohan buried himself with the sudden release that forced him to grab the woman's hips and hold her still against him. She accepted his gift nonetheless, responding to his louder, guttural groan with her own whimper. Of all the training exercises, this one managed to test his inner strength the most, as he struggled to hold himself up over her. Yet as he panted for the control over his own breath, he stubbornly refused to give in until he heard her cry intensely against him with her own bliss. He'd brought her pretty close before, and he knew she had to be closer yet. So stilling himself, he lowered himself until his damp forehead found the dip of her collar, and smoothed his fingers over the swelling of her still budding arousal, until she clung to him with the boiling tremors of entirely new pleasure that shook through her in a strange, inner eruption. Only now, could he rest with the pure satisfaction of holding her trembling, recovering body close to his, in the warm light of the crackling fire. Most ironically all in this totally alien place, Gohan had never before felt so close to home. Videl smiled to herself, snuggling against the content warmth his body had to naturally bestow over her in an afterglow of loving affection. The feeling, was entirely mutual.

_To be continued…._


	16. Chapter 16: The Mark of Abstinence

**Chapter 16: The Mark of Abstinence**

Videl didn't know exactly how long she'd been staring into blank space, as she lay on the furry albeit rather hard floor. Of course, she could hardly complain about being trapped against the warmth of the tranquil male, sleeping soundly beside her. The beyond content Saiyan, slept on his back, but had her pulled sideways against him so that she practically lay over half of his body. The thick arm that wrapped around her back, kept her firmly in position, along with the tail wrapped so securely around her raised thigh, sandwiched between his. The composition could have easily made a very romantic painting, as an artist's brush would no doubt glorify the sweeping curves and dramatic shadows of their entangled, naked limbs. But upon waking up however long ago, Videl had eventually tried to re-position herself, only to feel the strengthened pressure of his arm and tail. Only as she managed to peer up at her captor's face, did she find his eyelids still shut, even as a deep and very primal growl rumbled in his chest. She'd sighed, and a tidal wave of various thoughts had washed over her.

Firstly, what the hell was she doing? Here was the man who had tore her away from her home and loved ones, and treated her with the utmost disrespect. Now he she was, lying in his arms with a slight, aching throb between her thighs. Brows knotted, as she tried her best to recall the events that had led up to all this. The days spent training in just his company, and the hours of conversation that had amounted from it. Then… _oh boy_. Right, so she _might've _encouraged him just a little with the whole, 'hold me' situation. Her shoulders tensed as she remembered just how well he'd fit the bill, and hadn't even tried to manipulate the situation into something more. Videl swallowed harshly. Fine, so he got bonus points for that. Then there was the whole trial situation, on this alien planet that apparently affected his senses. The deal with Nappa, and then the rain and… she swallowed again. Arriving in the cabin had _definitely_ led to the very recent blur of the most wonderful sensations and pleasures she'd ever felt before. Eyes shifted down to the hand that casually rested over her thigh, and she caught herself sighing. Did this planet effect her as well? She'd figured she was immune to it, until now. Maybe she'd be lucky, and he'd wake up feeling the same confusion? Right, then they could talk about it, and both agree that this was all just a huge misunderstanding. An overreaction to the fact that they were very much alive, and had desperately needed to celebrate that fact. _Together_. Videl once again felt her cheeks burn with a dusting a pink, and her stomach gave an involuntary flip. If it was a one-off coupling, why then was she reluctant to embrace the fact that he would never hold her like this again?

On the contrary, Gohan's mind was completely free of silly questioning or useless attempts to make excuses that might force more factual regrets. Sleep had found him rather quickly, and his dreams had only been a continuation of the time he'd shared with the oh-so-responsive Earthling. He'd even woken up in the middle of the night, hoping to make his dreams a reality, but his woman was sleeping so soundly against him, that it would a crime to wake her. _Tomorrow_, he'd smirked to himself, retreating to wash away his stimulated libido and the remnants of her innocence from him, in the cold waters outside. It had been easy to return back to her unmoved side though, where Gohan had found the less arousing images of Planet Vegetasei invade his mind. Various dream scenarios of how he's introduce his mate to the lifestyle and culture there. Then how she'd inevitably swell with child, and he with sheer pride, as they'd play the happy family role. _Together_. Of course, in his perfect dream world, his home planet wasn't under the threat of total destruction, or ruled by the tyrant King. When the dream became far more of a nightmare, with the shadow of Kari and her half-brother looming over him, he'd growled and shuddered with a strict, forced rousing from his sleep. It was more than just comfort that washed over him in warm relief, as his awakening senses picked up the Earthling still beside him. Gohan could still smell her scent mixed with his own, still lingering on her skin. He could taste her on his tongue, hear her calm breathing, and of course; he was most obviously touching her all over with their skin to skin contact. Above all else, he could feel her presence entirely, and it was heavenly to be waking up to.

At first, it was the flick of the tail tip above her thigh, that alerted the thoughtful Videl. Secondly, the shifting of an arm, but only to allow the circling of finger pads in a gloriously slow rhythm, across the slope of her raised hip. She knew then, that the Saiyan was awake, without the third and final feeling of his eyes leaving a scorching mark over the back of her neck. Since he'd granted her enough space to finally move, Videl of course retreated into a sitting position. Twisting at the waist in order to turn her bare back to him, she raised her hands defensively across her chest, and hunched her shoulders slightly. The fire had gone out, and not just in the most literal interpretation.

"Erm…So," she paused to inhale a deep breath, that became a loud, preparative sigh. "I think there's something wrong with me."

Ironically, Gohan just smirked at the announcement, as he beamed with an inner glow of satisfaction. _Finally_ she was feeling as he did. Finally she was letting go.

"When you said that this planet effects you," she turned to look over her shoulder, and witnessed how the raised left corner of his pout, abruptly dropped. "Well… I think. No, _I know _that it's done something to me, a-as well."

'_What the hell?' _He inwardly groaned, wanting very much to shake her from the shoulders and then explain to her again, using a very effective repeat performance and reminder of what had _really_ happened. Never had he expected that his quick excuse to hide the truth she more than clearly wasn't ready for yet, to come back and bite him in the ass like this. And bite him it did, rather hard, and he feared once wasn't going to be enough either.

"It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the planet," he countered in his own very hoarse recently-woken-up voice. Unlike hers, his bore the trail of light agitation. "It's typical you would blame something else, when what you're feeling is only natural. Or in your case, trying _not_ to feel… _For once_."

Videl frowned at his sudden mood swing, shifting a little more to stop the cranking at her neck, and gift him with her flaring eyes. He could hardly stay angry at her for long, when she was such a vision with her sleep tousled hair.

"Is that so? Then why am I _feeling_ like… _ugh_! I can't even find the words! It's like I'm just… not myself, right now. Do you understand that?" Of course he didn't, she frowned to herself with another frustrated grunt. He was obviously just gloating about having added her to his bed notch list. As she spoke though, he'd slowly sat up, prowling towards her even in that slightest action. Now he was dangerously close again, and Videl felt her shoulders tense with thoughts about what his being so close, might entail.

"Of course you don't feel like yourself."

"…_Huh_?" She had to do a double take and blink twice. Had he just said, what she thought he did? Had he actually just, agreed with her? So then, why was his head dipping, to breathe his next words so casually against her neck, at a very sensitive spot, just behind her ear.

"You've been imprinted."

"I've… _what_?" She breathed a shaky breath, as his voice succeeded in tickling her skin.

"Sooner than you think, you're going to seek the bond."

Enough alien talk, and enough with the oh-so-wonderful kisses at her neck. Videl clearly tensed, and managed to pull back while maintaining her modest positioning and wide, confused glare. Gohan had to smile at her spirited resistance, even when faced with nature itself. He knew females could sometimes be the mystery of the universe, and he'd heard that they dealt with the whole binding ritual with a lot more difficulty compared to males. But this was just uncanny.

"Can you, for once, just talk some sense to me?" Though she tried to remain calm with her retort, the frustration was still clear in her still, slightly shaky voice. It didn't help that she was trying to have serious words with a man who was completely unaffected by his own, nude state. "No more alien… mumbo-jumbo. _Please_?"

Gohan chose his words wisely, pausing a moment to fold his broad arms, and lower his chin with a light frown. His voice took an even more serious edge; soft, yet flat. Almost matter-of-fact.

"Wasn't it you who said you cannot choose to feel? How the where, when and why is ultimately _irrelevant_. That it just… _Happens_."

Videl swallowed during his brief pause, remembering her words quite clearly, and slightly offended by the fact that he was now using them against her in a rhetoric questioning. He even trailed off slightly, staring her down with his clear and smug victory, despite no change in his very stoic expression.

"That's different!" His eyes alone asked her how and why, so she quickly continued with struggling words that just slipped off her tongue with little thought to their consequence, or how well they'd form an actual, coherent defence. "I mean, it depends on the situation but… ugh! In _this _case, I was _meant_ to go to college! I was meant to eventually meet a nice guy and, you know, _date_ for a while. Then maybe I'd realise if I actually _wanted_ to go any further and be _completely_ prepared for the _exact_ moment that I did! I just… I don't know why I let this happen, and believe me, I'm _far_ more….m-more angry ….at myself than ….than any-"

The reason behind her slow, hesitant trailing off, came from the way the Saiyan curled around her. No, this time he really did prowl on all fours, moving very much like a lion as he came to face her from the upper body. Leaving one hand against the floor to support his slouched position, the other raised to the stubborn point of her chin, and any further words were lost against the joining of his lips against hers. Gohan of course remembered how she'd been so adamant to show him this very human gesture, and how he'd enjoyed it, but not quite to the extent that she had. _Did_, he corrected, as she breathed a wonderfully defeated breath against him, and initially succumbed to the power he had over her. But as his hand lowered to her shoulder, threatening to go further south, Videl quickly came to her senses, and snapped her head back. To her surprise, he stilled for a moment, and then abruptly stood in the glory of his full frontal nudity. She had to swallow back, and severely bite her lower lip under the shadow of his masculinity on full display.

"Where are you going?" She found herself timidly asking, as he turned, grabbing his discarded clothing from the floor and keeping it in his tight grasp.

"To find food," he rather coldly snapped back in a matter-of-fact voice. "You're hungry. I'm hungry." _And not just for food. _"It makes sense."

The 'door' was shifted aside, and his still naked form disappeared without even bothering to close it. A cold draft crept inside the otherwise quite warm room, and Videl shivered. It was a good thing there was a river outside. She _really_ needed a cold shower right about now.

The Saiyan was perhaps gone for an hour, and in that time Videl had managed to bathe with slight squeals in the freezing and strong currents of the river, and then ironically dress back into her slightly dirty clothes. The surrounding woodland smelt incredibly fresh, reminding her of freshly cut grass, a vague wet-dog smell, and the aftermath smell left by mild, spring showers. Yet the trees glistened as they reached up with their narrow fingers to the veil of clear clouds, as though they were crafted from strong shards of never-melting ice. When Videl had been taken from her home, it had all felt like a horrible nightmare cast in the constant, stark and sterile abyss of everything white. But now, how could a planet that was so beautiful, be anything but a wonderful dream?

When Gohan returned, he found the Earthling loading various wet twigs over the fireplace, probably hoping they'd dry out and make decent firewood. She didn't turn to face him, even when she clearly stiffened to the sound of his bare feet padding over the flooring. He simply sat behind her, laying a large leaf down that acted as a plate for various triangular and other polygon shapes.

"I will find meat later," he announced calmly, and began to lightly tap one of the white polygons on the floor. Videl turned then, as the object cracked like a coconut would, and revealed a purple, juicy centre. Taking the offered half, she sniffed it at, while he just dug in without hesitation. It was bitter, like grapefruit, and seemed mostly made of water.

"When will the others come to find us?" Despite all the fresh air and natural light, plus the bonus of real food, Videl had thoroughly convinced herself that there was something very strange and more importantly, very dangerous about the planet itself. She never thought she'd be longing to be back on the Saiyan spaceship, as much as she did right now.

"When they believe us worthy." It was hardly the best response, even though Gohan understood it completely and therefore expected her to.

"What's that supposed to mean? How do they even know where we are? Shouldn't we be.. I don't know. Building smoke signals and -"

"They know."

"You know, it would help if you weren't being so cryptic." She rolled her eyes, taking more delicate bites from the fruit. "Mmm… maybe then, I wouldn't have to ask you so many damn questions." So he paused to scoop the last of the fruit from the hard shell, and then finally added to his response by oddly patting at the top of his arm.

"Tracking bugs." Videl breathed a sigh of relief, only to then start patting at her own arms, looking for any sign of markings. "Don't worry, they're only tracking the _official _competitors. But that doesn't change the fact that we both could be here for a while."

"But, didn't you win? Or are you saying there could be more Saiyans out there?" Gohan had to lightly smile at her naivety, and even though he still hadn't cast his eyes to her. He didn't need to; he knew she was frowning and probably pursing her lips together now and then.

"The trial isn't just about winning in combat alone. When the Great Battle was fought here, our wounded King was also stranded. He had nothing but the planet to both nurture and spurn him." He paused under her observant stare, to bite into a much harder, triangular 'fruit.' It reminded Videl of a very hard and crispy apple in aqua blue colouring.

"This shack could very well be a product of his making." Again he paused, to take another bite, and let what he found to be very important words, settle for a moment. "If there are any others, they are most likely waiting for _us_ to make the first move."

Silence fell between them, as Gohan had nothing more to add, and Videl had plenty more to think about.

"What about the, imprinting and, seeking the bond? Is that all…p-part of the trial?" If it was, he didn't own up to it, but the human took the silence as a confirmation. "So why am I involved? Why am I even here when I'm just a human?"

"You're not _just_ anything," he countered, and Videl realised he'd just rather highly complimented her. Or highly insulted her, it was hard to tell by his tone. "Think of the bond as…. a different trial. But you're right, a human shouldn't be here. Both trials are beyond what a human should be able to experience. It is purely a Saiyan feeling."

"…_But_?"

"But," his eyes at last lifted, eyeing her steadily with a brief flicker of inner thought. "You are not the first Earthling to prove that theory wrong."

"I knew it!" Videl, always the great detective, suddenly sat up very straight, even to hammer her fist against the floor. "It all makes perfect sense now. The way Kari and the others kept talking about abominations and… and the way that other, huge bald Saiyan was trying to insult you. At first I thought they were just dumb words, but then it became clearer. Your whole fascination with humans, breaking your people's laws just to study something that has already _been_ studied!"

It suddenly occurred to Gohan just how much the Earthling had been secretly piecing together the little puzzle. How the strange little creature had been studying him so carefully, and taking note of his every word. Not just his; for she'd observed everything that had been said around her, and remembered it all so clearly. And now as she reached her very clever conclusion, she even leaned forwards a little. Pupils dilated strongly in her bright, cerulean eyes, as she inhaled a deep, preparative breath.

"You're not all Saiyan. Are you Gohan."

"No."

It surprised Videl how quickly he flat-out confirmed her rhetorical statement. Honestly she'd expected something a lot more dramatic, or even just an initial refusal which she could battle against with more theories and facts.

"But you should know," he continued in his slightly darker, yet even tone. She smirked quite smugly, even closing her eyes and lifting her chin.

"Of course I should. I do have my smart moments you know. In fact! I was even planning on studying criminology or, something like that. Those CSI shows are _really_ -"

"I don't doubt that you're smart," he cut in with a light smirk. "You certainly are quick. But are you sure you even know exactly how you worked this out?" Her jaw dropped. Was he seriously questioning her own ability of knowing all this? It was like accusing her of cheating, somehow, which was impossible…

"Well either you're as demented as Kari, or you have a solid reasoning behind all of this." Stubborn arms folded over her chest, and she made a very light 'humph' sound. "I was willing to believe you weren't that cruel, but maybe I _was_ wrong."

"Anyone can be cruel Videl." Seemingly interested and amused at the same time by their conversation, the Saiyan slid into a very casually relaxed position, by laying down on his side with his elbow propped. "Isn't it just a matter of opinion? What's cruel to me might be entertaining to you."

"Psh," she scrunched her nose, and lifted her shoulders with an unimpressed breath at his psychoanalysis. "More like the other way around. So tell me, what are you really?"

"I am a Saiyan warrior. Son of the great Kakarot, descended of Bardock."

There was the drama she was expecting, only he hardly spoke with a very theatrical flair to his tone. In fact, it was rather lazy, and somewhat matter-of-fact but in a very bored manner. Videl slumped her shoulders, and at last he lightly smiled, which was the start of Gohan's more dedicated co-operation.

"It was my mother who bore the honour of being the first Earthling to challenge our bonding theories. You're looking at the result of that." And there was the cue for her jaw to drop. Of course, Videl had toyed with the fact that he might be part human, of _some_ sort. But hearing it directly from him was different to just assuming to herself. Yet he still claimed to be only Saiyan, regardless of these contradicting facts.

"Then you're some kind of… alien… cross-breed? Is that even possible?"

"_Obviously_," he even very lightly chuckled at what should've been her slightly insultive enquiries. "Or I wouldn't be here. Or you, for that matter." She entirely misunderstood him of course, and part of him had predicted that much already.

"So why _am _I here? Isn't this whole thing meant to be _your _great moment? What was it you said again?" Trailing off to remember his words as exactly as she could, she was soon mimicking his deeper voice as she answered her own question. "The greatest honour and pride a Saiyan can ever gain!"

Videl heard his tail pat at the floor, and she had to admit, her impression really was quite amusing. So she dipped her head a little and managed a warm smile of her own, one that filled the Saiyan with great content to witness. It was rare after all, to see her this relaxed and so willing to dedicate her time and space to him. As opposed to, 'oh well, since you're here, I might as well talk to you.' They were far beyond that stage now. Yet her smile soon faded under his dutiful gaze, and weariness came with the sagging of both her shoulders, and her voice.

"I was never the project, was I." Cerulean eyes lifted, finding the rather confused gaze of burnt sepia, as Gohan slowly rose from his slouched position. "I'm just the tool that makes the _real_ project tick." He didn't like where this was going…

"_You_." Nostrils flared, but the 'Human' continued as she pieced together more of the puzzle. His silence told her everything, and encouraged her to just keep on going.

"Isn't that right, Gohan? So that's why you… that's why we did, what we did? Because, it was all just part of your trying to find out more about who you really are. About your human side. I'm right, aren't I."

"You're _really_ that sure of yourself?" He retorted in slight amusement, and Videl simply nodded slowly. It was fascinating how she could still persist on degrading herself without his help, and he had to lightly chuckle at how eloquently she managed it. Pure, human denial. Typical Earthling, so lacking in self-pride.

"But if you're a tool," he reached forwards to tuck various strands of unruly hair behind the curve of her ear. "Then so am I."

"I'm not sure you -"

"We're connected," his hand reached down to grasp the back of her neck; fingers knotting through the growth of short, thick hair at her nape. "As connected as the two moons of my planet, or…" he trailed off, pausing to pick up the two discarded shells of the strange 'coconut,' and aligning the split halves perfectly against each other. Videl batted her lashes a moment, before it all started to sink in. The conversation had suddenly shifted, from just him, to the subject of '_us_.'

"Just… what exactly _is_ this bonding?"

Gohan smiled, lowering the fruit shell, to sit cross-legged opposite her in a fluid sweep. He'd only donned the pants of his bodysuit, leaving him appearing very primitively before her. Especially as he seemed quite pleased about her question, and all the more happy to pass down his cultural knowledge onto her.

"When a male and female are drawn to each other, the imprint is first formed. Had there been more competition, I would've left my mark by now." Videl swallowed back, as the demi-Saiyan reached forwards to trace his fingertips at the side of her neck. "Here, _ooooor_…" and then trailing off again with his enticing vocal drawl, he rested his other hand surprisingly at her inner thigh. A smirk lifted one corner of his pout, "maybe _here_."

To _his _surprise, she swatted both hands away, squirming back with the raising of her knees, as she was certain he could've just used words alone rather than the addition of touch. Still smirking though, he reached behind him with his hands, and leaned against straight arms. The rejection had hardly phased him, since he was still glowing from the night they'd shared.

"Though if the female truly wishes to reject the imprint, she tries a _lot _harder, and always succeeds." It was clear that Gohan was referring to the female opposite him, and so Videl narrowed her eyes with the folding of her arms. "The imprint is a joining, after all. It has to be felt on both sides, or it means nothing."

"What if she didn't even know what this imprinting thing was? What if she was tricked into the whole thing?"

"This one knew," he countered casually, tail tapping in a slow, sporadic beat against the floor. He liked this game; it was fun to watch her squirm, still maintaining some of her innocence somehow. "Besides, it's natural. Some part of you knows, even if the other half doesn't."

"But you didn't mark me anywhere."

"I didn't have to. But… if you like -"

"No," she quickly breathed her rejection, even getting ready to shuffle away from him if he even dared to try it. Gohan breathed a husky chuckle which only irked the Earthling further. "So you're saying this imprint thing, it's like some kind of, mutual promise? Like… an engagement ring?" He didn't know what this 'ring' was, but he smiled at the word 'promise.'

"The mark is just the physical evidence of a shared connection and completion. It proves to others that the male and female are intended, yes. When both halves have accepted the imprint, they will mate, and form the bond." Words that sounded so ordinary to her, were spoken with the highest respect from his lips.

"So like marriage?" Again he merely stared blankly at her correction, and Videl added a quiet sigh. "You Saiyans really don't waste any time. Do you have short life-spans or something?"

"Nappa was, I believe, touching sixty." _Maybe not then_. "He might have lived much longer, had he trained a little, _harder_."

"Wow," she had to re-catch her stiffled breath, upon realising that she'd been beating on the equivalent to an old age pensioner. "For such an old man, he didn't act like it. I thought he was at least thirty!"

"You can never be too sure when someone stronger will remind you of your inferiority. So we respond to nature's calling, when we feel it is right."

"Still," Videl drew her knees up to her chest, a little overwhelmed by how quickly this was all happening. One night with the Saiyan, and now he was deciding that they'd suddenly been promised to one another? Her human brain found it hard to adjust to the idea alone. It was beyond the whole, 'madly in love' and 'crazy for you' notions of teenage, first love. Something she had never felt, so surely this should've all been a little easier for her to fall madly head over heels? It concerned her that she was struggling, which only made her feel like this wasn't really meant to be.

"I think it would be best if we cooled it," the way he tilted his head lightly to the side confirmed her fears of him not quite getting it. "As in, no more touching and, _definitely_ no more repeats of last night." Then the harder tap of his more agitated tail against the floor, convincing her to swallow her original speech about chastity, and replace it with another. "Just so I can, figure out, what's… going on. Okay?"

No, it wasn't okay, and Gohan's agitated tail persisted on telling her so. His slow breathing gradually became a series of deeper breaths, while he analysed her stoically with the subtle twitching of his brows. What more was there to understand? It was as simple as walking or breathing for him, so why did she persist in fighting against it? Females… the bane of the universe. Looking to the side, his brain worked miracles against her bated, silent breath. Maybe some space wasn't such a bad thing? She'd ran to embrace him after the wurm incident, even though they'd hardly been parted. The spaceship had been so compact and she'd been restricted to his room. Quite frankly, they'd been like two peas in a pod. Abruptly rising to his feet so gracefully as realisation sunk in, Videl had to duck away from the sudden sweep of Gohan's tail, as he turned, lost in his deep thoughts.

"Erm… G-_Gohan_?"

He didn't even hear her voice, as he stood there a moment, back turned and arms folded. Yes, they'd been thrust together quite quickly, and though they'd slowly prospered under the time shared, it had all been rather sudden. Emotions boiling and frustrations mounting, and he had the benefit of knowing how the imprinting could just, sneak up on you. She, on the other hand, needed to realise that she was far more in touch with her dormant, Saiyan instincts, than either of them expected.

"Look, it's just that, I think this is all… really creepy. Actually… Maybe it's just me? I mean… you're… and I'm… ugh…"

Videl just couldn't make a coherent sentence out of her jumbled words, and it didn't help that the apparently offended Saiyan, was just ignorantly walking away from her. To think, she'd thought she was being careful with her wording, actually trying for once _not_ to insult him with her witty comebacks. _Ungrateful monkey_.

"Are you even listening to me?"

The wooden plank was pushed aside, but at last, bathed in the glow of ironically angelic white; Gohan turned over his shoulder to address the still-seated woman.

"We're going to be mates, Videl. But if this is what it takes for you to come to your senses, then so be it."

And then, he was gone. Just as simple as that. But if only dealing with the invisible mark he'd left behind, could be so easy…

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17: The Price of Loyalty

**Chapter 17: The Price of Loyalty**

Vegeta, was not a happy King. Since his unworthy excuse for a sister had revealed her intentions to start a new 'project,' he'd heard nothing but words going round and round in circles, bouncing back and forth within his tired skull. One by one, the Council that consisted of five Elites, had gathered in his throne room. And one by one, they'd each expressed their concerns over the various matters involved in their summoning. The most pressing concern, was the Trial of the half-blood, whom they had each watched carefully in their own unique way over the last nineteen years. The boy's father and sixth council member, General Kakarot, would soon be returning from his excursion to the Milky Way Galaxy. With him, came the seventh member, and the subject of their other, endless discussion.

"There has not been treason within the council for over a decade," spoke the eldest and wisest of the Elite Seven. In his younger days, Tatsoi had been a comrade to the late Vegeta Senior, and the very trusted bodyguard of the Royal brood. His old eyes had witnessed the eldest son and heir grow into a fine man, while he had tutored the 'unworthy' sister under a _very_ watchful gaze. Specifically entrusted with the task of Supreme Judge, he had also shown an interest in science and technology. Now, the woman he often saw as a daughter, was under trial.

"Your Majesty, you must consider your own standing. The Royal Bloodline has ceased to flow beyond your generation. To execute Kari, would be treason in its' own right."

The King slumped on his throne, staring blankly ahead with very little attention being paid to the conversation directed at him. The large screen that monitored the progress of the three competitors on Gelidus, blinked with _four_ dots. One had engaged Nappa, and now it very quickly diminished. The other two dots remained joint together, journeying east away from the great snow plains, to the embrace of trees.

"You speak as if you expect me to expire soon." Vegeta finally shot back, leaving his cheek propped against his knuckles. "It would seem I require a new council."

"With all due respect sire, that is not your decision to make."

"Hmph!"

Vegeta sat up with his unending scowl, still focusing on the screen, as Nappa's elite dot homed in on the remaining two. The tracking bugs only monitored temperatures and heart rates, with estimations of power levels. So it was very easy to know when an opponent had completely defeated the other. But the two dots that remained close together, had not been fighting. Not in the way Vegeta expected. Sure, their heart rates had quickened at various moments, and one dot in particular was experiencing a significant raise in temperature. If he knew for certain they were both Saiyan's, he might've assumed they were engaged in a very long and very worthy battle. Yet these two bug signals weren't tracking pure blood Saiyans, for they belonged to none other than the half-breed, and Kari's Earthling experiment. The same two beings that Kakarot had sworn were no longer connected. The King growled under his breath as he realised the plot was far thicker than he first imagined. _'Kakarot! You too will pay for your trickery. Mark my word…'_

The very butch and masculine Saiyan who was in charge of the training academy, kept her arms folded across a very broad chest, as she too kept a close eye on the screen. At the King's order, Preceptor Jhinga had sent a very promising warrior to the Trial. All she had known, was that one of her favourite 'pups' as she so affectionately called them, would be facing the half-breed. Both young warriors had been born in the same year, and attended her warrior's 'Ludus' under her personal, close watch. She only felt it right that they be matched against each other, but then came the surprise of Nappa entering the game. It was quite unheard of for an already established Elite to fight against those seeking to claim their title. The tradition-loving Jhinga had been enraged by the news, and personally contacted the Royal abomination. Kari had been only delighted to explain herself to the other growling woman.

"Nappa bores me with his incompetence," she'd simply said while picking at her long nails. "He is no longer worthy of his title."

"That is not for you alone to decide!" The booming Jhinga had spat back, voice bouncing off each Throne Room wall. Even though they were still miles apart, Kari could sense the woman's rage almost piercing the walls of the space ship.

"Then let the trial decide," there was a clear, neutral shrug to her voice. Jhinga only growled deeper. "If _any _one of the younger warriors can defeat Nappa, then clearly he is the embarrassment I've long since suspected him to be."

Tatsoi, the supreme judge, had slowly come to agree with Kari's reasoning. Besides, it was sacrilege to intervene with the trials once they had already begun. But it was no secret that Jhinga possessed a very personal attachment to the young warrior she'd initially sent. He'd been one of her favourite students, and she'd of course been hoping Gohan would suffer a sour loss to the warrior she deemed more deserving of the prize. It was also well known amongst the council, that Jhinga treasured the old ways. Much like the present King, she valued the importance of pure blood, and disregarded previous scientific and breeding experiments as pure, disrespectful nonsense. So it was now also no wonder that her allegiances shifted to Nappa, as the old Elite finally engaged the remaining survivors.

"Is that… the human?" A second, very short female rose from her chair, only for the equally short twin brother seated next to her, to mirror her fluid motion.

"That _is _the human," he concurred, and so they turned, nodding to each other in agreement. Individually, Ruta and Baga were strong for their rather young age of just twenty-one. Together, they were almost unstoppable, as Frieza's henchmen had been the first to discover. Though back then, they had both only been but twelve years old.

"Interesting," Ruta continued with the light swish of her tail. "It engages Nappa, and yet it… _survives_?"

"It _continues_ to engage Nappa, and survive." Baga corrected with an elegant smirk, earning a side-glance from his now lightly smirking sister also. "_Impressive_."

"_Curious_," Ruta continued to correct. "That a mere human could possess such power. One wonders…"

"One does wonder," Baga chuckled lightly. "How a mere human could possess the capabilities."

"The capabilities, to match one of our own?"

"Indeed, and a balanced ki. Would that not require -"

"Specific training?" The twins exchanged smiling glances, pleased with themselves for narrowing down the investigation with their partnership of assumptions. The King however, could hardly share their enthusiasm, as his ears pricked to their odd conversation.

"Inconceivable!" Jhinga promptly shouted, speaking for the entire, rather tense room, as Nappa's dot suddenly disappeared entirely. Beetro, the equally large and usually rather silent execution master, even gasped in a raspy, audible breathe beside her.

"It must be a malfunction," he gruffly and flatly assumed, crossing his arms in an attempt to regain his more neutral stature.

"Run Gohan's stats," judge Tatsoi requested in his calm, even tone. The screen image flipped to a blank background with the scrolling of various numeric statistics across the foreground. Executioner Beetro found his jaw dropping once more, along with Preceptor Jhinga. The King however, was suddenly somewhat intrigued.

"_Impossible_," he breathed darkly, as he hoisted himself up to his feet. There was no mistaking the numbers he read, as they pointed to almost reaching his own ascended readings, those eight, unforgettable years ago. Vegeta had been unable to reach that level of power again, despite his rather ludicrous training schedule. Judge Tatsoi cast his very calmly observant eyes to the King, who had stepped closer to the screen and slowly folded his arms. Tatsoi knew by this slightly different look in the King's frowning eyes, that his mind was now troubled by the many deep thoughts which he never cared to share.

'_So, Kakarot's brat has cracked the puzzle. How can this be happening? I am the King of all Saiyans! I am the greatest fighter in the universe. But he… he is just a common, half-blood soldier! How could this unpure baka of a half- Saiyan, achieve what I have dedicated my life to? How does he do it? Unless…'_

The darkly brooding King stepped closer, narrowing his eyes to scrutinise the readings over, and over.

"Your majesty?" Tatsoi beckoned, only to be waved off by the flick of a gloved hand. Vegeta needed pure silence. The only sign of his slow ascent towards a bitter conclusion, was the low rumbling of a growl. It started quietly in the depth of his gut, but gradually climbed higher, past his throat, to snap with the sudden scowl and shaping of his tightly clenched fists.

"Your _majesty_," the voice attempted again more firmly, gaining the appropriate snarl from the King.

"_What_!"

"The half-breed and the human are moving again." Sure enough, onyx eyes lifted to the return of the planet's map, where the two dots slowly moved in unison with each other, away from the battle site. The information only fuelled the King's rage further.

'_Kari! How dare you stoop this low. Do you think me a fool? Do you honestly think I wouldn't know by now, how you tick? Enough! This ends now. Too long have you outstayed your welcome with your miserable existence!'_

"Jhinga!" The King growled the name perhaps far too loudly, but the butch woman immediately stood to attention, offering the respectful bow of her head.

"What is your will, your Majesty?"

"Prepare Kale. I want that Earthling blasted to oblivion!" The simple request however, usurped the very throne room in an uproar of activity.

"I shall see it done."

"B-but..sire! That is not -"

"Is it wise to disrupt the -"

"Much we could learn fr -"

"…SILENCE!"

The King unleashed his rage both vocally, and in the form of a red ki blast launched at the nearest, sturdy wall. The wake of the explosion brought a deafly still silence around the room. The whole idea of keeping the tradition of the council was seriously starting to wear on the King. In a dramatic turn that flapped his red cape around his shoulders, he re-ascended the seven, symbolic steps up to his high throne.

"Kari wanted her precious Earthling to experience the trial," he explained as he stalked to his target destination. Pausing briefly, he only continued once he was nestled against the plush, velvet red cushion. "So let the human have the trial." Onyx eyes swifted to the loyal Jhinga; the only sign of her slight discomfort being the light flaring of her wide-set nostrils.

"Send Kale with this simple message: They will all rot on Gelidus, until a sole survivor remains. Test my patience for too long, and there will be no Gelidus to stand on. Should even Kale fail to deal with both abominations…"

The King briefly snickered at his own genius, very much liking the sound of his concocted idea now it was out in the open. "They will just have to deal with each other, or die as one."

The woman barely had time to nod, as the King's patience had worn far too thin.

"Well? What are you waiting for? See it done!"

Oh yes, he would enjoy forcing Kari to watch the destruction of her little project. Though first and foremost, Vegeta had to address the matter of the Council, and how they persisted in clouding his breathing space with their foul stench.

"That applies to _all_ of you! Get out of my sight before I have you join theNappa."

As each of the five departed with their own gestures of loyalty to the King, the eldest bravely remained; a deep breath filling his lungs. Vegeta only continued to demonstrate his further lack of respect for the council. In particular, towards the man who had practically raised him in the place of an uncaring father.

"What now Tatsoi? Do you grow deaf as well as blind in your old age?"

"I could ask the same of you, my King."

"Hah! You seem to have grown a pair, and a death wish to match." The elder Saiyan smirked, knowing that for now, the King's words carried very little threat behind them.

"You only honour me with your words," the elder stepped forwards, clasping his hands behind his back. "But I could never toy with death as you have. The day you faced Frieza… it will never be forgotten. You are a Legend, my liege."

"Cut your ass-sniffing and be out with it." Right on cue, Vegeta tilted his head to the side, and rested his palm against the sharp, high cheekbone.

"On behalf of the Council, and your father's strict wishes, I request that you rethink your decision. It could be -"

"It is done." The King snapped, leaving no time for the elder to attempt to finish whatever he'd started to say. "My father's wishes have long since remained to be my priority. Listen carefully, old man. You may have been my personal preceptor and father's comrade, but I have long surpassed your strength. Last time I checked, it was _I_ who bore the name Vegeta. It is I alone who bears the right of free will and choice on _my_ planet. _Do not push me_."

Tatsoi said nothing, merely bowed his head, and retreated with what seemed to be his wounded pride. Indeed, there was but one King, but he clearly had not outgrown his childhood weakness. For Vegeta had always underestimated far beyond his own ability to defend himself. For too long, had both the council and planet suffered the leadership of an unworthy ruler. Now, it was time to remove the thorn in the planet's side. In the palace gardens, the two short twins awaited the elder's decision. At last, he soared down to their meeting place, wearing a serious frown. Before words were exchanged, the twins already knew what had to be done.

* * *

Kale barely even winced, as his mother pressed the small gun against his bicep, and triggered the swift insertion of the thick needle that would position the tiny tracking bug under his thick skin.

"You must make us all proud. my boy." Jhinga started, as she pulled the gun away, and smoothed her calloused palm over the slight bump under the skin. It took a moment for the 'bug' to rest in a fixed place.

"I will not disappoint our blood," the young man obediently replied, whacking his palm to his heart. The gesture brought great pride to his mother's thick lips.

"You must not carry your father's name back to the grave," she lowered, to lovingly nuzzle her nose against her son's forehead. "Else you will cease to be my son."

He abruptly stood, bearing the burden of her words on his broad shoulders. Dutifully, Jhinga assisted with the strengthening of shoulder straps, and the placing of gloves affectionately over each hand.

"Remember," she snapped the last glove in place, and he flexed his fingers to mould the material perfectly against the joints. "Only one must survive," she pressed her hand against his back, directing him to the small, one-man space pod programmed for the destined journey. "You."

Yet as the pod door opened, it was accompanied by a much larger, inorganic and very unwelcome sound. Jhinga turned in time for the chamber doors to sudden blast open, thanks to two, matching ki energies colliding with the solid metals. Her arm flung out, swinging against the door piece that threatened to topple her son, and flinging it aside with a glorious battle cry.

"GO!" She wheezed, manually closing the pod hatch as her tall son barely managed to sink down into the cushioned yet rather cramped interior. From behind the cloud of smoke, two figures of the same, matching height, slowly appeared. Jhinga spun, releasing two powerful blasts of her own from her palms, aimed directly at them, as she protected her son's new womb.

"I would not do that," Ruta started, as she knocked the blast away as though it were a mere rock being thrown at her.

"If I were you," Baga finished, once he'd knocked aside the second ball in the opposite direction to the first.

"You're too late!" Jhinga grinned, hammered her fist on the entire control panel. Without fail, the double doors of the exit hatch slid open, in perfect timing for the space pod to light up in preparation for its' forced launch.

"Funny you should say that," Ruta folded her arms, though strangely not bothering to stop the launch.

"I'd say we were right on time," Baga agreed with the flick of his tail. The twins merely watched as the pod jetted forwards, escaping the wide launch room in a trail of nothing but heat, as it propelled upwards into the vast red skies.

"Funny you should think us late."

"When she knows we are _always_ early." The twins exchanged brief glances; their arms unfolding. Then, they turned back to the heavily breathing Jhinga, in perfect unison.

"You're too late!" She repeated, slowly cackling in her loud, sinister manner. "My son will defend the honour of the old ways! He will see our King's demands met."

Ruta and Baga needed no further words, for the traditional Saiyan was no longer worthy of their patience. In a joint explosion of their powered up ki auras, they collided in a series of what would be victorious yells, against the inevitability of Vegatasei's fallen preceptor…

* * *

Time was proving to be a most tiresome inconvenience, as the three Saiyans remaining in outer space also watched the entertainment of the Trials. Since Kakarot and Kari's little 'spar' in the control room, the main communication system had been totally inoperable. Still, the small screen they were forced to now watch, couldn't hide the truth of the battlefield. The statistics were clear; the flashing dots against increased heart rates and ki readings. A very proud Kakarot beamed as he witnessed his son's continued glory in battle. Next to him, was the almost equally impressed Kari. The half-blood brat had kept his promise, and her own daughter seemed to flourish under the pressure of the trials. It was perfection. Therefore it was no wonder, since everything was running _so _smoothly, that a surprise, coded transmission, suddenly interrupted the feed of the reports. Raditz lazily pressed the green 'accept call' button, permitting a new image to flicker onto the small screen.

"_Kari_," a hushed voice called the attention of the female, who immediately sat forwards to stare directly into the deathly serious eyes of her mentor. "There is not enough time. You must listen to me closely."

"Speak Tatsoi."

"You must hasten here. You must do whatever you can to lessen the remaining length of your journey. Plans are being put to motion as we speak."

The female grit her teeth, and growled deeply.

"I asked you to wait for my return. _Why_ do you act now?"

"We have little choice. The King threatens everything we've worked towards." Kari inhaled a tensed breath, tail swishing dangerously behind her; the coarse fur standing on edge. "Kale is already on his way to Gelidus, as we speak."

"_Jhinga's_ Kale? What madness is this!" Even Kakarot and Raditz sat forwards slightly by this news. It was well known that Kale, the one and only son of Jhinga, was an impeccable warrior. He would certainly be a more appropriate challenge for Gohan at least.

"He is sent with two objectives. First, he will tell the competitors they will never leave Gelidus. Not until only _one_ survivor remains." A disturbed slowly Kari rose to her feet. "Even if that means total annihilation of the planet itself. The King grows tired of your games Kari."

"He wouldn't dare!"

"Kale will then attempt to kill them both." Now even Kakarot was concerned. "For the honour of the title."

"Curse that Vegeta!" Kari of course spat, hammering her fist down hard on the table. "He's ruining _everything_! And you! How could you let this happen? Why did you not stop this?"

"The council can do very little, when the King plays by the rules. You know this Kari. But...Calm your tongue a moment more." Tatsoi even lifted his hand, soothingly facing his palm to the monitor screen. "The half-bloods connection, in conjunction with Vegeta's reaction…" He briefly paused, to lick his lips. "I believe...I have formed a theory."

If there was a single person Kari trusted in the entire galaxy, then that would be the man she now stared back at. With the calming of her temperament, she slowly sank back down onto her chair. A soft sigh eased her frustration along with a shaky hand that eased through her thick hair. Tatsoi could already see that she was ready to listen to his voice of wise reason. After all, he'd been the surrogate father to the long-suffering 'villain.'

"…Then tell me what I must do…"

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18: Bestial Acquiescence

**Chapter 18: Bestial Acquiescence **

The reality of exactly two hours had felt like double the painful equation, to a very restless Videl. Either time on this planet moved _extremely _slowly, or she couldn't last what she assumed to be half a day without the company of a certain Saiyan. Since their little chat, he'd flown off and not returned, leaving only the offering of fruit and abandoned armour in his wake. At first, Videl had taken some time to sit outside, where she had simply sat and breathed the fresh air. Of course, it hadn't taken her long to get bored of _that _activity. So then came the fretting and 'what ifs,' such as; _'what if Gohan didn't come back?_' The she'd laughed at how silly she was being. He'd only just left, and no doubt needed to cool off and … what? Get used to the idea of her being a very nervous wreck?

The Earthling sighed loudly. What _had_ she been thinking? What if another one of those wurm things attacked? Or better yet, what if a distant relative of the furry blue rug's former owner, came for revenge? She cradled herself with her arms, scratching nervously at the goose-bumps over skin. If this was Earth, she'd more than capable of handling herself. There would be homework to do and friends like Eraza to see, and if all else failed; the more lazier forms of home entertainment. The odds were just so piled up against her here, that she was now beginning to regret driving the damn Saiyan away!

"Get a grip!" Videl scolded herself loudly, followed by the heaving of a very irritated breath. She knew exactly what she needed to do to fix this though, and so she slid into her favourite training stance, and begun to punch at thin air. There was no doubt this would be part of her daily Earth schedule also, but even this couldn't sate her boredom forever. Perhaps she trained for an hour or two, before she finally hunched over and heaved exhausted breaths.

"Break time," came the self-declaration. Feet obeyed, launching her up to the stair-less cabin where she found the company of discarded fruit. It would do for a snack, but her stomach gave a wishful groan for something more substantial. A nice, juicy burger would be _real_ swell, followed by the treat of a double sundae, since she'd been training so hard. Suddenly, the bitter, sweet and sour assortment of fruits she was mindlessly munching on, tasted a whole lot worse than before. Well, that taught her for wishful thinking. Hadn't Gohan said he'd bring meat later though? The sheer thought perked her up a little, and on cue, Videl's eyes wandered across the empty space of the room. Licking the fruit juice from her lips, she barely even realised the way she gazed at her sole target. Or the sudden pull that encouraged her to crawl on hands and knees towards it. But there was a very distinctive smell coming from the discarded armour plates, which she'd by now lifted to her nose. Videl didn't just sniff. She inhaled the entire scent; breathing in the gloriously musky concoction entirely. It made her skin tingle in an aftermath of just a sheer fraction of the ecstasy, to which the scent's owner could bring. Soon, she was instinctively nuzzling the side of her face against the object with quickened breaths, in the most feline manner possible. Yet the more she inhaled the scent, the more intoxicated she felt. The more she desired the real thing, rather than just the lingering presence. Promiscuous little fantasies flashed through her mind; short snapshots that had never owned a place there before. Only when she realised she was lying down with the armour cradled in her arms, did she suddenly snap out of it.

"What the _hell _am I doing?" Videl quickly spun into a sitting possible, taking a rather startled breath as she blinked in complete stupor down at the Saiyan's armour. She shook her head, as if that would ease away the memory of what she'd just done.

"I'm going insane!" Her hand lifted to comb lightly trembling fingers through her tousled hair. She'd blamed the Saiyan hair products for the way it seemed to be coarser and far more unruly than normal. Now she blamed the harsh water on this planet. While it had normally just naturally waved in fine strands, it was now tangling far more easily, always seeming to resemble more of a choppy 'bed-head' style. Spiky even! Slender digits rather roughly grabbed at the thick clumps however, as she bent forwards and rested her head between her knees. There was no way this was just a severe case of raging teenage hormones.

"I _will_ defeat this!" She suddenly exclaimed, her fists hammering down on the floorboards. In a heartbeat she was standing again, and returning to the river to resume her training. A little meditation and ki control might do the trick…

* * *

A large, bright blue and four-legged creature, lifelessly adorned the back of a certain Saiyan, as he brought his prize home. The slightly more aggressive member of the Bovinae species had proved to be an entertaining challenge, for the powered down teenager. He'd played around for as long as his patience had allowed, until he'd finally wrestled with the beast and snuffed the life from it with a simple arm choke and neck twist. There was something very pride nourishing about the hunt, and the sheer fact that he was supplying food for not only himself. Hopefully his intended mate would be pleased with the peace offering. Indeed, the way to a man's heart was often through his stomach, but for Saiyan's, the saying went both ways. Maybe if the human behaved more, he'd make her a blanket from the warm fur. The thought brought a light grin to his slightly dry lips. This was how his more savage ancestors had lived, before technology had fed their desire for conquering and dominating the universe. A part of their ways remained, and Gohan embraced what he felt to be the most natural feelings and instincts known to his species.

The dim, azure sun had already reached its' highest peak in the bland sky and started its' very slow descent, by the time the spec of Gohan appeared above the valley. He descended with the grace of an eagle, even with the large beast slumped over his back. Videl paused half-way through a quick punching jab, to stare wide-eyed at the sight of him. The Saiyan still wore only the bottom half of his body-suit, leaving his naked upper half to glimmer in a sheen of light perspiration. She had to avert her gaze rather quickly, briefly looking up to meet the way he stared back at her. Only the challenge of his eyes was accompanied by a hand-made rock knife, gripped by his teeth. In just a few hours, he'd been transformed into a barbarian. Suddenly tossing the large bull off his shoulders, a smirk found Gohan's lips as the knife found the safer grasp of his hand, and he sunk down to his knees. Videl suddenly came to her senses, as she realised what he was about to do.

"Oh Kame, _no_!… _Don't d-_!"

Too late. He'd already roughly stabbed the knife through the beast's fur, and begun the extremely messy task of separating meat from the bones. The smell and sounds brought bile to her tongue, and the human found herself running very quickly back into the cabin, with a hand secured over her nose and mouth. It was silly really. She knew where the burgers she loved came from, but seeing such a primitive yet very realistic way of acquiring the meat… _Well_, she wasn't quite so enthusiastic about that as the Saiyan clearly was. Videl could see it again; the way he'd smirked at her before getting stuck in with his gory task. Yet the worst thing of all, was how her stomach had, and _continued_ to respond; with a _very _approving growl…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outer reaches of space, two forces unknowingly battled against time, and therefore each other. On the Saiyan warship, a rather distressed Kari busied herself with the final programming of the one-man attack pod. The co-ordinates had to be perfect in lieu with the subjects location on Gelidus. Fortunately, she worked well under pressure. Sadly the same couldn't exactly be said about Kakarot. Of course, he had all the faith in his son when it came to defeating Nappa. It was now Kale and more pressingly, the _other_ half of the mission that concerned him. So his hand had snatched at Kari's arm, and despite the way Raditz has swiftly found his feet, the words were quickly half growled and half spat at her receiving face.

"_What_ did you do to my son Kari!"

Yet the female merely wiped away the small saliva particles that had projected onto her cheek, as she watched her loyal mate catch his younger brother in a firm and secure arm-lock. Kakarot scrambled to little avail against his brother's chest, while Kari maintained her overall calm countenance.

"_Do_ to him?" A soft smiled breathed her amusement at the preposterous accusation. "I did nothing. He was merely gifted with what he alone, had the right to know."

On cue, Kakarot struggled harder, only to be met with a fiercer defence from Raditz.

"Oh my… you poor thing! You really think I would…?" Again, she lightly chuckled, surpassing the male's growling with her patronising whims. "We're _family_ Kakarot. _Your_ little secret, has always been safe with me. See? You have nothing to fear, when my lips are firmly sealed."

A simple nod to Raditz, and the prisoner was dutifully released. Kakarot stumbled forwards, heaving an only half-relieved sigh as he hunched forwards slightly. His question hadn't fully been answered. If anything, Kari had only supplied more riddles.

"I'm more concerned he suddenly knows something that I don't! _Kari_…" he trailed off with a desperately truth seeking growl under his breath, fists balling tightly by his sides. Raditz was swift to clamp a palm over his brother's trembling shoulder.

"Watch it, _little brother," _he gruffly warned. "I don't fancy the idea of losing two of my kin, all in just one day."

Kakarot shrugged his shoulder aside, lifting his palm to ease again the back of his neck. Raditz stilled a moment, sensing the still stressed yet calmed ki, before moving to assist his mate with her preparations.

"And if this idea doesn't work?" He finally asked in a quieter voice. It all seemed like a long shot to him. Especially when they'd be landing on Vegetasei within the next six hours. Kakarot seriously doubted that the King was going to be very sympathetic to their ideas, or very pleased when he found out what they had already achieved. Vegeta despised those who acted against his wishes, especially when it interfered with his own plans.

"It will work," Kari simply replied.

"_I_ should go in the ship," he stepped forwards to gain the woman's attention with the palm that slapped against the space-ball's outer shell. "This is madness Kari. I should _be_ there, for my son! Damn it… What more can we lose, after what we've already done?"

The woman merely turned her back on the concerned father, ignorantly tapping her slender digits against the docking bay's control panel.

"The only madness I see, is _your_ lack of faith, in your own offspring."

* * *

Apparently, making archaic drawings using a substance similar to chalk, was a very good way to pass the time. Videl had never really been very good at art, or any of the more creative subjects really. She liked to think it was her teacher's fault for not encouraging her enough, while her father had always pushed her towards the more academic subjects. She casually smiled to herself, as she clearly remembered just one of his many reactions to her education.

"My baby got an _F_ in Art?" He'd exclaimed when reviewing her report card once, only to exhale his booming and genuine laughter. "_Aaaaah-hahaha_! What do you need Art for anyway? Tomorrow I'm calling your principle and getting _you _out of that class, you hear?"

The same solution solved her failing grades in Music, Drama and even English Literature class. Which had been a shame since she did like to read and escape to fantasy lands or historical places. Videl had just failed at the essay writing and more academic analysis. But now, she surprised herself with the way she'd so effortlessly covered the stones around the fireplace in intricate, swirling patterns. If her art teacher could only see this now, she'd most likely be swooning with the recital of names like Picasso and Kandinsky. The human only stopped her artistic rampage, because the smell of cooking meat had gotten stronger and stronger. Seeping through the unseen nooks and cracks in the shack's structure, to reach her nose and groaning stomach.

Honestly, Gohan was impressed that the human had lasted so long, all holed up in the shack with nothing but her own company. At last he felt her ki approaching though, and the more subtle hints of the 'door' being pushed aside, and feet landing behind him. He'd worked with deft speed and accuracy, diligently separating the best meat, and discarding of the unnecessary organs. The fur he'd skinned to be dealt with later; knowing it would take him awhile to tan it to the perfection required. Hopefully it would bring out what he felt to be the rather exotic colouring of the human's eyes. While also giving him something to occupy himself with, rather than thoughts of her.

"Oh Kame… this smells _sooo_ good." Her voice brought a rather proud smile to his lips, which only continued to grow as she repetitively commended his skills.

"I can't believe you did all this, by yourself! And… so fast!"

Videl moved past the Saiyan, to kneel by the huge bonfire that cooked the meat skewered and draped over thick, sturdy branches. Almost as though she were now worshipping his work, from the way she leant forwards and gasped at the wonderful scents.

"I'm so hungry! Erm…D-Do you think it's cooked enough?"

"Almost," he mused, gazing down at her as she inspected his work further with her curious eyes. He was hungry too; fruit alone could hardly sustain a Saiyan, especially one that had spent a lot of his energy recently. So with no further intention of making himself suffer, he stepped around to crouch beside her, and cut some of the meat away. Large eyes followed the hand that held the meal, until it came towards her in an offering. Videl swallowed hard. There was something awkwardly breath-taking about that simple gesture.

"Why don't you try it?" He practically commanded with obvious persuasion, and she timidly obeyed. Smaller hands lifted; one resting its' fingertips against his palm, while the other took a firmer grip over the meat. Teeth carefully bit through a decent chunk, finding it to be cooked to _almost_ medium-rare standards. Yet the meat was quite rough, and very chewy. Infact, it was better than the beef burgers she'd been fantasising all day over, and so she eagerly claimed the rest of the steak flank from him. Gohan breathed the lightest of chuckles, and reached for his own portion.

"Then I take it you found the answers to your questions."

She only mumbled a pleased sound that probably pleased him even more. The tricks of the trade on how to seduce a female, had been passed from father to son for many generations. Kakarot hadn't failed in making sure his own son knew exactly how to keep a female interested, as his father had been sure to tell him. Securing the bloodlines was an important investment in their culture.

"_Don't just prove to her your strength as a warrior. You must show her your other skills; your hunting prowess and your ability to survive against all odds. Above all else, you make sure she knows that you can take care of her. Even if she claims full independence. Make sure she's always well fed and protected against others. A female will never mate with a weak man. And remember; a woman expects you to conquer her. If she can overpower you, then you've lost her."_

Those were probably the wisest words Kakarot had ever bestowed upon his son, and so now Gohan silently uttered his gratitude. For his chosen woman was delighted by the meal, as she ate with such enthusiasm. Even stopping to lick her fingers clean in what Gohan found to be a deliciously enticing spectacle, before she reached for more. He ate much slower than he normally did, seeming to be devouring the sight of her more than anything else. It really was spectacular to see her embracing the beast within.

"Oh Kame!" Videl finally slouched back, patting a hand over the rather full swell of her stomach. "That was amazing!" The Saiyan only wished she'd expressed similar words that morning…

"You're welcome," he smugly retorted, having even finished his own rations before her. She'd eaten like a true Saiyan, and was barely even aware of it. The only thing that mattered to her, was how satisfied her appetite was.

"Ugh!" She had to sag back even further however, stretching very much like the cat who just got the cream. "Wow! I'm so … stuffed!"

Pride wasn't just the only raised sensation Gohan seemed to experience, as the female flaunted herself in the most irritating manner. She even tilted her head back and laughed in such a carefree and happy release of pure satisfaction. Maybe he wasn't quite done eating after all, as he quickly snatched at the distraction of another meaty flank.

"I thought I was going to starve to death." He cocked his head slightly; the woman's voice had suddenly carried a dreamy quality to it. Videl kept her head tilted back, as she stared up at the dimmer skies. It wasn't quite a full sunset yet, but it was slowly getting there. The overhanging trees certainly helped keep the river area in constant shade though. A rare smile lifted her pout, and she once again chortled lightly. "Or eat so many of those fruits that I'd eventually just…turn into one!"

Gohan furrowed his brows. She certainly was twice as attractive right now, and he was struggling to remain civil. He'd vowed to himself that along with this meal, he'd make her eat her previous words. Yet his silence clearly grabbed her attention, and with the light tilting of her head, she cast her smiling eyes on him.

"Thank you Gohan." The Saiyan visibly winced, as the unexpected words caused him to viciously bite into his tongue, rather than the steak.

Luckily, Videl had already bashfully looked away, as her cheeks had burned bright pink. For it had dawned on her that this Saiyan didn't have to do any of this for her. As he'd stated before; he wasn't her caretaker or bodyguard. He could've just cut his loses and abandoned her and yet he hadn't even come close to that suggestion. Instead, here he was, making sure she was well fed and protected from the dangers of the planet. It made her beam uncontrollably, as she realised it could only mean one thing. He _did_ care. Genuinely. It was such a simple and basic way of showing it, but it was clear to her now. Or, so she thought. Even, dare she think about it; how he'd handled her last night. It hadn't been a forced ravaging, though she had to bite her lip slightly as she corrected herself. It had _definitely_ been ravaging, just not completely wild. More importantly, it hadn't been a selfish experience. He'd been so focused on pleasing her, and had taken her further rejection afterwards, extremely well. All things considering. Or maybe she was just being too hard on herself? Didn't he deserve just a little bruising to the ego?

While the female blushed to herself thoughtfully, Gohan had already stood up and started to douse the fire. There was enough meat left for a possible snack later, but he was certain it wouldn't stay fresh for much longer. It was fine though, as there was plenty more where this one came from. In addition to water beasts and even the mountain wurms if their taste buds needed some variety. Food stocks would never be a problem, even if she was devouring almost as much as he did. He was aware of her eyes on him, but that didn't prevent him from getting his tasks done. In fact, he got it over and done with quicker. When he was finished, he just ignorantly and silently stepped towards the calmer flow of the river, and managed to hold his indifference as the freezing water swept over him.

'_Much better,' _he soothingly told himself, as he breathed a quietly shaking breath and closed his eyes.

Videl meanwhile sat very still on the embankment, keeping her dutiful gaze on the Saiyan, as he waded out into the waist-high level of water. He hadn't bothered to strip, but instead focused on washing away the evidence of his taxing day from across his chest. It hadn't even bothered her that his hands had been blood stained, and he'd stunk of the animal he'd been cleaning out. Pursing her lips together, she found her feet with a light, tormented sigh. Could she really entertain her rather odd idea, of attempting to date this Saiyan? In moderation of course, and given the circumstances, _well_… They wouldn't exactly be the conventional dates she'd always dreamt of. Then again, Videl knew she wasn't exactly the most conventional girl. The glove fit, even though the notion of trying to date an alien was quite preposterous. Or was it? Hadn't his mother been a human also? That proved it was possible, plus what had already happened between them. With another sigh that lifted her shoulders, she glanced back to the shack, half-defeated. The main problem was, could she do this, and trust herself to stay within the boundaries of first base? Could she trust _him_?

Ears pricked to the sound of the disturbed waters, together with the light ripples against his waist. _'Nah,' _Gohan chastised himself quickly. It had to be something else invading his space, and certainly not the Earthling. Not step by step, slowly moving through the water, getting and closer and closer towards his location. He suddenly froze, his hand still resting over the left square of his chest. It _was_ the human. She stopped behind him, her tell-tale breathing suffering slightly under the cold conditions of the water. But that didn't stop her from slowly reaching out, and resting her palms and splayed fingertips very lightly across his back.

Videl had prepared a very hastily put together speech, that would declare all her intentions and lay down the golden rules of their arrangement. But now, as she felt the way the Saiyan inhaled a deep breath from that simple touch, she was quite lost for words. Had she startled him? Her lips parted, but only to inhale a startled gasp of her own. Encouraged by the way he remained frozen in front of her, she stepped a little closer. One hand slowly moved to the central dip of his shoulders blades, probing for another reaction with the lifting of her eyes to the back of his skull. He stiffened slightly in stubborn silence, but then relaxed the tense muscles with the eased drooping of his shoulders.

"I've been thinking," she just about managed to say, before another much needed breath seized her. Gosh, he smelt so good, and without realising yet, her face leaned closer, until the tip of her nose touched the thick skin. The Saiyan heaved another deep breath, as he felt the Earthling begin to nuzzle at his back in her wonderfully feline ministrations. She really was playing with fire, and if she wasn't a little more careful, she was going to get burnt. As if Videl had heard the taunting for the challenge, she lowered her other hand, trailing down the spine. _All_ the way down, until a certain, furry appendage blocked her path. The Saiyan had barked at her not to pull the tail, so now she tried something different…

Gohan's breath caught in the cage of his fully expanded chest, and his dark eyes widened considerably to the human's devilish touch. Nostrils flared, while he had to suddenly clench his fists _very_ tightly in the water. She was being very careful with the way she ever so slowly ran her hand down the bristles of the very still limb. It didn't matter that it all happened underwater, because he could feel it all. Especially the way she added to the sensations, with the pressing of her chest against his back. Muscles contracted. Was she _trying _to drive him completely crazy? Some kind of malicious study of his control? Because he was _very_ close to losing it entirely. Or was that the answer she craved?

What had she been meaning to say? Videl blinked serenely with her own questioning, remembering there had been words on her tongue which had failed to roll past her lips. Even the river no longer nipped at her skin in freezing prickles. The Saiyan suddenly flicked his tail from her light grasp, splashing against the calm waters a moment. Enough of that, he told her without needing words. She found herself softly smiling at her little victory, deviously in fact, as her hand found his under the blanket of the river's surface. He was reluctant to react against the way her fingers slid between his, and kept his arm quite rigid, even as she lifted it. All in order for her to duck under the pit, and slide around his waist. Videl found his face to be completely stoic, as she circled around to his front. Stubborn yet very focused dark eyes, stared directly ahead into the trees. The only sign of his feelings, were the subtle twitches of his brow and jaw muscles.

"I was… wondering," she attempted to talk again in a faint murmur. It was all lost to the way she nuzzled against his chest though, and Gohan was forced to glance down at her. Perhaps it was time to test the waters?

"You said that already," he half-lied. Well she had been talking nonsense since the day started, and no doubt she'd initially planned on boring him further with useless prattle.

"I… _did_?" Now he had to smirk, as she gasped against him. The woman was thankfully beyond the help of her over-taxing mind now.

"Oh," she half-heartedly and vocally shrugged, as her hands came to rest at his waist. Shoulders lifted to her ears, as she breathed against his skin, lifting her grip upwards to his ribs. Gohan was faced with a decision, which was easily swayed to the easiest choice, as she lightly dug her nails against his sides. In a heartbeat, he lifted her up against him. Much to his needed satisfaction, her thighs automatically wrapped across his waist, and squeezed. He wouldn't even need to hold her there, but he did, even as she preoccupied herself with the taste of his lips. It would be perfect. They would have each other under the sky, with the breeze kissing their bare skin, just as nature intended it. Then they would put each other out of this useless misery, and finally accept the bond…

…Yet Gohan had barely stepped out from the river, when something else interrupted his plans entirely.

Something rippled through the air around him; a distant interference that had ripped through the planet's atmosphere, and now disturbed the very ground he stood on, upon its' swift impact. The completely oblivious Videl mistook Gohan's sudden tensing and refusal to meet the demands of her lips, as a sign to move elsewhere. But her attempts to trail away to his jaw, were met by the sudden turning of his head, and rather stern voice.

"Enough."

"…Wha…" She couldn't even finish the barely uttered word, as she completely froze. Was he _seriously_ rejecting her? Brows shot together, and she finally pulled back to face him, eye to eye. "_What_?" When he only answered with the furrowing of his dark brows, she responded with a light smile. Surely he was joking? Well one way to test it, as she attempted to claim his lips again…

"I said _enough_," he repeated with an agitated growl. Hands pushed at her thighs, forcing her to drop roughly back to her own feet. Her arms followed, dropping to her sides as he turned, shrugging her grasp away from around his neck. Videl was more than just lost for words, as the swelling of her wounded pride rose with both anger and confusion in her tightening chest. Before any words could escape from her gaping pout, Gohan had abruptly moved past her completely. Authoritative words were cast over his cold shoulder, in an oddly dark tone.

"Get in the shack and stay there."

"B-but -!"

There was nothing else to say though, as he was suddenly launched upwards in an explosion of raw ki. Videl had to stumble backwards slightly, as the sheer force caught her by surprise. Tilting her jaw, her wide eyes followed him, until he shot through the embrace of trees, and disappeared past the valley's constraints. Startled by the suddenness of everything that collapsed around her, her arms instinctively wound around her. Standing there a moment in disturbed silence, she hugged herself, as she forced herself to calm down. There was no immediate logical explanation to how she knew that this was nothing to do with her. Videl just knew, and the finger therefore pointed to an unwelcome intrusion. A vague possibility, that they'd both previously shrugged aside.

"_If there are any others, they are most likely waiting for us to make the first move."_

Her ki levels instinctively lost control with her staggering emotions. He'd told her to stay in the shack but, couldn't she help him? Wasn't it just a little dangerous to split up like this? Or had he already found a signal to track? Again, she heard the Saiyan's voice in her head.

"_Always keep your ki levels under control." _They were the instructions he'd given her when she'd first been learning about ki, and now reciting them over gave her the great comfort she really needed right now. _"It's easier for your opponent to sense a trembling frequency, or worse, a sudden surge in power. But it you keep yourself levelled, then you'll be well camouflaged. A true warrior knows how to bait their opponent, without even trying."_

Gasping lightly, Videl ran forwards at once. There was no need to question this any further. Something else had landed on the planet. Something big. More importantly, it was something she would be no match for. Not this time… The honour belonged to the true Saiyan, and she would simply await his return without any interference. So why did she feel concern and instinctive doubts nudging at her twisted gut, as she firmly pushed the door shut?

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19: Noble Cause and Consequence

**A.N.** For some strange reason, I was really blocked and easily distracted from starting and finishing this chapter, even though I know exactly where the story is going. It was the weirdest block I've ever felt! Alas, here it is (finally) with a continuation quickly soon to follow. Hopefully by the end of today.

I'm generally way behind schedule though, and buzzing with creativity right now. Plans for another story are already underway, though I'm still pondering what to do with this one once the final chapter is out.

Hmmm…

Well! In the meantime, you can check out some Videl and Kari fan-artwork posted on my deviantart profile ^.^ (Hopefully I won't get scolded for shameless advertising. Details on profile.)

Enjoy!

~ Anorelei ~  
x

* * *

**Chapter 19: Of Noble Cause and Consequence**

General Kakarot had always wondered what a Royal welcome would feel like, but never did he think he'd ever turn that thought into a reality. As the Saiyan warship finally touched down on Planet Vegetasei, he at last experienced the lifestyle that both Kari and Vegeta often took for granted. The dozen troops of Royal Guards had been accompanied by Executioner Beetro, together with Enforcers Ruta and Baga. The three Saiyans onboard the ship, willingly gave themselves into custody without a fight, much to the Executioner's disappointment. They were taken directly to the Palace Throne Room, which as highly anticipated by Kari; had been pre-set for their arrival. In a semi-circle around the central piece of the King's throne, were seven chairs for the official council to be seated. The King had already alerted the trust-worthy sub-division of 'nobles', that is; the remaining Saiyans who valued the old ways. Accomplished savages, at best. They resented technology and anything else that reminded them of the Tyrant Changelings. Fortunately, they lacked the strength to challenge the current council for higher ranking. Several had tried, and bitterly failed, and so they remained merely a shadow within society. No doubt secretly plotting for the day when the old ways would fully return. Their presence formed the main audience among the other high ranked elites, each of whom licking their lips at the prospect of _two_ council seats opening for the taking. The word on the streets was that there would be two executions today, by the hand of the King himself. The roles of the Council Explorer and Interrogator, would be up for grabs. It was all rather exciting, to say the least.

The main 'prisoner' was led through the crowd by Executioner Beetro to stand in the centre of the circle, while Kakarot and Raditz remained at the edges. The four remaining members of the council took their chairs, and the brooding King lifted his cheek from his palm. Someone was missing. When his growling voice rose above others, the great hall gradually fell silent.

"Where is Preceptor Jhinga?" At the King's demanding question, the twins gladly spoke up.

"The Preceptor feels her involvement is far too personal," Ruta started, casting her exotic, violet eyes expectantly to her brother.

"Now that her only son partakes in the Trial," he concluded. A sly grin matched both their expressions.

"The council is forced to agree." The King frowned deeper, transferring his stern glare to the otherwise silent Judge Tatsoi.

"We feel it is best she remains in isolation," Ruta added, followed by another agreeing nod from Baga.

"Does she too, not deserve the Rite of Passing?"

Various hushed voices spread in a quiet wave of uproar amongst the 'nobles,' while Vegeta merely crossed his arms in silent pondering. He didn't like the sound of all this; Jhinga had been a strong 'noble,' and it definitely wasn't like her to miss a gathering like this. Not even for the rites of solitude and silence many parents undertook, when their offspring faced the Elite Trial. Yet there were far more pressing matters at hand here, and this minor offence was easily dealt with. At last, he spoke again, having reached a conclusion that would temporarily silence the great hall.

"So be it. Consider her council position revoked."

"Your majesty -" The interruption of Tatsoi was immediately silenced by the King's booming voice.

"Kurrat!"

From the gentle parting in the noble's gathering, a very tall male stepped forwards, and bowed deeply from the waist before the King. His right hand placed over his heart, and his tail wrapped securely under First Rank, Elite armour. From the top of his otherwise shaved head, sprouted a thick tuft of dark hair in a long yet narrow, Mohawk fashion.

"Take your new seat as Preceptor, and let this damn trial be done with!"

Dark eyes complete with a very light grin, lifted to the lightly frowning Tatsoi, as the noble Kurrat took his new seat. The council may well be five again, but the fate of the two empty chairs kept the audience under restless control. Several voices shouted and jeered, while prisoner Kari remained completely relaxed and still. Even under her half-brother's constant, dark glare. It was Judge Tatsoi who finally stood to officially open the court trial, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"First Rank, you are brought here under three crimes. Firstly, for the training of an Earthling. Secondly, for committing that Earthling to our sacred Trials. Thirdly and most importantly, the combination of your acts, leading to the complete crime of Treason against your King and Planet. Punishable by instant death regardless of blood. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

A collection of growls, gasps and grunts spread throughout the hall. Only the council and the King, remained silent and stoic.

"For all but one," Kari continued. "For the act of treason, I will gladly prove my total innocence."

"Objection!" A noble stepped forwards, proceeded by the nod of the King to allow further speech. "She admits her guilt for two crimes, therefore she is guilty of all! The trial is closed. End her, and be done with this farce!"

Judge Tatsoi was swift to raise his palm, silencing any further eruptions. Kari took the chance to continue.

"There is no question of guilt or farce. What we should be questioning, is why our beloved King acts so strongly against the wishes of our late father. Yes, _our_ father. Each of you all forgets _who_ you are speaking to. Hah! Where is your respect? _I _am of Royal Blood, and I am therefor-"

The first ki ball shot across the hall, intercepted quickly by Enforcer Baga's repelling shot before the damage could be dealt to the prisoner. Ruta was swift to suddenly appear behind the owner of the offensive blast, snapping the noble arm that fired it without hesitation. The elder, noble female howled as her bones broke like twigs, and she fell to her knees with a single foot pressed against her back, as Judge Tatsoi barked his verbal retribution.

"There _will_ be order in this hall! Even if you all must suffer that fate." On cue, he pointed to the trembling woman, now fully cowering at Ruta's feet, and soon to be surrounded by two of the Royal guards to be taken away. "Royal blood earns the Rite of Trial, and we _will_ respect this! _All_ of us."

Tatsoi even turned his strict glare to Vegeta, who harrumphed at such trivial facts. Lightly smiling her gratitude, the unmoved Kari again continued, as the hall became completely silent once more. The more she added to her testimony, the more she could hear her brother's growing growl. Yet the more that fuelled the persistence of her words.

"Dare I add that should our mighty King fall, I am all that is left? Or do I need to remind you all of our King's _failure_ to secure his heir. Do you honestly believe the genophage is to blame for this, alone? Even if this _were_ true, perhaps such a weak -"

Said King's growls reached breaking point, and he rose instantly to silence his half-sister in a series of barks.

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE KARI!"

He earned a little chuckle for his loud efforts, and a wave of tension spread across the room. Several Saiyans hoped the King would finish the woman there and then, while others narrowed their eyes at where her words would lead next.

"Watch your tongue," Tatsoi proceeded to scold, though eyeing the King wearily rather than the Royal Princess. Her laughter may have ceased to be, but Kari's smile remained, as she shone in the centre limelight. This was her stage, and she would claim the centre of its' attention for as long as she pleased.

"The fact remains. _I_ am next in line to the throne, and should either of the current, Royal generation fail… it is _I _who has achieved what the current King only consistently fails. _I_ have procured, an heir."

Another wave of chaos detonated from Kari's teasing revelation, and the council took a moment to exchange apparently uneasy glances. Despite the noise and distractions, Kari proudly continued.

"Oh yes. My child is strong. Tell them, Kakarot. Tell them all how she kept the Earth under her thumb. Tell them how it was _she_ who acted where others failed!"

All eyes turned to the General, and Council Elite in charge of Planetary Exploration. He swallowed hard and lowered his dark eyes; feeling the great burden weighing heavily on his shoulders. This was his chance to do the right thing, but if only he knew what that was. The glare of the King burnt hottest of all, but at last, he lifted his gaze to settle on Judge Tatsoi alone.

"It's true."

King Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth as his anger swelled to dangerous measures. Here was his most trusted ally and comrade, daring to denounce him in public with such lies? It was unheard of!

"We found the Earth to be under our control, even after all these years. We believe… when Shugesh and Borgos expired, it was Kari's child who took over. That is why, the shipments continued. All until two years ago, when the Earthlings -"

"DO NO INSULT ME WITH YOUR LIES KAKAROT!"

The instant erection of the King from his throne, brought various heads tilting down, especially the shame of Kakarot. Vegeta prowled down the throne's steps; cape flapping behind him with the silent roaring of his unstable ki.

"This trial is beyond a joke! You would try to tell me and my people, that a human managed this? The same human who now threatens _that_ Elite Trial!" His gloved finger pointed up to the overhanging screen, still monitoring the progress on Gelidus with now _three _blinking dots.

"And _you_!" The same finger now pointed with clear accusation to Kari, together with a deep set scowl. "You have no heir! Your half-breed spawn was a mockery that met a fitting end … _seventeen _years ago. Your claiming a human as your heir is sheer madness! I call on the right to end this now!"

It was the noble Kurrat of all people however, who finally spoke up for the rest of the confused congregation, with narrowed eyes directed at the King in particular.

"You speak of another half-bred? What secret or lie is this?"

The two twins grinned at the opportunity to speak in their rhyming unison, commenced by Ruta, as usual.

"If secret it be, one assumes it was our former Kings doing."

"Or if it be lies," Baga finished with a casual lift of his brows. "One assumes good reasoning, for wasting our time."

A growl confirmed Vegeta's frustrations. He should've known that Kari would twist the trial to come to this conclusion, and reveal the darkest secrets kept away from the ears of his people. Time for him to sway the favour back to him. A devious smirk caught his face as he darkly chuckled. In a very theatrical gesture, Vegeta swept his hand to Kari.

"Go on, dear sister. Tell them more of your Hel spawn."

"Gladly," she retorted with an ironically confident smile of her own, managing to partially chip Vegeta's backbone. He grunted deeply, unimpressed by her countenance which to him, was a constant disrespect.

"I will not deny it. When the first half-breed begun to show great strength, I too, craved that power. But my actions were for the good of the planet. If I could create my own, strong child, then I would be contributing to the protection of our race. In addition to continuing my own lineage, _naturally_."

"Your abomination was pathetic!"

"No Vegeta," Kari kept her calm despite hurtful accusations. "She was merely denied her inevitable perfection."

"_It _was fittingly denied the right to breathe." Despite his baiting her temper, she merely folded her arms, and addressed the rest of the council.

"I believe our dear King is experiencing the sin of envy and wounded pride. Not only did I produce an heir while he has not. _My_ Halfling child, will soon become my Halfling _Elite_." In a loud gesture, she pointed up to the screen again. "Observe!"

Yet as all eyes lifted to where a single dot faintly flashed with concealed ki energies, the laughter of the King gradually cackled across the throne room walls.

* * *

The unsuspecting shack in the middle of the valley, situated by the calm flow of a river, was no more.

Two feet clad in white boots, descended to touch against the disturbed dirt, as the great cloud of grey smoke cleared. Kale crinkled his nose, as he dared to sniff. Two foul scents vaguely filled the area entirely; one of which had left a recent trail to the north. Ah yes, that one had followed the impact of his space pod upon the planet's atmosphere. A single finger tapped at the lime-green screen over his left eye, searching for any survivors within the rubble of wood and stone. It certainly helped to have a scouter, especially when emerging from the sanctuary of your space pod into endless, snow-capped fields. But the owner of the second scent was proving to be more difficult to find, even with the additional fortune of the exact co-ordinates he'd been ordered to hit first.

"Dispose of the human first," Jhinga had said. "Then deal with your real foe, and claim your birth-right."

So with a firm scowl, the Saiyan got to the more gruelling task of searching the rubble himself. Kicking aside planks of wood, and stooping over to lift heavier pieces of collapsed wall. Either she was dead, hence the non-existent ki. Or she was the combination or being very smart, but very weak.

Videl watched from her sanctuary in the trees, and thanked Kame for the instinctual warning she'd felt. She knew it was dangerous to split up, and if Gohan hadn't been pushed by his pride to suddenly fly after the invader alone, she would've followed or convinced him to stay. Instead, she'd obeyed his foolish orders. Only when she was alone in the shack with her own thoughts, and strapping on her armour while trying to keep her ki levels lowered, did she reach her fortunate conclusion. The shack was hardly safe. It was an enclosed cage that could easily engulf her, as this stranger just demonstrated. So she'd fled to the safety of the trees, where she knew she could camouflage herself between branches and leaves, and jump from one position to the next if needed. From there, she now watched the Saiyan intruder, as he undoubtedly searched for her remains. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes tightly, and tried even harder to keep her energy suppressed. The very act made her skull throb, and her cheeks turned pink as she strained herself just a little too hard.

Kale saw it then; numbers briefly appearing on his scouter, directly to his left. A smirk found his thick lips.

"Gotcha."

The powerful, red ki blast soared towards the trees, forcing the sole inhabitant to leap and swing around the trunk of the neighbouring tree, finding her feet on the ridged bark. Luckily she'd been climbing trees since she was five, but it took a lot of grip to hold on while the force of the neighbouring explosion shook the surrounding area. The Saiyan laughed as he caught the blur move, and begun to fire alternating, less powerful and smaller ki balls at the whole area. Not targeting anything for the sole purpose of fishing the catch out. She finally revealed herself, though not intentionally. As Videl tried to evade the blasts, she was soon caught off guard, and tumbled out from the clearing amidst rising dirt clouds. By the time she'd rolled down the small hill and stopped at the edge of the riverbank, the Saiyan was already looming over her. Kale lifted chiselled arms, resting hands on sharp hips in a superior gesture. He allowed the human to spring up to her feet, and address him as though she were actually ready to fight. The thought alone disgusted him.

"I've a message for you." Her frowning brows eased slightly, though her exotic eyes remained narrow. _'Pity,' _the Saiyan thought to himself. _'A fine trophy this one would make.' _Yet he was quick to focus on his task before entertaining that notion any further than needed.

"A message, for _me_?" Videl asked, unsure about this male. Her sixth sense was kicking into overdrive, telling her that he smelt bad. This wasn't a man to be trusted, whatever news he had to bring.

"For every rival," he corrected her with a rather sinister grin. He spoke in a medium pitched voice, and wore a youthful physique similar to Gohan's 'leanness,' in comparison to Nappa at least. "Because nobodies getting off this ride, not until there's only one left."

The words didn't make sense to Videl at first, but she was neither given the time to make sense out of it all, as the male suddenly lunged at her.

"Prepare for Hel!" He cried, as he initiated the battle with a flurry of thrusting strikes which the human struggled to block and evade. The style was similar to Gohans, as she found herself barely ducking under a spinning high kick that threatened to twist her head far beyond the capabilities of her neck. In fact, as the attacks wore on, she felt like she was seriously sparring with her most recent trainer. Only this was an all out-spar; there would be no holding back.

"But I'm not even part of this trial!" She yelled, trying her best to reason with this dangerous male in-between desperately trying not to get hit. His knuckles only slammed against the cross of her blocking forearms in response, and she winced at the pain that shook through to her bones. No time to recover though, as he followed with a rhythmic motion of continuous punches, each of which she did her best to meet with palms, forearms or evade completely. At last, Kale caught her with his stronger punch, hearing his knuckles forcing a crack against the Saiyan armour she wore. A knee lifted as she was briefly stunned, connecting with the afflicted area. Then, he was above her in a flash, and hammering her at the back, sending her soaring across to the river.

It was bad enough that Videl was winded, without having much needed oxygen replaced by her lungs choking on disturbed water. Her body twisted and turned, until at last her head broke the surface. Barely even able to inhale desperately, the relentless Saiyan fished the female out by a handful of her hair, and tossed her back across the embankment. Rolling across the silt dirt in a collection of breathless grunts, Videl finally skidded to a halt, and forced herself up. A hand rose to her left rib, where she felt the large crack in the armour, and winced at the already severely bruised area. Brows knotted with a focused growl, as her opponent landed several feet ahead of her with the glow of his light grey, powered up ki.

"Fine!" She barked at him, "if that's how you wanna play!"

* * *

King Vegeta could not believe his eyes. What had started as an easy battle, was now becoming far more complicated. Oh yes, he'd enjoyed witnessing how Kari's expression had faltered at the realisation of a new competitor. Even better, as Kale's signiture dot advanced on the failing Earthling. That was before the human's energy frequency started to waver dangerously. Her red dot now shone intensely on the map, while statistics showed the rapid racing of her pulse to dangerous levels, along with the increase in body heat. The dot flickered for several moments, until finally her statistics suddenly soared.

"WHAT!" Vegeta spat, eyes wide and mirroring the reaction of many others.

"That's not… possible," Kurrat added on behalf of the other, disturbed nobles. Tatsoi merely exchanged glances with the heavily breathing Kari, whose ecstatic laughter finally broke her temperament.

"I told you!" She exclaimed in the euphoria of this wonderful revelation. "That's my daughter." At last, the words naturally rolled from her tongue, and she felt alive with their reality. Only now was her experiment worthy of such recognition, and she would shout it for all to hear.

"Did you hear me? THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"

* * *

Videl shook with her uncontrolled ki, as she screamed with the explosive force that burst from within her. Pushing it all out with several, trembling attempts, a wave of her own euphoria finally surrounded her evenly in a flash of bright, pure white light. Kale stumbled back slightly, staring at this new challenge in initial surprise. He'd expected this to be a simple battle; toy with the girl for awhile, before finally bringing her expiry date forward. Yet now here she was, proving to be far more than he expected. As the bright light finally faded to reveal her shimmering and heavily breathing presence, the sight alone excited Kale to the point of a rare smirk.

"I can do that too," he countered, as she recovered from the intensity of the ki transformation wrecking havoc on the shell of her body. Seoxyrium was nothing compared to the adrenaline rush that pumped through her now. As pale cerulean eyes re-focused, they sharply narrowed, as she felt her enemy's ki soaring as hers had. Only with Kale's energy along with his gradually elevating voice, came a far more controlled and well-practiced, smooth transition into his fully-charged form. Videl didn't breathe a single word in response. Instead, the very ground cracked beneath her feet as she suddenly launched herself more confidently towards her opponent…

The sudden, heightened energy levels did not go un noticed elsewhere on the planet either, as a well-baited Gohan tracked the initial disturbance he'd felt, all the way to the bordering edge of the great snowfields. He now hovered over the crater where the white pod had landed, yet as he descended down to the wide open ball, he found more than just empty contents. Brows nudged and lowered, twitching slightly as he focused on getting a signal for the new ki. Instead, he suddenly tapped into the very unexpected and unavoidable swelling of pure energy, back in the direction he'd flown from! Instantly, he was in the air again, wearing an expression of frowning anxiety. There was no denying the whose signal he'd picked up, but Gohan was sure which worried him more. The fact that he hadn't even taught her how to force her ki out like that, or the fact that she was stressing her potential like this. It was beyond dangerous, and that could only mean one thing; his intended mate was under great threat. The more clarified answer came to him mid-air, as another, far more powerful ki, reached its' own controlled levels. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? Leaving the human wide open for attack like that, while he chased his own pride. Gohan growled to himself, powering up his own ki in an explosion that pushed him faster through the clouds. It no longer mattered anymore about keeping himself hidden. How this new competitor had alluded him and found Videl instead, didn't matter either. Nor did trying to figure out why another Saiyan had been sent in the first place. What only mattered now, was finding Videl, before something terrible happened….

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20: Divided they Fall

**Chapter 20: Divided they Fall**

A flurry of blurred moves lifted with the ascension of the two fighters, as they gradually rose higher, and higher into the air. While Kale was fully aware of his surroundings, Videl was merely guided by her knack of following her target's baiting. Bait her he did; luring her high above the treetops to the open expanse of sky. Both figures illuminated the clouds with their personal auras, while sounds of their struggles cracked against the atmosphere. It was only as Kale moved to a much faster, evasive advantage, that Videl realised her mistake. Not only had she not learnt to move in blinking flashes as these Saiyans did. She was also not accustomed to this aerial combat, and so her offensive manoeuvres were quickly replaced by the sudden crashing of a foot planted at her lower back. The attack hurled her forwards; breeze cutting at her skin. Her momentum was brought to a halt by another attack, but as she flew back in the opposite direction, she managed to make use of her acute flexibility. Flipping mid-air, Videl took a moment to breathe, and then, she sensed it. The ki signature, coming from behind her. Just in time, she ducked under the wake-up call of a thrusting punch, and answered with a call of her own.

Kale keeled forwards, having certainly not expected the human to actually hit him. Now she was the one in control, as she adopted one of Gohan's favourite moves by hammering her fists down on the Saiyan's back. He hurtled south, eagerly pursued by the human in a sudden burst of ki that projected her forwards. Just as her target rolled into a stop, her elbow collided with the jugular, causing him to once again tumble south. Now it was she who baited him, not through luring though. No, Videl preferred a far more forceful persuasion. Her third attack sent the Saiyan soaring through the blanket of treetops, and crashing through the less than comforting spines of jagged bark. As the human attempted a fourth attack, she was met by Kale's swift counter. The Earthling was thrown against a fragile, narrow tree trunk, which snapped cleanly in two on impact. Two more timber neighbours followed with equal, woody cracks, until at last, the agile human managed to spring off the fourth. Dark eyes widened as she successfully jumped away from the incoming attack, which struck against the vacated tree instead. Kale became a victim of his own powerful attack, succumbing to the shadow of the large weight that suddenly toppled over him, the moment his feet touched the ground.

As her feet also found the sanctuary of solid dirt, Videl begun to wheeze with heavy breaths. Her body was being forced to work beyond its trained potential. Without the benefit of Gohan's energy aiding her, she had to clutch at what felt like a strained heart. Her palm felt the rapid pumping very clearly, as though the layers of flesh and muscle, even bone, were no longer there. A dry breath burnt down her throat, reaching pulsing lungs that begged for so much more. Yet she had to keep pushing herself, especially as her eyes met with her opponent, suddenly bursting from the collection of collapsed trees over him. Rolling to the side to avoid a projection of warm light that soared towards her, the battle for survival continued…

* * *

"This is unacceptable!"

The Saiyan congregation in Vegeta's throne room, were less than impressed. The revelation of this second half-breed only spurred further bickering amongst them. Even the unaware Raditz, was completely shocked beyond words. At first, he'd thought his mate was merely jesting, or trying to buy her time with a ridiculous joke. But now, as he too witnessed the extent of the Earthling's power, he was ultimately convinced otherwise. Kakarot turned, just as his older brother disappeared behind the collection of others. Wide eyes bewildered, yet broad shoulders carrying his intense shame. How could his mate deceive him with such a secret?

"Such sordid secrets!" Another shouted, right on cue.  
..."How are we to trust our own King?"  
..."How are we to trust either of them?"  
..."Neither deserves the throne!"  
..."What else are they hiding from us?"

Tensions rose with clear energy levels, and the royal guard along with the council, did their best to control the outrage that threatened to usurp the throne room. Several of the extremely brave even invaded the sacred circle. They were only met by the King's swift retribution, while Kari merely evaded futile attempts to end her. Her eyes wholly focused on the large screen, accompanied by a more than satisfied smirk.

"ENOUGH!" Judge Tatsoi bellowed, his hands grabbing at the neck of another intruder into the circle, and hurling them back into two more advancing nobles. Any excuse to start a riot, knowing that the fragile state of civilisation would follow in an all out, civil war. "THERE _WILL_ BE ORDER!"

Ruta and Baga had their work cut out, while the executioner delighted in how he made two skulls smash together. It was always best to hit as many birds with one stone, or so he thought. His incredible size certainly made that philosophy rather easy to aspire to. Even Kakarot resumed his higher position of council member, if only for this one, last hour. The joint forces of the Council easily reminded the lesser Saiyan's why they held such powerful positions in the rankings. All except for Kurrat, who still sat in his chair, darkly eyeing the ignorant Kari.

"You're serious," he at last stated, eyes narrowing in her direction. "But this would go against everything we know."

"A Royal controversy," Kari agreed without tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Yet you speak with pride! You're not ashamed of what you did? What you've covered up with lies?" A light grin spread across the woman's dark burgundy lips.

"Why should I be? The truth can hurt more than lies, Kurrat. The burden of the crown is priceless. This we have learnt, time and time again. There is that which you should never know, for your own good. And ours."

At last, her eyes slid to her new target; another opposing rebel who'd somehow broken free from the council's line of defence. Kari caught the charging Saiyan, and effortlessly flung him into the accepting arms of Kurrat. At last, the battered and bruised rebels were coming to a standstill behind both the growling council, and those who remained to see reason before acting on their more violent instincts.

"Anymore riots and I will have your tails!" Judge Tatsoi threatened between heavy breaths, and clutched the single bruise at his side. A lucky shot, as far as he was concerned. The King stumbled backwards, having barely broken a sweat during what had mostly been his unimpressed observations. Deep onyx eyes transferred to the sight of his half-sister, then to the screen she was so obsessed with. How could it be possible that the Earthling was still alive? He had been certain that Kale would easily dispose of the weakling, with Kakarot's brat to bear witness to it all. Then, Vegeta would have his darkest suspicions confirmed. It was taking far too long though, and he was losing all public favour in the process of his own little experiment.

"The law is the law!" He at last declared, declaring the attention of his people, regardless of their current state of loyalty. The importance of rank was bred within each of them, and trained to perfection at an early age. "_That_ abomination has no place here."

"But the law applies to non-Saiyans," Tatsoi was swift to correct. "This revelation changes everything."

The King scowled further. Oh yes, he'd been watching the minor interactions between Kari and her mentor; the subtle glances and smiles. Vegeta's trust in his bodyguard and father figure, had swiftly disintegrated.

"It changes nothing! If I have to exterminate that thing myself, I -"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kari cut in, her attention at last returning to the matter at hand.

"Wouldn't I?" The King's smirk spoke more words than needed, and it was enough to tip the growling female over edge. Tatsoi placed his hand on her shoulder as soon as he saw her tightly balled fists. It was hardly enough to calm her though, as the continued snicker of the king lifted with his eyes.

"Your weak spawn isn't worth the effort! Why waste my time on what others can do for me?"

* * *

The blow hit her jaw unexpectedly, cracking her head to the side with the sheer force. Then the hand in her short hair, pulling her face forwards to connect with the raised knee. The taste of copper found her mouth as she bit her tongue with the sure crack of her nose bridge. Then the pull at her scalp, as her tormentor spun her round in two full circles, before letting her go.

Videl rolled as soon as she felt the impact of the ground, saving herself time she couldn't afford to waste on recovery. She knew what the warm, slippery substance oozing from her nostrils was. And why her eyes stung and ears rung with the pain she endured. _'Just a little longer,' _she told herself, swearing her Knight in Shinning Armour would save her, just as she had saved him. The only thing that answered her call however, were her opponents persistent attacks. Desperately attempting what Gohan had barely scraped the surface with her during their training, she quickly brought her wrists together, tilted to the side lightly, and brought her elbows back. It was a move she'd seen Gohan perform, and she already knew how to make a very small ball of ki. Well now it was time to skip a lesson or two, and attempt the advanced stuff.

"HyaaaaaaAAAAAH!"

The charged energy flickered behind her, forcing her fingers to spread to the point of inflicting painful stretching of the skin joints. Upon seeing what the human was intending, Kale stopped in his advance. Freezing, he pulled just one hand behind him, and begun to form an energy ball of his own. As Videl pushed everything she had left in her into her one attack, she unleashed it somewhat prematurely, catching the Saiyan very much off guard. His attack paled severely in comparison, as it bounced off the incoming charge. Dark eyes widened before he was engulfed by the brightest of lights, blinding him until the shock of the explosion tore against him.

Videl sunk to her knees, then fell forwards onto her hands with her struggles to inhale enough oxygen. No, it wasn't enough. Not only could she not breathe, but her chest felt like it was going to burst wide open. With a pained cry, she rolled onto her back, eyes staring up at the unmoving clouds. _'Where are you,? _She heaved in desperation. Her lungs convulsed, and she found herself suddenly coughing on her own churning blood. Trying to roll to her side in pained attempts, she struggled to calm her stressed and failing organs before she hyperventilated beyond control. _'Gohan!'_

The demi-Saiyan in question, felt it all. The struggling ki levels, and now the struggling energy. He was so close, as he passed over the expanse of trees that reached up to him with their spindly fingers. Just a little further and he'd be passing over the valley; already he could hear the roaring river, beckoning his return. Yet time flowed against him; there was nothing he could do to stop the advancing of the third ki signature. Not yet. Not as it reappeared from the cloud of clearing smoke, breathing heavily with the various burns marking his once perfect skin. Nor as he staggered towards the female, whose injuries were mostly self inflicted.

"_Pathetic_," he breathed in a hoarse voice, alerting the female to his failure to die. Videl winced, trying to force herself up, at least to her knees, despite the protests of her body. _'No more,' _it told her. _'Please no more!' _Yet still she persisted, her brain now playing tricks on her in this disillusioned state of body and mind. The tournament crowd cheered wildly for her recovery, while the great and undefeated Yamu, advanced to her position.

"DO IT!" Spopavich jeered from the sidelines, edging his brother on to end the match already. "ENOUGH GAMES! END THIS!"

"NO!" Videl cried, just about managing to lift herself up on shaky arms. Too late. Yamu's foot slammed down on her back, crushing her against the hard ground while placing intense pressure on her spine. It slammed down once more, her cries provoking a sudden kick to her ribs, that briefly un-rooted her. She rolled along the arena stage, feeling her dented and cracked armour only adding to the pain, as jagged and sharp edges dug into her wounds. But even as the golden dong was whacked to signal the end of the match, 'Yamu' wasn't finished.

"SQUASH HER!" The brother persisted, practically drooling over his own evil fantasies. Videl found herself lying on her back, her hand reaching up to the skies where she was sure she could see a dark dot coming closer. Yet her sight suddenly blurred to the intense pain that came from the descending, overhead fist, cracking through her armour completely and pushing against her stomach muscles. Knees instinctively bent as whatever air she still had the privilege of, was ripped from her. The foot kicked her again, letting her tumble with the clear gesture of her worthlessness.

"Nothing but dirt under my feet," 'Yamu' said with a dark laugh. "Scream for me, girlie!"

There came the foot again, and again. Bashing against her gut like a hoodlum sports fanatic beating on an opposing team's fan. Hardly the actions of an accomplished warrior. Her already low energy diminished into the lowest frequency imaginable, until the final blow took the very last breath her lungs had to offer…

* * *

"_NO_!"

Two voices mirrored each other entirely on the opposing ends of two very different planets. The female voice in question, was accompanied by the growling force of her body tearing from the cage of Tatsoi's grasp. The King welcomed her advancing attack with taunting laughter; dodging the fist that sought the re-assembly of his face.

"BASTARD!" She screamed with her rage, as the Earthling's dot had clearly extinguished itself from the map. The King only laughed furthermore, catching her fists one after the other to meet the fury of her glare.

"The bastard would be you, Kari!" He growled his witty retort with another barking laugh. She answered with a sudden head butt; skull cracking against his nose, sending him back unexpectedly. As Vegeta swiftly sprung to his feet after an indecent fall, he met the pointed finger of his half-sister.

"You broke the laws!" She accused headedly, "you disturbed the sacred trial! You sent Kale solely after _my_ child!"

"_You_ broke the law first Kari!" The two Royal siblings insisted on bickering childishly for their audience to witness. Ironically it was only the times like these, that they ever appeared related. "You pushed me, and now the matter is dealt with as it should have been!"

"You coward!" She spat, drawing her fist back again. Knuckles met knuckles, as Vegeta countered the punch mid-way, with his own. The siblings were equally matched, and none dared to intervene. Not even Tatsoi. _Not yet_, and all for perfectly pre-constructed reasoning. "You cannot face your own mistakes and so you punish the rest of us with your insolence!"

"SILENCE!" He snapped back, hurling his alternate fist which was expertly caught by _her_ palm this time.

"I will not still my tongue with you secrets anymore Vegeta!" The crowd stilled, as the plot inevitably thickened. Several nobles found themselves glaring at the King who they'd placed so much faith in over the years.

"It's over Kari!" He growled, leaping at her with both feet successfully knocking her back from the gut. She stumbled only briefly, regaining her footing in time to step aside to evade the incoming uppercut. Spinning, the outer side of her high-kicking leg connected with the back of the King's neck, swooping him south uncontrollably.

"It's never over!" She jumped high, over the sweeping kick that failed to uproot her. Then leaned back fluidly, out of the path of an intended uppercut. "An eye for an eye, dear brother!"

Several remaining followers of the King took timid steps forwards; fists clenched with the prospect of intervening. Yet the council maintained the defence of the circle simply with their presence alone, even the twitching brows of the re-advancing Raditz, was reluctant to see his mate meet her sudden end.

"You will not spread more lies!" Vegeta ducked under the next kick, succeeding in finding the woman's ribcage with his shoulder barge. Her feet lifted momentarily, but she took advantage of her sudden height over the slightly shorter man. The kneecap tucked neatly under his chin, and lifted him without too much effort. Kari landed as her brother's back found the floor, and his dark eyes lifted to her superior stance over him.

"You think removing my child will be the revenge you seek?" He rose with a heavy growl, already knowing where she was going with this. If only he knew the other half of it. "You think it will replace the grievance of your own human?"

"SILENCE!" She ducked once more under his thrusting arm, answering his the lifting of her elbow into his jugular. Once again, the King stumbled backwards, much to the awestricken crowd. Such secrets this family kept from them; it was only right that they both met the dishonourable end they deserved, from each other's hands.

"I will not be silenced!" Before he could regain his footing, Vegeta's feet were swept by a low kick. Kari heaved with confident breaths, as she rose from her crouched position.

"It's time everyone knew! How you craved a strong heir, just as I had! How you concealed your human bitch from us all!"

Growls grew in resonant pitches from the eavesdroppers, as Kari turned to face them with the sheer delight of the whole spectacle. Only the council remained silent and stoic, unmoved by what they already knew.

"That's right! Your precious King and his whore! Daring to mate with the very thing he banned from us all!"

The triumphant female laughed as she merely stepped aside from the second barge of the rage-driven King, blinded by hatred and swelling anger beyond any control. Yet she continued, pushing him further with the news she was just dying to reveal.

"But I knew. I knew and I helped that bitch escape. I helped her, fully aware of the unborn life that she carried inside her."

The King froze deathly still, while various dark eyes exchanged uneasy looks. This was treason, and far beyond. It was almost impossible to comprehend and yet, Kari had spoken the truth so far. Infact, only the King had spewed lie after lie from his foul tongue.

"Oh my Vegeta, you didn't know? Of course, you had no idea. _You _were too busy dealing with Frieza." The woman laughed, as the King shook more visibly, his ki levels unsteadily rising, even beyond her own. _Still_, she taunted him.

"Yes… I made sure you would never see your half-bred brat. Just as you delighted in making sure mine was taken from me. You think I'm lying, and yet you _know _I speak the truth. You searched fruitlessly, just as I did. And when you finally gave up, you desperately tried to replace what you had lost."

The council took one step forward each, aware of the danger they sensed surrounding the King, and fully prepared to see their plan through. All except for both Karrat and Kakarot, for two altogether different reasons. The noble struggled to comprehend words which he hoped held nothing but deceit, while the general was unnerved by the energy levels he could feel. He had sensed them before, in the most desperate of situations, against the tyrant changeling Lord.

"Celeria, Jicama, …. _Tarnipa_. Where are they now, Vegeta?" The relatives of the elite female names spoke, paid particular attention now. Kari swept her arm in a gesture towards them within the crowd.

"You think they all died in honourable battle, just as he told you? There is no honour in the hand of his man." The ground cracked beneath the King's feet, as his weight seemed to triple, and then some, against the solid flooring.

"He would happily state that the genophage was a blessing to us. That it would only target the weakest of Saiyans." Kari laughed, as she undoubtedly hit a very weak spot. The King's muscles bulged considerably in a sight that convinced Kakarot to take yet another step back. There it was; the second sign.

"KARI, STOP!" He shouted across to her, but she only responded with a snicker heightened by her own, powering up ki.

"How fitting then, that he of all Saiyans, should be affected by it! Our very own King, the so-called strongest of all. _Incapable_ of ever creating another child!"

The sudden explosion of the King's energy under the force of Kari's truthful words, caused various unprepared feet to stumble back a step or two. Repetitive waves of deep red light spread from Vegeta's body in searing ripples, which collided most intensely with those standing closest of all. For the briefest moment, the council were certain that… no, it couldn't be. Surely the King's hair hadn't flashed a far more exotic, _golden_ hue? Yet now his veins stood out clearly, as his head snapped back with eyes rolling upwards to his skull. Tightly clenched fists raised at his sides; nails digging into the thick flesh until substantial crimson seeped from the self-inflicted wounds. The first drop of blood on the white tiled floor, marked the first wave of matching crimson light that surrounding the King in fluid swirls. Yet as his voice escalated with the intensity of his wounded pride, as did his power. From the glowing crimson burst a sudden roar of pure gold. Kakarot had seen it all before, and yet he joined the many others as they shielded their eyes behind raised arms. Only Kari watched on in astonishment, as the King surpassed his own former powers, never before seen again since the fall of Frieza. It soon became apparent that it wasn't just the intense light of the golden aura reflecting on Vegeta's body. He really had ascended to the point of legendary transformation…

'_Enough!' _Kakarot came to his senses, shoving aside the awestruck citizens that blocked his path. He would not fall victim to the inevitable civil war, or fail to forget the very important plan both Kari and Tatsoi had discussed.

"_I've been monitoring the statistics carefully," the supreme Judge had declared. Each word received by the ever attentive ears of the Royal progeny. There was little time to discuss such things, when time was moving against them. While they came closer and closer to arriving at their home planet, Kale came closer and closer to disturbing the Elite Trial._

"_There is a rather interesting connection, in comparison to what we already know of Kakarot's half-breed."_

"_Keep going…"_

"_It's how he feels, far beyond what we constrain in ourselves. It's… entirely human. The Earthlings even gave it a name. They called it, 'Emotion.'"_

On Gelidus, the tree of Tatsoi's discovery bore fruit. Upon witnessing at last the way Kale kicked his intended mate around as if she were nothing, Gohan experienced the most intense feeling. No, what he experienced, was the purest _emotion_. Something he had never felt before, provoked by another being not even fully connected to him. At least, not yet. Worse of all, it was thanks to Kale that their connection had not been completely. That was merely the icing on the giant cake.

"_And?"_

"_Insult our pride, and we bite back. But for Gohan, there are many more buttons to push. He is a walking time bomb, and it is about time we set him free."_

"_How do you suggest we do that?"_

"…_By letting this Trial run its' true course."_

"_Are you insane? Kale may well be the perfect match for Gohan, but he is no match for my -" Luckily Kari was cut short, before her revelation caught her own mate's ears a little too early for comfort._

"_I've seen it already Kari; the way he reacted when Nappa threatened the female. Far stronger than you would if say, your mate were threatened. The readings were off the charts." The woman growled._

"_Are you saying I wouldn't defend my own mate?"_

"_No Kari. I'm saying this half-breed has tapped into a dormant power we have yet to fully realise within ourselves. I'm saying it would be possible, if only we could learn the secret of letting ourselves go, completely."_

In his own lamentation of unleashed power, Gohan demonstrated exactly what Tatsoi had suggested. Mirroring almost the exact transformation of the King, there was no hesitation in the colour of his exploding aura however, as it immediately shone with intensely bright, golden hues. Kale gasped up at the sight above him, his foot still rested on the waist of the collapsed female. Brows shot together, and eyes squinted at the radiation of heat and light that swelled from the unnatural darkening of disturbed skies. From behind firmly grit teeth, the demi-Saiyan growled with the aftermaths of persistently escalating breaths. In a sudden submission to emotion that overwhelmed him, the peak of his transformation dawned on him. Ebony strands flickered until turning a complete shade of pure yellow, while dark eyes rolled back to a complete abyss of white orbs. When the Saiyan finally looked down on his rival, it was with eyes that shone with the clearest blue shade Kale had ever seen. Impossible even, for a Saiyan to possess such eyes and physical attributes.

"_But when do we ever come close to experiencing such dire need, Kari? We have the universe at our beck and call. We have everything at our disposal. I was not the only one to identify this. The King was more silent than usual, showing great interest in the boy's statistics. He has not given up. He still searches for the power he once found, and lost."_

"_I'm sure there's a way to draw it out." Kari grinned to herself; oh how she'd waited for that moment. To finally reveal her most delicious acts. Her dark eyes shot to the silent Kakarot, who was struggling to maintain his stilled tongue. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you. Goku."_

"_It would destroy him," the Saiyan quietly admitted. "And he would destroy you. He would destroy everything, if he knew."_

"_All the more reason to tell him. When the rest of the planet knows what he did -"_

"_I won't be part of your plans Kari! There's no guarentee that this plan would… I just want to be there for my son! Drag me into this all you like, but he should not be involved." _

_The woman's smile faltered, turning more serious under the pressure of these altered plans. Coming to terms with allowing her own child to succumb to the possibility of ultimate defeat was bad enough, without this baka and his constant whining._

"_We will do as Tatsoi suggests. Two pods will be sent to their co-ordinates. You had better hope there are two bodies remaining to occupy the pods… And Goku," he flinched at the use of his pet name, hating the sound of it on her unworthy tongue. "If you dare to even consider deserting our cause, for your own sake, you had better not return. We need you on Vegetasei. This will be our finest moment. It will be Legendary."_

Yet this had never been Goku's cause. He had walked blindly into all of this, and had been wrapped into it all merely thanks to his title and social positioning. Though far more of a 'being in the wrong place and the wrong time' scenario. He should've known from the moment Kari had pressured him to accept both her and her mate onboard his ship. Her particular interest in the exploration of various galaxies had eventually been lost on him however; she'd always favoured the wonders of science, as had Tatsoi. The decision to leave now was simple, as things were heating up in the throne room. Usurping the King wasn't on his ultimate agenda, especially when he knew the result could always backfire. So he hastily descended the great staircase down to the bowels of the palace, where the docking bay still housed his guarded warship. The two guards were easily disposed of in a flurry of simple moves that rendered each of them unconscious. He had to be quick, and silent, though activating the great ship alone would be difficult. The docking bay doors opened with their usual, loud alarm, but Kakarot jumped up into the closing cargo hold of the ship before any further advancing guards could catch him. Speeding through the winding corridor, he found the still, un-repaired control room. It didn't matter; this vessel was his baby. He knew the controls like the back of his hand, and would have the ship landing on Gelidus in no time…

'_Hold on Gohan.'_

_To be continued…._


	21. Chapter 21: Royal Flush

**Chapter 21: Royal Flush**

There was indeed something quite endearing about the way Kale took a brief step backwards, as the great explosion of pure light and energy overwhelmed him entirely. Unable to handle the extreme data overload, the scouter over his eye suddenly imploding with a burst of smoke and electrical hissing. Kale merely plucked the object from the slightly burnt side of his face and tossed it aside, squinting his injured eye a moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" He shouted up at the Golden fighter in pure disbelief. When there was only silence complete with the coldest stare, Kale growled to himself. It was all rather amusing even, or at least the golden Gohan thought so, with the subtle twitch at the right side of his mouth. Below him was a full-blooded Saiyan noble, reduced to cheating in order to win. He hardly deserved an honourable death, especially not from the hand of a living legend. But a painful death, now that was another subject entirely.

"ANSWER ME, HALF-BREED!"

The continued silence provoked Kale into a fully offensive manoeuvre against this clear challenge, which he would madly face despite the sure warnings. Yet Gohan only had to lean to one side at the last possible moment, to very casually and fluently avoid the charging punch. His rather calm expression was mostly stoic, with the slightest frown adorning very serious and focused features. Kale on the other hand, wore an expression of very deep confusion and heavy concern. Audibly gasping, he jumped back a moment to stare incredulously at this golden monster. The half-breed had barely moved, not even as Kale launched an all out series of attacks. An onslaught barely worth describing, as each attempt to deal damage was met by the mastered defence and evasion of the super Saiyan. It _was_ entertaining though, and so Gohan would permit it for a moment longer. Displaying his new strength over what was only a weak worm, was just a tip of the repayment he would demand. This would've originally been an equal match that should've lasted quite some time, but the explosion of pure anger had changed everything. Not to mention how Videl's desperate ki attack had weakened Kale physically, but strengthened his willpower. It wasn't just the fact that this weakling had dared to harm his intended mate though. It was everything, boiling up inside of him in a time bomb. Kari's incessant plotting, Nappa's insults, the blasphemous change of the trial and even Videl's reluctance to accept him. This was simply the last act that had detonated what was an inevitable ascension. Something he had felt brewing inside him for a long time now, but always refused in fear that it was something ultimately human. That alone had been frightening for a man who insisted on proving himself worthy of his Saiyan blood. Curious, yet altogether daunting.

An opportunity presented itself perfectly, and Gohan ever so simply blocked the incoming kick with his forearm. The effortless force of his counterattack, pushed with a cracking snap against the shin bones, and so the over-confident Kale wailed. A follow-up punch, slammed against Kale's upper arm, easily breaking those bones also.

How could one attack deal so much damage? Such questions would only meet with an empty response however, as the Golden Fighter persisted with his silence. Likewise, Gohan neither cared to ask why this Noble Saiyan was there, or indulge in any other questioning. The sooner this was over with, the sooner he could return to his woman. So as the opponent tried another lunging attack, Gohan disappeared altogether, leaving Kale to hit nothing but thin air in a lengthy momentum. From behind him, a spine-breaking kick to the lower back, sent him hurtling straight for the river embankment in a very swift, spinning and tumbling descent. Eventually sliding through the layers of damp silt to a clear stop, Kale heaved and groaned at the pain still shooting up his back, arm, and leg. Attempting to move was out of the question, and he would be too late either way. Two white boots had already landed in front of him. He managed to lift his head, to stare up into the eyes of his reaper. Ironically, he laughed. It was impossible that he should be dealt with so quickly, and the bashing to his over-confident pride hurt far more than any of his severe injuries. But he would try to redeem himself, even in what he thought to be his last moments in the realm of the breathing.

"I'm glad," he paused to splutter and heave heavily. "This ends, this way. Knowing, even if… if you can defeat me. You haven't won." He laughed again, gaining the lightly arched brow of a less than impressed Gohan.

"Ahaha! … You're not done yet. You won't… you can't win. Not… Not until, you are the only… the only one, left. So kill me… eh-hehehe…"

The pain dealt so far would be nothing compared to the way Gohan suddenly pinned his foot over the noble's lower back, leaned down slightly, and gripped at the one limb which was bound to inflict a spasm of further paralysis. A gruff, all-male cry cracked across the horizon, as the tail was roughly yanked. Kale, almost completely immobilised from the neck down, could do nothing but endure it.

"I'm not going to kill you." The Golden Fighter finally announced in a completely level voice, keeping his hand clamped around the furry appendage. "But I _will_ leave you with a permanent reminder of your ultimate failure."

The tail was pulled again, feeling as though the golden reaper was going to extract the spine entirely from the body. But he didn't, not quite.

"This is for Videl."

Instead, he aimed a single finger, and fired a precise ki beam. The torturing agony of that simple dismemberment, was beyond both sound and words. So Kale cried out, until his voice cracked into pure silence. The continued strain on his face alone, was more than enough.

"Now you will stay here, and rot." Gohan dropped the lifeless tail limb in front of the paralysed Kale, for half-lidded eyes to stare at endlessly. "While you think about the dishonour brought upon your name."

There was no possible chance of him getting up again any time soon. Not without the helping hand of a rejuvenation chamber. Yet the crazed snickering lowly continued, even as Gohan turned his back on what he considered to be a completely defeated opponent. He hadn't bothered to comprehend the words of the noble's failure, as he set his sights on the only being worthy of his attention now. If only it were that simple though. Gohan had barely taken two steps closer, when another disturbance interrupted his focus. Two perfectly white space orbs in fact, that suddenly tore through the planet's atmosphere followed by the appropriate flames behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he traced their descent to the planet. Not only did he hear their impact; he felt it with the ground shaking beneath his feet. The ships had fallen far too close for comfort. More pawns for him to deal with? No matter. He would dispose of them all with the same, effortless expenditure of his pumped energy. But first…

Despite the efforts of her body trying to function beyond her injuries, Videl was lost in a dark place. She could feel the raised soil beneath her; the jagged edges of her armour and the warm moisture seeping from her wounds. She could feel the tortured stinging sensations and the struggles of her sporadic heart and lungs. Although she drew haggard breaths in light pants, it lacked an even rhythm. As did the unsure beating of her heart. Her light faded, and she saw nothing but a dark abyss. That is, until warm hands found her, ever so carefully lifting the ruined body into loving arms. Gohan knew he had to move her, but seeing the state of her injuries up close, was the further trigger of his anger. Where the armour was cracked and dented, wet crimson clotted and continued to stain pale flesh. The perfect face, marked by the broken nose and various cuts, and bruises over the milky skin. His golden aura cracked with his anger, and the sheer heat that intensely radiated from them, abruptly stole the female away from her prison of darkness. Slightly purple and blue eyelids fluttered halfway open, and her cracked lower lip dropped slightly. A hoarse breath escaped her, as her vision focused on an angel of the purest aurous.

"We're getting out of here," the angel told her in a voice that brought a feathery flutter to her heart. Though her facial muscles hardly moved, she was smiling. "We're going home, together."

Home. _Earth_. The thought transferred the smile through her entire body in a wave of warm relief. It would be nice to be home again, but as the angel slowly lifted her, she winced with the mind-numbing pain. Not only was her body broken. Her willpower and spirit, had finally been dealt a more serious blow.

"Home," she mouthed the word on her lips, not even possessing the energy for sound anymore. But Gohan saw it, and smiled as he rose to his feet with her cradled form. There was no question about it; he wasn't going to leave her, not again. Confident he could protect her now more than ever, while still able to deal with whoever had just invaded the planet; he suddenly took to the skies in a burst of energy. The trail left behind him surreally echoed by the continuous laughter of the fallen Kale, gradually fading into nothing. For that was all he was worth now.

It was easy to locate the two craters up ahead which had created two matching clearings in the forest of equal, perfectly circular size next to each other. So it also was clear that their co-ordinates had been fixed to this exact location. Gohan frowned deeply; someone was meddling with the Trial in the most scandalous manner. First the use of scouters, and now forced combat upon arrival? Choosing his first target, he descended down to the space pod, waiting for it to open. The original plan had been to relocate Kale's vessel for Videl, and then find the pod that should've belonged to the first opponent Nappa had dealt with. But now the plan was far simpler, as long as he dealt with the inhabitants of these shells without damaging the method of transport. Yet much to his odd mixture of surprise, relief and slight disappointment; the door lowered, to reveal nothing but the empty interior of red velvet cushioning. Frowning, he moved to the adjacent pod, which boosted the same surprise. Only on further inspection, did Gohan recognise the sigil of his father's battleship, stamped in red registration digits across the inner door. Wasting no time, he carefully placed Videl inside the pod. Her small frame fit easily in the confined space, and the mask connected to the inbuilt rejuvenation device was quickly fixed over her face, and activated with a burst of released air and toxins. It wasn't as strong or effective as a proper tank, but the chemicals would sustain her body for long enough. A moment of tapping at the control screen revealed a fixed, auto-pilot system already programmed into the systems. Whether it was the work of Kari or his father, Gohan didn't care. The confirmation key was tapped, and he stepped back in time for the door to close. Watching the ship launch of its' own accord, his attention turned to the second pod. The golden ascension was lost with this sudden genuine calmness and relief, and he briefly fell to his hands and knees. Knowing that his mate-to-be was as safe as he could hope for, he no longer needed the power of a legend. In several flickers, the golden splendour was replaced by his dark features once more, along with the sudden realisation of the dream-like transformation altogether. It was too real to be a dream though, as he felt his ki considerably drained from him. Stumbling up the crater, he slid and tumbled down the next, finally crawling to what he hoped to be his salvation from Gelidus. There would be plenty of time to reflect on what he'd achieved and what awaited him wherever he landed next, on the lonely and worrisome projection through space.

* * *

Witnessing the Legendary Ascension of King Vegeta had an altogether rather different effect on the select audience of Saiyans. There were some who, like Kakarot, suddenly backed away from the immense display of rather scary power. Then there were others who remained transfixed in one position, refusing to go one way or the other. That included both Kari and the council, with a smirk gradually lifted Kari's features in particular, as her eyes re-focused to the intense light that surrounded her. Tatsoi was right; a pure-blood Saiyan was just as capable of tapping into this things called 'emotions.' Now that the ultimate experiment was a successful, they no longer had any need of the subject. It was indeed time to test the strength and find the weakness of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"NOW!" Came the order, directed at her followers. The four members of the council joined Kari, as she clenched her fists and charged herself to her full potential. Bursts of individual energies surrounded the King in preparation for an all out attack. Five against one was hardly fair, and yet they would all soon prove themselves barely a match for Vegeta. In quick blurs, he disappeared and reappeared, leaving the rebel team to mostly just hit one another. Ruta's uppercut connected with Baga's gut, while Baga barged Beetro who in turn slammed his hammer-thrusting fists against Tatsoi's back. The only person who invaded any injury, was the swift Kari, but even she was unable to land a blow against the King. He laughed down as he now floated above his throne; cape flapping magnificently behind him.

"Impossible!" Kurrat declared, clenching his fists and gaping at the smirking King, while his oppressors gathered themselves again. "He has become… a Super Saiyan?"

"The Legend is true!" Another shouted, followed by fearful gasps. An enraged Beetro had by then recovered with what he thought to be the wise idea of going against the so-called legend alone. In an outburst of deep yells and wavering aura, he flew at the King. The Executioner didn't get far at all. Lifting his palm so casually, the King pointed two fingers in a well-aimed death beam. Tatsoi had to leap aside as the beam shot straight through the advancing Beetro's chest, and proceeded in cutting through three other unfortunate nobles. Vegeta didn't care, as he gradually laughed in deep, crazed cackles. These weaklings deserved to die. Not a single one of them was a match for his incredible power.

"WHICH OF YOU IS NEXT?"

The sight of the four executions, three of which somewhat underserved, brought varied reactions from the Saiyan populace. Now, the Legend of the Super Saiyan had earned various interpretations. The nobles had strict beliefs that 'he of great power' would appear roughly once every three thousand years. This very important Saiyan would either deliver his people from their slavery and lead them to salvation, or deliver them from the misery of their unworthy existence. The nobles therefore believed that the arrival of the legend was both a curse and a blessing. Others were simply convinced that there was one Saiyan ancestor long ago, who had fought against an impossible opponent and in his deepest desperation, attained the ultimate level of power. The opportunity to reach that level again had never been discovered since then. What had happened to the single Legendary Super Saiyan was also unknown. Some even compared him to the Golden Ape God worshipped by the former, more archaic Saiyans. The former Prince Vegeta's defeat over Frieza had gained him similar status as a Legend in his own right. Yet few had witnessed the truth of his ascension. Now, his golden appearance for all to see, rendered him a Godly apparition. Either way, there was a clear separation of opinion, as the lesser Saiyans vocally reacted.

"He is sent to deliver us!" A noble shouted, complete with various others clenching these fists to embrace this deliverance fully.

"We are not to anger him further!" Another somewhat agreed, while several elites spat at the idea of Gods and legends. This was merely the final challenge of their unworthy King. Besides, that which they did not understand, was a threat.

"Fools! He is blinded by madness and crazed rage."

"He is to be destroyed, not revered!"

"He is to be destroyed before he destroys us!"

"If he is a God, then we must prove our worth!"

"What monster have we unleashed?" Uttered an unsure Tatsoi, as he looked down to the lifeless body of his comrade at arms. Beetro was one of the strongest warriors in the Council, yet he had barely even started to attack the King. A growling Ruta and Baga were next to engage Vegeta, as other Saiyans once more fought amongst themselves. Coming to a joint decision was clearly impossible, though the mentality of the planet's inhabitants had long since suffered since the reign of Frieza. Along with broken allegiances and the shifting of opinions, came the constant rebellions within their fragile society.

"Madness." The Judge again uttered, as he cast his eyes to the clashing of Saiyans against Saiyans. The population had long since suffered from both the genophage and the enslavement of Frieza. These represented a considerable handful of the citizens remaining, and yet they would happily dispose of each other in primitive bids for demonstrations of strength and dominance. Baga flew against the ceiling, bouncing off to advance again, while Ruta was left open to attack. The twins fought bravely as one, but even still, they were no match for the Legend. The King merely toyed with them both, cockily laughing as their constant attacks only failed.

"Don't quit on me now Tatsoi!" Kari grinned, as she pushed aside a noble who deemed himself strong enough to face half-Royal blood. Even in the chaos of mostly her own making, the woman was more than proud of herself. It made very little sense. Clearly they had each been striving for their own unique goals concealed by the deceit of joint efforts. The Supreme Judge saw it now, and could only utter a shortly breathed chuckle. The woman had only proved how she was nothing but a symbol of the madness that had consumed their decaying race.

"Well played, onna."

In truth, the Council had wanted a change in leadership. They had wanted so desperately to overthrow the King while still maintaining the public vote. Kari's enthusiasm was at times very endearing and blinding. The woman had owned the answer to everything, but this wasn't how Tatsoi had wanted things to happen. He'd warned her very clearly, not to push the King too far. That this trial should only be the cover-up that would show the rest of the planet exactly how unfit the King was to wear the Crown. His own, very careful planning, was now collapsing in Kari's centre-stage antics. The public favour was lost. Both Royalty and Democracy had failed, and ironically, the nobles had won. The return of the Savage ways was inevitable. The Legend of the Super Saiyan would indeed deliver his people, but the Council would not be among his chosen disciples.

As Ruta and Baga both collided against the far wall followed by a blinding flash of energy that was sure to end them both, the smirking Kari winked at her father figure. Whether she was simply suicidal or just wished to face her brother at his full potential was unknown, but she surely didn't fear death. Tatsoi shoved aside another crazed noble before he could step within the sacred circle, and watched as the former King's one and only daughter, leapt at her target.

Vegeta heaved with the sheer force of his power. It was beyond amazing, and far beyond what he'd achieved against Frieza. The power had never been lost, but now that he had found it again, there were just three things on his mind. First, to deal once and for all with the female now trying to vigorously attack him. Secondly, to rid his planet of weakness. Thirdly but certainly not the least of his tasks, he had a son to reclaim. Even in her final moments, Kari had the nerve to breathe mocking laughter at the sight of her golden brother.

"The Legend is true then!" She declared, as he moved aside from her intended fist. "You really are the strongest of them all. Or are you?"

Vegeta merely crushed his knuckles against the elbow of the arm that dared to offend him, and delighted in the cracking of her bones as her arm was pushed unnaturally against her chest. She hissed through gritted teeth at the unexpected pain searing through her, and the King took that moment to lift his kneecap under his chin. The woman's body rose with the force, only to descend on her back with a thudding bounce of three counts. Before she could even try to sit up, the King was standing over her, and forcing his foot on her other arm. Her tongue would be permitted movement, but he no longer felt her worthy of even entertaining the attempts to hit him.

"Where is my son?" He demanded in his hoarsely threatening voice, but even still, the woman persisted with her competent insanity.

"I … forget," she spat back, gaining the King's snarl. He knelt down, grasping the material around her neck to lift her face closer. A bad move on his part, as even without the use of her arms, she managed to scorn him. Further laughter followed, as she successfully managed to head butt him square in the raised forehead. Instantly, he dropped her, having actually felt some marginal pain this time. It clearly agitated him that she still held this trump card of information over him, as he straightened and even turned his back on her. Arms folded with the moment of consideration. For the briefest second, Kari was granted the chance to actually believe that the King might actually spare her. That he might torture the information out of her, and give her further chance to offend him with her failure to depart from the words he sought. For a moment, a victorious smirk found her burgundy lips.

But for Vegeta, it was the expression he both expected, and wanted. He's trusted her more than once in his younger days, and this was how she repaid him. Nothing would delight him more now, that to wash that smile off Kari's face, once and for all. Quite literally. With his sudden turning back to her, came the equally sudden ki blast of immense proportion. Dark, slanted eyes widened, but it was too late. The bright light engulfed Kari's entire face, one last breath lifting in her chest, as the King finally had the execution carried out. The woman was not even granted the chance to scream, as the blast dealt the most violent and painful beheading imaginable. Even the scrambling Saiyans paused in their activities, to witness the execution in disbelief.

"Another one bites the dust," the King laughed; the fingers of the hand that fired the blast bending in evil contortion. "Ahahaha!" He turned then to snarl fully at the last remaining oppressor, while two more Saiyans fell at the hands of nobles and elites combined. Only Kurrat and Tatsoi remained of the Council, both standing silent and still amidst the chaos. Vegeta granted them both his full attention, yet another lopsided smirk lifting one side of his lips, as his dark eyes focused on one target alone. Kurrat looked back and forth between Vegeta and Tatsoi, slowly stepping backwards out of the tension mounting between them both.

"What will it be, old man." The King quite simply asked the stoic Tatsoi. "Defiance, or do you finally submit?"

The council member braced himself for the inevitable regardless of what he said or did. Yet he could not completely still his tongue, why should he, when he knew these would be his last words.

"There is no right answer I can give. Your actions are beyond my council."

"What's the matter? You're the one who started this game. Now you're losing and you don't want to play any more?" He grinned wider, even folding his arms once more, as he stepped to the side lightly. A snickering Vegeta extended his right arm then, opening his palm at a 90 degree angle. The straight line of close fingers and bent, hooked thumb, created a gesture that told Tatsoi to halt. The supreme judge didn't flinch; he'd helped Vegeta master this move, after all.

"What's wrong, old man? I hope I am not making you uncomfortable..." As energy begun to collect to the King's outstretched palm, the other Saiyans again paused to direct their attention to what they clearly sensed. The ki levels were beyond anything they'd ever imagined, and suddenly the throne room didn't feel as safe as it had before.

"There's a foul stench in here," the King added, as energy formed in a white-yellow sphere in his stretched palm. "I think it's about time I took out the trash." His expression changed in a snap, from smirking, to considerable frowning. Even still, Tatsoi refused to budge.

"BIG …. BANG… ATTACK!"

As the incredible blast collided with Tatsoi, the great mushroom cloud explosion erupted from the target collision, and spread throughout the throne room. It was all very much intended; those who didn't have the strength to withstand the force of the attack, followed the Supreme Judge on a one way ticket to the Hel For Infinite Losers. When the aftermath of the blast cleared in a searing heat of black smoke, very few remained standing. Among them, was Kurrat, who lowered his defensively crossed arms from his face, and heaved an exhausted breath. When the court trial had been called, never in his wildest dreams had he expected such an outcome. But executions had gone down, and so above all else, the King had stuck to his word.

"And so a new era begins," the last remaining council member uttered. His dark eyes were cast to each of the five remaining Saiyans; two elites, and three nobles. With the addition of himself, and the heavily breathing King, that made seven. A fitting number to take charge of the mess created by the former chair-holders. Dark eyes fixed themselves on the King, and the noble Kurrat sunk down to one knee. Placing one hand to his heart, he dipped his head in complete respect, to the Golden Legend that stood before him.

"My King. You have my honour, and my pride." Vegeta fold his arms to the sight that greeted him, approving highly of the way the five other remaining Saiyans followed the lead of the wise Kurrat. In unison, they echoed as a complete congregation.

"We are yours to command."

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22: The Eye of the Storm

**A.N. **So I was taking a break from writing this chapter and reading a Goku/Vegeta fan shrine, when it suddenly dawned on me. There's some general speculation over Celipa/Fasha being Bardock's sister, and therefore Gohan's great aunt! Apparently, it's hinted in the Bardock movie, which I _still_ haven't seen. *_Dodges stones!_*

So erm, in the nature of this AU fic, consider Celipa/Fasha not in the _least _bit related to Bardock's bloodline! Or things would really be pretty icky. I actually always thought that if it hadn't been for Toma, then she would've been Goku's mother. I even remember seeing a doujinshi scan of her holding a baby Goku (which was really cute by the way). I guess in _that _case, her being Goku's Aunt does actually fit the canon universe quite nicely.

Phew! Glad that's sorted. Really do learn something new every day, ehehe.

Anyway, on with zee story with continued love and appreciation to the (_impatient_) reviewers (:P)

~ Anorelei~

x

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Eye of the Storm**

In the outer depths of space, two matching space pods raced towards their shared target; one just minutes behind the other. Both occupants had long since passed into the realm of dreams, under the strain of their own Trials. For one of the half-breeds however, the hazy chimera was riddled by a series of very unexpected occupants. It started with a black abyss, until a spark of light birthed the face of a strong woman who Videl had greatly admired. Her light, auburn locks fell in gentle waves to her shoulders, while smiling, celadon green eyes completed the compliment of her milky complexion. The gentle 'Mana Geneta' had been a middle-class, educated woman in the areas of psychology and sociology. She had attended the highly esteemed West City University, and settled into her first position as councillor within the Orange Star Police Force. It was there that she'd met the vigilante crime fighter and wrestling heavyweight champion, Hercule Satan. Somehow, brain and brawns had formed an uncanny coalition of unified marriage. But the young couple had never been blessed with child, until the fateful day that the heavens opened to the prayers of the woman. Into the backyard of Mrs Mana Satan's country manor, a spaceship containing the answer to her prayers, was spat from the overcast rain clouds. The baby girl cushioned by the womb of red velvet, had appeared to be perfectly humanoid. Not to mention rather malnourished, and these facts alone had been enough to tug at the wanting mother's heartstrings. But as Mana Satan had looked deep into those large cerulean eyes with her own, emerald green hues, her mind was made up. The child was her very own little princess. Her precious little gift from Kame.

Ironically, Hercule had seen it fit to name the child 'Videl,' which had hardly been the angelic name Mana had hoped for. But anything to please her sometimes rather difficult and stubborn husband, especially if it meant he would gradually begin to accept the space child as his own. For he had simply returned home that day to find the baby in his wife's caring arms. But how could it be, when he was sure she had not been with child these last nine months? The woman had chuckled and declared that the baby had been left in a white basket on their doorstep, without a single note. The cover-up was exquisitely done, and the simple man was fooled. The years would roll by, and certain events would change the state of the Earth as the child grew. The sudden illness her mother had contracted, would then lead to her slow decay and final death by Videl's twelfth birthday. That had led to the closer bonding with an over-protective father, until at last, Satan's daughter was a headstrong teenager.

The background worthy of a superhero comic, fast forwarded to the most recent timeline. In a room of pure white, stood the frowning face of the half-breed named Gohan. Fists clenched as the female he so desperately tried to train, collapsed once more. Videl got up again without a seconds thought, and their sparring continued relentlessly. Yet the male morphed into a shorter being, and the voice of a Kari spread across the white walls of the dream. Scowling, the apparent 'Earthling' confronted her rival in a flurry of enraged attacks which constantly missed. The dream had swiftly become a nightmare, as her urge to defeat this foul being was only answered by failure. Videl was oddly reminded of the incident with the Seoxyrium; the sharp jabbing of needles and the mocking observations of the twisted woman. In the reality of the space pod, the female Earthling flinched in reaction to the uncontrolled images flashing through her mind. Even in the unconscious realm, the presence of Kari persisted in haunting her.

Yet the battleship's infirmary faded into the third vision of a grand palace built of smooth, white and amethyst coloured stone. Homing in through to the top of one tower, various humanoid figures clad in rocky armour with tails swishing, occupied a circular throne room. _Saiyans_. In the centre of the room, a brooding man sat atop his throne, glaring at the two figures in front of him. A cloak of red and black flapped behind him, and though she couldn't see his heavily shadowed face clearly, he did boast extremely gravity-defying hair in tall, tuft like spikes. It reminded her of a vegetable, like the leafy end of a carrot or radish. The Saiyan armour he wore was also slightly different; the golden shoulders stuck out wider, making his small stature seeming far greater. Videl suddenly realised that he must've been the King. Another thing though, was how _she_ appeared in the room. Mostly, it was how she was in the present timeline. Her black hair cropped short in thick, tangled masses, and her body clad in the cerise two-piece suit complete with leg-warmers, boots and gloves. Yet the only difference was how there seemed to be a furry, dark brown tail, wrapped securely beneath the bottom of her chest armour. A rather serious Videl turned, to cast her cerulean eyes on the woman standing next to her. Her mother. That is, the only woman she knew who was worthy of such a title. Mana Satan cast her smiling celadon eyes down on her slightly shorter daughter, and reached out with a hand, strangely cast in a white glove, to ruffle her mass of black hair. But from the arm upwards, the Earth woman slowly transformed. Replacing her simple business suit of lavender and cream, was the trademark cerise and white armour of a certain Saiyan female. At first, Videl thought it was her own image being mirrored in front of her. Sharp and jagged, pixie-like features replaced the smooth, milky skin of Mana's delicately pretty face. But then, light auburn hair spiked into chestnut brown locks, and the very last feature to change, where the large almond eyes. They stretched and slanted, losing their pale green tone in the abyss of onyx black irises under a sultry scowl. In the dream world, Videl didn't move, though in reality she was frowning considerably.

For no apparent reason, the King suddenly extended his arm, snarling with unrestrained rage, as he pointed at the 'other' woman.. The energy blast charged in the blink of an eye, suddenly soaring towards her smirking face. As the beheaded woman fell backwards in a slow motion effect, her attire changed once more. Videl watched in horror, as the lavender and cream body of her Earth mother, descended with a dull thump against the throne room floor. In a sudden outburst of her own, Videl's fists clenched, and her head snapped back with her intense cry that reached the parting heavens. A torrential wave of golden light suspended the dream into a blank canvas once more. In her space pod, the unconscious daughter shed a single, crystal clear tear.

* * *

For the Saiyan battleship that sped through space, the worst storm had mostly passed behind it. At the helm of the ship, sat a more than relieved Kakarot. Half way through his rescue mission to Gelidus, the two space pods containing the last survivors of the Elite Trials, had more or less found him. For once, Kari had managed to do something right, and despite his strong dislike of the woman, Kakarot was beyond grateful. As soon as both Gohan and Videl were safe onboard the ship, he'd spent the rest of his time dismantling any remaining tracking devices that could lead back to Vegetasei. It meant he had to manually guide the ship, but that was a breeze. Especially when the destination he intended to reach, had never been inputted into the auto-piloting systems. The delicacy of the location's secrecy was too vital to jeopardise, and so the series of co-ordinates were imprinted forever in his mind.

Down the corridor in the infirmary room, Son Gohan patiently watched over the female who occupied the recuperation chamber. When he'd arrived on his father's ship, the stoic Gohan had focused solely on Videl's recovery. Few words were shared between father and son, even after three days since their reunion. True to her allegedly half-Saiyan blood; on the second day, Videl's statistics had started to pick up considerably. But a persistent and still concerned Gohan left her sedated under the toxins. For one, he didn't want to take any risks after she's spent so much of her ki. Secondly, as much as she deserved the calming rest, he just wasn't sure how he was going to face the storm that would greet him when she finally woke up. So on the dawning of this third day, he'd finally cancelled the sedative toxins, and left the female to awaken naturally while he prepared himself mentally. Just two hours later, and her pulse quickened with the unique re-birthing process. Brows twitched before eyes carefully opened and fluttered to the initial sting of water surrounding her. Yet she clearly begun to recognise the blurred figure behind the curved glass, and lifted her hand accordingly to press her fingertips against the solid texture. Gohan needed no further convincing of her awareness, as he hit the release button. While the water was drained from around her naked form, he approached with a towel to catch her falling body, as soon as the door slid open. The shivering and stuttering newborn was wrapped in soft, snow white cotton, and then lifted into the cradle of sincere arms. The infirmary held too many bitter memories in a negative and cold aura. Gohan wanted his woman to feel safe in her surroundings, and so his feet took him back to the privacy of their shared pod.

On the short journey down the dimly light yet stark white, familiar corridor, Videl re-experienced the after effects of the Hel's Chamber. Her senses re-awakened one by one, allowing her to hear light footsteps across the solid surface beneath her: To feel the cold prickling over her skin in contrast to a fluffy and soft texture. To taste the coppery, medicinal film on her tongue, and even smell the strange liquid mixed with synthetic and carbonated water, lingering on her breath. Then came the sound of a door opening, followed soon after by the strong arms that held her, laying her down on wide cushioning that moulded to the shape of her body. She recognised the young man and his boyish features, as he sat over her, and released her body entirely from his grasp. But Videl wasn't too happy about him leaving her again, and she demonstrated her dismay with the hand that reached out, and grasped at the gathered, navy blue material over his chest. A light smile lifted and relaxed his frowning features, and the convinced Gohan came to rest one hand over hers. The other hand reached to gently cup the side of her perfect, pixie-esque face. It would be so easy for him to just gather her against him, into the sanctuary of his protective arms. To just hold her there, without any need for words. Simply to feel her heart beat against his chest, and allow his own pulse to fall perfectly in line with her own. But, as she stared up at him with oddly reflective eyes that brimmed with moisture, a single bead of water slid down her cheek. Gohan had seen the reaction before, and he misunderstood it now as much as he had before. Only this time, as he traced the single droplet down her cheek, he hunched a little more over her in clear concern.

"You're leaking," he announced. Dark eyes searched her face, erratically pondering over the cause of this illness. Had something gone wrong in the chamber? Was she still suffering some sort of injury still? But to his surprise, Videl only smiled.

"I am." Her rhetorical question spoken in a casually sweet voice, as though nothing could possibly alarm her now. Yet it did alarm Gohan, who was more confused than ever over her status. He remembered how this had happened before. How the liquid from her eyes had tasted like salty water, but a call from King Vegeta had caused him to forget all about it afterwards.

"Are you hurt?"

Videl just lightly chuckled, before the Saiyan could fuss over her more literally with searching touches.

"I'm happy," she breathed a lazy sigh. Her expression declined the statement however, as her smile faded. "I.. think."

If she was truly happy, then why were her eyes stinging with unexplained remorse? Gohan was hardly convinced, but she managed another smile as she squirmed under his relentless observations, with the lifting of her knees.

"You've never felt tears of joy before?" His blank gaping spoke the answer for him, and so Videl's smile grew more genuine again. "It's… a feeling."

"A feeling can make your eyes lose water?" She just continued to gaze adorably, while he tried to understand what these 'tears of joy' were with a deep frown. Another one trailed a slithering path down the other cheek, and she merely blinked as he stopped it by the corner of her mother. "Hmph…"

"I think I… saw an Angel." The sudden announcement again caught Gohan by surprise, as the Videl inhaled another deep breath. "But his wings were pure gold and," she reached up to press her fingertips against the Saiyan's cheek. "Yeah, he had your face."

Her recovery was far quicker than before, though the first time in the tank was always a unique experience. Now, her voice was growing in strength, along with the return of her most recent memories. Yet Gohan swallowed back, knowing the calm before the Storm was about to pass. Soon there would be questions, and the one truth he would never be prepared to deliver to her. But he had to, he knew he did; even though he also knew that it should've been the sole responsibility of _another_ person entirely.

"I don't know what these… Angels are, but I do think I overdosed the toxins maybe a little too -"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, leaning back again to flop her raised arm above her head instead. "Though a little, _empty_?"

"You're hungry?"

"N-No. Well, maybe a little. I mean, I don't know. It's almost as though, it feels like something's missing or… maybe you're right." She laughed at her own stuttering, "maybe I am just _really_ hungry."

Gohan stared at the Earthling for a moment; the corner of his lips twitching slightly along with the matching side of his brow. Maybe she was right; maybe food was a good idea. Calming her stomach would be a good start to keeping her calm throughout the revelation of the secret he had for her.

"I'll be right back," he stated, and she didn't doubt it either. When these Saiyans raided a kitchen, they knew exactly which jars to pick to be devoured in almost impossible timing.

"I'll be right here," she countered with a light smile. He took it as a comforting cue to leave her, letting the pod door slide shut behind his brisk exit. Videl also took that as her cue to slowly sit up, allowing her lightly dazed eyes to finally look around the oval, familiar room, while her hand found the back of her slightly dizzy head. Memories were coming back to her in jaded flashes; particularly the events of Gelidus. Such as the strong emotions she'd felt swelling naturally for the Saiyan, and then the battle with the total stranger who'd disrupted their sanctuary out of nowhere.

"Isn't this…?" She spoke her thoughts aloud, and narrowed her eyes in light confusion. Either she was wrong, or this was the _exact_ room previously shared with Gohan, on their journey from Earth to Gelidus. So why was she back in this exact same spot, and more importantly, where were they headed for next?

"_We're going home," _she remembered the 'Angel' had said to her. No, it wasn't an angel, and 'home' hadn't meant the 'Earth' she'd imagined it to be. Had the Golden Gohan been referring to his own home planet? Videl shuddered at the thought. If that was the case, then the worst part was yet to still come. Didn't that mean she still might face a trail and sudden death? The thought deepened her frown. Would Gohan really put her through the danger of all that, after what he'd told her about bonding to become inevitable mates?

"Argh!" She unleashed the agitated sound, and shook her head vigorously as though the action would erase the concerns from her mind. One word remained on her tongue; a name to which she growled with pure loathing.

"_Kari_."

Of course, it all pointed to that twisted _bitch_ and her inconsistent, totally random conniving. If Gohan was still following the witch's orders like a little puppy, then Videl was going to be _really_ peeved. There was only one way to find out though, along with dealing with a grudge of her own. In seconds, she'd leapt from the bed, and ignored the stinging of her weight placed on her tingling feet. Taking brisk strides out of the pod and through the winding corridor, she ignorantly passed the clattering sounds coming from the open kitchen. Then the fact that Gohan was quickly on her tail, as soon as he had to double-take at the blur of her storming past the doorway.

"Videl, wait!" He called after her, following in high anticipation as she stopped by the door that led to another pod chamber. Before she could hammer her fist against the sealed door's control panel, Gohan caught her wrist and spun her. "No. You don't want to go in there, trust me."

"I don't care if they're at it like rabbits again," she spat back, pulling herself free from his relatively light grip. "I need to speak to her!"

His nostrils flared at her stubborn determination, but he made no further attempts to stop her, as she slammed her palm against the control panel. Heaving a deep, preparative breath, Videl braced herself for whatever sight awaited her, as the door slowly slid open…

The room shared by Kari and her mate, was empty.

At least it was on first appearance, save for the unoccupied bed and couch. Still, Videl strode in after her briefly stunned response, and took a moment to stand in the middle of the room, as if expecting someone to just appear out of nowhere.

"They're not here," came the reasoning voice of Gohan, as he stepped in slowly after her. He could see how the Earthling heaved a rather shaky breath, from the inflection at her shoulder blades, and then how her head turned as she inspected every single nook and cranny of the minimalist's dream. At last, she spun, hands on hips, and still wearing just a towel wrapped around her. Perhaps the sight of her like this would've been comical, had the situation been different. Gohan failed to see the humour though.

"The training room?"

"No," he quickly shot down her assumption, and took a step forward. "You won't find her anywhere here. Kari … isn't on this ship."

A brief silence complete with Videl's sudden, rather deep nasal inhaling, spread between them with an air of tension. She should've been happy that the Saiyan who had so obsessively claimed her, was no longer around. So then why did she care so much about questioning and pushing this even further?

"What happened? Where is she and, speaking of which. What are _we_ doing here again? Where are you taking me next? What happened to that -"

During her questioning, he closed the gap between them with two more strides, and rested his hands on either sides of her shoulders.

"Shhh," he tried to soothe her rapidly rising emotion. "Don't strain yourself." Naturally, she refused to listen, as she shrugged out of his grasp on her with a simple step back, and shook her frowning head in refusal.

"Then why don't you start explaining everything to me! You're always keeping me in the dark, expecting me to just work out things on my own. Well I'm getting tired of it! For once, _please_ just be honest with me!" Pausing a moment to inhale a much needed breath, Videl furiously wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hand. It infuriated her more that they were still 'leaking' so involuntarily.

"You should sit down," he advised in a calm voice. When she refused with the tensing of her shoulders and still folded arms, Gohan mentally shrugged. If that was the way she wanted it, then so be it. "Two small pods were sent to retrieve us both from Gelidus, from this ship. Apparently, it was Kari's doing."

"Hmph!" Videl breathed her distaste, but Gohan just continued without fault.

"You gave everything you had in your attempt to defeat Kale. When I finally found you both, you were in a bad shape. By the time I'd… _dealt _with the problem, the two other pods had landed. Taking you with me, and seeing that they bore my father's sigil, I wasted no time in placing you in one pod, and myself in the other. I had no idea where they would take us, but I trusted that this was a sign for us to leave the planet. Sure enough, the pods brought us back here. My father explained; Kari had programmed the co-ordinates precisely, as soon as she learnt that our Elite Trial had been tampered with."

"Wait," she quickly cut in before, even lifting her hand for him to stop right there. "_Our_ trial? Okay, hold up a sec. You never explained exactly why _I_ was caught up in what was meant to be _your_ Elite trial. Right?"

"When we were brought onboard this ship again," he continued as though he was just ignoring her questions completely. "My father made sure the tracking bugs were removed from both my arm, _and_ yours. It was my test as well as your own. _Technically_, this would make us both worthy of the Elite ranking. Though… in your case, you're somewhat missing all the training. Not to mention the various pre-tests..."

"…._Right_."

"It was my task - no. It was my _choice_ to protect you, though I had no idea we were _both_ being watched." He stopped again, lifting his arms to her shoulders once more, as he sighed lightly. His voice adopted a lighter, more relaxed yet rueful undertone.

"It is never my intention to always keep you in the dark. Don't you realise? Sometimes I have to work these things out myself, too? Other times, I just…" Frowning eyes closed, and he shock his head slightly. "It's not always my responsibility, to tell you. I never asked for any of this."

Videl was quick to realise than even when Gohan was telling her the truth, he still managed to be rather cryptic. Now he was having some kind of guilt trip too? She inhaled another heavy, lightly agitated breath, and was reminded of the reason why she'd originally stormed in this room. It still smelt of Kari and the sultry activities that the chamber had bore witness to.

"So who was watching us? Obviously Kari, and your father? Who else?"

"_Everyone_," he uttered quite simple. "Anyone of importance: The council, the _King_. No doubt the Nobles and a handful of powerful Elites. It was _your_ test. All of this, would assume your worth, as a… As _Kari's_ project."

"So then, we're going to your home planet now?" Her colour drained from her cheeks, as she now fretted over what all this really meant. "D-Did they, make a decision?"

"No," he spoke so quietly, causing Videl to strain her ears with a single frown. Gohan even looked like he was in some sort of painful, inner turmoil, as he closed his frowning eyes again. He looked down into confused cerulean eyes once more, and lifted his hands from her shoulders, to cup either side of her face. "We're not going home. Even though, I really did want you to see it. At least once."

"_Your_ home, you mean," she corrected him sternly.

"No. _Our_ home," he retorted, just as seriously. Videl swallowed back her immaturity before the argument turned childish.

"Whatever." Dark eyes followed he, as she turned towards the wide bed, and rested her hands on her hips. "So that must mean I wasn't accepted? Even after they put me through so much? What the hell did they expect from me?"

"I… don't know for sure, what happened. My father left before…uh…" He paused, lowering his eyes as he shook his head once more, and trailed off. This was all confusing for him as well as her. He'd barely even spoke to his father, who'd tried his best to fill the gaps for his son. It was just hard to listen to what had sounded like a mission de-briefing, when all Gohan cared about, as seeing to Videl's health.

"Look, all I know is, something serious happened. Serious enough for my father to leave the planet, and come looking for us, while Kari remained. If anyone knows anything, then it's _her_."

Unsure why at first, Videl found herself needing to sit, and so her rear found the comfort of the bed. All this information was like a puzzle in its own right, but she was torn between even wanting to attempt to figure it all out. To top it all off, Gohan just silently watched her.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" She suddenly asked, speaking her deepest thoughts aloud to him. His frown grew, and though his lips parted in preparation for words, he seemed to be struggling more than ever. Dark eyes flittered away, while Videl only stared with complete concentration. The pieces of the puzzle begun to slot against each other gradually, as flashing images of the dream she'd experienced in the most recent space journey, recalled themselves in her mind. No, not entirely a dream. Some sort of, strange vision. In a sudden flash of bright light, she saw it again; how a beheaded Kari had fallen in a room surrounded by a circle of faceless Saiyans.

"She's dead." The words startled both of them, as Gohan lightly gasped while Videl only continued to stare at a fixed spot on the white floor. She saw the image again, as if her mind was confirming the unsure statement. "Kari is, dead. _Isn't she_."

Gohan had no idea how to respond to such a sure statement, but if Videl of all people knew this, then he had no reason to doubt her. Very carefully, he constructed his next words, in an attempt to tactfully deal with baiting the truth out. If he didn't need to tell her outright, then this would be far easier for him. For both of them.

"You're sure of that?"

"I don't know!" She spat, raising her voice as she rose to stand again quite abruptly. A hand lifted to smooth her fingers through tangled hair, and now it was her time to struggle over the shaping of words.

"I… m-maybe I'm just, hoping so? Oh Kame, no. That sounds so cruel. No, I could never wish that on anyone." He could hear her escalating breathing, as she panicked both mentally and physically with what was only natural. The loss of blood relations, was always difficult to comprehend.

"But you feel it, don't you." He calmly countered, watching as she found a new spot to focus on. This one didn't grab her attention for long, as her eyes snapped to him instead, along with her voice.

"I _saw_ it," she corrected, only to stumble. "I saw something. I don't even know if it's true or… this is ridiculous! How _could_ I know this?" Teeth grit, and Videl growled as she reached a new accusation.

"Did she do something to me? When she jabbed me with that damn drug and, a-and how it was mixed with her blood! I remember… you said it was dangerous. That her blood was, too strong or, _something_."

It had alluded Gohan for some time afterwards too, but there were far too many theories regarding the potency and effects of Saiyan blood to even begin to go into it more. Far too many 'ifs' and 'maybes,' and then the more important distractions that had caused the casting of a blind eye towards the whole ordeal. He didn't care to start entertaining any of these theories now either, when he knew it would only lead Videl onto the wrong track. No, she was right where she needed to be, and she needed to stop distracting herself with ulterior explanations.

"What did you see?" He attempted to re-steer her, and she accepted the baiting hook with a light sigh.

"It was weird. Some kind of… tower and then, a room, filled with _your_ kind. Only, they were completely faceless. I was standing in the centre and," she swallowed back. Certain details had to be left out; such as the fact that she had not been herself, and there had originally been another standing next to her.

"And?"

"I thought it was someone else but, no. It was _definitely_ Kari standing next to me. Then, a short man, in a red and black cloak. He seemed important. He just, lifted his hand and, pointed at us. Then, she just, fell. Right next to me." Brows re-knotting, Videl looked back to Gohan, and nodded to both herself, and him. "That was it."

"Someone else?" Her brows twitched as he pushed her further, and she expelled an irritated breath.

"It's just a stupid dream! It doesn't mean any -"

"But you saw someone else. Who?"

Videl bit her lower lip; it wasn't often that this one particular person occupied her dreams. Not since the funeral. Refusing herself the privilege of thinking about her had helped with the overall grieving process, and now it was particularly strange for her presence to be found in an alien place altogether.

"My mother."

It took a moment for Gohan to realise which of the two mother's Videl was referring to. But even as he realised she must have meant her surrogate Earth mother, there was no going back now. The trap was laid, and he had to give one final, completely matter-of-fact push.

"_Kari, _is your mother."

At first, Videl wasn't even sure that she'd heard him correctly. So she did a double take with her blinking eyes, and then even breathed an ironic laugh. Well, it was laughable that he should say such a brave statement. Laughable and insulting.

"Is that your idea of a sick joke?" She breathed another incredulous and short tempered laugh. "Did she put you up to this? Is this another one of her stupid tests?"

His silent spoke mountains of truth, but Videl only hated that even more.

"Say something!" She finally demanded, but what else could he tell her?

"What do you want to hear?"

"That you're _lying_! That she put you up to this or…. _something_!"

"I wouldn't lie to you," he calmly retorted, wanting to much to be closer to her. But her temper told him it was best to keep his cold distance. "Or joke about such things. I swear to you, I had no idea. It was before the trial that she told me, and even still, I didn't believe her. I didn't want to believe it. While at the same time, I won't deny that the facts weren't appealing."

Videl suddenly sat down again, her focus darting all over the place. Then, she stood up, and begun to pace without even realising. All the while, Gohan watched, unsure of what he could do to make this easier on her. He swallowed the lump back in his throat, but he was irrevocably mixed up into Kari's shenanigans. Now, more than ever.

"You were… acting so strange. On Gelidus." She finally said, muttering mostly to herself, but loud enough for him to clearly hear. Again, he swallowed, as she proved her knack for remembering what others would call trivial. "So this is why? Because you _knew_?"

"It didn't matter what you -"

"So that's why you suddenly decided to protect me? Because finally I was _more_ than just a worthless human?"

"No -"

"How could she be my mother? How could.. Who's my… my real father then? How did I end up all the way on Earth, if any of this is even _remotely _true! How could you… Even after we…w-we… You _kept_ this from me?"

It was hard to even try to interrupt her when she was hyperventilating with so many thoughts and questions at once. Especially when her eyes spilled with so much conflicted emotion. When Gohan found a brief opening, he tried to talk some sense through to her at last.

"_Videl_ -"

"Get out!" No luck there then, and for the briefest moment, he just stared back at her in disbelief. Had she really made such a demand? But as he stalled for that brief moment, she only grew more agitated. Storming towards him, her hands thrust out to roughly push against his chest. Over and over again she pushed, until she used enough brute force to uproot his stumbling feet. Close combat really was her strongest point.

"That's right, you heard me! I need to.. I need space and… just, _go away _Gohan!" Again, another shove, until she heaved a violent breath that projected her final, assaulting shout. "Just, leave me alone!"

It was hard to be ordered around like he was such a lesser being, but Gohan had to bite the harsh bullet. In doing so, he had to accept the battering to both his Saiyan pride, and male ego. In his mind, he knew that this would be difficult for her, but he'd hoped that she would see reasoning. In fact, the scenario had played out far differently in his perfect world. Clearly it would be a long time until she was ready to discuss this with a more levelled head, so he did as he was told.

As the rejected Saiyan finally disappeared through the closing doorway, Videl sunk down to her knees with a heavy sigh. She'd never been such a drama Queen before, not even when her teenage hormones had first kicked in. Sure, she knew how to yell at people, but never in such a childish manner. But she told herself it was all rational, even as her head now throbbed with the straining of her veins. Arms folded to let her hands grip at her sides, and she leant forwards as if she were about to throw up. No, not 'about to.' Even though she hadn't eaten anything, her stomach muscles found it appropriate to tighten and convulse. Veins in her neck strained, followed by the rush of blood to her head. With no other warning, the retched bile suddenly spilled from parted lips in retching chokes, while the correspondingly bitter realisation finally kicked in.

Kari, was her mother.

_To be continued…._


	23. Chapter 23: Blood Burden

**Chapter 23: Blood Burden**

The sheer irony of how father and son now sat in the control room, brought a brief smile to Kakarot's contemplative expression. He remembered it clearly; how his son had slouched on a lounging chair to the side of him, brooding just as he did now. Only back then, it had been through sheer boredom and anxiety to finally reach Planet Earth. This time, Kakarot suspected that his son's deep frown was thanks to his suffering from far different motives. Gohan had said nothing as he'd strolled into the room, and slumped down on the recliner. If it was one thing Kakarot had learnt about fatherhood, then it was how he should never question a teenager. He had to respect his son's wishes for secrecy, knowing that the boy's need for company would soon reveal the need for fatherly counselling. So he regarded his son's presence with a simple nod, before returning his eyes to the navigation screen in front of him. It would be a difficult bridge to cross, to make amends with his father. Especially when Gohan wasn't even sure why they'd suddenly grown apart. It had all started with the human of course, but the rest was unclear. After a very tense and long silence however, he finally took the first step across the gap, much to Kakarot's stoic relief.

"I told her everything."

Though it wasn't what Kakarot had really wanted to hear, he turned his attention wholly to his son regardless, and gave a slow nod. It was a start at least, and he had suspected the female had played a large part in all this brooding. After all, Gohan had gradually grown more and more adamant about her health and safety, to the point of pure ignorance. Even to his own father.

"At least, everything I know. She did not take it as well as I imagined." Kakarot looked away again, finding it difficult to sympathise with the spawn of his enemy. Still, he at least tried, and Gohan continued nonetheless. "But I think she feels the truth. She strongly grieves for Kari."

"It's more than likely Kari met her end. Even if I was only there to witness the start of his rage. She pushed the King too far this time."

"So is that why we can't return? Is Videl in danger, especially now that they know she's her daughter?"

"We are all in danger." Kakarot gravely corrected, brows nudging over his dark eyes. "Don't think for a second that I did _any_ of this for… _her_. This was all for you, Gohan."

It was true. Had he known which of the two pods had contained his son, he might have been forced to battle the strong urge to let the other pod go. But Kakarot had rescued both of them, knowing deep down that it was the right thing to do. Taking his revenge on the daughter would not be sufficient or fair. Not to mention knowing that the loss of the half-bred female would only destroy his son further. Enough damage had been done. It was time to put things right, and accept the consequences of all their actions. No one was innocent, as Kakarot had already come to realise.

"It's not Videl's fault," Gohan persisted. "But you have my - no, _our_ gratitude."

"You're my _son_. My firstborn child. Perhaps when you become a father, you will understand how I would do anything to protect you. Even if it would cost me my pride, my loyalty, or even my life."

For a moment, they were both silent again. It was the deepest felt conversation they had shared in quite some time, and so it took some time to sink in. At long last, Gohan tried to approach a different subject matter.

"Then we really are outlaws. Where will we go?"

Another question Kakarot didn't exactly want to hear, as his eyes remained settled on the navigation screen under a stricter frown.

"An un-chartered Asteroid Planet in a mostly empty Galaxy. Frieza made sure of that already. Still, it will be safe there, for a short while. But we will need to decide what's to be done next." He heard his son tense, and lifted his hand in a calming gesture. "Not now. It can wait until we get there. You'll have to go easy on the supplies in the meantime though. We barely have enough as it is, not even for the two of us."

"Understood."

Another awkward silence passed between them, leaving Gohan to quietly sigh with the lowering of his eyelids. This time the tension would be disturbed by Kakarot, as he turned his chair to face his son properly. The teenager was trying his best to relax in the company of his father, while attempting to clear his mind no doubt in a meditative stasis. Kakarot exhaled a heavy breath through his flaring nostrils, and rose to stand. Walking towards Gohan, he realised there was no time like the present. This was his chance to pass the great burden from his shoulders, and share the load with his son.

"There's something you need to be prepared for," he began, gaining his son's attention almost immediately. Pausing, his slightly larger frame descended onto the edge of the opposite chair. Hands clasped between his knees, as he hunched his shoulders slightly. "It concerns the two people, who I'd like you to finally meet."

"You're ... in contact, with other _Outlaws_?"

"Yes."

The answer was quick and simple, leading Gohan to frown considerably. Since when had his father been keeping illegal contacts with rebellion forces? The General and Council member, had held nothing but the greatest respect and loyalty to his King. He had dedicated himself to erradicating the universe of any opposing forces who dared to collide with King Vegeta's laws.

"They're family, Gohan."

"…Wh-_What_?" And now his father had taken another woman? Unlike Gohan and Videl however, Kakarot dove straight in with the explanation before further questioning could build up. He wasted no time over personal input or guilt, not when he had already suffered years of that already.

"You need to know, how the former King forbade your mother to see you, soon after you were born. She did not simply die during child birth."

_Now _Gohan gave his complete attention, as the cat was so immediately pulled out of the bag. Staring with his wholly gaping expression, he couldn't even begin to fathom this revelation. Kakarot didn't stop to let it all sink in either. Not when there was so much more than needed to be shared.

"You were so young. It was easier to tell you she had expired. I tried to bring her to see you, and twice we managed to sneak an hour or two with you. The third attempt was interrupted by the King himself. He had her banished completely. Even when she was so far away from you, ChiChi was happy to watch you grow from afar. ChiChi, that is, your mother's name. Her faith was always far stronger than my own. She believed so strongly, that it would never be like this forever. One day, she knew you would be reunited."

"She's alive?"

"Yes. Your mother lives." Again, Gohan fell silent, and the next barricade of heavy words hit him. Kakarot managed to lift his head, sharing a moment's eye contact with his son despite the difficulty of his explanation.

"The desert outskirts would be her home for several years. I did my best to protect her, and bring her news from the city. It was only when King Cold came to avenge his son, that I realised she was in danger. Together with the help of Kari, we tried to send her to a safer place. For that, I owed Kari a great debt, and with it came her blackmail."

Pausing, Kakarot lowered his eyes with the shaking of his head. He had many regrets in his lifetime, and although he knew talking about things wouldn't change anything, he had to try to clean up the mess left behind. He just couldn't do it alone anymore, and it seemed like fate was finally casting opportunity his way.

"Your mother wasn't the only human sent away from our planet. There was another woman, who carried with her the more precious cargo. _Vegeta's _unborn child."

"_What_!"

"Yes, Gohan. It was then that I realised why Kari had helped me. I wasn't the only being entangled in her master scheme, with no way out. If I told the King what I knew… it would only backfire on ChiChi. Or so I was led to believe. Kari's tongue had great skills in persuasion."

"But didn't the King try to find his son anyway?"

"No." Ironically, Kakarot lightly smiled with a dryly breathed chuckle. "It was the perfect plot. Vegeta had no idea of his son's existence, and it would remain this way. In exchange for my silence, Kari promised to give me the co-ordinates of ChiChi's location. For your mother's sake, I committed the highest crime of treason."

"I can't believe you kept all of this from me. I could've helped!"

"You think I wanted it this way? You think I wanted my son to be separated from his mother? To only be able to give her recordings of your training progress, as you gradually grew without her influence? How could I tell you anything, when you were watched constantly. The risk has always been too great."

Gohan snatched his eyes away with the suddenly turn of his head to the side. For the briefest moment, it seemed like he was about to explode with whatever emotion he was holding back. But he didn't. The only explosion, was the heavy sigh that lifted his shoulders, before he spoke careful words.

"I … understand."

Of course he understood. Gohan had been raised within the greatest military structure, forced to rarely question his orders or the actions of his superiors. Part of this felt like another mission briefing, despite the personal subject matter. Kakarot nodded, letting things settle for a moment longer, before he continued with yet more secrets.

"Two years later, after I was made General, I tried to make things right. When I was given command over this ship in order to clean up the remaining Changeling minions in the universe, I made my way to the Asteroid co-ordinates Kari had promised to me. I had two intentions; firstly to check on my mate. Secondly, to return the King's heir to his rightful place. If I could make a peace offering, maybe the King would forgive my failings. Maybe ChiChi would finally be able to see you."

"What went wrong?"

"I didn't want to be a monster." The great General breathed a heavy sigh of his own, before he continued with his lengthier answer.

"Your mother begged me to stop. That should have been enough. But as I looked into the eyes of the other human, I saw her great pain. She told me, how she'd never even wanted the child. But now, she would dare to fight me for him, until her last breath. I realised then, how I could never live with myself if I went through with it. I could never inflict on this other woman, the same pain your mother had endured. So, I left. Completely empty handed."

It was strange how these human females could change a Saiyan so dramatically. Gohan now witnessed the truth behind the transformation his own father had endured, hidden behind the hardened exterior of his more primal shell.

"Was that the last time you saw her? My … _mother_."

The word sounded strange on his tongue, now that he knew the one who owned such a title still drew breath. He didn't even remember her face, the sound of her voice, or her scent. She was a pure stranger to him and yet, knowing she was alive brought him the greatest comfort. He could feel it, glowing within his chest, and had to struggle hard to maintain his calm composure.

"No," the truthful answer was finally delivered after a moment's hesitation. It was so difficult for Kakarot to just sit there and tell his son these things. How after all these years, he had continued to contact and even visit his mate.

"I had to wait another 2 years to see her, but finally the opportunity arose. Kari again, of all people, helped make it possible. As if she didn't already have enough hold over me."

"Ugh…" The grunt was enough to voice Gohan's irritation of hearing that woman's name. It was enough that he feared being reminded of her, whenever he looked at Videl. He didn't need to know that the woman had meddled in the affairs of his own family too.

"This was the last time I visited your mother, around five years ago. But I would leave her with more than I ever bargained for. Our second son, was conceived."

"S-Son? I… have a _brother_?"

"She called him Goten," Kakarot briefly chuckled after speaking what he saw as a rather odd, alien name. "I don't know where she gets these names from. I would've preferred to have at least one of my sons named after my father. But, what's done is done."

"Go-ten?"

Kakarot nodded at the correct pronunciation, while remaining astounded by the overall calmness of Gohan. He was dealing with everything far too well, though he always had been a very level-headed boy.

"We're going to meet them," he announced with a deep breath. The hard part was over with, and now there was only positive things to be looking forward to. At least that was how Kakarot saw it.

"We're going to meet them both, on Asteroid Twelve. Our destination. The King never cared for his mate, but now that he knows of his son's existence, he will stop at nothing to find him. Do you see now? It's our duty to finally be a family."

Abruptly, Gohan took that as a cue to stand, and pace to the centre of the room. Kakarot could hardly suppress the light smile, as his son lifted his palm to the back of his neck. It was an inherited gesture, which only proved further the greatest father-son connection they shared. But he couldn't wait to see his mate again, to meet his youngest son and to finally be whole. Deep down, Kakarot was lost without his family. It was painful enough to be parted from his mate, without having to see his newborn son via a communications screen alone.

"I don't know what to say," Gohan finally announced. It was understandable; Kakarot was equally lost for any further words. "It feels like you've just told me something I always knew. How much longer?"

"Approximately three days."

"That's… so soon?"

"It could be sooner, it could be longer. We're flying at max speed, but finding the exact asteroid is always difficult."

Gohan shifted his positioning to cross his arms quite protectively over his chest, still wearing a light frown as he processed everything. He barely registered the shifting of his father too, or the close footsteps that passed by him, as he returned to the pilot's seat. In truth, Kakarot had hardly slept. The manual piloting meant he couldn't be away from the controls for too long, and when they finally reached the asteroid belt, it would be a far greater challenge to navigate through the debris.

"Father," at last Gohan had reached a conclusion worthy of the older man's ears. "You should know there will be another addition to our… _family_." It wasn't really a term these Saiyans were used to speaking, and Gohan assumed correctly that his father had adopted it from more human vocabulary.

"You plan on taking her as your mate?" Names were not required, nor was Gohan's chance to finish what he'd started. Kakarot already knew.

"We are imprinted."

The father did his best to conceal a disapproving brow, as he distracted himself momentarily with the typing of new co-ordinates in the main computer. The stubborn Gohan wouldn't budge though, not until he heard the words he needed to hear from his father's tongue alone.

"Then I will try harder to accept her."

* * *

The female who the two males spoke of, had experienced a multitude of emotions during their lengthy conversation. For a long time, she'd merely lay in a foetal position next to her own bile excesses, willingly breathing in the foul stench of her bitter realisation. This was the room where she had first met a much kinder Kari, and followed her like a little lamb for the processing of similar regurgitation. Videl could still hear the woman's cooing, and tensed as she almost felt the soothing rubbing up and down between her shoulder blades. The _mothering_ soothing.

"_That's it. Spit the venom out. All of it."_

Videl felt the urge to be sick again, but there was nothing left in her stomach to spew upwards. Instead was the percolation of tears from strained eyes; tears of anger and stress. The emotional human cried out, as she writhed on the floor, clutching at her aching gut as her knees lifted to her chest. The cry was loud enough to force her onto her back, as her voice cracked against the surrounding walls. The room felt smaller.

'_Get up,' _she heard herself say in her mind alone.

'_I can't,' _her body replied, while she wailed with the lifting of her knees to her chest again. Videl forced herself to stand, finding hands and knees first, and then her feet. The action caused a wave of dizziness over her senses, but she would persist. Nothing was true, until she had more solid proof. So she set about disturbing the sterile tranquillity of the empty room. The bed was torn apart first, as if there might be some evidence there between the sheets or behind the pillows. She only found the greater stench of Kari lingering strongly there. Then came the pressing of various buttons at the room's only control panel, serving to reveal the bathroom beneath the floor, and highlighting the slabs in the walls that served as cupboards. Videl followed the blue lights, and flung the contents of each drawer one by one over her shoulders. Training suits, gloves and boots. Hidden snacks, towels and spare pillows. Until one drawer refused to budge. The blue lights highlighted a square in the bottom left corner, with the patterning of a handprint. Videl swallowed hard, taking a moment to compose herself in a calmer state. This was it. It had to be. This protected box had to contain Kari's darkest secrets.

Slowly, she pressed her palm against the panel, and allowed what she thought to be a fingerprint scan take place. Instead, something sharp quickly jabbed against each of her five fingertips. Instinctively, Videl pulled her hand back, staring down at the five tiny red dots on her fingertips. Pin pricks that had extracted five, minute samples of her blood. A beeping sound confirmed the correct blood-link, and the drawer slowly slid open of its own accord. As it light gradually scared the darkness away, Videl leant closer, for her eyes to widen at the minimal contents. For such a deep drawer, it hardly housed anything, save for two objects. She reached for the knot of weaved, raven black hair first, secured by a cerise scrap of material. The moment she touched what had once been part of herself, Videl saw the scene replaying in her mind again. How Kari had removed the long strands in a simple, unexplained gesture. She lifted her hand again to her shorter locks, just as she had that same day. Fingertips felt at the cleanly cut edges, while her other hand squeezed at the missing strands.

'_She kept my hair,' _she told herself, and dropped the tainted object in order to approach the other remaining clue in the drawer. A square, white box, which she was sure she recognised. As Videl lifted the lid, her eyes widened to the array of various little bottles filled with a completely clear liquid. All except for one, which on the contrary contained a plentiful amount of thick crimson. Lifting that bottle, she unscrewed the lid, and put the narrow neck under her nose.

'_Blood. Is it… hers?'_

Videl lowered her rear back to her heels, as she knelt by the drawer and thought for a moment. Now, chemistry had never been her strongest point, but she clearly remembered how Kari had mixed the two liquids together, until a pink chemical reaction took place. A totally sporadic and crazy thought drove her to treat the box as her little chemistry set. Taking an empty test tube, she measured a portion of the clear liquid from a bottle labelled 'Seoxyrium-Impetus,' followed by roughly the same measurement of blood. Lids were placed over bottle again, and then came the rigorous shaking, until the contents hissed with the reaction. Wide cerulean eyes stared at her creation, and she finally swallowed back a lump in her throat.

'_This is crazy,' _she told herself, as she eyed the empty needle and syringe. Her hand shook, and she gasped to herself with the sudden shaking of her head. No, she couldn't do it. But the plan wasn't over with yet. In a desperate attempt to savour herself from the inability of being able to see this through to the end, she brought the tube to her lips, and suddenly tilted her head back. The contents slid down her throat with the foulest taste imaginable, but she swallowed it all stubbornly. Videl had a theory, and since Gohan couldn't answer her questions, she would just have to resort to these reckless and extreme measures. If there was something in Kari's blood that effected her, especially when mixed with the Seox-H drug, then Videl would soon be finding out. If it meant she could face the demons that wrecked havoc on her sense of judgement, then the risk was entirely worth it. How difficult a challenge could this be, when she'd already pushed herself through so much?

_To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24: Grieving the Past

**Chapter 24: Grieving the Past**

Two figures shared a shower despite being situated in different rooms on the Saiyan battleship. Both of them faced the same direction, and combed their fingers at the exact same moment, through thickly tangled, onyx black hair. But only one figure emerged from the bathroom steps, while the other only descended deeper into the imaginary bowls of the ship.

Roughly only fifteen minutes after swallowing the Seoxyrium-blood concoction, Videl felt her body involuntarily hit the hard surface of the shower room tiles. She'd barely had time to stop her knees from bucking under her weight, and conclusively failed to find any grip on the smooth reflective surface of the surrounding walls. She hadn't expected her body to absorb the drug so quickly, but the signs were already tumbling down on her with the contrast of the showering water cascading in harder beats against her sensitised skin. The temperature wasn't exactly steamy, but she could see the hazy mist around her. Her eyes then focused on a single droplet, as it slid down the mirror tile in front of her. The reflection cast there of herself, split into three fuzzy images, until her pupils had dilated heavily enough for her focus to strengthen.

On cue, came the start of epinephrine rush with the quickening of her pulse. Perhaps the shower was not the best place to experience it though, as Videl began to struggle with the humid air around her. Lungs panicked, forcing quick panting while her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ears. Only this time, she was ready, or as ready as one could be under these circumstances. When the time came for the feeling of vital organs about to implode under the sheer stress, she released the pressure with a long and loud cry. Voice echoing across the contained four walls, Videl sailed with the searing light that washed over her entire being.

Newborn cries pierced the silence. A pair of hazy eyes blinked once, then twice, as they re-focused on two purple aliens who wore matching scouters over their eyes. They held the healthy child up for the mother to see, and Videl heard herself heave a relieved breath.

"Well?"

"It is female," one of the aliens nodded. "Healthy, yes."

The eyes closed again, a feeling of pride already washing over Videl, as she tilted her head back. Everything felt so completely natural, even though she had no real control over her voice and body.

"Tell me. What is her power level?"

"Hmm," the second alien frowned as he clicked the scanner over his eye-piece. Various digits appeared over the screen, causing him to shake and stutter uncontrollably.

"The p-p-p-power level, it… i-i-it…" He couldn't finish the sentence; needing to gulp nervously instead.

"_Yes_?" A wave of excitement soared through her, and so she drew a heavy breath of impatient anticipation. A similar reaction had welcomed the birth of the first half-breed. How delightful this would be, if her child exceeded his newborn power.

"Marginally… low." The other alien very bravely completed the sentence for his colleague.

"_What_!" The most nervous of the two of course flinched at the sudden bark, while the braver one stood his ground.

"Perhaps it is a miscalculation, yes? We will consult the dome, at once."

Videl weakly sat up, ignoring the searing pain between her thighs, as she followed the exact path of the two aliens with her slanted eyes. They took the wailing baby to a raised dome structure, very much like an egg. The transparent, curved upper wall lifted, and the newborn was placed on the purple cushioning. A second scan was conducted, but now the results were in full view for all to see. Videl felt her heart sink. A male voice boomed and echoed throughout the room.

"Dispose of it."

"_NO_!"

With a feline hiss, Videl felt herself leaping off the medical bed in a heartbeat with a surge of wild energy. Various equipment devices crashed behind her, along with the metal bed which had somehow been pushed backwards against the wall. The two short aliens croaked like frightened frogs, and dashed in separate ways. Videl didn't care; her only intention was to finally hold her daughter, for the very first time. A soothing wave of calm, flushed away her rage, even as the male voice growled through the intercom again.

"_Kari_! You will put that thing down and do as I say!" Her head tilted upwards, to acknowledge the window box near the infirmary ceiling. Two almost identical males stood there, though one was far taller and sported a thick beard. The shorter man was more youthful, perhaps in his mid-twenties. The ruggedly handsome features were currently spoilt however, by the cruel, lop-sided smirk. As he was next to speak, 'Videl' felt a burning rage churning in her gut.

"You heard the man, onna. _It_ is unfit to breathe _our_ air." He darkly chuckled at the declaration, leaving the female to hiss once more. She felt the bristles of her tail standing on edge, as it whipped through the air behind her.

"You are both wrong! My child is strong, and she _will_ prove it!"

"It is merely a failed experiment," the King sternly corrected. "Accept it, and be thankful, my dear. At least we may learn one vital fact from this." He paused a moment, to scratch his chin pensively. The son looked up to his father, folding his arms with a completely unimpressed and altogether uninterested scowl.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting for your genius revelation _too_ long father." The arrogant son received a smack behind the ear, while Videl narrowed her eyes in knowing expectance.

"The bond means nothing." On cue, she held her daughter into the air, as she stole her father's words. "This proves it!"

"I will hear no more of this blasphemy!" The King transferred his attention to the two servant aliens. "See to it."

"W-wait!"

Still holding the baby with one arm, and pressing the tiny body against her chest, Videl extended a threatening arm to the advancing scientists. Her dark eyes however, remained on her father.

"She is _mine_! If this is what you command, then I will see to it myself." He folded his large arms, expecting her to prove her loyalty there and then. But she scowled a moment, scheming quickly.

"But I demand blood samples and further scans. At least allow me to study this… t-this failure. Let me decipher how it came to be." She clenched her fist with the downwards thrust of her bent elbow towards her hip.

"You owe me that much! I will not let nine months go to waste! I swear to you! By my honour. I will see the… abomination, sufficiently dealt with."

The King was silent a moment; dark shadows creeping over the wrinkles that formed across his deep scowl. At last, he uttered the two words, that would tear Videl in half.

"… Prove it."

Feet backed up, until she felt the curved edge of the dome against her thighs. A guilt-tainted breath already escaped her parted, burgundy lips. Dark orbs lowered to the unaware child in her arms, now reaching up with her chubby little fingers to the face of her mother. Videl knew what she had to do, as she slowly laid the child on the soft violet cushions again. The baby giggling, thinking this was some sort of game, as her arms and legs squirmed and kicked. Gentle hands turned the child, and unwound the fluffy tail that was already protectively circling the waist. She knew what she had to do if the King was to consider her request, but it destroyed her to be forced into such a monstrous act. Even still, fully convinced that this was all for the greater good, Videl lifted her arm, pointed her finger, and shot the single blast that would sever the tail from the base.

Prince Vegeta was the only presence unconvinced, even as the baby's wails screeched over the sound devices. Nor as his defiant half-sister looked back to him and their father, and tossed the tail over her shoulder as though it were nothing but unwanted trash.

"Don't tell me you believe this steaming pile of shit," he snarled, cocking his head in disbelief to his silent father. "The woman breathes nothing but lies. Might I remind you how this whole scandal was _her_ doing, behind _your _back!"

"Take your samples." The King clearly ignored his son, making eye contact solely with his daughter. "Then see to it that this disgrace is removed without a single trace. The last thing we need is the council poking their noble noses into these affairs. Take this as your lesson child. Should you ever dare to even think of crossing me again, you will remember this day."

The words mattered little to Videl, as her eyes blurred with the welling of tears that would not break. She could not allow any other being so see her in such distress, feeling so deeply in this weakened state.

"_Get out_," she snarled at the two remaining aliens, as soon as her father and brother had disappeared from the boxed observation room above. They too, scuttled away, leaving mother and daughter finally alone. At long last, Videl held the screaming baby close to her, as she had longed to do from the moment it had been birthed.

"That's it," she cooed, patting her palm ever so gently across the baby's back.

"Spit the venom out." Young wet tears fell to her arms, but she persisted in the ministrations, as if she were burping the child.

"All of it." At last the child only spluttered with dry little coughs, as the last of the pain was replaced by the warmth of her mother's touch.

"Venom is pain, my precious one. Venom is what the others call, _emotion_. To feel pain. To feel this, emotion. It only makes you weaker."

The mother would at last indulge in the feeling of having her child suckle the milk from her breast, for the first, and last time. Already, she was concocting the plan that would ultimately grant her child the gift of life.

Videl found her vision blurring, as the scene faded into another. Now she was the squirming newborn, hastily being wrapped in Royal red cloth and placed in a cocoon womb of more regal red, accompanied by sterile white. It was the sharp and slightly younger features of Kari, who now watched over her, as she leaned forwards to place a burgundy kiss against her daughter's forehead.

"Hurry up!" A blue-haired woman demanded in a hissed whisper, as she tapped at the flat screen of her handheld computer. Kari nuzzled the tip of her nose against the young Videl's, and finally straightened from her bent over position.

"If your co-ordinates are wrong I will have your head." She hissed back to the human woman, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah! I know what I'm doing, and it's not like I'd send a helpless baby to the middle of nowhere. What do you take me for; some kind of heartless, Saiyan monster?" The two women exchanged dangerous scowls, and then the human continued. "Are _you_ sure this thing's even safe?"

Kari smiled, admiring this Earth woman's spirited tongue, even if her ki levels were pathetically weak.

"It has to be."

"Then you better stand back. Poor thing… this is going to be a really bumpy ride for her."

At the blue-haired scientists instruction, Kari stepped back, and the hatch over the space pod slowly closed. It was the last sight of the woman that Videl would see, as the vision also came to an end. Her body jerked in a sudden spasm, and she awakened to her true, teenage body under the constant spray of tepid water. The high-pitched tinnitus of her ears faded as she struggled to sit, and sought the immediate parching of her dry throat. Tilting her head back, the gaping mouth welcomed the shower water, until more tears inevitably joined with the constant flow of water down her face. Videl had never cried so much before, especially not in such regular intervals. But she couldn't help it, and trying to force herself to stop, only had the reverse effect. What she'd seen, and felt, had been so real. It was strange to be back in her own body, though an obvious relief. There would perhaps be questions later. Or maybe not. Maybe she would just accept what she had witnessed. Not as a contrived figment of her imagination, since she knew she wasn't capable of such a dark and twisted scene. Instead, Videl would accept the smallest insight into the other side of a mother she had barely really known. But a mother indeed, and one whose presence she now both deeply missed, and sorely grieved.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been to contentedly laid curled up in Kari's bed sheets; for time was trivial and insignificant to the healing process. To go from hating a woman to learn how she was in fact connected far beyond Videl's imagining, was something that would take a long time to fully settle. Not to mention still having no idea who her real father was, and quite possibly never knowing. But at least she was dealing with it, _one_ issue at a time. Until the incessant interruptions of her growling stomach put things a little more into perspective. Her gluttony would take no more denial; it needed to be fed, _now_. So the Earthling scrambled from the web of scented sheets, and absentmindedly reached for the dressing gown her mother had favoured. Dazed footsteps took her the short distance to the kitchen, literally next door. But as she appeared in the doorway, the single occupant of the room, dropped the jar he'd been feeding from. Videl stumbled back against the door frame with a silent shriek, startled by the sudden shattering of the glass, along with the shock of facing the Saiyan she had never spoken to. Hers were not the only eyes however, that stared so widely.

"I… s-sorry," she barely breathed the words, as the male's tail flicked behind him. Thankfully, he was quick to calm again. The female was not who he thought she was, even if she did carry the strong scent. Still, eyeing her quite primitively, he lowered to crouch, and inspected the ruined blue sludge that stained the pristine floor. There went a portion of their limited rations…

"Oh, please, l-let me help." Before he could advise against that offer, Videl was already walking closer, and kneeling in front of him. Carefully, her hands dodged his own, as she collected pieces of the jar. He could only blink at how she was so concerned about trying to salvage the object. All he had cared about, was seeing if the food could be saved.

"Leave it, onna."

His voice caught her be surprise; the tone carrying a familiar edge to Gohan's. Lifting her face, she watched as he fluidly straightened. Videl copied, dejectedly leaving the jar pieces by her feet.

"I am Kakarot," he suddenly announced, lifting his chin rather proudly. "Son of the great Bardock. Father to Gohan."

The human's reaction to his self-introduction surprised him again. Very politely, she clasped her hands together in front of her, and dipped her head. Her shoulders rolled with her deep bow from the waist, which she held perfectly straight as she answered him. Even if she was the child of Kari, there was no mistaking the clear differences. The sign of such genuine respect, soon brought a gentler smile to Kakarot's lips.

"I am honoured to meet you."

Videl straightened again, to find that the man was regarding her with a softer expression, even if his eyes were still twitched slightly.

"Gohan told me, you came to rescue us. I can't begin to thank -"

"It was for my son," he quickly interjected in a firmly uttered tone. It was devoid of anger though, especially as he quickly added to the statement. "But your gratitude is welcome."

To her further astonishment, he then gestured at the table and chair. Obediently, she sat, and the man finally turned to find the jar she was no doubt looking for. Not only did he want to keep a firm eye on the rations. Behind the scent of Kari, was the half-breed's malnourished state. Kakarot could smell it on her breath, along with something else that concerned him more.

"While you're onboard my ship," he started, finally turning to hand the jar of protein porridge to accepting hands. "You will refrain from using any Seoxyrium. I don't know where you found it, but I will not have you drain the resources which we do not have the liberty of wasting."

"I won't," she answered with the brief hunched shoulders of a scolded teen. When he nodded, she gulped, and finally unscrewed the jar lid. Ah the protein porridge, how she missed the taste of it. Sarcasm cut short however, by the way Kakarot slowly descended onto the opposite chair, and calmly watched her eat. It was uncomfortable and awkward to say the least, but Videl was far too hungry to allow his presence to irk her. Meanwhile, the Saiyan was silently engrossed by how human this apparent half-breed truly was. He could smell the salt from her dried tears, and the distant emotion in her lightly dilated eyes. The reminder of ChiChi, had him swallowing back bitterly. Indeed, this female had threatened to raise sour memories from the moment she'd been brought onto the ship. Kakarot had been only glad to stay away from her, but now he tortured himself with her presence, in the comfort of knowing that he would be with his own mate. Soon.

"We never had the chance to unload our trade cargo," he suddenly announced. Several crates had been dropped in an attempt to reach Vegetasei quicker, but several supplies remained. "Seoxyrium will not help you sleep. We have safer pills for that."

Videl stopped eating for a moment, to stare at the more caring words offered to her. She could hardly suppress her light smile. "I don't think I need any help sleeping, thank you."

He lifted a palm to rest on his thigh with side-way bent elbow, and exhaled an indifferent breath at her response as he hunched forwards ever so slightly. Females, always so difficult.

"I know how you humans need to feel everything. You do not handle loss easily, and that is something we share. The loss of our blood, is not easy for a Saiyan to endure." To his further surprise, as if she hadn't already done that enough; the female lightly smiled.

"You… called me human." Kakarot had to lean back at what was initially an absurd declaration.

"It will be difficult to see you as anything but human. Does this offend you?" Surprisingly again, she gently chuckled._ '…Women.'_

"No. Actually, I guess I should take that as a compliment."

Abruptly he stood, but only because he reminded himself of the importance of his delayed return to the control room. Videl followed the quick movement with the lift of her chin, fearing for a moment that somehow she had managed to turn the offence on him. But he struggled for further words, and so he uncomfortably fled. It would be difficult to get to know the half-breed under their current circumstances, but Kakarot approved of the aura she radiated. Perhaps when tensions were calmer, they could attempt communication again.

"Wait!" Or perhaps that attempt would be sooner than he anticipated. Her voice called out to him, and he rather obediently stopped. "Could I, ask you something?" The way he looked over his shoulder, convinced her of his acceptance.

"Did you know, my father?"

"No." He replied far quicker than Videl had wanted, and so her shoulders appropriately dropped. As he tried to leave again however, the voice called out once more.

"J-Just, one more thing?" Kakarot froze, but didn't turn to look back at her this time. Still, she quickly persisted. "Is there something special, about Saiyan blood? I mean, is it possible to erm… t-to… I'm not really sure how to put this."

Sighing at her failure to find words, she frowned with self-scolding thoughts. Thankfully, the voice of Gohan's father, rung over his broad shoulder.

"Some believe our Ki is linked to our blood, but Ki is all around us as well. If Saiyan blood were special, so would be everything else. Our blood is no different to yours. It is only stronger, because our Ki is greater."

With that said, Kakarot made sure he exited the room fully this time, leaving Videl to repeat his words over and over in her tired skull. Surely that was a riddle worthy of Kari? Or was that just a trademark of these Saiyans and their ever-puzzling culture. A puzzle she was determined to crack however, and who better to learn from, than her other half?

_To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25: Reconnecting the Present

**Chapter 25: Reconnecting the Present**

A young boy with a curtain of lilac hair that fell just above his ears, calmly gripped the lightweight practice sword in his small yet already calloused hands. Opposite his small frame was a short humanoid being of just over five foot tall. It was neither male or female, but the complete lack of hair on the alabaster white body led many to call the species by masculine words. An Earthling might compare their kind to albinos; the eyes were naturally red, and they preferred to inhabit the dark areas of the asteroid. It was not their true home planet, which Frieza had ordered his monkey pets to destroy long ago. The entire asteroid planet was made of rock formations, bearing no fauna and very little flora in rather dull purple, grey and brown hues. When the Almanacs had first landed, the asteroid's atmosphere was unstable to breathe. So they had nurtured their new home in their mystical ways, until it was safe to treat the planet as a proper home. Even these humans and in the case of Trunk, half-Saiyans, were capable of surviving there. Ironically, the destroyers of the Almanac's original home, not supplied them with the vital resources. Januar, the eldest of the twelve, would leave the asteroid twice a year, to trade the precious gemstones produced from the rocks mined and harvested by the mystic twelve. It bought food, clean water and occasionally clothing, which was all the populace needed.

"Be careful Trunks!" A mother anxiously cried, her sky blue eyes watching the young boy train. She knew that the alien race she had come to call the 'Almanacs' would not harm her son. It didn't stop her nerves from being on edge, especially having seen how seriously they took their weapon training sometimes.

The 'Almanacs' were a spiritual and mystical race, valuing the balance of life, death and nature. They were also a-sexual, and as the blue-haired woman had learnt; would only ever procreate should one of them die. Thus there would only ever be a fixed population, of the remaining twelve. Although they had ascended beyond the need for names and titles, she had affectionately labelled them after the twelve Earth months. Once upon a time, she too had owned a name. The 'Bulma Briefs' she used to be however, had been lost. Gone was the sometimes ditsy and rash teenager in a young woman's body. The scientist and heiress, had grown up. Sighing to herself, she briefly tore her watchful gaze away from her son, to the collection of wires in her lap. The communications transmitter had short circuited again, during what had been a _very_ important call. Now she desperately tried to fix it with the little tools at her disposal. No surprise that her mechanical skills were failing. She missed the comforts of a real planet, as opposed to this dirt piece of floating rock. An agitated Bulma kicked a stone by her boot, and heaved yet another hopeless sigh.

It was Avril in tattered robes of deep red, who trained her son. Likewise, Trunks wore the similar, monk attire of 'Gi' robes in navy blue and pale corn yellow. Now, he focused on his opponent and trainer, breathing calmly as his ears cancelled out the repetitive 'drip drip' sound of murky water dribbling from the jagged cavern roof. The young boy's ninth birthday was soon approaching, and as an early gift, Bulma had finally agreed to his constant requests to learn 'how to swing swords like the Almanac did'. The mystical race spent their days wisely; starting and ending with deep meditation and the droning sound of their ancient prayers. But they were not to be underestimated. Occasionally they would spar together using very slow and controlled movements, very much like a dance. Positions would be held for what seemed to be painful lengths of time, until at last they would move again, only to hold the new stance. It was their own martial arts style, together with their very technical use of staves and swords. This was the part that excited Trunks the most. So watching with eyes inherited from his mother, he watched Avril slowly demonstrate the next manoeuvre. Fluidly, he copied with the slow motion rising of his bent knee. It tested his balancing skills before he could even make the 90 degree turn, but he managed it with perfect poise. The sudden downwards slash of his sword, ended with both feet on the ground once more.

"Wooooo! Way to go Trunks!" The sound of clapping hands disrupted Trunk's focus, and the boy finally slipped. His human mother was often very excitable, but now she was quickly on her feet, and about ready to run to fuss over him. The boy, who was very mature for his age, got back to his feet before she could persist any further.

"Aww mo_ooo_m! I'm _trying_ to concentrate!"

* * *

In an adjacent cavern, another mother spoke loving words to her five year old son. It was surprising how he was the spitting image of the father he had never truly met. Perhaps they would also share the same carefree temperament, should the father ever bump his head and forget his Saiyan ways. Nonetheless, the young boy listened to his bedtime story with wide and curious dark eyes, while he nibbled on a very tough wurm-jerky strip.

"The scholar gasped loud. No! He cried. Do not take my Princess from me! Oh, but the clever monk had seen through the mischief in the snake demon's gaze. As pure white and as beautiful as she may seem on the outside, on the inside, she was as cold and black as the evil in her soul."

The little boy chewed harder, much to his ChiChi's amusement. He was fully engrossed in the conclusion to the short fairytale, and so she spoke with more gusto and flair.

"Be gone foul creature! The monk said, and pushed the poor woman down, down, deep into the dark well. He had blessed the water with his sacred, holy power, that would reveal the princess for the cruel serpent she truly was. You will not have this man's soul! Return to Otherworld! The monk swept his hands in the final banishing rites, and finished in an even louder voice. Go and never return!"

"When the serpent princess was swept from the well, and rose high into the skies, the spell over the innocent scholar finally faded. The monk turned to the young man, and left him with these wise words to consider. Know thyself to know others. A Jade must be chiselled, before it can be considered a gem."

"What does that mean?" The little boy blinked, clutching his blanket right under his lightly dimpled chin.

"It means the scholar was not ready to take a wife. A man needs training and discipline to build his own character. Only then will they find a true gem."

"Huh? B-But, what about the snake?"

ChiChi had to smile with a gentle laugh, as her son still failed to grasp her proverbs.

"The Snake Princess returned to the Otherworld where she would prey on the next poor soul who did _not_ heed the monk's wise words."

The child ducked his head under the covers, and again his mother chuckled at his adorable antics.

"Oh Goten! You have nothing to fear when I'm around. Come out from under there. Brave boys don't hide." The pair giggled as they struggled with the blankets, until at last, the mother won. "I will train and discipline you well, and when you are ready, I will help you find your gem. But for now, it's about time you got some sleep."

* * *

A greatly exhausted nine year old finally dropped his training sword and collapsed onto his back by his mother's feet. She was profoundly cursing under her breath, as the computer screen still refused to show anything but a blank thing. Her son's presence wasn't exactly helping, as the stench of his heavy perspiration hit her nose.

"_Trunks_!" The poor boy almost jumped out his skin, as the high-pitched shriek screamed over him. "Go take a bath and then get yourself to bed!"

"But - !"

"NOW!"

Grumpily he obeyed, mumbling to himself as he jumped back to his feet. On his way out of the cavern room, he passed a lightly concerned ChiChi, combing her fingers through long black hair. She only needed to settle her eyes briefly on the blue-haired woman to feel the tension and frustration that surrounded her. Bulma had never adjusted to this rural lifestyle, whereas ChiChi had been raised as a mountain woman.

"Kame damn it!" She cursed once more, shrieking with her rage and tossing the makeshift spanner across the room. ChiChi paused a moment, letting the heat settle before advancing closer.

"Here, eat this." Attempting to calm the scientist, ChiChi offered the stone bowl of watery stew. Bulma had the urge to knock it out of the woman's hand, but bit back enough to just snatch it instead. ChiChi had never really had a female friend before, and so meeting Bulma had been both a curse and a blessing. They both had their flaws, but their shared situation and experiences had brought them closer together. It was nice to have someone to relate to, and no doubt the two of them had kept each other sane over the years.

"It's completely burnt out," Bulma announced, neglecting the screen to balance the bowl on her lap instead. ChiChi sat next to her, watching a moment as she slurped on the salty soup. They had to preserve a lot of their food, and by now they were used to the dull taste.

"For all we know, he could be on his way here, right now. I don't doubt that the Almanac are strong, but they won't stand a chance."

"Goku won't let that happen."

"Maybe _Goku_ doesn't have a choice this time." ChiChi didn't like the way the scientist spoke her husband's name, and she showed just as much by the way she snatched the bowl from Bulma's lap.

"Hey!"

"I won't let you talk about my Goku like that! He's a good man, and _you_ of all people should be grateful for all the sacrifices he's had to make! How dare you sit there eating the food I cooked and badmouthing my husband!"

Bulma finished sipping the soup from the spoon, and then whacked the curved underside against the flat of her palm. ChiChi had a point, but she couldn't help fearing for her own life. Hell hath no fury like Vegeta's scorn. She should know, she'd seen it. Though sometimes ChiChi gave a fair fight of her own. There was of course a slight jealousy harboured between the two women also, though Bulma would never admit it. If Vegeta had been half the man Goku was, she might've stayed to very happily raise her son with the rightful father. But that was out of the question.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she tried a calmer approach. "I've just got a really bad feeling about all this. I hate all this waiting around."

The apology was accepted, as Bulma was offered the meal again. Her spoon gratefully dived into the soup, while ChiChi looked up quite dreamily.

"Well you needn't worry. My Goku is coming."

Bulma had to roll her eyes as she scoffed, hiding the action behind the raised bowl. It wouldn't even matter to ChiChi if she had seen it, because she was far too engrossed in her faithful expectance. Hands clasped together at her chest, and she sighed serenely.

"I can feel it."

* * *

In the outer reaches of deep space, a polished cerulean gem hunted down her own unsuspecting scholar. Bare feet padded lightly across the floor of the tranquil pod, where the undisturbed Saiyan dozed across the recliner chair. Videl came to stop in front of him, letting her eyes absorb his peaceful state for a moment. He was hugging a single pillow to his chest, but if she knew that it was the very same pillow she had used, perhaps it might have perfected the overall sight. There was only one other time that she'd been fortunate enough to see him so calm, but the thought alone caused Videl to swallow back in hesitation. That had been the morning after their sudden coupling arrangement, on the dreaded Gelidus. It had taken her a long time to pluck up the courage to come here of her own free will though, so there was no way she was about to let this simple sight be her set back. No matter how undeniably attractive his gentler, relaxed appearance was. When she finally took a deep breath that took her a step or so closer, his dark eyes lifted to regard the brave female creeping up to him. Gohan had been trying to remember his mother, until the sure scent of another had torn him from the deep meditation. Now his eyes regarded the milky skin kissed by shimmering ocean shades of jade and aqua. Overwhelming the faint scent of Kari, was the individual signature associated with those exotic, pale cerulean eyes.

"Hey," she softly said in the most simple Earth greeting. The son of Kakarot sat up slightly, granting her enough space to nestle at the side of the chair next to his thighs. Videl complied, nervously making casual conversation.

"I just met your dad."

Both his greeting and response was far deeper and physical however, as he observed her a moment, before quite literally following his nose. There was a freshly cleaned aroma of mostly water still tainting her skin, but beneath it was something else that caused his brows to twitch. Reaching up to claim the sides of her face with his palms, he leaned closer, inhaling the air she shakily exhaled under such strange treatment. What he smelt behind the food she'd just consumed, made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

"You -"

"Stink. Yeah, I know."

Gohan leaned back as the female finished his sentence, lowering his hands to rest above her hips instead. The simple contact brought a sudden fluttering sensation to her gut, and Videl felt herself jerk slightly with a little shudder. Either her skin was still a little too sensitive, or she'd underestimated how much she'd missed that magnetic attraction.

"I'm fine," she tried to keep the conversation flowing, as he just stared at her under a moderate frown. Disappointment but mostly heavy concern, tainted his youthful features. "And no, I don't want to talk about it."

Tensing her jaw a moment, Videl struggled with her next words, and definitely had to look away while she quietly muttered. "Sorry I … yelled at you."

Acceptance of the apology came with the rather sudden, magnetic impulse of his mouth crushed against hers. It certainly came as a surprise, to both of them in fact. But she found herself uttering a sweet sound against their brief, shared loss of control. It had been intensely hard for Gohan to leave her to her own devices, especially with the constant worry that she might try something stupid without his overbearing, eagle eye watch. Though it initially had comforted and boosted his pride, to see her willingly seek his company again, it was also unnerving to smell the taint of that 'something stupid' on her breath. He was right to be worried; she _had _acted irresponsibly. But any desire to scold her was replaced by the more pressing need to feel her close to him again. Too long had they been parted by various annoyances. How his hand found the back of her head in such record timing, Videl wasn't sure, but as he was twisting to exchange their positioning, she woke up. Before Gohan could lay her back against the curve of the chair, she had tensed and pulled back. The pair of them stared a moment, catching mutually stolen breaths.

"I need to ask you something," she hoarsely uttered while eyes danced around his face. His answer was muttered against her neck, as he nuzzled his nose below her jaw line with the basic desire of wanting to smell more of her scent. To be reminded of how intoxicating she was, was definitely welcomed by the infatuated Saiyan.

"Then ask."

Videl closed her eyes with the silent, purring tilt of her head, to wholly accept his gentle touches. Despite having not come here for these intimate attentions, it was impossible to deny the very welcome distractions.

"I-If I… said, ki and blood were c-co- _oooh _Kame. Con_nected_!" Her hand had to suddenly grip at the side of the chair before she could finish the word. Even Gohan had to sit back slightly, both puzzled and allured by her endearing reactions.

"Stop that!" She half-chuckled, and slapped at the hand that was about to toy with the knotted belt at her waist. Videl was beginning to wish she'd put more clothes on, especially as a very impish smile spread across the demi-Saiyan's lips. He liked how she was making this slightly difficult for him. A fun little game, but one that he was going to win.

"If ki and blood are connected…" Gohan continued for her, letting his hand rest on her waist again, the other supporting his slouched weight. Pale cerulean eyes almost went cross-eyed, as she met his dangerous and patient gaze. Silently gulping, Videl snapped herself out of it.

"Right. If they were connected, what would that mean?" Now it was his time to very genuinely chuckle. Was she really serious? The way she stared so impatiently, told him yes.

"You're asking me a question you already answered." Brows furrowed at his answer, along with the short sigh substituting as her irritated exasperation.

"See, I asked your dad if there was something special about Saiyan blood, and that's what he told me. That ki is all around us, so if one blood type were special, then everything else would be too." Gohan blinked as she ranted on, still not quite grasping why this was so important, and what exactly she failed to understand.

"But I wouldn't be seeing things if I drank say, another human's blood. Get it?" He clearly didn't, and she realised she had to be completely exact here. "I drank Kari's blood again, with the seoxyrium, and it made me see something. Like a forced dream… a vision. That's _not_ normal Gohan!"

"It is difficult to explain something so simple as walking," he at last answered. "What is ki?"

Videl furrowed her brows again, moving her soundless lips a moment until words rolled from her dull tongue.

"Energy?"

"And what is blood?"

"…E-Energy, I guess? But -"

"Then by drinking Kari's blood, you absorbed Kari's energy. Therefore, you _felt _her."

"I _was_ her," Videl quietly corrected, but at least she was beginning to understand. "Still, that doesn't explain what I saw. I was just a baby, it's not possible to remember something _that_ far back."

"Obviously it is very impossible," he corrected her matter-of-factly. "Maybe when Kari extracted that particular sample of blood, she was thinking of a specific memory." To Gohan's surprise, Videl scoffed at what he had considered to be the imparting of very beautiful and special knowledge.

"You mean like a message? In her _blood_? That's…. just… "

"A very skilled and difficult process." It wasn't quite the finish to the sentence she'd hoped for, but she supposed this was true also.

"Hmm…"

"Only a being who shared Kari's blood, could ever witness the memory. The Seoxyrium may have enhanced the process. A catalyst."

Lifting his eye line slightly, he brushed aside various dark strands from her forehead, and let the words settle a moment. Especially when he wanted to steer the conversation away to a slightly related, yet also very different subject matter.

"To bond would be, a very similar process."

Videl blinked with widened eyes, shoulders tensing considerably.

"We have to drink each other's _blood_?" To that, Gohan widely grinned.

"Not quite." Moving closer, his chuckling breath tickled at the skin behind her ear. "But if you want -"

"N-_No_!" Somehow he still managed to graze his teeth behind her ear as she quickly leaned away. "Ugh… no. I'm never doing _that _again."

"_Right_." He curved towards her with his stubborn determination, this time catching her fidgeting jaw with his hand. He'd certainly heard _that_ empty oath before.

"S-So," she tried to speak again with _her _stubborn determination, this time briefly surrendering to his suckling at her lower lip. "How _do_ you bond?"

"Now that's something I won't be explaining," he casually announced. Videl considerably tensed, but it was impossible to reject him fully, as he held eye contact with her. The tone in his voice alone, stifled and stole the air from her lungs. "Words alone, would not do the ritual justice."

"Well how else am I meant to know?" Gohan grinned as she snapped back at him, easily managing to slide his hand up her bare leg, under the skirt of her dressing gown.

"You could let me show you." She jumped slightly, especially as his squeezed a handful of the plentiful flesh at her plum rear. The shriek that followed was accompanied by her trying to snatch the hand away by the wrist.

"Oh,_ right_. And I suppose you mean you want to show me now?"

"Why not?" He made it sound so easy and simple, knotting Videl's frown even deeper against her brows. The hand she'd swatted aside, only found it's way back to her hip. She gave up trying to dictate where he could touch, and where he shouldn't.

"_Because_! I… don't know if I'm ready. I'm not prepared or -"

"You've been ready since we imprinted."

It was even more annoying to know how right he was, no matter how hard she was trying to deny this. Her pulse was clearly racing, and her throat dry from the way she had to breath through her mouth. Videl knew that if she really didn't want to do this, she'd be making sure he clearly knew that. Not encouraging him further with this 'hard to get, chase me more' attitude. The fact remained; how if it wasn't for Kale's disruption, they would already be bonded. At long last, she breathed a defeated breath, and tensed her jaw a moment as her eyes lowered, and shoulders sagged. If only her dad knew she was more or less getting married before her eighteenth birthday, he'd surely hit the roof. She shuddered the thought aside, literally. This was completely the wrong time to start thinking about her father.

"_Fine_."

The way she almost snapped her acceptance made it seem like she still believed this was being forced on her. Gohan had to admire her stubborn spirit, but knew that deep down, she was curious and completely willing to do this. And excited, almost as much as he was. At least her pheromones would never lie or play games with him.

"But if you go vampire on me, I swear I'll kick your ass into next week."

Ah yes, and there it was again. This time, he was spurred to sit up, lightly smirking as she ranted more.

"That means no biting me, in case you didn't kn -"

Gohan didn't let her finish. It was indeed true that he didn't know what vampires were, but neither did he care right now. He was far too excited about re-arranging their positioning, and so he caught her guard off as he tried to lift her onto his lap. She squirmed with the initial shock of his handling over her rear and thighs of course, but ended up straddling his waist nonetheless.

"You could've just told me how you wanted me sitting," she incessantly spat, but he didn't care. That sharp and at times authoritative tongue was just part of her overall attraction. Very soon, she'd be silenced.

"Relax," he quietly suggested under a hoarse breath. Videl felt his knees lift at uneven levels behind her, as he rested back against the raised vertebrae of the bed-chair. The sloping of his thighs made her slip down against his pelvis, and her cheeks immediately flushed at this intimate and perfectly aligned position. The rather dominant advantage over him, not to mention how her short dressing gown was already precariously gathered around her bare thighs, hardly boosted her confidence.

"And _breathe_…"

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26: Sealing the Future

**A.N. **Though this chapter should answer a few requests/concerns and the need for 'nummy-nummies' (Ahaha! I do love that phrase, and _almost_ made it this chapter's title ^.^) Ahem! Here are some hopefully non-spoiler answers:

Regarding Bulma and Vegeta, I almost included a flashback in chapter 25, but decided that the scene didn't do their relationship justice. I've considered trying to explore their past for a while now, with on and off planning. It could potentially form a rather short prequel, which I definitely won't be starting on until this story is concluded. I say 'short' but, I'm already three chapters over my original planning! *-*'

The same solution could possibly apply to Goku and ChiChi, though it would probably all be interwoven into the same prequel, or maybe just a one-shot. I also have two other, far more light-hearted projects planned, not to mention tons of reviewers fanfics to read. So I guess a prequel is possible, if only I can get my head around what exactly I want to focus on/explore first.

~ Anorelei~

x

* * *

**Chapter 26: Sealing the Future**

Videl swallowed back her current breath, and replaced it with a rather irritated sigh. So far, Gohan had only proved how he could have just explained this whole bonding procedure with words. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like such a wet sponge, as she sat rather awkwardly over him. Very casually, he had placed the pillow behind his head, and relaxed against their makeshift bed. It somewhat infuriated her how he just rested his hands over the swell of her hips, and closed his eyes.

'_Yeah, 'cause relaxing is so easy when you haven't told me what comes next!'_

But Gohan wasn't as comfortable as he seemed. Behind the cool façade of his calm exterior, were the incessant thoughts and concerns that riddled his mind. Part of him hadn't explained the, because he couldn't, not when he barely knew himself. The other part, didn't want to attempt to explain something that by rights, _should _only be experienced. When two Saiyans bonded, it was a natural and mutual coming together let by instincts. It irked him how perfectly they'd finally come together on Gelidus, compared to how awkward this was already feeling. For the first time, he was genuinely nervous and burdened with his own desire for this to be as perfect as it could be. Hearing how the female heaved another unimpressed breath bothered him, so he opened one eye to be greeted by how she sat over him. The small nose wrinkled and face scrunching overall with her frowning and forced concentration. No doubt she was expecting something magical to suddenly occur. This wasn't how the bond was meant to feel.

"This is wrong."

Now the statement made her open one eye, and she peered at his lightly disheartened expression, before growling with her frustration. Now she really did frown, together with her palm sweeping across his chest.

"Oh no you don't! You are _not _quitting on me, not after getting me all pumped up."

Gohan smiled; apparently she hated to be refused things just as much as he did. Of course he wasn't giving up, quite the opposite in fact. Again, he tried re-arranging how they were positioned, or rather, how she was sitting. Videl grit her teeth with a very agitated growl as he fidgeted, and tried to determine where she was meant to slot between all of this. Somehow, they finished with their legs sandwiched, and her body lying over his. Almost. She insisted on hunching her shoulders and propping herself up over his diagonally raised chest. It allowing her to glare down at him from a better vantage point, and Gohan could hardly complain. Her preferred position only granted him with another satisfactory view. She was always so magnificent when she glared with that blazing fire behind those exotic eyes.

"Happy now?" Videl again retorted, huffing a breath and perturbed further by the disordered dark strands falling over her eyes.

"Very," he smirked with the simplicity of his answer, tucking her hair away.

The gesture succeeding in gradually soothing her. Videl heaved aside the last of her irate breaths, and tried to re-focus again with the dancing of her eyes. Again, Gohan laid his palms to rest over her hips, splaying fingers over the sides of her back. She flushed slightly as he settled himself with a levelled, unblinking stare. It was hard to return the deep eye contact, and she was more than grateful for the barricade of clothing between them. Not only was the complete structure of his male anatomy _very_ clear to her; Videl could also feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest, as he inhaled and exhaled. Soon enough, she realised how he was actually breathing _with_ her, submitting their bodies into a single wave against, back and forth in a gentle rhythm. That alone was another level of intimacy which sent a shiver down her spine. So she closed her eyes, finding it far easier to relax with her sight blinded. A meditative state was difficult to reach with all these distractions, but that was the point. Already, she was focused entirely on Gohan, in every way she could. He closed his eyes shortly after she did, waiting for the opportune moment. When he felt the alignment of mind, body and spirit, he begun to ever so carefully push his ki against the natural aura that surrounded her.

Videl tensed slightly at this more spiritual penetration, feeling her breath sink to her stomach. She'd felt a fraction of this sensation before back when they'd first meditated together, and how he'd taught her what his definition of 'feeling' was. But this was far more intense. The sudden electricity of his energy made her bolt slightly, instinctively hitting him back with the inner flare of her own ki. He pushed again, inciting the light bucking of her body against his, as she exhaled a stuttering breath. She could feel how his warmth completely embraced her, but not just in the physical sense. This had ventured far beyond literal meanings. As Videl felt her energy shying away from the empowerment of Gohan's, she suddenly reacted with a counterattack against his aura. Gritting her teeth, she shoved against his shield with frowning determination. He ironically smiled as he surrendered to her ki completely. With that, came the friction of a unified knotting process. It were as though an equal portion of their ki had separated, to now surround -no, _embrace_ the opposite person entirely. If Videl had opened her eyes then, she would see how both their bodies were glowing in a pale, white light. In a prefect mirroring, the ribbons of his energy entwined with her pure essence, while he was treated to the same inner weavings.

Many couples seek a deeper understanding of their other half, but Videl was treated to a complete knowing of Gohan in very sudden, vivid flashes. He too, would witness rapid fractions of her life threaded in varying hues and saturations, depending on the strength and emotional attachment to the memory. She would see the acceleration of his growth, from lonely and confused outcast to an older, competitive boy who only craved acceptance and strength. He would see the acceleration of her growth, from loved and protected daughter to an older, grief-stricken but determined girl craving … acceptance, and strength. A five year old Gohan completes his first transformation into the fearful Oozaru, while his counterpart cries as she embarkes on her first day at nursery school. A planet is destroyed, while a best friend is made. A barely pre-pubescent Videl dressed completely in black, severely bites back her tears at a dark and moody funeral, drawing beads of blood from her lip. Her counterpart growls back emotion as his training is constantly disturbed by the pushing, shoving and beatings from the sons and daughters of full-blooded, noble peers. Two Saiyans are defeated on Earth, while a Tyrant Changeling Prince is defeated on Gelidus. A daughter watches with pride in her eyes, as her war hero father claims the title of champion and world saviour. A son watches with pride in his eyes, as his war hero father claims the title of General, and rare approval from the newly crowned King. A punch here, a kick there; the two halves train their young bodies as they approach their early teenage years.

With a hissed a breath, Videl lowered to her forehead to touch against Gohan's lips. The beating of her heart still matched his own, and as her pulse had quickened, so had his. As her palm had fidgeted against the subtle curve of his hard chest, so had his palm pressed against the soft flesh over her hip. The intricate weaving of their ki continued with the flashes of their remaining six years. Together, they progressed to high school education, and the equivalent of the special 'ludus' where potential elites would train. Preceptor Jhinga cracked the whip of her tail as her students vigorously trained, while various tutors placed gold stars over essays written by a smiling, cerulean eyed girl. She would then link arms with a blonde haired classmate, while her other half exchanged fists with a dark-haired rival. As she goes home from a gruelling day of education to train her body, he goes home from a gruelling day of training, to read scientific studies in the further shaping of his mind. A large crowd roars, as the daughter of the Champion steps up onto the arena stage for her first ever, World Martial Arts Tournament. A smaller crowd frowns with envy and distaste, as the son of a Council Elite steps out from one very successful raid, bearing the fruits of trade cargo and the blue taint of alien blood over his tarnished armour. The large crowd gasps, as the champion's daughter brutally falls in defeat. The Elite Council questions the half-breed son, concerning his discovery of a new liquid-drug labelled Seox-H. A daughter swears to train harder to win the tournament next year. A son swears he will train harder to win the title of an Elite.

With the weaving of energy almost complete, the final stages materialise in much longer scenes. Videl sees through the eyes of Gohan, as he in turn sees through her exotic perspective. The first encounter between a pathetic weakling versus a strange tyrant monster. The continued disapproval and zero attraction, until the intervention of Kari's ownership slowly begins to change both viewpoints. He views her hopefully, wanting so desperately to connect with this representation of his 'other' blood. She views him with jaded hope, partially surrendering with her desperation to be given the chance to go home. Gradually they connect; the sparks of their frustration further reinventing the way they begin to see one another. For him, it starts with a needle that represents his fear of losing the only connection he might ever have, to the human side he was always denied. For her, it starts with the fear of losing the only alien she feels she could trust onboard this lonely ship, far away from the comforts of home. A gentle touch. An irate breath. A frowning scowl and a heavy sigh. She sees how the Saiyan views her with almost obsessive intrigue hidden behind his serious shell. He sees how the Human views him with innocent curiosity hidden behind her tough exterior.

The bonding completes, leaving the raw friction of their mirrored perspective impacting on their physical state. While the serene glow around their bodies slowly fades, Gohan rolls with the memory of Gelidus, and how he feels the rush of Videl's protective nature surfacing. How she persistently leaps against Nappa, and urges Gohan to recover, to fight by her side. Feeling herself being crushed, Videl groans against the sandwich of rock hard muscle pushing her against the arching of the recliner chair. She accepts his need to be as close to her as possible, as their bodies grind together with the capturing of hungry lips. She accepts the memory of their first intimate moment; her heart fluttering as she experiences the genuine desire in Gohan's gaze, as he looks into what he considers to be the most beautiful eyes in existence. The bonded pair barely are both aware of how they roll off the chair together as their limbs hit the hard floor, but fail to halt their excited actions. Just as he had claimed and imprinted his intended mate by a crackling fireplace, Gohan reclaims Videl with their shared wrestling for dominance on the pod floor. All the while, their lips never cease to part.

The most recent memories are the last injection of carnal fuel needed. The awareness of their deepest and most secret feelings laid bare to each another, finally forces their eyes to open to the reality of their situation. Lips break apart with their mutual need to breathe very heavily, and refuel their lungs for the inevitable onslaught to come. Having successfully managed to be lying over Gohan again, Videl's victory is short lived. As he forces her to roll again, Gohan also lifts himself up, bringing her body with him. The slope of his shoulder cushions the flat of her abdomen as he primitively gathers her, and then drops her with several bounces onto the springy mattress of the bed. He could easily have had her on the floor, but he knows through the raw freshness of their bond, that this is what she prefers and deeply wants. She seeks the comfort of a softer surface, and he can hardly deny what he knows will greatly please her. Digits tug at the knotted belt around her waist, while others slip under more alien clothing to find the divinely sculpted abs beneath. Videl feels the bath robe slip from her skin, but only sits up to fully accept its departure from her naked form. Barely giving Gohan's gaze time to roam over what she knows is perfection in his mind, she answers her own desire to rid his upper body completely of the navy blue bodysuit. No longer does she possess the ability to be patient, or deny her own basic lust. As she manages to tuck her fingers under the waistband of his pants, his straying hands firmly push at her shoulders. Videl feels her back hit the bed again, followed by Gohan's advantageous lowering to claim a modest breast in a massaging hand, and its' strawberry peak between warm lips that force it to the point of hardening. The Earthling writhes with her pleasured, female sounds, and already parts her welcoming thighs for his heavy body to nestle between them more comfortably and intimately. He knows she's more than ready for him, but smirks against her skin to focus on granting equal attention to the twin mounds at her chest. She would suffer for making him wait this long to seal the bond, and ravage her body again.

However, thinking that nothing could surprise him anymore, was a mistake on Gohan's part. The impatient Videl's shove against his shoulders, was powerful enough to push him onto his side at most. She followed with the movement, teasingly grazing her front teeth over his male pecks, while finally ridding him of that last remaining, material barrier. He hoarsely chuckled, cutting Videl's victory short once again, as he reeled back against the direction she'd only just pushed him in. A hard chest won against a softer one, while larger hands gripped at the back of two thighs, and pushed up. She gasped; knees lifting at either side of Gohan's waist. Finally, he answered her impatience with the pinnacle of his masculinity, hilted in a single thrust that was accompanied by an all-male groan. The initial joining stalled for a moment as Videl tensed at how unexpectedly he'd completed her, together with the initial, sharp prodding force between her thighs. The pause was shattered as they both caught their stolen breaths, and gentle pelvic rocks commenced in an agonisingly slow rhythm.

While the bonding had indeed left a more Saiyan taint to Videl's needs, it was a very human and cautious awareness that Gohan contrarily suffered. The tightness that had almost hindered the way he slickly tried to slid home, only challenged his control afterwards. As did the way Videl crossed her legs over his back, meeting his pelvis with a far more passionate force driving her wider hips. Her hand came to rest over the back of his neck, straining slightly until her body found balance on her other arm. Gohan mirrored the position, settling his eyes on hers as one hand supported her back, and the other effortlessly supported his weight over her. His palm purposefully resting with warm heat over her sensitive tailbone spot, while her fingers reacted to the sudden, harder thrust with the tugging of his dark hair. Slowly, he maintained that same, ardent force with very controlled purpose. As they stared deep into each other's souls, a female voice climbed higher, and higher to the point of breaking. Any thoughts of attempting to overpower the male were overwhelmed by the building of pleasure, while he did his best to hold out for as long as he could. But the strain of their bond together with the natural need for release was far too great. With a final, intense plunge; the two half-breeds shared the clemency of their jointly delivered, trembling bliss.

Collapsing more or less together within the same second, Gohan made sure he rolled to the side lightly as he fell, and brought his Videl against him. Even as they both struggled for air, they each sought to claim the other's mouth in the rapturous frenzy of their glowing aftermath. Both gave in to the needs of their lungs however, to instead bask in each others warmth, and the gradual calming of their erratic pants.

'_Wow,' _Videl thought to herself with the surprised lift of her brows. _'That was -'_

"Perfect."

Tilting her chin to stare up in awe at Gohan and his beyond satisfied smirk, she gaped in further stupor for a moment. It hadn't quite been the word she was looking for, but neither had she expected him to answer her thought.

'_Did I really say that out loud?' _She questioned herself, but the answer came with the way Gohan lowered his gaze to her. His smirk widened, and Videl's gape also suffered a wider spread.

'_No way,' _she tried to convince herself further. This time, Gohan lightly chuckled, answering with words that _definitely_ did not escape from his pursed lips.

'_It's only temporary,' _she heard him explain. _'The bond is still settling.'_

Not really knowing what to think or say about that, Videl shuffled into a more comfortable sitting position; lifting and locking her knees together. The dull throbbing between her thighs was bearable enough, but the clear scent of Gohan all around her convinced another shiver to tingle down her spine. The benefits of being female, leaving Gohan to enjoy the sight of her recovery. Even when her skin carried a thin coating of moisture, she was still magnificent in his besotted opinion. Videl turned her narrowed eyes to the still very hot-blooded male, and scolded him with the slap against his arm.

"Stop that!"

The demi-Saiyan snapped out of his crude thoughts that craved a second round of rather erotic activity, which had unfortunately been witnessed involuntarily by his mate. Wrinkling her nose, she tried to reach for her discarded robe, only to hear the irritated whack of a certain tail across the bed. The feeling of his pleading eyes on her back, brought a clear flush to her cheeks. It was bad enough that the Saiyan passion had evaporated from the female, without her suddenly seeking prudence and modesty. If he wasn't allowed to sate his physical cravings more, then Gohan wanted to at least look at his mate in her most natural state. Nervously she agreed to that, at least for a little while. Or maybe a while longer, especially if he had anything to do with it, as he circled an arm around Videl's waist. Having to sit back as he leaned forwards against her, she exhaled a shaky but alluring breath, as her mate lightly smiled to her.

"How does it feel?"

Neglecting the fact that their minds were connected still, he accepted her preference for normally spoken words. The grateful feeling that he sensed surging inside her, made such preferences definitely worth the extra observation. Meanwhile, Videl felt how genuinely intrigued he was. No doubt he already knew the answer to the question, but it mattered more to him, if he could hear her admit it. So she swallowed back, feeling the flushed dusting of pink brighten over her cheeks.

"Overwhelming?" She finally replied, questioning him as well as her own failure to find a suitable word. "Intense and, definitely not what I expected…"

Trailing off, her expression suffered the hardening of her more serious contemplation. Everything was still so fresh in her mind, and it was hard to focus on just one thing, when all she could think about was everything and anything related to Gohan. He studied her, knowing exactly which part of his past she was thinking about. The painful memories that had tested his non-Saiyan emotion. Typical, that she should focus on what made him seem more human, but he could hardly frown at her for long. Not when her hand came to rest against his cheek with such delicate love.

"They were so cruel to you." Pausing briefly, Videl sensed his clear discomfort behind that tough shell. It didn't stop her from pressing further though. "Even when you gave everything you had. Sure, it made you stronger, but -"

'_Stop,' _he demanded, his hand roughly grasping at her wrist. She only shook her head in stubborn defiance.

"But hardly anyone ever gave you the praise you wanted, not even just a pat on the back. You've been such an outcast…"

Trailing off again, Videl pursed her lips a moment while Gohan looked to the side with the light turn of his head. Though they had both been granted the ability to read each other like wide open books, it was she who responded the most to all this new information. After all, she had imparted little pieces of her Earth life to him, while he had not quite returned the gesture. It was certainly eye opening to have him revealed to her in this other light, even if it was a little more information than she'd ever expected. Not that she didn't treasure every last bit of it. Ducking her head slightly to catch Gohan's dark eyes again, Videl gifted him with a rare and precious smile, easily reclaiming his undivided attention. She wanted to tell him how perfect and special he was, just the way he was, despite the flaws. But he'd already heard the jumbled compliments in her mind, and paled slightly as they accomplished more than just the usual swelling of his pride. Gohan felt a very strange and alien heat rising to his face, while his heart felt like it was glowing in his chest.

"Is that a… are you _blushing_?"

Her guess was definitely better than his, but whatever it was that burnt his cheeks, it was growing in discomfort. More so thanks to the way Videl insisted on staring at him, and even breathing the sweetest little giggle. Dark eyes looked down, both liking and hating this power she suddenly held over him. Being so vulnerable was such a weakness and yet, she relished in it, while others would only spit in disgust. A Saiyan warrior, reduced to a blush? Inconceivable.

"Oh Gohan," she cooed, and before he could muster a manly counterattack, she was already taking his breath away again. Literally. Gohan was definitely lost for words entirely, as his mate climbed onto his lap with the embrace of arms around his neck. More importantly, the deep kiss that was the proof of her total acceptance, took his guard away completely. As her chest collided with his own, he realised she'd made him fall backwards. Videl had wanted total truth and honesty. It was probably the one thing she'd ever look for in a partner. Now that she finally had it, there was no way in Hell that she would ever let it go. Meanwhile, Gohan could only grin. Perhaps he'd been wrong about the departure of Videl's more passionate spirit? He could only hope that whatever it was that had just convinced her to entertain his previous thoughts, wouldn't fade away. At least not for what he was determined to make another _very_ well spent hour.

_To be Continued…_


	27. Chapter 27: Galactic Purge

**A.N:** Sorry for the slight delay! Blame sunny skies, the World (football) Cup, and some _slight_ re-planning ^.^'

* * *

**Chapter 27: Galactic Purge**

A roaring wave of orange and red damnation, spread across the capital city of Vegetasei in loud and crackling rumbles. Two figures fought behind the incessant fires, until the victor stood clear over the defeated. Yet another limp body fell to the feet of the Godly King. A powerful death beam blast, sealed the easy triumph in an explosion of red and black. The weak male had tried to protect his even weaker, lower class mate, to what was now his very last breath. It was a decent enough fight, but now the clearly victorious Vegeta stalked towards the cowering woman. As his shadow loomed closer, she merely fell to her knees and inhaled a deep, defeated breath.

"My King," she pleaded hoarsely, lowering her head with the curving of her spine. "Let me swear to you, my devout loyalty. I have never crossed you, your majesty!"

'_Pathetic,' _Vegeta scowled as he observed yet another weak excuse for a Saiyan. _'Even after the death of her presumed mate, she is willing to believe she still has use to me?'_

"Is that so," he answered, deep voice laced with an aloof tone. "What makes you think I desire the loyalty of a low class _dog_?"

"I.. I will prove myself," the female gulped. A sick smirk found the lips of the King, as the woman dared to lift her imploring eyes. He knew exactly how to deal with her, and so he offered his hand down to her. The foolish woman exhaled a relieved sigh, and reached up to take the offer. Yet as soon as their palms touched, the King gripped harshly. Tugging suddenly, he turned and launched the unsuspecting female upwards into the skies thickened by lingering smog. Her screams were soon engulfed by a single ki blast, and her body was just another corpse on the bonfire. Vegeta spat his disgust to the side. There was no longer any room on his planet, for those who did not possess the strength to stand by his side. Making sure he wiped his tainted hand clean over his chest plate, the King neglected to turn around as another being leisurely landed behind him. He didn't need to, not when he already knew exactly who the ki signature belonged to.

"Well?"

Kurrat's feet had barely touched the ground, when the King coarsely made his over-the-shoulder demands. The Council Elite touched his hand to his heart regardless of the gesture being ignored, and dipped his had as he reported in an even tone.

"The Outlaws to the South are dealt with. Death count rising.… Your majesty," he paused a moment to consider his next words carefully. "Is it wise to diminish our numbers so drastically?"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"N-No Sire, it's just -"

"That's funny," the King cocked his head over his shoulder, still only partially regarding the man behind him. "I could have sworn there was doubt in your words just now… Or do you now think I'm deaf?"

"Apologies." Kurrat suddenly corrected himself before he faced the complete wrath of the Golden Legend. A brief silence passed between them as the King fixed his stare to the side, and Kurrat counted down what could be the last few seconds of his life.

"…Continue."

A relieved breath passed between them, before Kurrat recollected the courage to address the King once more.

"The population is already almost halved. We are averaging a strong army of thirty, and counting. Reports from the east and west are pending, not to mention those scouts who still remain outside our galaxy."

"An army is useless if one weak soldier remains in the ranks." Unfolding his strict arms, the philosophical King kicked at the abandoned scouter by his feet. Most likely it had belonged to the recently perished female. "It's high time we reminded the universe exactly what the meaning of fear is."

Finally, he turned to face the Noble Elite fully, who saluted respectfully in a fully stoic stance. Kurrat had an inkling of knowing where this was going next. The King had already issued orders to deal with the Saiyan home planet first and foremost. Unnecessary technology was to be destroyed along with any further believers in the former council's ways. When only those who had proved themselves to be strong and worthy of life remained, he would then address the state of the nearby galaxies. But now Vegeta had referred to the universe, which could only mean one thing. An act of all-out war worthy of a new tyrant who could finally fill the shoes of the former changeling Prince. Kurrat didn't doubt his King, especially when he had rearranged the state of the Saiyan population in such short time. So much kindred blood stained Vegeta's hands, and yet

"Purge them all."

* * *

There was one planet however, that the Saiyans had long since overlooked and underestimated. Following the second invasion and what had mostly been a great scare to the populace, the surviving inhabitants of planet Earth had been pushed far too close to the edge. The alien forces, upon seeing that the planet still flourished with great cities and a large population, had re-enforced the trade contract. The initial insubordination was met by one female alien turning into a great, ape beast. The Central Capital City was decimated. Fearing total annihilation, democracy reared its head again, and the Earth's Leaders agreed to the new contract. So the Saiyans had cut their losses and left, but it wasn't quite as simple as they thought. The resource desperate pirates had made a grave mistake, and even worse; they had crossed the deadly path of the Earth's Champion.

Black boots strode down the corridor of a top secret research facility formerly known to a select few as the Red Ribbon Army base. The proud and egocentric Hercule Satan, was just one of these esteemed few. Since the rightful heir of Capsule Corp had failed to take over the company following the owner's demise, the competitive company's one and only rival, had taken over. Now, Red Ribbon Inc owned the rights to Dynocaps, which had led to the inevitable financial boom that would support their army-related funds. With the Champion's heavy investments following the recent disappearance of his one and only daughter, the extra dose of revenge had fuelled the research over the past month. Enough time had been wasted though, and Mr. Satan was not the most patient of men, as he was about to demonstrate.

"Where's mah rocket?" He demanded with his loud and bumbling, heavily accented voice. The scientists and mechanics hadn't even realised the sudden presence in the lab, and so they all shrieked and gulped in their own individual ways.

"M-M-Mr Satan!" A scientist stuttered, as he re-adjusted his spectacles over his nose again. "We ah… we were not expecting -"

"Quiet!"

The Champion strode past, shoving the unsuspecting scientist aside. A colleague caught the poor man before he could fall against a collection of very precarious machinery. At all the commotion echoing around the large garage space, a blonde, very attractive woman, glanced up from her handiwork. She was perched over the 'rocket' sought by the champion, fixing the final adjustments in place. Now, her calm, icy blue eyes settled on the approaching intruder, and she calmly slipped her rear from the weapon, to gracefully land on feet clad in fashionable, brown leather boots. Everything about the woman, was perfection from that all-important first impression. The Champion even had to stop and gulp a moment, as he realised the female mechanic was staring and walking directly at him.

"What a pleasant surprise," she started. Casually tucking stray strands of lightly golden hair behind her ear, she stopped in front of the stalled champion, and extended her pale hand. A single, golden bracelet, decorated the slender wrist. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Satan. I am Doctor Ju Hachi, co-leader of your project."

A light grin lifted her slim pout painted in a pretty pink shade that shimmered as it caught the light. Again, the Champion had to gulp, barely even touching his hand to the offered palm. She initiated a very gentle yet cold handshake that literally took his breath away.

"Your contribution has been _more_ than appreciated. I feel we are already friends. Please, just call me, _Eighteen_." She lightly smiled as he gaped in stunned silence, and lifted her brows as she lightly slid her hand away from Hercule's. He shivered at the after effects of her touch.

"But I'm afraid you are a little early. We were not expecting you for another hour, at most." The Champion struck a more confident pose, placing both hands on his hips with white cape flapping dramatically behind him. Exhaling a forced laugh, his voice boomed across the garage laboratory.

"HAH! Yeah, that's right m'am! The Champion always comes early and uh… unexpectantly!" The woman closed her eyes under relaxed brows, folded her arms across a generous chest, and subtly chuckled. The Champion was clueless to her disapproval of his malapropos, and furthermore unaffected by his flirtatious flexing.

"I don't doubt that. No matter. Please, follow me."

Hercule counted his lucky stars as the pretty blonde woman led the way, with the enticing, natural swing of her wide hips. He had to gulp and tug at his cloak's neck strings, which seemed to suddenly be a little tighter over his thick neck.

"Ah believe ah will!" He snickered crudely, striding after her like a well-trained puppy. Or so Eighteen thought, with her amused, sarcastic smirk.

In an office above the main garage building site, a black-haired male typed furiously at a keyboard console. Digits and letters raced over the screen, far too rapidly for a human eye to recognise. However, he seemed to have no problems. Ice-blue eyes kept a strict focus, even as he heard the door open behind him.

"Mr Satan," he called in a relaxed, youthful voice laced with a very suave tone. His typing stopped, but he still was yet to turn away from the screen. "You're early."

Eighteen lightly brushed past the oaf of a champion to join her fellow colleague. As she slid her rear over the desk edge, the male finally turned in his chair to reveal his clear relation to the project co-leader. The champion had to gawp; the twin's resemblance was uncanny. Not just the exact matching length of their hair, but also the exact same facial features, such as the small noses, large slanted eyes and icy blue irises.

"Yer related?" He continued to gawp and state the obvious. The twins exchanged glances with quiet chuckles.

"Doctor Ju Nana," the raven-haired male finally introduced himself, crossing his legs, and then clasping his hands over the raised knee. "Humble greetings Mr. Satan. Please, call me Seventeen."

Hercule was completely boggled and swept away by the incredibly seductive nature of these strange siblings. He could only nod and scratch his head somewhat as he pondered a moment. _'What strange names they have!'_

"I presume you received our correspondence," Seventeen continued, while his sister kept her unblinking gaze on the client. "The project is ready for the final stage."

"Now?" The Champion could hardly believe his ears. "Yer gonna launch it right _now_?" Eighteen's mellow laughter was music to his ears, and the score was completed by the more visually pleasing way that she leaned back, to cross one slender leg over the other.

"Mr. Satan, would you like to push the button?"

"WOULD I!" Again, the twins exchanged subtly grinning glances. Clearly the Champion had misheard, but his excitement remained as he coughed away his crude thoughts.

"Uh… ah mean - Yes please, m'am, ah would. But uh," he paused to scratch his bearded, large chin. "You sure this is gonna work? Ah mean, can't have it blowing up before it reaches the target. Right? Gotta make sure everything goes to plan!"

"It will work," Seventeen answered calmly, even as the champ formed a fist and laughed in his annoying manner. The male twin had already turned back to the computer screen to input the final commands though, which would raise a single alarm raised beneath them.

"Initiate launch." His voice rung out outside the office, alerting the inhabitants of the lab to clear. The final tasks were to be performed by well trained mech-suits, who would fit the bomb perfectly in place on the Saiyan supply ship. It really was a well-contrived plan, and smoothly executed. Hercule was lost for words as he watched his project fall into place. The Saiyans would never expect a bomb of epic proportions, to greet them when the resource ship landed. Or so both he and the Red Ribbon Army thought. It had taken many years and sacrifices to obtain the research needed to piece together the correct amount of explosive energy. Not to mention money, which Hercule was recently more than happy to donate to the cause. He'd struck a rather comical deal with the Red Ribbon Army, so he of all people needed to be sure that this experiment would wipe out the Saiyans, for good. Hercule didn't have the most scientific brain, so he didn't understand what a certain Dr. Gero had meant by creating a bomb that sapped 'living energy,' and then imploded using that 'live energy.' But it sounded good, and Hercule liked to trust plans that seemed concrete.

Several minutes later, and the area beneath them was prepared. All it would take now, was one thumb pressing against the fabled red button. Eighteen unlocked the glass hatch casing, and stepped aside for the pensive Hercule to make his mark in the history books. This was his moment, but in his mind, he could only think of the daughter he was finally revenging. He was convinced she'd died in the Central City blasts. The fires had burnt for days afterwards, and many lives were lost in the great blaze.

"This is for you Videl!" Without any further hesitation, the ship's engines were ignited.

"It's done," Eighteen remarked, watching the vessel light up before flaring in a single, powerful blast into the skies. Her brother nodded, monitoring the statistics, as the Earth's atmosphere was torn by the revenge powered ship.

"Project Saiyan Purge, is officially initiated."

* * *

Meanwhile, three unaccounted for Saiyans traversed the currently tranquil universe in the safety of their battleship. The captain put his feet up and settled back in his navigations chair, as he saw that they were finally approaching the correct co-ordinates. The previous galaxy map automatically switched to open space and an incoming, un-chartered galaxy. Attempting to manually navigate through such regions would test the pilot's blinded skills. Kakarot however, reacted calmly in full awareness of his task. Casually inputting the next commands, he upped the engine power a notch more, and then simply relaxed back with a large yawn. He would need to be completely alert for the asteroid belt navigation, so a brief nap while they crossed through the traverse of open space, couldn't really hurt. Or so he thought.

Down the hall in an equally tranquil private pod, a pair of bonded mates had finally settled after the intimate exercise worthy of an exhausting sparring equivalent. Entangled between themselves and the bed sheets for several hours much needed rest, they at last re-greeted each other with the silence of content stares and interlocking fingers. Gohan would more thoroughly explain to Videl the details of their next destination; an un-chartered, small planet where they could re-supply and talk through the next course of action. Thankfully the settled bond allowed him to leave out the vital details of the other outlaws they would meet there. After all, how could he tell her that he would gain a mother, while she had just lost hers? Perhaps the withheld information would come back to bite him in the rear later, but it was worth the risk in his opinion. Then they would meditate, as Gohan had stressed that it was vital for their connected ki to settle naturally. It would be hard to practice the extent of their bond in such confined spaces, as he continued to explain.

"Gelidus was perfect. We could've trained ourselves to both sense, and find each other there."

"Like hide and seek?"

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that." He momentarily grinned at the slightly devious thoughts in his mind; generally he preferred the term 'hunting.' There was nothing more satisfactory than tracking down your target, leading them around in circles, and then ultimately beating them to the chase.

"Gohan?" The female voice snapped him out of his wishful thoughts, along with the hand she waved in front of his slightly glazed eyes. A grin found his face, and he had to lick slightly dried lips. Videl only frowned deeper at the gesture, and instantly secured her slipping robe over her shoulder. There was both a protective and authority seeking mix to the way she folded her arms over her chest. "I swear, if you're having rude thoughts again…"

He could only chuckle to himself at her assumptions, while the pair of them felt mixed opinions over the absence of their connected minds. He'd been right about it being temporary, though Videl had expected it to last a little bit longer than just a few hours. Although the unshielded rawness was gone however, Gohan had insisted that it was possible to regain a mental connection, by choice. Hence their meditation.

"There will be plenty of time for games," he finally said, somewhat glad of the mystery behind his words. It would be fun to teach her how to hunt, without his mind involuntarily giving all the best tricks away. "For now, we will make do with that we have."

Videl soon found that with enough focus and deep concentration, she could send specific images to her mate, and vice versa. But even a simple thing, like imagining the exact details of their pod, took a great deal of effort and precision. By the end of that day, the two half-breeds were left exhausted again. Not even a shared shower could soothe the throbbing that Videl felt in her skull, or her completely sapped energy.

"It's a skill that will take time to master," Gohan had soothed. He'd learnt by now that his mate hated not being able to master something quickly. "For both of us."

Despite the warm embrace they later shared, Videl in particular found it difficult to sleep that night. When she'd first closed her eyes and settled into a light slumber, she had been faced by a barren landscape materialising in her strange chimera. White booted feet stepped out from a one-man space pod, to tread over sun-baked and cracked soil in fulvous hues. Then, a dusty breeze had strongly swirled around her, forcing her to spin around. Behind her, was a tranquil city built from mustard yellow and olive green stone. Before she could step towards the city, something suddenly shot from the space pod. A beam of light, projecting up to the peach-yellow skies. As she looked up, her eyes widened to stare fully at the small, artificial moon hovering above her. Yet the more she stared, the more powerful she began to feel, while she unknowingly absorbed the energy ball's Bruits Rays. Hands lifted to the sides of her face, where the cheeks stretched with the expansion of her skull. At the same time, her skeleton was growing, causing limbs muscles, organs and skin to follow suit. Thick brown fur sprouted over her body, as her nose formed a snout, and her large eyes slanted beneath thicker and heavier brows. As the Oozaru transformation was completed, the great ape Videl had become, hammered it's fists against the expanded chest plate. A mighty roar cracked across the horizon, and from the open jaws of the beast, formed a strong blast. The pure red light rocketed towards the innocent inhabitants of the tranquil city, and with the impact of the explosion, came Videl's awareness in the realm of the conscious again. Gasping, she jerked awake, gaining the automatic response of a strong arm tightening around her waist. Looking down at Gohan though, she found him to be contrarily fast asleep.

'_Well that was weird,' _she nodded to herself, absent-mindedly scratching at the itching sensation at the base of her spine. Sighing, she found herself struggling to re-find the comforts of sleep. Though her tossing and turning failed to rouse Gohan, it did only annoy her further that he should remain so relaxed. Was it just her, or was the temperature a little warmer? Perhaps it would be cosy and quite comfortable, if only her skin wasn't already layered in a film of sweat. As she sat up again, she referred back to Gohan and his deep slumber.

'_Typical,' _she told herself with the light wrinkling of her nose. Feet padded towards the kitchen, where hands fumbled past many empty jars in search of something decent to nibble on. _'Gohan's dad really wasn't joking about taking it easy on the supplies,' _she mused to herself.

Just as Videl laid her grasp on a jar of what looked like dried, purple jerky strips, something suddenly disrupted the calm momentum of the ship. What felt like a sudden collision that not only shook the entire room, but uprooted Videl's feet as the ship jerked harshly to the left. She felt herself stumble back into the kitchen table, and roll onto the floor, miraculously still hugging the food jar to her chest. The strange thing was, that the floor still trembled, as though the explosion was coming from inside the ship. Just as she managed to sit up again, something else barged against the side of the vessel, rocking it harshly to the left. The jar rolled and crashed into a cupboard, while Videl winced as her skull hit another cupboard's door. As she recovered, she turned her attention to the large back wall window, where she just about caught sight of the flaming comet brushing past the ship.

'_That looked a little close,' _she frowned, sensing Gohan's suddenly _very_ alert ki frequency rousing nearby. The spaceship both agreed and corrected her, with the sudden warning alarm that erupted throughout the vessel in a high-pitched siren. Videl wasted no time, as she sprung to her feet and followed the mechanic wails, to the red lights flashing over the control bridge doors. Charging through, she was greeted by the sight of a very panicked Kakarot, trying to multitask himself over various screens. One hand held steady over the ships steering stick, while the other stretched to type various overfeeding messages into a flashing red, database screen.

"What's going on?" She asked as she raced forwards, eyes darting from one screen to the next as if she could somehow figure out the alien coding. "Did something -"

"Not now!" He barked, though Videl wasn't quite sure if he was talking entirely to her, or just the ship. Especially when he suddenly pulled back on the control stick. The wall stopped Videl from backing up any further, though she had to move fast to avoid the chair that tumbled towards her. Crossing the room, she came to stand beside the overworked Kakarot, who was quickly surprised by the way small hands tried to take away the task of pulling the control column's yoke back.

"I've got it," she barked back at him. "Let go!"

He did, freeing his hand to pull at an overhead, red hook. Carefully steering to the right and bringing the half-wheel back to the centre, Videl stabilised the ship. This really did put her air-driving license to the test; having her very own yellow helicopter on Earth was really starting to pay off. Another ripple through the ship however, proved just how blind the driver's seat was in this area of space. It felt as though something had surely struck the ship his time, as powerful vibrations shook the entire inner structure. The floor groaned, and Videl momentarily lost control. The nose of the ship dived, until she jerked back on the yoke with the sudden help of Kakarot's squeezing hand over her own. A fully dressed Gohan sped into the room then, thrusting boots, gloves and bodysuit at Videl's chest. She quickly grabbed at them, leaving quarrelling father and son to take control. Stepping back, she neglected modesty to waste no time in quickly replacing her dressing gown with more appropriate attire

"The engine core's overheated," Kakarot explained through gritted teeth.

"What! And you didn't see that happening?"

"Now isn't the time for this! We're coming down fast over an asteroid belt." Kakarot growled again, barging his son aside to take the navigator's seat once more. "Gohan! You've got to get down in the engine room and see what you can do. I can handle this, but without full power -"

"Right," the son nodded, fully understanding the mission. A wide-eyed Videl was suddenly dragged behind a brisk Gohan, back through the double doors to a flashing panel on the opposite wall. Once the code was inputted, the floor gaped open, revealing a staircase that descended deeply down the ship.

"It's going to get really hot down there," he instructed, slinging a tool bag over his shoulder. Videl nodded, not really knowing how she could help, but determined to try her best regardless. So she followed after Gohan, down a steep yet somewhat diagonally curved climb to the very bottom of the ship's layers. He was right; a strong breath of warm air pushed out towards them. It was _almost _comparable to the physics of the Earth's core, as the façade of a cold floor was melted by a searing heat brewing from the lower centre of the ship. Down a corridor lit by small red orbs, they came to the submarine hatch. Gohan wasted no time in turning the tight, large wheel, after tossing the clattering satchel to Videl. She sunk to her knees, opening out the bag flaps to reveal a very mechanical set of tools. Cerulean eyes finally looked up as Gohan opened the hatch, where a pool of deep water bubbled. In the very centre of the cyclical pool, was a long, cylinder device.

"What's dad been _doing_?" The teen asked, frowning as he leaned over the hatch to access the control panel on the inner side of the lid. Digits pressed again various beeping and unresponsive buttons. "Damn it!"

"You're not going in there," Videl started, concern lacing her voice as she stared down into the pool. The space between the central object and the inner walls, was quite narrow, not to mention how steam was rising from the liquid surface. "Are you?"

"Not exactly," he calmly responded. "Unless I had a total death wish. That water is beyond scolding. But we'll both have to manually lift it."

She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she nodded nonetheless, figuring that she would find out soon enough. Moving to a far off wall, Gohan opened a panel to reveal two hooked poles. Tossing one to Videl, he demonstrated with the other how to latch on to the top of the engine hooks. She copied, and begun to pull as he did. The object was heavier and far more stubborn than she expected, but the white coated structure lifted towards them, painfully slowly. Losing his patience, Gohan dropped the pole and braced himself. Leaned forwards, he sunk his arms down into the bubbling liquid pool. Videl gasped with him, leaping to grab onto his shoulders, trying her best to pull him back.

"STOP!" She pleaded, but he was impossible to shift, and fixed in his decision.

"I… have to … do this!" He growled between his firmly grit teeth, the strain clear on his body as muscles bulged and veins protruded against thick skin. Frowning, Videl drove her hands in also, noticing how the thick 'water' seemed to have an oily texture. The top layer was freezing cold, but beneath it was far warmer, to the point of scolding. Yelping at the initial temperature shock, she grabbed hold of the device underneath, and pulled up with Gohan. At last, the incredibly heavy metals coated in thick white plastics shifted, until the top of the structure submerged fully above the surface. Neither of the half-breeds gave up, until the engine core was lifted as high as the tracks allowed without disconnecting the power entirely. Even out of the water, it was incredibly hot to touch.

The lights immediately flickered with the ship's momentary lapse in power, as another collision to the outer shell trembled across the interior walls. Both Videl and Gohan were flung backwards as the ship turned brutally to the side, before finally stabilising again. As they recovered, Gohan helped Videl find her feet with his reddened hands. Naturally the thick skin wasn't melting away or anything absurdly horrific like that, but she could see that minor burns lightly damaged the raw skin. Her own hands were burning, but she grit her teeth to the pain. There were more important things to worry about.

"Go!" He commanded deeply, accompanied by a hasty, encouraging shove against Videl's dejected back. "I can handle this. Just… Help dad hold her steady."

Seeing the seriousness in Gohan eyes, Videl realised the importance of her task. Racing back up the ladder, she gripped on for dear life as the ship shook frantically again, until she finally climbed up to the upper level. The bridge doors opened to reveal an equally frantic Kakarot, clinging to the control stick with firmly grit teeth. He barely acknowledge the new presence near him, as he focused completely on the window in front of him. Control screens blinked various messages below the main window, but he seemed to be ignoring them entirely to rely on his foresight alone. Videl could see the extent of the cluttered asteroid field he was trying to navigate. There were various gaps but sparsely spread apart from each other, and smaller meteors barred the way. Barging against space debris was inevitable. It reminded Videl of a graveyard.

"Did he do it?" Kakarot asked with a light growl, barely dodging the corner of another space rock.

"He's working on it," she answered calmly, eyeing the window also. The puzzling maze was already giving her a headache. "Why do you want full power? Isn't it best to go slow?"

"It's not about full power," he barked back, quickly lifting the vessel's nose to leap over the spinning rock coming up beneath them. "Engine failure means we could be stranded here, and that really isn't an option."

"Watch the left." Kakarot took quick note of the instruction, lessening the left tilting angle of the piloting yoke. Videl inhaled a tense breath, as they narrowly missed the edge of the small rock. Luckily it was floating very slowly away from their line of path.

"Why did the engine overheat in the first place? Weren't you watching it?" The Saiyan was reluctant to answer the question, simply narrowing his eyes a moment as he focused on the task. Admittedly, it was easier with a extra pair of eyes.

"Keep tilted right," she instructed again, pointing out the incoming dangers. Kakarot had to silently compliment the human's good eyes.

"I fell asleep," he finally answered her. Videl almost choked on her own breath, and released it in a stifling, unbelieving laugh. Not only had she not expected him to even answer her, but she could also hardly believe her ears when he did. Meanwhile, her 'father-in-law' equivalent seemed to cringe lightly under her stern glare.

"You fell _asleep_?" She countered, still not believing it. Luckily, Kakarot was at least still watching the screen. "Why didn't you ask us to take over for awhile? I mean, Gohan was sure you could handle this alone. He said you didn't want our help."

"You both needed a break," he simply answered, slowly steering to the left. "After everything you've been through… It was not my place to disturb your mating."

Videl had to swallow back the disturbing realisation that this man was fully aware of the _other_ activities onboard the ship. He spoke like it was normal, and in his culture, it was. The bonding process was a recognised ritual easily compared to the public-friendly, human marriage. Undisturbed peace and acceptance during the 'honeymoon phase' was the only gift Kakarot could give, under these circumstances at least. Videl just saw it as silly negligence, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Mostly.

"Well I'd rather be alive and unmated, than potentially dead or stranded in the middle of nowhere. Do you even know where we are now?"

Ironically, a light grin found the full-blooded Saiyan's mouth. Not only was he now aware that his son had picked a female who would have little trouble keeping him in-line. But now, coming into view past the lesser asteroids, was the one asteroid he'd been looking for. To any other pilot, it merely resembled the rest of them as an obstacle to be particularly avoided.

"Wow, that's a big one!" Videl proved that point, as Kakarot's oddly grinning silence had prompted her to gape back at the screen. "Wait. Why aren't you turning?"

Indeed, he had locked the control yoke in place, to head straight for the large asteroid. Even under the Earthling's horrified gaping, Kakarot maintained his calm composure. Consulting the various screens, he typed in the relevant commands, and leaned over a single communications microphone.

"Gohan! Get back up here. Now!"

Videl was completely lost for any words, wondering if perhaps the father had finally lost it. But he turned to her at last, and very lightly smiled. Excitement was clearly bubbling, even in the darkest shadows of his burnt umber eyes.

"If I were you, I would sit down and brace myself. It's going to be one hell of a bumpy landing."

_To be continued…_


	28. Chapter 28: GreenEyed Monsters

**Chapter 28: Green-Eyed Monsters**

Something big, had landed on Asteroid 12.

The ripples of the disruption to the outer layers of rock, trembled through the inner caverns to alert the population of just sixteen occupants. Just five seconds before the exact moment of impact, the mystical twelve albino aliens had ceased their droning deep meditation in the main central cavern. Now, they stared up in perfectly synchronised unison to the trembling and groaning ceiling. Along with names, they also no longer had need for words, so communication was at times irritating. It was easy to tell from their body language and facial expression however, when something was amiss. A napping ChiChi, who often found comfort in the ancient meditation, suddenly found herself to be wide awake, and very alert. A single name decorated her gasping breath, and she found her feet in a matter of seconds. Only one task fuelled her; the sudden need reach the surface.

Trunks was the first of the two young boys to find his feet, flinging blankets aside to stare up at the vibrating ceiling of his shared alcove. A yawning Goten followed suit, rubbing his head a little where a small stone had fallen from above, and struck him.

"What's going on?" He sleepily asked, frowning in clear concern and struggling to untangle his legs from double blankets. The asteroid was often very cold during the night time. Trunks said nothing in response, as he mechanically reached for his training 'keikogi' robes in corn-yellow and dark blue, and tossed the younger boy his similar tangerine orange and marine blue set.

In the adjacent cavern, Bulma had literally rolled out of her bed following the quake, taking her blankets with her as she hit the vibrating floor. It all abruptly tore her out of one nightmare, and into the next.

"TRUNKS?" She called for her son automatically, throwing a tattered, red and slightly ribbed jumper-dress over her lithe form covered in a simple, black bodysuit. A pair of yellow moon boots slipped over her feet, and then a brown leather belt that holstered an illegal space gun, found her narrow waist. Her priority was the safety of her child, using whatever tools she had at her immediate disposal. Even her bare fists would do, if it came to that. The two boys soon came running into her room, with Goten being the most animated of the two.

"What's happening? Where's my mommy?" The youngest boy held his balled fists to his chest, still gripping onto the grey blanket around his small form.

"It's just a quake sweetie," Bulma tried to soothe. Completing her calm façade, she approached the boy and steered him closer to her crumpled mess of a bed. "But we're going to play hide and seek while your mommy and the nice Almanac people check it out, okay?"

It was then that Trunks knew; he could tell by his mother's light frown and fake voice. Not to mention the more obvious clue being the gun in her hand, and the fact that he'd been eavesdropping on the various late night conversations that had echoed through the caverns.

* * *

"What if Goku was trying to warn us?" Bulma had suggested pessimistically, wanting to consider every logical possibility, even if that included her worst nightmare. The communications device had just cut out before their allied male Saiyan could breathe a word beyond the initial greetings. First the sound had gone, leaving only his stern face as he continued to speak empty words. Then the picture had blanked out, leaving a pair of very frustrated women.

"What if you-know-who found out?"

Trunks had often wondered who this 'you-know-who' was. His mother rarely spoke the words, but whenever she did, there was a clear look of fear and anxiety mixed with clear loathing on her face. The two women were always very careful about discussing this mystery person.

"Then we better hope my Goku gets here first!" ChiChi had retorted, beaming with pride and great faith. Trunks sometimes wished that his mother was a little more like Gotens, who always encouraged her son to be strong. She even taught Goten her own style of martial arts. Suffice to say, Trunks was a little envious. When he had been just five years old, Bulma had been an over-protective wreck still recovering from her nervous break-down.

* * *

"I don't get it," Goten frowned and pouted back in the present timeline. "How do we play hide and seek, when you already know where we're hiding? Is my mommy okay? Where is she? Why can't we go find her?"

'_Smart kid,' _Bulma grumbled to herself, looking to Trunks for some help.

"Don't look at me," he grumbled back to her, crossing his arms stubbornly. The gesture alone reminded her of a certain Saiyan King, and that only added to the woman's frustration even further. "And he's got a point. C'mon mom, we can fight too."

"Fight? Why are we fighting?"

Goten didn't remember, but Trunks did. Two years ago, a similar 'quake' had rippled through their cavern home. The Almanac and ChiChi had held off three aggressive aliens who had crash-landed on the peaceful asteroid planet. But the adults had refused to give many details about it, just as they did now. The blue-haired woman heaved an agitated breath, and both boys finally cowered slightly. Bulma had nothing on ChiChi's temper, but when she was angry, she will still quite a scary woman.

"We're not discussing this! Both of you are staying right here with me, and that's that!"

As the woman moved to stand guard by the alcove entrance, the two boys were left to exchange confused glances and shrugs with one another. An actually very nervous Bulma quickly retrieved her gun from the holster, and unlocked the safety switch with a shaky breath. Fighting wasn't her strong point, unless it was a battle of the tongues. Her gun only had so much ammo, but she wasn't stupid. She knew bullets could never stop a Saiyan Warrior, especially not one like Vegeta. If the others couldn't stop the potentially dangerous forces that had just landed on the planet, then she knew she was helpless as the children's last line of defence. Still, she had to try her best.

Out on the asteroid's dusty surface, ChiChi had raced ahead of the other two Almanac scouts, while the ten others remained underground. Each carried their own choice of weaponry, all except for the Earth woman. She simply wore her usual gear secured by a black belt, and black moon boots. The top half of the leotard bodysuit was a faded orange, and she had stitched black thread at the side in a cross-cross embroidered pattern to resemble her more traditional Earth garments. Baggy, navy blue trousers rested on her hips, while arm-warmers covered the majority of her bare arms in marine blue, stretchy Saiyan material. It was one of the only garments left from her lifestyle on Vegetasei. A dull breeze caught various dark strands of her loose hair. She'd broken most of her hairgrips and ties needed to secure her favoured bun hairstyle, and she couldn't quite bring herself to cut her hair short. Not when Goku had always liked to run his fingers through the long, silky strands.

Three pairs of eyes were all completely focused on a single target. Just a few feet ahead of them, was the white, Saiyan battleship. ChiChi wore a light frown etched on her dark brows. The moment of truth would soon be upon them, as steam suddenly burst from the hinges of the main, cargo doors. The two Alamac scouts raised their weapons defensively, as they formed a defensive line across the crater opening. ChiChi also stood her ground, sliding her right leg to the side slightly as her fists clenched. It never hurt to be prepared, even if she was convinced there was no real danger. Something told her that the albino aliens thought so too. With a churning mechanical sound, the main doors finally begun to lower, revealing three figures of varying heights behind the cloud of steam and mist. It didn't take long for the dark eyes of one certain female to widen under raised brows, as the tallest of the three confidently stepped forwards. There was no mistaking that pointy, onyx black hair, the sharply chiselled face, and very lightly frowning eyes of the darkest, burnt umber shade.

"GOKU!"

There was no stopping the mountain woman as she rocketed forwards, flinging her arms out to be caught by strong hands around the waist, and lifted round in a laughing circle. Several pairs of eyes blinked while mouths gaped; a laughing Kakarot was a rarity indeed. Yet there was no mistaking the warm male chortling and the raised brows over an altogether, friendlier gaze. The couple were oblivious to their small audience, as ChiChi locked her arms and legs around her mate and he only welcomed the tight closeness by squeezing her full, womanly body against him. They surprised each other by the way they managed to devour each other with a deep, and very controlled gaze. It was almost as though they were testing each other's mental strength. If that was the case, ChiChi somewhat won the battle. It was Kakarot who plunged towards her lips first, though the gesture was well accepted on both sides. At last, ChiChi's feet found the floor, though as far as she was concerned, she was still floating high above on cloud nine. When the lingering kiss was broken, dark eyes really did drown within each other, and the two mates reminded each other of how it felt to be close again. ChiChi rested her hands over 'her Goku's' chest, feeling the strong heartbeat that brought a melancholy sigh past her vermilion pout. Kakarot was meanwhile just content to breath in unison with his woman, still holding her waist, where she had now twice been filled with his child. It tore him in half to know that he'd missed seeing the second life gradually grow inside her, or hear the first screams as the newborn entered the world. ChiChi knew exactly what her mate was thinking, as he pressed his hand to the _very_ slight, plump curve of her stomach. She swallowed back, then licked her lips, gazing lovingly up at him. Who needed words, when they shared such a strong connection?

As Kakarot buried his nose against ChiChi's hair, reminding him of her unique scent, the gesture also allowed him to peer over her scalp, to the nervous Gohan. It was so odd to see his father acting so devoted to this human woman, and even more alarming to witness the sound of his carefree chuckles and warmer expressions. But now, father and son exchanged more serious stares, and it was Gohan's turn to gulp as his father finally moved back from his mate slightly. ChiChi finally breathed a deep breath, letting her eyes re-focus again while the hand at her back steered her to face the two strangers waiting patiently near the ship. A new breath caught in her throat as her lightly squinted eyes examined the tall young man, who took a very cautious step closer. When he was reluctant to make the first move though, the mountain woman stepped closer still, and simply stared back for a long moment. Neither of them knew how to act, or what to say, while they examined each other. ChiChi lifted her hand to her parted pout, where lightly trembling fingers hovered a moment. Gohan attempted to form the shapes of words on his mouth, but no sounds would follow his questioning glare. Likewise, ChiChi felt that speech was far beyond her, and so she instead reached out to timidly feel the contours of the young man's face. He had his father's chiselled and slightly sharp features; the wide jaw, almond shaped eyes, and the slightly square, pointed chin. Yet the slightly curved and narrow nose resembled her own, along with the full, cupid's bow pout. As she looked into eyes that were slightly lighter than his father's, the woman's own eyes seemed to gradually tear up in reflective pools. She no longer doubted who this stranger was.

"My baby's all… grown up," she finally said in a slightly strained voice. Realisation struck her like a tumbling ton of bricks. Trying to be a mother to this fully grown man, was going to difficult.

The young female behind Gohan frowned lightly as she observed the unfolding scene. She saw how her mate had to exhale through his nostrils, as the woman's voice caused a tightening in his chest. Then how she'd referred to Gohan as 'my baby.' It wasn't exactly hard to draw any further conclusion from that, though Gohan was now frowning considerably. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but the tightening pain in his chest, didn't just make him feel uncomfortable. He found himself deeply yearning for the acceptance of this older woman, whose face and sense stirred a feeling of remembrance. He felt like he knew her, and either she could read his thoughts, or she felt exactly the same. Whichever was the case, Gohan found himself feeling the sudden embrace of the strange Earth woman, who wrapped her thickly toned arms around his waist. He stood very still for a moment, not sure how to react to the greeting that had broken the boundary of his personal circle. Yet nature and instincts overwhelmed his stoic warrior upbringing. At last, Gohan accepted the simple hug, and the glowing warmth that belonged to his mother.

"You're so tall," she mumbled against him, resting her head against his broad chest. "So like your father." Her shoulders tensed, and the demi-Saiyan had to close his frowning eyes as he felt her hands clinging to his back.

"Oh Gohan, please don't hate me." He smelt the salty tears before he felt them, staining the material over his chest in clear moisture. "It was never meant to be like this."

The father stood proudly as he watched the reconciliation, having to swallow back a lump in his throat. He could see his mate's shoulders and back shake with her increasing sobs, and he'd never understood how she managed to force the leakage from her eyes. But now, he had to grit his teeth firmly with strained and flaring nostrils, while he too felt the tightening discomfort within his own, broad chest. Kakarot had to look away, and so his dark eyes observed the two Almanac scouts for a moment. Content to remain an audience, they were now curiously investigating the outer shell of the Saiyan spacecraft. He had encountered their species before, and personally dealt with the three who had tried to protect Bulma and her son seven years ago. Realising they were no threat, his eyes darted to the cave opening delving deeply into a steep and rocky crevice. A small head of dark, spiky hair popped up, sneakily peering out at the scene. When large, curious eyes locked onto the fully grown Saiyan man, the boy ducked under the rocks again. Kakarot lightly frowned, venturing a step closer with a light smile lifting his pout again. He knew that mischievous little face.

"GOTEN! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A shrill, high-pitched female voice echoed beneath them, but nearby. ChiChi stiffened at the name, stepping and turning back from her eldest son and furiously drying her eyes with lingering sniffles. Another small head, this time covered by a curtain of lilac hair, popped up over the crater edge. Blue eyes observed the surface for a moment, and on seeing ChiChi apparently being held hostage by the strangers without the Almanac scouts in sight, the boy leapt up.

"Let her go!" Swinging his practice sword, he growled a moment, striking a well-balanced, offensive stance.

Up jumped the second boy in an initial blur of orange, until he settled next to the slightly taller and older boy, and struck his own combat pose. Nodding to each other, the boys gave the adults no further time to begin to protest or explain, as they charged forwards. Gohan and Videl could only stare with raised brows as the tallest boy swung his wooden sword back and forth at them, while Kakarot could only begun to chuckle warmly, as his dark-haired clone threw punches that resembled ChiChi's techniques perfectly.

"OW!" Videl winced and yelped as the flat of the blade struck her knee. The boy was stronger than he looked, but that was no wonder. There was no mistaking the furry brown tails wrapped around both of their small waists.

"Both of you stop it!" ChiChi scolded, managing to get a handful of the back of Trunk's clothing and lift him away before he could cause anymore harm. He growled, swinging his sword still even as he was lifted.

At last, a blue-haired head popped up from the main crevice opening, and the clumsier of these older two Earthling females, climbed out from the steep hole. Unlike ChiChi, the Capsule Corp heiress was extremely fashion conscious, even when stranded in the middle of nowhere. Bulma Briefs had managed to go through many different haircuts, and had once even let the mountain woman cut her blue locks, which had been a disaster never repeated again. Currently she wore her hair to her shoulders in a very sharp cut, with an even fringe held back by a pair of neon yellow and black goggles. As soon as her yellow moon boots found the upper ground level and she straightened herself, the woman's blue eyes widened.

"Holy crap!" Bulma shrieked, quickly fumbling for the gun holstered at her hip. Not only had the Saiyan warship landed rather close, but there were three of them standing right in front of her, and being assaulted by the two boys.

"It's alright!" ChiChi attempted to soothe the stilled boys, having snatched the sword from Trunks, and pulled Goten away from Kakarot. "These are friends and… our family."

Kakarot briefly regarded the other female Earthling, who still boasted her strange blue hair and pretty but slightly matured features. Apparently her son had now grown up, into the lilac-haired boy now folding his lightly toned arms and frowning at each of the strange Saiyans. The last time Kakarot had seen either of them, the young Prince had been barely four years old, and his nervous wreck of a mother was recovering from a major breakdown. He regarded her with a light nod, but Bulma was quick to look away and observe the two other Saiyans. This younger male and female, stood close to one another, and seemed equally shocked by the whole situation. The young man even rested a hand behind his head, looking extremely bashful with his averted eyes. The young woman meanwhile, calmly observed her surroundings, lightly grasping her mate's hand. When pale cerulean eyes rested on Bulma, the two females narrowed their gazes at one another. _'There's something familiar about her,' _Bulma thought in particular.

Videl meanwhile, was beyond confused. First, the dark-haired woman had turned Gohan's father into a devoted puppy dog, then she'd even hugged Gohan and started to cry. By then, Videl had gathered that they were all related somehow, and upon sensing her mate's distressed ki levels, she'd tried her best to comfort him. But then two children had attacked from out of nowhere. There was no way she was going to hit a child back, even if one of them was smacking her repetitively with his toy sword. Now there was another strange woman, but she was missing a tail, just like the other one. It left only one other explanation, so she blurted out her accusation.

"You're both… _human_?" No one really heard her however, except for Gohan, and if they did, they paid little attention. Bulma was only concerned about dragging her son away by the ear to be scolded for running away. While ChiChi had grasped her own son's hand, to move back to Kakarot. All Gohan did, was squeeze Videl's hand, and briefly glance down at her with the tensing of his jaw. He wasn't ready to speak yet, not when another scene was unravelling in front of them.

ChiChi knelt down by her youngest son under the shadow of her cautious mate, and rested her hands on small shoulders. Her tone soft and mothering, trying her very best to explain things to vulnerable and impressionable ears.

"Do you remember the story I told you?" She started, brushing wild hair away from the boy's wide eyes. "About the young boy, whose father was a hero?"

Goten nodded. "Uh-huh. His daddy went away to rescue the planet from the evil lizard and… and the mommy said one day he'd come back."

Both Kakarot and Gohan exchanged uneasy glances, while Bulma and Videl both frowned for similar yet mutually unknown reasons. Only ChiChi nodded with a light smile, proud of her little boy. It had been difficult to teach him basic things, such as what a mother and a father was, or the meaning of family. The Almanac were a bad example, since they were genderless and ageless. So that left only stories as a form of teaching and moulding the young mind under the instruction of her firm belief in the old traditions.

"That's right, and remember how I told you the story was part true? How you were just like that little boy?" The child nodded and sucked on his lower lip slightly. No further explanation was needed, as ChiChi cast her eyes up to the tall man who attentively stood over them. Goten followed his mothers eye-line, looking back and forth between the two adults a moment. At last, he settled his gaze on the strange man, and a carefree little giggle escaped from his smiling lips.

"Hey! You look like me!" The boy exclaimed, still grinning and giggling as large hands finally lowered to lift him from the waist. As the restrained Kakarot straightened and held his son up, chubby little arms reached out, trying to grab at the spiky hair that matched his own perfectly.

"Are you a hero?" Kakarot didn't know how to respond to such a question, especially when asked so innocently with wide eyes staring expectantly at him. But if that was what the boy understood to be the makings of a father, then he could only nod, very slowly. ChiChi came to the rescue, standing closer to rest her hand on Kakarot's shoulder.

"His name is… Goku." The child instantly beamed; Goku had been the name of the hero in the story. The boy was quick to draw conclusions, as the hero Goku was said to have two sons, one of whom Goten had been named after.

"So are you my daddy? Like in the story?"

When 'Goku' nodded again with a warmer, more relieved smile, he was surprised once more by the way Goten just accepted this fact. Child's minds, being so simple and easy to accept fairytale endings, especially these more human children. Small arms reached for the thick neck, as the boy silently asked for a hug. Goku could hardly deny that simple gesture, and closed his eyes as he breathed a content sigh. To be surrounded by his woman and two sons, gave him the greatest feeling of a growing warmth inside his chest.

For four spectators, the green-eyed monster indeed reared his ugly head for a moment.

Bulma sighed, trying her best to ignore the constant tugs at her dress, from a frowning Trunks.

"How come Goten gets a hero for a dad?" he asked. The woman's face gradually scrunched up, but when he realised the damage done by his innocent question, it was far too late. Turning her back on the happy reunion scene that she'd always wanted for herself, the heiress struggled to find her way back down the gaping crevice opening. Meanwhile, Videl shifted her weight a little uncomfortably. It was bad enough that they'd landed on this strange, barren asteroid. Now this woman was revealed to be Kakarot's mate, Gohan's mother, and now this little boy was also her child. Why had they been abandoned here, and for how long? At least a few years she presumed, since the boy seemed initially oblivious to his father's true identity. And who or what was this Goku? She glanced at Gohan for answers, and found the further tensing of his jaw. The only reply he gave, was how he suddenly turned his back on the scene also, and retreated back inside the spaceship.

'_Great,' _she thought to herself with a heavy sigh, watching after him a moment. If anyone should be storming off in a sulking huff, surely it should have been her? The Earthling who had been stolen from her home, forced to live with aliens, and then told that she was half Saiyan. Then that her mother was an evil witch and most likely dead. Videl rolled her eyes, and wished that the bond was still raw enough for her to delve past her mate's mental shields. At least she could sense the pain he was feeling, and the overall tension between each separate being. Frowning a moment, she felt another set of eyes on her. The lilac haired boy was glaring at her with a light frown of his own. She averted her eyes a moment, not really know what to do or what this kid suddenly expected from her. It didn't stop him from walking closer, and then staring up at her slightly taller form.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Trunks rudely asked, wondering if she was also related to Goten. To his surprise, her pale cerulean eyes looked back down to him, and she exhaled a stifled half-chuckle. If only either of them realised they were in fact half-cousins, maybe then they both wouldn't feel so left out and incredibly alone right now.

"Heh, I wish I knew kid," Videl finally answered. Briefly looking back to the happy family again, her own jaw tightened, and she shook her head. "I wish I knew."

_To be continued…_


	29. Chapter 29: The Price of Humanity

**A.N.** Sorry for the huge delay! I haven't quit, just a mixture of distractions and some slight internet failure, leading to more distractions. Next chapter will be coming soon(er)!

x

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Price of Humanity**

_THUD!_

Flats of knuckles collided with the inner casing of the warship's shell wall, and the owner exhaled an exasperated, heavy breath. Drawing his hand away, the other fist launched to strike in the exact same place, though still failing to leave even the slightest of marks in the toughest of metals. Gohan lowered what felt like a very heavy, swollen head, and felt himself shake with this new, uncontrollable emotion. To be frank, it had all been too much; meeting his mother, and then seeing how his parents had embraced his younger brother. He wasn't really sure what he felt brewing inside of him, especially when he'd seen how happy the three of them were. How idyllic they were, standing there like the perfect symbol of what a real family should look like. Then there was him, standing on the sidelines. Was it anger at the exclusion? Disappointment, when he'd expected something else. Something _more_?

"ARGH!"

Unleashing part of his pent up emotion in that loud cry, Gohan slumped forwards against the wall, heaving more heavy breaths as he struggled with duel problems. On one hand, he was trying to tell himself how weak he must look right now. How pathetically human, and therefore a total disgrace to his Saiyan Blood. If his father saw him like this, no doubt he'd be swift turn his back on such a sight. Or so Gohan told himself. But on the other hand, he couldn't stop what was only natural. He deeply wished he could be young again. He wished he was still a little boy craving the attention of his parents: To be trained by his father, and then nurtured by his mother. It hadn't struck him as an issue before, not even when Kakarot had first revealed the news of his mate and second son. Sure, as a child he'd craved what he didn't have, but he'd grown to accept his situation, and cherish what he did have. Gohan had never been a jealous person, and so in these past very few days, he'd mostly dealt with preparing himself for the hour in which he would finally meet his estranged mother and little brother. Together with other matters, namely sealing the bond with his intended mate. Only right now, did he wish that he could have experienced the upbringing, that Goten undoubtedly would. Only now, had all the emotional bricks came tumbling down on him.

"You really need to stop hiding things from me."

The intruder caught the young demi-Saiyan completely off-guard. How long had she been watching him, he wondered. Yet there was no doubt over who the silent intruder was, now that she'd spoken. Preparing himself for this next onslaught of emotion, Gohan took a deep breath before straightening from his slouched position against the cargo hold wall. Dark, troubled eyes slowly turned to face the young female. She stood with her arms folded, but wore a far lesser frown than Gohan expected. Still, it was very clear that she was disappointed with him.

_'Not now,'_ he desperately thought to himself, knowing that an argument was no doubt festering. So his shoulder turned, allowing his back to seek the support of the wall once more.

As soon as her so-called 'mate' had stormed off, Videl had decided it was probably best to wait a moment before following after him. That plan hadn't exactly followed through for long though. Having to stand around like a spare rib, watching Kakarot continue to play happy family, had been awfully difficult to swallow. The fact was, Videl had been sourly reminded of her own father. Sure, Hercule had his annoying moments, and he still treated her like his baby girl sometimes. But that no longer mattered. For once in her life, she was genuinely missing him. Having lost count of how long she'd actually be parted from Earth, to Videl, it felt like months. She didn't just want to see her father again though, even if he wasn't related by blood. Hercule was still her father, the only father she'd ever known, and ever will know. He was also still capable of showing her that unique, fatherly love, that no other being could ever hope to replace. The type of love Kakarot had already been showing to his lively, hyperactive new son. So she kept her arms folded, and resumed her staring, even as Gohan clearly sighed and tried to avert her presence with his side-long stance.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" She gave him time to react, but knew he wouldn't. He regarded her a moment with his dark eyes, only to look away. So she continued relentlessly. "I mean… I think I know _why_ you did it this time but… really Gohan. If you think lying to me is a way of protecting me, then you're wrong! When are you going to learn that?"

It annoyed Videl even further that Gohan still didn't even have the courtesy of looking her in the eye. It annoyed her because the sheepish look he briefly gave her, followed by the more sterner tensing of his jaw, just made her anger and frustration melt._ 'Damn him,'_ she grumbled to herself, and heaved a loud sigh. As she approached, he kept his head down. Then, his knees bent, and he found himself sliding down the wall as she pursued further. Dark eyes remained lowered, remaining fixed on the floor, even as his muscles tensed slightly to the caring hand that rested against his upper arm. If he tried to speak, he feared that he might just explode with whatever was boiling in his tight chest. Videl sighed again, wishing she could be sterner with him. But not everything was about her, and right now, she could see that even if he wouldn't admit it, Gohan needed her.

"Even if you thought you meant well, in the end, you're still hurting me. And you know, I thought this whole bond deal would actually change things." Strangely half-chuckling, she shook her head. "In fact, I really do wish I could still read your damn mind. At least, sometimes. You're so… secretive."

It surprised Gohan further how Videl suddenly lifted his arm, and ducked her head under the gap until his arm rested heavily over her slightly arched back. Forced to lift his gaze to her inquiring eyes by the fingertips that touched under his triangular chin, he tensed again upon seeing the tender forgiveness in those peering, cerulean depths. That uncomfortable lump in his throat, returned.

"You wanted to learn what being human is, right?" She asked plainly, though her voice quite soft. "You wanna know what I think? I think you're feeling pretty human right now. You're just not sure if you should let yourself feel or not."

Videl saw how his nostrils flared, and then how he tried to duck his head away to the side. She knew that she was right. That he was trying to avoid this conversation, but she would only refuse to grant him that retreat. Now when she knew that running away wasn't going to help. He needed to feel human right now, because being human was the best way to deal with this. Or so she thought. So her hands cupped his jaw line, imprisoning his eyes to the mercy of her stare once more.

"I've called you a lot of things, but I never thought you'd be a quitter."

"I'm no quitter," he quietly countered, almost growling the words. Again, she huffed a half-chuckle in quick response.

"Oh yeah? So why are you hiding in here, instead of being with your family? Do you have any idea what I would give right now, just to see _my_ family again?"

"But I don't know who those people are!" He again countered, breathing increasing slightly as he suppressed a natural growl. "Look at my father. I've never seen him father so…"

He had to suddenly close his eyes tightly, shaking his head as he grit his teeth a moment. Yet the persistent Videl hovered over him still, pressing further for the emotional release he was so clearly with-holding. She knew what he wanted to say.

"And that scares you?"

Gohan didn't know how to answer that; for a moment he just breathed, struggling to nod his head, and then shake it, and then heaving an exasperated breath.

"I don't know!"

"Because you thought you could deal with this, on your own? Right?"

"I'm strong," he mostly told himself. Videl felt his clenching fist pull at the material over her back, but remained firm and confident, even as her mate seemed more bestial than human. "I _can_ conquer this. I _will _conquer it."

"Conquer your feelings?" She canted her head to the side slightly, "I already told you, that's impossible. Besides, how can you even try to do that when you don't even know how you feel?"

"I know how I feel."

"So spit it out already. Isn't admitting something the first step to recovery?"

"I… I feel…"

"…Yes?"

"I feel so… so _cheated_!" He finally choked, much to Videl's own relief. She was there to catch him as he fell into the pit of his own emotion; to hold onto his shaking shoulders, at let him bury his face against her collar.

"Of course you do," she cooed, soothing her hand over his back. "And it's okay to feel that way."

Videl didn't exactly need to read his mind to know that he didn't quite agree with her on that, but neither did he try to return to his cold, exterior shell. He just sat there, accepting the warm comfort she was willing to offer him, in exchange for him opening up to her in this weak moment. She relished in these moments, adoring his honesty all the more. It made her feel strong, and that meant she could share the strength with him. Right now, she knew he would really need it.

"At least your mom seems like a nice woman. Heh, at least you don't have to worry about her jabbing your ass with weird drugs or…" She trailed off upon feeling how Gohan squeezed her against him, reminded her just how fragile she sometimes felt against his stronger body. "Er… right. I'll shut up."

Neither teen realised that another pair of eyes were upon them, as they nuzzled and caressed each other. The silent intruder stood with her hands clasped in front of her, dark eyes stinging as she witnessed the pain of her firstborn son. It hadn't just been Videl who had seen Gohan storm off. Even though ChiChi had enjoyed the joyful reunion between Goku and Goten, she had also been trying to prepare herself for a possibility of rejection from her firstborn. He could blame her for many things, or ask her why she didn't try harder to see him. Why she allowed herself to be considered dead. Then, the way he'd stormed off, only confirmed these fears. Before she could muster up the courage to chase after him though, the other 'Saiyan' female had beaten her to the chase. For a moment, ChiChi had been filled with joy. Had her little boy found himself a mate already? Did he have a family of his own? The mountain woman had smiled and beamed with the slowly contriving possibilities that formed in her slightly devious and wishful mind. There was so much she didn't know about her son, but so much she wanted to find out. So much catching up to do. Even if she had missed nineteen years of his life, there were so many more years left, that she so desperately wanted to be an important part of. So at last, she'd managed to leave Goten in the safe company of his father. Only, upon stepping through the cargo deck, she hadn't expected to be greeted by the sight she now looked upon.

"Gohan?"

This new voice caught the two, nuzzling teens, a little by surprise. Both of them tensed, especially Videl, while Gohan canted his head in the direction of the peering woman.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Well actually, she did. As much she tried to maintain her polite demeanour, it was already slipping. "But we really need to talk." Dark eyes snapped to the young female, and the two women exchanged uneasy glances. "Alone."

Videl had to frown slightly; this woman certainly was pushy. But one look at Gohan, and she knew that he wanted this discussion. So she nodded, and leaned closer to impart her comforting words to his ear.

"I'll be outside."

Both teens stood, led by Videl who was first to find her feet. The two Earth-women formally nodded to each other once they were parallel to each other. By the time Videl had completely left, Gohan was both standing and moving away from the wall slightly. He no longer needed the support, not when his mate had gifted him with her own, unique strength. ChiChi hesitated a moment though. It was remarkable to be looking at her estranged son, who wasn't quite the image of his father, but certainly shared similar features. She had to sigh to herself. This was difficult, even for a brave albeit very sheltered woman, who was rarely scared of anything.

"I always wondered what you would look like." She started, finally making fixed eye contact, and stepping a little closer. "The last time I saw you, I think you were…" Only to trail off, breaking eye contact a moment to stare to the side in brief thought.

"Yes," she nodded, her smile fading slightly. "You were just ten." Following the statement, Gohan was forced to swallow back lightly, while his mother returned her smiling eyes to him, and even expelled a light, disbelieving chuckle.

"But you've changed so much." ChiChi advanced forwards, unleashing a light sigh as she stopped at an arm's length, to the side of her struggling son. He was actually finding it difficult to meet her gaze, and this alarmed him greatly. She, on the other hand, was determined to study the curious, burnt umber shade of his otherwise dark eyes.

"Well, I suppose even a Saiyan can't stay young forever. Your father certainly hasn't aged much but I… well." ChiChi shook her head, trying to get back on track. By now, she was more or less directly in front of him, allowing her a closer inspection with strict eye contact alone.

"You still have my eyes though," she declared quite proudly. "I remember, just before they… they…" then trailed off once more. Gohan knew what she was going to say in the blank space; _'before they took him away from her.'_ But she skipped over that, and continued with her smiling eyes once more.

"You looked so much like your father, until you looked up at me with those same eyes." Another forlorn sigh. "I knew it wouldn't be easy. There were times where I wanted to hold you or, just tell you everything would be alright."

Pausing yet again, ChiChi reached out, laying her gentle touch against her son's arm. He initially flinched, not used to the contact from this woman, yet her perseverance made him relax.

"I still do," she confessed, her voice quieter and a little more strained. The pure-hearted woman expressed her emotions far easier than Gohan, who did his best to keep biting back on the stinging pain he could feel in his sinuses. He had to swallow back more harshly this time, and wanted to re-pressed his palm against the wall for some much needed support.

"There's so much I want to know about you. So much I can still teach you, if you'd let me."

The gentler side of the mountain woman was a rarity, and Gohan should really be thanking his lucky stars that he should be greeted by this, as opposed to her other, very short-tempered and bossy persona. Or maybe it didn't really matter. Perhaps he would come to love her regardless, just as his father had. If he gave her the chance.

"Will you give me a chance?"

As he looked into his mother's expectant eyes, Gohan found himself lightly smiling, and granting her with a simple nod. It was all he could do, given that his voice felt non-existent right now. Meanwhile, ChiChi could hardly contain her happiness, and so as she squeezed her son's hands rather tightly, Gohan also found himself bombarded by a dozen questions firing at him, all at once.

"So! Who was that girl? Is she your wife? Oh Gohan! Tell me all about her! Where did you meet her? What's her name? Is she a Saiyan? Oooh! Am I a grandmother already?"

* * *

Outside, Kakarot was also getting in touch with his other, extremely rare gentle side. Goten was certainly a bundle of joy; very carefree and easily distracted, despite his upbringing and the conditions of his home planet. Right now, he was pointing out all the little things the planet had to offer to his attentive father. But behind the very human façade, was a strong ki frequency. ChiChi had been fond of the martial arts and hand-to-hand combat in particular, so Kakarot didn't doubt for a second that she'd neglected to pass down her knowledge to Goten. She'd often sighed to her mate, and wished she could've done the same for Gohan, even though that had been strictly forbidden.

"And this is Trunks!" Kakarot's attention was gained towards the lilac-haired boy who Goten now stood by, and they regarded each other with a light nod.

"So, you're Goten's dad." The boy stated, seeming lightly indifferent to the whole scenario. The royal child certainly had his father's eyes, except for the exotic, blue colouring. He also had his father's sharper nose and defined pout, but his mother's slightly softer jaw line.

"Where've you been all this time." It was hardly even a question, and furthermore, it amazed Kakarot how regal the fatherless Prince was. Clearly he'd been spoilt by his overbearing mother.

"Serving the King," the Saiyan simply answered. Bulma had made it very clear on the two occasions Kakarot had visited, that she wanted Vegeta to know nothing about Trunks, just as the son in turn would know nothing of his true father. The request was to be respected, especially since Kakarot didn't even know if the King still lived. It would of course be wishful thinking, to presume a Saiyan of so much raw power could be easily defeated.

"Huh? What's a King?" But Kakarot certainly didn't expect_ that_ answer from the dumbfounded boy.

"It's a princesses daddy!" Goten jumped, proud of himself for being able to teach the older Trunks something knew. "Like the evil Snake princess story! Her daddy was an evil demon King."

Trunks regarded Goten with a sidelong glance, then muttered a 'humph' sound. "So your dad's been serving a demon? Doesn't sound like a hero if you ask me."

"He is too!" Goten immediately countered, feet sliding into a fighting stance as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Nuh-uh!" Trunks relished the challenge, even lightly smirking as he closed his eyes smugly, and crossed his arms. "Heroes don't do bad things. Everyone knows _that_."

"Stop it, both of you." Two sets of young eyes, looked up at the towering form of the apparent Hero, as he folded his far broader arms, and glared down at them seriously. "A Saiyan knows when he does not need to fight with his tongue. If your words strike true, then you need only prove your point, using your fists."

Nodding in complete understanding, the clever Goten suddenly surprised Trunks with his well-aimed, chopping punch against the upper arm. The older boy even wailed slightly, as the harsh attack caught him completely off guard.

"Goten! What was that for?"

The proud laughter of 'Goku' rollicked above the two boys, and he even ruffled Goten's hair. The child grinned and laughed while a grumbling Trunks just rubbed his sore arm. It was a start, but Kakarot could see that he had much to teach the young boy. Both of them, in fact. He strangely felt obliged to impart some Saiyan knowledge to the young Prince. It was the least he could do, and the last ounce of respect he would ever show to the Royal family of his species.

"That's it son!"

Videl stepped out from the battleship then, wiping the back of her hand across lightly tearful eyes. Honestly, she wanted to be there with Gohan while he made amends with his mother, though she knew they needed to have the moment between themselves. Still, she couldn't help wishing she could have the same reunion. She was even wondering what it would've been like if her apparent birth-mother had been a little more honest with her from day one. Though it was pointless to think of such things now, when they could never, ever be.

"Who's she?" Goten was quick to ask, after giggling from his successful evasion from Trunks' counterattack. "Ow!" Though he wasn't so lucky with the next attack. "Hey, no fair!"

The two boys scrambled, with a chuckling and smiling Kakarot still watching over them. Briefly, he regarded Videl, smile lightly dropping, though his eyes remained calm. Even if his son wasn't paying complete attention, he answered the question nonetheless.

"She's a friend."

It was all Goten needed to hear, and so he quickly ran behind the safety of his father's legs to avoid Trunks. Then he escaped to run behind Videl, still laughing in his carefree way. Though she was a little startled at first by the young rather hyperactive boy, she soon learnt what a handful these two demi-Saiyans were. Trunks had retrieved his practice sword, and was now running in circles around Videl, chasing the swift Goten. It was all rather dizzy, though at least a smile was finally breaking the young woman's stoic exterior.

"C'mon guys," she managed to half-chuckle while trying to stop one of the boys. "Cut it out already." But in the end, it was she who had to move away, before the wild Goten could run between her legs again, or circle around her over and over. Much to the increasing annoyance of Trunks. At last, Goten was completely open for attack, and the two boys happily sparred while Videl came to stand by Kakarot, and fold her arms.

"They sure are… wild." She dryly stated, casting a side-long glance to the far taller man. He retained his proud smirk, even as he looked down at the young woman.

"What else would you expect from a Saiyan? Halfling, or not."

"Hmph," she lightly chortled, maintaining her indifferent stance. "So then who's the other one? Is this some kind of, half-blood retreat?"

"Somewhat," he lightly frowned, ignoring the other question entirely. "We should discuss our options soon. This planet can no longer be their home. Neither can it be ours."

"Right," Videl nodded, her tone remaining quite dry. "And here I was thinking I'd be the next human to be abandoned here."

"Not unless you were with child." Gasping lightly, the young woman glared up at the Saiyan, to find that, _fortunately_, he was joking.

"That's not funny!" Kakarot just kept grinning however, reading the human female's thoughts rather well. He knew that the whole situation would seem odd to her, but she would also see that she had nothing to worry about. The simple fact was; Kakarot prided himself on taking care of his family.

"And they weren't abandoned," he again somewhat avoided further conflict by changing the topic. "Actually, they escaped."

Videl had to narrow her eyes somewhat, and fully turned to face the tall man. "And?"

He regarded her full also, frowning lightly as she pressed him further on the subject. Either it was a female tendency to be nosey as hell, or she shared the same traits as his own mates. Or maybe it was just a human thing. Either way, his jaw tensed slightly.

"Know this. We believe that, once mated, there is no escape. In the end, you will always be found. I just hope none of us will ever learn the downfall of this myth."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground caverns, Bulma had retreated to her small, enclosed personal space. Aside from the clothes she'd salvaged over the years, were various gadgets she was in the process of fixing, along with spare parts dotted here and there. Among them, was a very large engine piece in the corner of the room. She had salvaged it from a stray ship that had crashed on the asteroid sanctuary, and tried her best to fix it. After all, it had once been the vital ingredient needed for her escape, almost nine years ago. But now, it was just an abandoned wreck, completely burnt out, and regardless of that; fuel was a redundant resource. Glancing over at the abandoned object, the heiress sighed. It was bad enough that she had to watch ChiChi play happy families, without now remembering how she'd first bickered with the woman.

"We can't stay here," a very slightly pregnant Bulma had insisted. They had been hiding out in their escape spaceship, which was in fact the cargo ship destined for Earth. The bump was only just beginning to show, but she was unaffected by her condition as she lay on her back in the ship's engine core room. The engine was a little dodgy, but she knew she could fix it, along with the tracking controls.

"If I can fix this, then we can go home."

"This_ is_ our home," ChiChi had insisted rather sternly, hands on her wide hips. "If we go back to Earth, Vegeta will surely find us. He'll realise how we escaped, and then what Bulma? He'll take you back to his planet, wait for his son to be born, and then, he'll kill you."

"No… h-he wouldn't."

"Yes, he would! He doesn't care about you! That child," the mountain woman pointed to Bulma's stomach. "Will be taken away before you can even hold it. Believe me, I know."

"But they didn't kill _you_. You said Goku loves you. Something must have changed."

"Losing my son was as good as dying," ChiChi admitted sternly. "And my Goku is different. But that King, he's as rotten as his father. It must run in the foul blood." That had been enough to make Bulma wail, suddenly clutching at her stomach and quivering with ascending sobs. Foul blood. The same foul blood that now festered in her womb.

"Oh Kame, no! I want to wake up and be told this was all just a horrible nightmare. This place is horrible! There's no way I can give birth here ChiChi, I just can't! I don't even… I don't want this baby! …._OW_!"

The brash mountain woman had slapped her new friend quite harshly across the cheek.

"Stop your whining and get a grip! You're going to be a mother in a few months, and you need to prepare yourself for that new adventure. Besides, that's a life you're talking about. You can't just get rid of it! Do you want to be a murderer?" The woman wailed again; she'd never really thought of it like that. The reality of her situation just hurt even more.

"But! But every time I look him.. her.. whatever! I'm just going to be reminded of you-know-who! He or she, will be half Vegeta! I don't think I can - OW!" Another slap, this time backhanded across the other cheek. "Damn it stop hitting meeee!" A sulking Bulma slumped her shoulders, now pressing her palms to both stinging cheeks defensively.

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself, start thinking about the positives, and maybe I will."

"What positives? There are n- DON'T YOU DARE!" The former-heiress shrieked and shielded herself, as the mountain woman huffed and clenched her fists. Of course, she wasn't about to hit the exotic woman again, but she was going to talk some sense into her.

"If you don't want the responsibility, then fine. You can give the child to me. I will gladly look after it. But I am not letting you try anything stupid. You are having this baby!"

It was hardly the pep-talk Bulma was used to, but seven months later, and her healthy son was born. It wasn't the first time the two women would argue either, and this was inevitable, since they came from two entirely different backgrounds. But they had gradually formed a strange friendship, and now Bulma would be damned if she let ChiChi run off with her perfect Saiyan mate, meanwhile abandoning her one and only friend on the asteroid. The heiress knew what she wanted, and it was about time she made it happen.

_To be continued…._


	30. Chapter 30: A New Home?

**Chapter 30: A New Home?**

A new council had finally gathered in the main control room of the great, Saiyan Battleship. A council consisting of family and friends, and the union of two specific races. The survival of rare friendships and much more, between outlawed Saiyans, and their Human companions. The two youngest demi-Saiyans had been left in the care of the Almanac, where the prospects of sword training had distracted the two boys from their initial curiosity of the spaceship. Then various questions and complaining as to why the grown-ups needed to talk in private. ChiChi had of course insisted on preparing a meal first, and then making sure the boys were settled, before they got down to more serious business. A rather quiet Bulma helped where she could, and then distracted herself with odd, outstanding repairs. Now, they were all seated in a circle in the large, white room, and each had many questions. Thanks to Kakarot's explanation, they were all soon pretty much up to date on where things stood. Both in the past, yet more so with the present. Though the news of King Vegeta had hardly been comforting for a certain heiress, who cringed and wailed as the plot thickened. ChiChi did her best to comfort and calm the easily flustered blue-haired beauty, but it was pointless when Kakarot only continued to worsen the situation with further, bitter truths.

"He will stop at nothing to find his son, no matter the cost."

It took a warm cup of herbal tea, and a lot of back-rubbing to ease the hyperventilating Earth woman into a more relaxed state, enabling Kakarot to finally continue.

"The fact is, you're no longer safe here. We need to figure out what we should do. Do we stay and make a stand here? Or do we find somewhere else. Whatever we choose, we need to be aware of the fact that Vegeta _will_ find us."

By which point, the poor Bulma had finally briefly fainted. It was just as well really, though unfortunately, ChiChi was able to revive the struggling woman and again, start to rub her back in soothing attempts. Now that the floor was open to suggestion though, Videl wasted no time in voicing her opinion.

"If he'll find us wherever we go, what does it matter? To me, the choice is simple. We have to pick a planet where we will have allies who could help us."

"We… don't really have any allies," Gohan bashfully added. It was true; Saiyans had pretty much made sure that they were both the strongest, and most hated race in the universe. "We could end up fighting for the right to be on another planet. Even if we somehow gained their help without fighting an all-out war, there's no guarantee that they'll stay on our side."

"Gohan's right," Kakarot interjected with a stoic nod. "The King's power is the only persuasion he needs. Our last stand could come sooner than we hoped for."

"Well you didn't let me finish," Videl scowled in a slightly more raised voice. Folding her arms, she glared at the father and son, heaving a slightly frustrated breath through her nose. "We're not just Saiyans here you know. We're humans as well. You didn't blow up Earth, right? So _we_ still have friends there. The rest is simple." One certain Earthling in particular, was more than excited to hear this.

"YES!" Bulma Briefs leapt to her feet, actually managing to startle the otherwise calm ChiChi considerably. "FINALLY someone who's on _my_ wavelength here! Don't you see? SHE'S RIGHT!"

Though the rest of the outlaw council were a little less convinced by this outburst. At least Videl managed to be calm and reasonable, whereas Bulma was just talking at a million miles per hour at an alarming velocity. Gohan even flinched as he almost thought his ears had popped.

"OH YES! I AM THE CAPSULE CORP HEIRESS! WE HAVE GUNS AND MONEY AND… EVERYTHING WE NEED! IT WILL WORK, I SW-"

Thankfully, she was cut short by ChiChi's sudden tug, that brought the excited woman crashing back down into her chair. At least she finally remembered to breathe upon impact. Videl swallowed slightly, not sure if she wanted to break this news to such an animated woman. The Capsule Corp heiress certainly wasn't what she expected.

"I hate to break it to you Miss Briefs, but uh… Capsule Corp was kinda, bought out."

"WHAT?" The woman was on her feet again, and this time it was the flinching Videl who put her hands over her ears momentarily.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, trying to pick her words a little more carefully. Though it was inevitable that however she said it, the woman would only hyperventilate further. "You see, there was no one to take over the business when your… when Dr. Briefs d-died. So! Erm… the Red Ribbon Corp bought the company and, it's been like that for years ever since."

A dumbfounded Bulma sunk back down into her chair, jaw still dropped as she stared at the harbinger of such terrible news. "_My_ company… sold _out_? How can that be! Dad would've left everything to me! He… I… _oh_."

"Right," Videl frowned lightly, cutting in as the older woman finally trailed off. "So you see now? You were kind of, missing, and the planet was in a pretty bad shape after the two Saiyans took over for a while. Or so I'm told. Apparently, the Red Ribbon Army fought so bravely, so in the end, Capsule Corp was pretty much just, given to them. Kind of like their… well, their reward."

If Bulma's jaw could drop any lower, it certainly did.

"Then he just have to get my company back! WE HAVE TO! IT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE! I worked my ass off for that inheritance, not to mention that I, am a NOBEL PRIZE WINNING WOMAN! … Or I would be if YOU didn't help kidnap me in the first place!" As she pointed at the wide-eyed Kakarot, it was ChiChi who took over on the Saiyan defensive side.

"HEY! Don't you blame my Goku for anything! He did nothing of the sort!"

"OH YES HE DID! Him and that… Toma.. Tora.. Whatever-guy! They told me all I had to do was fix their engines. _Make them run faster_, they told me. _Make them better_, but then, BAM! There I was, being hauled into outer space with them! I did exactly what they asked of me, and look what ha-"

"LIAR!"

"Your precious 'Goku' is the liar!" Now the so-called 'Goku' had two very furious women staring at him expectantly, and could only rest his hand behind his head in the same, simple-minded bashfulness that his son had previously shown.

"I was just following orders," he countered in his honest defence, and received an unimpressed 'humph' from both women. "And can we not argue about what happened in the past? This isn't the time to bicker. We need to figure out what we're doing to secure our future."

"That's right!" ChiChi quickly agreed, wasting no time in shooting Bulma a harsh, scolding glare. It didn't stop the heiress from childishly sticking her tongue out. Gohan and Videl exchanged uneasy glances. At this rate, the conversation was going to take forever.

"So, back on topic." Videl attempted to steer the conversation back to her idea again. "If we did move to Earth, we would have the possibility of Bulma's uh… of Capsule Corp, and maybe the Red Ribbon guys. Plus we have my dad, and the rest of the E.D.F too. It wouldn't be the first time we dealt with Saiyans either."

"Shugesh and Borgos were strong," Kakarot calmly explained. "But that was _then_. This is now. Vegeta is an extremely powerful opponent, quite possibly the strongest Saiyan living. Who knows what else he'll bring to Earth. We could face an all out war."

"I don't want to even think about the damage a whole army of Saiyan Elite warriors could cause." Videl frowned to Gohan as he added his own input, but was stubborn enough to voice the full potential of her plan.

"And you're both underestimating the power of humans. As a nation, we're a pretty strong force combined. We'd have time to prepare ourselves for the worst, and we've already proved that we can handle two Saiyans, and _that_ was in the past. We're amazing strategists. We'll figure something out. We have to!"

"You didn't exactly put up much of a fight this time though." Gohan hated to be so frank, but he didn't like the loopholes in Videl's theories. "When we returned to Earth, you guys pretty much just let us take over again. One Oozaru later, and the trade agreement was back on track."

"If your E.D.F can't handle one Oozaru, then how will you expect to take on the potential of dozens?" Gohan nodded to his father's equally blunt addition, leaving a very irritated Videl to growl and fold her arms.

"What other choice do we have? If you're so full of options, why not make your own suggestion? Then the rest of us can have a chance to shoot down your so-called bad ideas."

"I don't think it's a bad idea." All eyes turned to ChiChi, no longer quietly listening and judging the options for herself. "She… Oh I'm sorry. I mean, Videl, is right. We would have allies on Earth. But there is still one problem that worries me. That is, the moon." While the woman briefly paused, the others had already grasped the concept of what her continuation would be. All except for Videl, who blinked in clear confusion.

"The… _moon_?"

"Yes. I'm sure Goku and Gohan could control themselves but, it's the boys you see… They still have their tails, but they've never actually turned. They wouldn't know how to control their Oozaru form. It could turn out to be a complete disaster."

"We could always just have them removed?" Now all eyes shot to Bulma, who instantly became defensive under the various motives behind the harsh stares. "What? I don't want my son being called names at school! He can't be a normal kid on Earth with a damn tail! What will the neighbours say?"

Sadly, only Videl seemed to agree, while Kakarot very openly growled at the notion. "I will not see either of my sons removed of their Saiyan pride, and you would be wise to consider this for your own son also. This is no longer up for discussion."

"Oh yes it is!" Kakarot growled once more as the heiress slammed her fists on her thighs, trying to gain attention and strength in her argument. "I don't give a damn about your Saiyan pride! If we're moving to Earth then we will have to live as humans. That means no tails, and definitely no more giant apes! Don't you think you're hurt our planet enough?"

The only full-blooded Saiyan in the room snapped, baring his barking feral teeth as he stood to his full height. Though the blue-haired woman reared back slightly, it was in fact Videl who continued with the argument.

"She kinda, has a point." And then refused to flinch as the furious glare of Kakarot turned to her instead. "I mean, it would be hard trying to get you guys accepted. It might even mean you guys laying low for awhile. Bulma and I are your best shot at negotiations. Then any potential accidents that could jeopardise that allegiance, aren't going to help in the long run. Are your tails really that important?"

The only answer however, was Gohan's hand finding the curve of her knee, and squeezing lightly. When she gave him her attention, he just shook his head, silently asking her to drop it. Rolling her eyes, she sighed loudly. "Oh fine. Be difficult then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Let's move on," ChiChi swiftly suggested, having moved to soothe her husband now. He finally settled again thanks to her constantly palm-rubbing between his shoulder-blades. "Bulma will do what she think is best, and well, we'll just have to be very careful with Goten. He will be our responsibility."

Gohan also nodded, trying to catch Videl's hand in his own, slightly larger grasp. She finally gave in, sighing again and relaxing next to him. They shared the same chair, with her perched on the sturdy arm. At first, ChiChi had been more pre-occupied in staring at the young, rather adorable couple, until Videl had shot a glare back at the older woman. Even when the mountain woman had looked away, Videl had started to feel very uncomfortable. So she'd tried to move to another chair, but Gohan's arm at her back was unrelenting. It still was, even as he now tried to steer the conversation back to the main topic.

"Do we even have enough resources to make it to Earth? How far away are we even? Two weeks? More?"

"Roughly two," Kakarot nodded. "The main issue is the engine. It hasn't had chance to cool down, so it's over-heating easily on max power. As we found out already."

"Let me handle that," Bulma chirped slightly. No one dared to disagree with her, since she was finally making herself useful. Besides, Kakarot and ChiChi both knew how the heiress could work her magic with a spanner in her grasp. Sometimes she mumbled things in a whole other language.

"And we have some food supplies here," ChiChi added helpfully. "At least enough for two weeks. We'll just have to go a little easy on them." It was better than nothing, so no one dared to complain, even if two Saiyan stomach's grumbled lightly at the thought of smaller rations.

"So is it settled then? Please tell me we're going home! C'mooon, you guys owe me! Have you any idea how horrible it's been here? I can't bear another minute here!"

Though Bulma's incessant whining was hardly going to sway the decision in her favour, the council of outlaws did exchange glances overall. At last, Gohan gave the final nod to his father, and the decision was made by the eldest male.

"To Earth then."

Bulma of course shrieked and leapt back to her feet in a mighty, celebratory gesture. "YES! Ooooh! I have to start packing! What do I pack? Hmm but, right. Let's see to that engine first, shall we?"

Even ChiChi was excited, though kept herself contained with nothing more than a light smile to show for her true feelings. Though Videl mentally joined in with Bulma's more open response, she physically remained quite still. Until Gohan pulled her onto his lap, and made his understanding of how she really felt know by the sudden focused eye-contact, followed by the capture of her lips before she could question his strange antics. He wanted to show her that he was going to support her, even if he did hold some slight reservations. The support was well-received, leaving a cooing mother to clasp her hands adoringly at the affectionate couple. _'Grand-kids,' _she sighed to herself longingly. Kakarot however, was the only person still not even 50% convinced by this. But he was over ruled, and didn't exactly have any better ideas. In the end. He just wanted to train harder, so he could protect his family when the time came. Any home-base would do, because he believed it would all lead to the same, inevitable conclusion. Still, he made sure he muttered his final resolve on the matter.

"Let's just hope we're making the right choice."

Little did they know, that the so-called weak Planet Earth, had already made preparations for their own assault against the universe's most hated alien race. At the Red Ribbon Army main base, a certain Champion sat amongst various corporation officials in a grand board room. At the head of the long table, was the very short yet much-esteemed albeit slightly balding Commander Red. Together with various biotic enhancements including a strange, red eye and mechanical hand, he smoked what seemed to be an endless pipe and silently listened to the reports offered by his employees. One row was occupied by Generals and Sergeants, while the other held Scientists, including the infamous Dr. Gero and his personal favourite twin prodigies. Hercule Satan sat on the other end of the table, with his feet up, and the odd lecherous glance to the blonde female known as Dr. Juu Hachi, or preferably just 'Eighteen.' Today she was dressed in a very fetching, tailored lilac and pastel pink dress-suit, together with an expensive set of pearls and designer shoes. It was amazing a woman who could easily be a model, was pursing a career in science. Or so Hercule thought rather grumpily. She would make an except trophy wife, and the Champion hated to be denied such an exceptional trophy.

"So as you can see," the male twin of said trophy, pointed to a star chart on the main screen. "The payload is making impeccable progress. It is well on the way to the final target, within a timeframe of approximately… ten more days."

"Make it go faster!" The champion hammered his fist on the desk, gaining the frowning attention of several individuals. The white, fuzzy haired and _very _wrinkled Dr. Gero, chuckled at the Champion's loud enthusiasm.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible, Mr. Satan. The Saiyan cargo ship is designed from rather old blueprints now. We fear it would attract suspicion if we tampered with what the Saiyans believe to be their impressive technology."

"That's right," an old, white-haired man bearing the badge appropriately labelled 'General White,' contributed his own, strategic opinion. "If the Saiyans knew how behind their technology is now, it would only have bad repercussions on us. We already fooled them back into the trade agreement. Let's not be too hasty now."

"Hmph!" Hercule was clearly not impressed, as he closed his eyes, sat back and folded his relatively large arms. So naturally, it took a woman's metaphoric touch to close the deal.

"Oh Mr. Satan," the dry yet sultry voice provoked him enough to regard her with one eye under a raised brow. The blonde lightly smirked, tucking strands of golden hair behind her ear with delicate fingers. "Let us not quarrel over pre-agreed plans. We must focus on seeing _your _supreme moment be set into motion now. You are about to make history, Mr. Satan. No longer will you be just a Champion. Everyone will regard you as Earth's Saviour. A real Hero."

"AHAHAHA!"

To everyone's surprise, the Champion threw his head back, and burst into maniacal, booming laughter. General Blue Jr almost cracked the mirror he consistently gazed into, while Commander Red rarely choked on his own cigar. Even the normally calm and collected twins, pouted and raised quite stunned, very neatly shaped brows.

"Mr. _Satan_? Is… everything alright?"

"MM-HAHAHA!" The Champion hammered his fist on the table again, to finally cease his laughter as he jumped onto the table, and struck a heroic pose. "Yeah! A Hero! That's right!"

If sweat drops were possible, each member of the board would currently own one. Instead, various members cleared their throats and regained their calmer and collected composure. The commander re-lit his cigar checking his watch impatiently, while Gero re-gathered his paperwork. Eighteen and Seventeen exchanged glances that clearly spelt the word 'buffoon' to each other. They nodded in perfect unison, stating that it was time to wrap up this pointless façade.

"We are of course extremely grateful for your contribution," Seventeen continued on behalf of his sister. "So do not fear. The most careful consideration has been placed into organising your little.. Trip."

"Huh?" That caught the Champ's attention, and he struck a more dumbfounded pose, still standing tall on the table. "Wasn't the plan to er… just wait it out here?"

Again, the twins exchanged smirking looks. "That is exactly what we thought," Eighteen continued. "But we have a _very_ comfortable ship for you, that could leave within the next few days."

"B-but, wait! What if it doesn't work! Ah mean… er… YEAH! No problem! Those Apes ain't no match for the Champ! Eheheh… yeah!" It was clear however, that he wasn't exactly confident with his assumptive idea, so Seventeen was quick to explain the new plan further.

"Oh don't you worry. We wouldn't send you all the way to the Saiyan's Home Planet. There's no need for you to go all that way. We will know when the payload is successful."

"That's right. Consider this instead, Mr. Satan. If you are missing from _this _planet altogether, no one will suspect…well, a set-up."

"B-but ah'm the champ! The champ doesn't lie!"

"Of course not," Eighteen soothed with a drizzle of sarcasm in her voice, but proceeded in pouring the man a shot of whiskey. Patting the table in an attempt to get him back to the floor, he complied, and downed the offered glass in a single swig. "But consider the media attention if they saw you _actually_ boarding a spaceship, and then _actually_ being launched into space. You could make your own little web-diary. It's perfect."

Smiling lightly, she poured another shot glass. "Don't tell me you're not even slightly tempted?" And shook the glass teasingly. The Champ gulped, hesitantly reaching out, to grasp the glass in his large and hairy hand. They wanted him to _actually_ leave the planet? But he'd never been on a spaceship before. Wouldn't it get lonely up there, all alone? Still, the blonde woman was right. The media attention would be off the charts, and when he was ready to return bearing his victorious news, he'd be made into a legend. That was that. The Champ was officially sold.

"I'LL DO IT!" He loudly declared, making a 'cheers' gesture before downing the shot contents once more. Several men grinned and chuckled to themselves, while the twins folded their arms and nodded in satisfied unison. That was far easier than they expected.

"So er… ehehe... when'd we launch?"

_To be continued…_


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogical Payload

**Chapter 31: Epilogical Payload**

All in all, the hours needed to prepare for the long journey to Earth, probably equalled a day's worth. Bulma tried her best to fix the engine as quickly as possible, then made sure every single tracking bug had been wiped clear from the main control systems. At least Kakarot had managed to do _something _right. If the Almanac were sad to see the humans leave, they hardly showed it. As usual, they mediated at the break of day and night, remaining quite indifferent to the goings on around them. Videl in particular, wondered how anyone could live with such a strange species. She tried to make conversation with one, who had been dressed in faded crimson and cream robes. It had just gifted her with a crushed flower in response, and a peeping, eavesdropping ChiChi had softly chuckled at the sight.

"That's Jun. He takes care of the planet's flora." The older woman had explained quite uninvited. Then she'd proceeded to examine the rather ugly flower; the petals were spiky and coarse in a shade of faded, even dusty pastel rose. "Oh my! It's a fertility flower."

Much to Videl's further irritation, the older woman had chuckled rather loudly. Somehow, the teenage failed to catch the joke. _'Ugh… How embarrassing,' _she'd further thought to herself, having tossed the silly 'flower' over her shoulder. Half the time, Videl actually wished she could be in Bulma's company more. Instead, she'd been lumbered with helping the rather old-fashioned woman, who expected men to do the heavy lifting jobs, and women to secure the food and more basic tasks. The very notion made the modern teenager snort in disapproval; was this woman from the stone-age or something? Meanwhile, Gohan and 'Goku' were allowed to spar with Goten and Trunks without hardly lifting a finger.

'_That's so not fair," _she'd grumbled to herself, longingly looking over to their constantly moving figures in the distance. As much as Videl figured that the father, sons and brothers needed time to get to know each other a little better, that didn't explain why she was stuck with the Saiyan's mate and mother. _'The sooner we're home, the better.'_

Bulma Briefs of course shared this particular thought. The very much content heiress couldn't wait to be back on Earth and surrounded by the material goodness that the planet had to offer. The clothes, the comforts of civilisation, and of course, being able to do what she wanted, when she wanted, thanks to her _very _ample inheritance. At last she could be normal again, and raise her son as she deemed appropriate. Not as some savage, surrounded by nothing but dust and rock. He deserved an education, proper clothes on his back, and nourishing food of all kinds and varieties. Of course she'd taught him what she could; he knew how to count and spell, and he spoke her language decently. But she expected so much more. He was going to be the top of his classes, a real sports star at high school, and no doubt when he was a little older, a real ladies man. Bulma clasped her hands together and sighed wistfully. _'Only the best for my boy.'_

Once everything had been transferred to the Saiyan warship, and farewells were made to the indifferent Almanac, the outlaws finally settled into the reality of their decision. Bulma of course spent most of her time running between the control deck and the engine room, after a much needed and rather long shower that is. She decided Kari's room would be hers, and the exotic woman certainly had enough gadgets to fill the majority of the formerly empty space. She also refused to shut up about how she couldn't wait to be home again. On numerous occasions, various occupants of the ship considered 'accidentally' tossing a spanner down the engine core cylinder. As for ChiChi and Kakarot though, they had a lot of catching up of their own to do. At least for the first two days, the pair were pretty much unseen and unheard from throughout the ship. That left Videl and Gohan as the main babysitters for Goten and Trunks, which suited Videl just fine. Since the whole bonding shenanigans, and then ChiChi's smirking and knowing little glances, the teenage girl had very much woken up to the precautions she needed to take. Especially being a female, she realised that if she wasn't careful for now on, there would be another Saiyan brat added to the load in approximately nine months from now. A certain conversation with ChiChi had made that fact even more alarming and closer to the home truths of her very much unprotected relationship with Gohan.

"It's so wonderful that you're bonded already!" The rather cheerful mountain woman had declared back on the asteroid, while stacking dried food parcels into an empty crate. Videl had more or less scoffed at the topic choice, but gone along with it in her driest, forcefully polite tone.

"It's not like I had _that_ much of a choice." Of course, ChiChi had hardly heard the response. She was already clasping her hands together longingly and sighing to herself in clear memorandum.

"Goku and I were barely seventeen when we made the bond. It was so perfect! Oh my, I can't believe I'll be a grandmother soon. I could not wish for anything more -"

"Ugh…" At this point, Videl had to stop with the menial tasks, to quite blatantly roll her eyes. It was better to interrupt the older woman, before she got anymore carried away with herself. "Listen lady, I'm not about to give you or anyone else any grandkids any time soon. I mean, for starters, I'm only eighteen!"

"SO!" The sudden shriek of course made the poor teenager grit her teeth and lean backwards slightly. "Hmph! It's a married woman's duty to provide a child for her husband. Why… I was barely seventeen when I had Gohan."

"No offence, but I'm not even married to your son."

"Oh really?" A disgruntled ChiChi frowned considerably, quite literally tossing the next food parcel into the crate. Videl ignored the aggressive action, to instead plant her hands on her hips. Amusingly, the two women mirrored each other perfectly.

"Yes, really! And another thing. Even if I _was_ married, that doesn't mean I'm sworn to do anything. Marriage isn't about turning out kids as quickly as possible."

"Hmph!"

"_Especially _not when your _supposed _husband doesn't even trust you enough to tell you everything that's going on! I would call that some major issues that speak _against_ marriage."

The two women had exchanged snarling glares, and Videl had made sure she finished her job extremely quickly after that. Escaping any further questioning however, was unavoidable. Even when ChiChi changed the subject, she was determined to find out exactly who this young woman was, and if she really was a gem worthy of her firstborn son. It included questions such as 'who's your father?' quickly followed by 'and what about your mother?' All leading to a better understanding of the girl who was technically her new daughter-in-law. Videl refused to go into the headache of details referring to Kari, preferring to impart only her Earth parents to the nosey woman. Owning up to a millionaire champion father and a deceased psychologist mother, managed to impress the mountain woman sufficiently enough.

The other thing that concerned Videl, was her complete loss of time. Surely it had been a month? So surely she was due for her dreaded monthly period. Now she was fully aware that occasionally the way she over-exerted her body caused her to skip a month, so that _could_ explain her current situation. But considering the other exertions her body had recently endured, it begged to question exactly what was going on. So babysitting had initially been a good set-up. Videl had presumed that Gohan would soon grow tired of the two brats and realise that his mate's excuse-filled decision to 'just cuddle' from now on, was actually a _very _good precaution. So much for _that _idea too. Goten and Trunks officially shared Nappa's old room, but seemed to demand surveillance in the training room more than anything. Gohan only delighted in teaching them Saiyan techniques, starting with flying. It had initially amazed him that they both had a basic understanding of ki, yet neither of them had learnt how to fly.

"Mom can't fly either!" Goten had giggled in his adorable ways. "But lookie what she taught me!" A mild energy blast had shot from his palm then, narrowly missing an inattentive Videl to smack the wall behind her. Adult sets of eyes had widened at the display of ki control, though Gohan had been the only one to follow through with very light-hearted chuckles.

"Not bad," he ruffled the young boy's hair. Trunks however remained frowning and unimpressed most the time.

"I could do that," he often grumbled. It was clear that he mostly just sought the same brotherly and even fatherly attention, that Gohan was only happy to give in ample amounts. He was a natural with children, which only continued to alarm Videl further. It was both undeniably attractive, yet also terribly daunting. She knew for certain, that having a family of her own, wasn't something on the immediate agenda. It never really had been a set-in-stone life goal, and she wasn't about to change the way she felt about that. Bond, or no bond.

When the two boys were finally exhausted enough to sleep peacefully, Videl found that the only slightly exhausted Gohan only wanted to dedicate himself to her solicited company. For three straight days, he tried to initiate more intimate scenarios, but she remained fixed in her prudish ways.

"I'm too tired!" Was the first excuse, followed by "I have a really bad headache" and then the far more desperate "I'm so tired, not to mention that erm… I've got a bad tummy ache" excuse.

By the fourth day, he was a little more adamant, and growing tired also, for entirely opposite reasons. Kakarot and ChiChi had mostly taken care of the boys, leaving the younger couple with much more time to themselves at last. Gohan had figured there was no possible way Videl could be tired this time, but alas, he made sure everything was perfect. Clearly she was testing his ability to be a male provider, or so he thought. So while she slept soundly, he searched through the food rations his mother had prepared the previous night. Something she called 'rice cakes' or 'dumplings' which were actually rather sweet and syrupy. Videl seemed to particularly like them, so he figured they would be a nice wake-up call. Alas, she still tried her best to inevitably evade his attempts to feed her, coupled with the follow-up persuasive kisses. When it came to his fondling touches, they were far more firmly swatted aside

"What's wrong with you?" He finally asked outright, gripping her at the waist and forcing her to remain next to him on the bed. His keen sense of smell told him that contrary to her complaining, she wasn't suffering from her female, monthly ailment. In fact, she smelt fresh and completely enticing.

"I told you, I'm tired." Gohan had never heard anything so preposterous. For starters, she'd had plenty of time to rest, not to mention he of all people knew that she was never, truly tired. She had proven that to him during their various forms of 'sparring.'

"Are you sick?" He suddenly demanded, pressing his palm to her forehead to check the temperature, and then taking a deeper whiff of her scent from the dip of neck.

"No, I'm not sick!" Videl tried her best not to nervously laugh at his fussing, but also found herself blushing as Gohan grinned in the most mischievous way. He had 'that look' in his eyes that only made her shudder slightly. Clearly he thought she was playing some sort of game with him, and once again she had to swat aside his more excited attempts to ravage her.

"_Gohan_!" She shrieked, though the rest was trapped behind his mouth. Already they were rolling, tumbling and disturbing the tranquillity of the bed sheets. "I mean it!" Videl finally broke away again, this time giving him a firmer shove at the chest, to pin him beneath her. "I _really _don't want to… t-to do it."

Gohan glared up, lightly frowning with his clear confusion. What had gotten into her lately? Had it been his show of emotions? Had it made him less attractive? He knew it; she found his lack of Saiyan decorum disgusting. Why shouldn't she? He should be a man after all, not an unstable, weak excuse for a provider and mate.

"And don't look at me like that!" He wasn't even sure how he was looking at her, but now she was very uncomfortably dropping her shoulders and shifting to grant him a view of her back instead. As he sat up, trying to pry more information out of her, Videl finally caved in. It was easier to be honest with him, especially when she didn't have him staring back at her with those puppy-dog eyes.

"Can't we just wait until we're on Earth and settled a little? Then we can, you know. Be a little more careful. It's bad enough having your mom breathing down my neck wishing for grand-kids already! I hardly even know the woman and she's putting pressure on me. I just want things to be a little more… normal!"

Though at first he didn't quite understand what she meant by 'being careful,' Gohan was quick to gather the full meaning of it all as soon as the part about his mother was made clear to him. To Videl's surprise, he lightly chuckled.

"So that's what bothering you." Without any warning, she found herself being tugged backwards from the shoulders, until her back hit his accepting shoulder. Wide, incredulous eyes stared up, as he pinned her exactly where he wanted her with an arm across her stomach. In that cradled position, he knew she would be forced to listen to him, once her initial scrambling was silenced by his more understanding, stoic words.

"I'm not about to do everything my mother wants. And I agree. It wouldn't be a good idea, given the circumstances." Cerulean eyes continued to stare up, processing the new data with a mental sigh of relief.

"So you're saying, I have the current situation to thank? Geez… that's not exactly what I wanted to hear." Again he grinned in his boyish way; she really was impossible sometimes.

"I'm saying, neither of us are ready for a family of our own. I know you're still struggling with the bond, and to be honest, as am I. Besides that, given the _other_ circumstances, it just wouldn't be safe or fair."

"As in… the other Saiyans potentially wanting us dead for whichever insanely savage reason?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, glad that she was finally catching on. A stunned Videl stared up a moment, blinking a little blankly as Gohan tucked strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh."

"_Oh_?" He echoed, mirth lacing his tone. She crinkled her nose, trying not to be anymore embarrassed than necessary. But then came that devious look in his eyes again, and her cheeks inevitably flushed with a dusting of more pink.

"Still, we should be careful." For such bold and firm words, her voice certainly didn't carry the right amount of strength. Again, the Saiyan was forced to lightly smirk, as mesmerised cerulean eyes gazed up at him.

"I can be careful," came the husky voice with suggestion hinted in the hidden words unspoken. "Besides, there _are_ other things we can do." His actions spoke further, as the shifting Gohan let the unsuspecting Videl's back suddenly drop flatly onto the bed. Ducking between her legs, and lifting them up to rest over his shoulders, he left very little to suggestion as he proceeded to sprawl over her body, nestled comfortably between her raised thighs. Videl could only roll her eyes in a very defeated manner; trust him to be so adamantly warm-blooded.

"You're so impossible," she grinned, finding it hard to remain serious and stoic for much longer. He of course matched the expression, leaving no further room for argument, as his head dipped south to her collarbone. "You know, when we're on Earth, you're going to be completely at my mercy."

"Is that so?" He pressed further, asking for a verbal disagreement which Videl could hardly deny.

"Oh yeah," she insisted more confidently. "You know, I don't think you'll be able to handle trying to act human day in, and day out. Maybe you'll actually tire yourself out, for once."

"Is that a fact?" He proceeded to bait her, venturing even further south, to the faint line that trailed down from the centre of the ribcage, down to the dip of her navel. Videl squirmed slightly, even giggled somewhat.

"Mmhmm… oh boy. I won't be able to let you out of my sight."

"I'd consider that a good thing," he uttered, before venturing even lower still.

It was a good thing the private pods were well sound-proofed.

* * *

Unknown to the Outlaws, while their journey was coming to an end, as was another. Miles away across the Galaxies, various pods had already landed on Planet Vegetasei carrying the missing scouts recalled back to their homeland. Upon landing, those of lower class were forced to fight for their right to remain a loyal asset to the King, else join the incessant fires and charred ash. Others of more noble class and ranking, were granted the right of questioning and proof of dedication to the Saiyan ways. Yet the King had left the mess behind him, to his solitary training on Gelidus. The air was clean and fresh there, as opposed to the heavy smog and dust that refused to clear from his capital city. But here, his maniacal laughter could rumble across the tranquil skyline, declaring his victory over achieving his legendary golden aura at his beck and call. Ironically, it had all started here; his ascent to _almost _reaching true power, but not quite getting there. Now he returned to where his Legendary status had first been revealed to him, on the icy plains where Frieza had fallen. It brought a rather bitter sweet taste on his tongue. The last time he'd been on this planet, he had avenged his father and brought peace to his planet. Then there had been that blasted aqua-haired woman. Vegeta scowled and clenched his fists. It would've seemed that he'd forgotten all about the Earth wench over the years that succeeded her escape from him. But that was hardly true. The vixen still occupied his unconscious dreams, even when he'd attempted to fill the space in his bed with Imekian, Tazban and Shikkan whores. It wasn't enough though, and especially not now that he knew she'd escaped with more than just her own life. Vegeta quickly decided he needed a punching bag. So on the seventh day, Kurrat arrived to do his King's bidding. The two Saiyans sparred, until news from Vegetasei reached them. The remaining Saiyan warriors were growing restless. After all, they had quite literally been abandoned without further news of missions. What did their Godly King want from his chosen disciples? Unstable numbers dwindled further, as the savage warriors fought one another for supremacy. While other species valued evolution, the Saiyans were only continuing to de-evolve at an alarming rate. The King of course cared for one thing, and one thing only. Now that he ruled over a worthy race, he simply wanted to find his son.

Yet it was while Kurrat and Vegeta made the short journey back to the Saiyan home planet, that the true threat revealed itself. A race against time, and the spinning of fate's golden threads against the former dogs of the universe. It can be funny, how things work out in the end. For the slightly delayed cargo ship from Earth sped past the unsuspecting Royal cruiser, making that last stretch towards the target destination directly ahead. A lightly frowning Kurrat barely saw the vessel speed past on the monitor screen, but took very little notice of it either way. After all, it was normal for various cargo ships to sail back and forth from Vegetasei. If only they knew that this particular ship, carried a far different load.

Since the great purge on planet Vegetasei, changes had been made to the docking bay. Brawn replaced brains, as the very few alien species left to maintain technology on the planet, were also added to the fires. The King had made his orders very clear, to rid the planet of any unnecessary equipment. They were a warrior race after all, not scientists and mechanics. According to the Legendary Super Saiyan, a true Saiyan should have no use for unnatural enhancements, other than the gravity chamber, Blutz Wave machines, and methods of swift travel. So the cargo ship landed as planned, but it was greeted by two broad Saiyans who owned a very less than average I.Q.

"This is what happens when you trust tech," one sneered, as he struggled to open the cargo doors. The other nodded in total agreement, hammering his fist on the tough metal shell of the considerably large, pod-like ship.

"If I were the King, I'd toss this one on the pile too."

But it seemed the living ship was totally against that idea, as strange mechanical legs suddenly sprouted from the outer shell casing. The vessel begun to walk around of it's own free will, much to the surprise of the flabbergasted Saiyans.

"What the!"

"Did you do that?"

"N-No! I.. don't think I did? Did I?"

Yet rather than try stop the great beast, the two Saiyans chased after it, curiously wondering where it was going and what exactly it was doing. They were just warriors after all, and therefore didn't usually handle these cargo shipments.

"Is it meant to do that?"

"I dunno! But er… we should follow, just in case, right?"

And so they did, obediently becoming the shadow of the cargo ship, until it crawled out onto the dry, sun-baked soil of the cargo bay exterior, and started to beep in rather strange, high-pitched, digital sounds.

"What's it doing now?" The larger Saiyan asked, scratching his balding head.

"Do I look like I talk ship speak?" They didn't need to. The vessel dictated exactly what it wanted to do, as it suddenly turned to face the unsuspecting men. Two large guns hatched from the outer shell, already pre-aimed in the Saiyan's precise location.

"GAH!" The warriors yelled in unison, as the green energy lasers followed their persistent evasions. The initial beams had felt hot against the skin, even inflicting a slight degree of pain. Of course, that was enough to force the Saiyans to counter attack with their own energy attacks. Unknown to them, the cargo ship had long since been enhanced by its' makers. No longer was the outer shell constructed from durable yet destructible metal. It now boasted the same structure as the Saiyan warships, using the high density, yet low mass 'Kachin;' the toughest metal known to the universe. So their attacks were rather feeble, as they crashed against the metal leaving not even the slightest dent or mark.

"What's going on in - !" Another Saiyan joined the fray, only to duck underneath the red beam that soared towards him. This opponent was certainly unique, but as far as the Saiyans were concerned, it was just a heap of junk metal. Right?

"EMERGENCY!" The Noble Saiyan shouted, ducking and jumping more gun beams. "ROGUE VESSEL!"

As the three Saiyans joined together in firing their own unique blasts back at the ship, yet another very strange reaction would surprise them entirely. What seemed like a wave of rippling blue energy, covered the entire structure of the cargo ship in some sort of shield. Any further ki blasts, were just absorbed into this shield. If that wasn't bad enough, the living ship was on the move again. Like an excited crab beast, it scrambled over the city landscape with its' short leg joints, firing rogue energy beams in various directions. A crumbling building collapsed. Another Saiyan felt a beam hit dead on behind her, and suffered the burning after effects. Two more camped out Saiyans tried to disable the guns with close combat, only to find their fists connecting with rock hard solids.

"Someone must be controlling it!" One wiser noble concluded, as he witnessed his brethren trying time and time again to disable the ship from causing any further havoc. "SEARCH FOR THE INTRUDERS!" He bellowed, before flinging himself at the rogue ship. Yet he too, was just tossed aside by the now spinning object.

"What's it doing now?" A female asked, heaving for much needed breaths and grasping onto her slightly burnt thigh with a hissed wince.

"Burying itself!" Sure enough, the Saiyan who answered, was correct. The ship had found a large enough patch of dirt, to calmly settle upon regardless of continuous ki shots from the planet's natives. The legs perched themselves comfortably, allowing a large drill to unscrew from the belly of the beast. The computerised high pitched series of chirps repeated again, as though the ship was processing some sort of data. Then, the drill begun to spin.

"Stop it!" The female commanded, despite not really know the purpose of these strange actions. One by one, the six gathered Saiyans tried their best to pierce the ki shields. Those who attempted to physically inflict damage on the outer shell, only felt the sting of the shield's radiation. This was certainly beyond any technology they had ever encountered before.

"We need more power!" Another suggested, flinching at the burnt skin across his knuckles. "Alert the city! Find the source!" The female nodded, taking flight immediately to call more forces. Surely a mechanical object could not withstand an army of Saiyan warriors?

They would hardly have time to find out. The drill had already buried half the ship very much like an enlarged landmine. At last, still maintaining the energy shields, the cargo hold doors opened. The stunned Saiyans could only watch in further surprise. Various ball shaped missiles were propelled from the larger ship, approximately half the size of the one-man attack balls favoured by Saiyan scouts. There were eight in total, each shooting out in various directions towards the blood red skyline. It was impossible to track them all, yet the Saiyans didn't know if they even had to. This ship had just landed out of nowhere, and without any true form of command to take over the situation, it was more or less every man for himself. It was clear that these warriors were not the smartest tools in the box, or the best strategists for that matter.

"On the count of three!" Another noble elite had a new idea, one which he was determined could work. "We all must bombard the ship. ONE!.. TWO!… THREE!"

On cue, each of the five remaining, fired their ki blasts in unison. At last, the ship begun to visibly shake.

"THAT'S IT!" The Noble grinned and barked. "KEEP IT COMING! WE'VE GOT IT NOW!"

* * *

Onboard the Royal Vessel, King Vegeta made the most unlikely presence in the main control room. With a towel wrapped over his shoulders, the recently showered, short man, came to examine the status of the journey. A snoozing Kurrat was rudely awoken by the harsh palm swipe across the back of his head.

"I do not keep you around to slack off!" The King growled, and the still rather bruised noble elite, gradually sat up fully. The sparring on Gelidus had been rather intense, especially when the King had resorted to his more Legendary strength in order to win. Kurrat rubbed his jaw, hearing another crack. Suffice to say, he actually needed the rest if he was expected to heal for an inevitable second round, but orders were orders.

"Apologies," he dutifully spoke, hands finding the steering yoke and gripping firmly. Even if everything was set to auto-pilot, he at least wanted to seem like he was ontop of his orders to return to Vegetasei as quickly as possible.

"How long," the King demanded gruffly. The home planet was sure enough in clear sight through the main windows, but it was still little more than a dot.

"Two hours," came the instant response, gaining a typically gruff harrumph from the King.

"Too long," the impatient Vegeta folded his arms. As his eyes narrowed, he glanced down at his loyal servant. A light smirk lifted his cruel lips. "But time enough for another spar. What say you Kurrat, ready for yet another beating?"

The Noble cringed and thought, but hardly had a choice in the matter.

"Ahaha," the King confidently continued with her mocking laughter. "Too bad, maybe in a years time I'll be able to feel something from you. Ahaha… I believe you _almost_ tic -"

Thankfully, fate had other plans for the King, who was suddenly completely tongue-tied with eyes wide open. His feet stumbled, and that alone was an embarrassment for such a proud warrior. Yet it was the sudden, single great explosion that erupted from the tiny planet dot directly ahead of them, that caused the most concern.

"WHAT!" The King demanded, but an equally shocked Kurrat could say nothing. The ship still trembled with the turbulent aftermaths, as the nearby regions of the Saiyan controlled galaxy felt the rippling force of the great explosion.

"WAS THAT?" Vegeta continued his stifled question, hardly believing what he had just witnessed. But that was not all, for though the planet still existed, something else was still stirring.

On Vegetasei, those standing nearest the cargo ship, met a very and unexpected sudden demise. Yet the energy field that had been unleashed, was now magnetically drawn back towards the cargo ship again. Upon impact, the entire structure unleashed the ultimate, final blast, that would begin the more intentional domino shockwave effect. Now, the Red Ribbon designers of the bomb, had only intended for the blast to wipe out those living on the surface of the planet. Little did they know how unstable the planet truly was. So as the ground trembled, the dry earth begun to crack until an intricate pattern was forming across the hazardous landscape. Those seemingly unimportant, eight smaller eggs, were the dominos that would carry the blast around the full circumference of what was in fact a rather small planet. Especially in comparison to Earth. Sure enough, the Saiyan race would be subject to extinction, as the payload delivered the ultimate comeback in the form of an entity erasing explosion of absorbed ki energy.

King Vegeta could only watch in total, disbelieving horror. His jaw dropping inch by further inch, and his eyes staring as wide as they had even been before. Multiple explosions bounced around _his _planet, and in a matter of very short minutes, the entire star was engulfed, and imploding upon itself. The great, legendary King was reduced to both cower and shield his eyes, as the great Saiyan mother planet, met a very long and overdue end. In the middle of the galaxy, was just an empty space. Just as the King's black heart now felt completely devoid of his chest. Half of it had already been clawed away from him against his will, and now there was completely nothing left in that empty vacuum. There were of course no words to explain the emotions that flooded and overwhelmed the King at that moment. No sound that could replicate the loud and deep, prolonged scream that erupted from his depleting lungs, as the proud and regal man fell to his square knees. And above all else; no immediate clue to determine what, or who exactly, had caused the sudden destruction of the beloved planet. There had been no warning. No honour. Nothing! Save for the recorded data of a single cargo ship, that had soared ahead of the Royal Vessel. A cargo ship, which when further inspected with zoomed in lenses, revealed the only clue Vegeta would ever need. The bitter insignia, of a certain _very_ overlooked planet.

Vegeta did not care if that cargo ship actually had anything to do with his planet's destruction. Neither did he care to stop himself as a burst of golden light erupted around him in a blinding aura, or as the entirely innocent Kurrat turned punching bag, would meet the continuous fists of retribution. _Someone_ had dared to cross Vegeta's path in the most obscene way possible. The King did not know he was possible of such hatred, yet his blood boiled incessantly, and his veins protruded in fleshy purple bumps across his body. Sure, the Saiyans had been close to annihilation before at the hand of both Frieza and King Cold. But look where they were now. The once King of all Saiyans, would now have only one purpose imprinted onto his entire being. A foul name, that would soon feel his wrath like none other. A foul planet, from which the devilish woman had spawned from, and continuously turned his world upside down. A foul word that he refused to speak, but was clearly typed into the Royal vessel's, now blood-stained, auto-piloting systems.

…_Earth…_

* * *

_Fini?_

* * *

**A.N. **Yup, this is an Epilogue, or sorts. I feel that this particular 'Saga' is somewhat concluded, complete with the relevant cliff-hangers.

Firstly, I'm finding it difficult to write blindly. Mostly because I haven't completely planned out the structure of events that will follow on from this point. I always thought this fanfic would be much shorter, and the original/revised structure had a more ambiguous ending that linked in more with the canon timeline. Involving the Androids in particular, was a new idea. One thing I don't want to do, is to just re-write the canon sagas.

Secondly, I feel like I need to do some major character development if I intend to carry things through with Vegeta. So while I take a break from Gohan and Videl, I'm going to be exploring the prelude story involving Bulma and Vegeta in the hope that it will help fuel the 'sequel' more. Maybe I'll regret that decision, and just end up returning here a lot sooner than expected. Maybe I'll end up writing both stories at the same time! Time will tell.

I hope this hiatus makes a little more sense, but I can guarantee that I **will** be returning to finish off the story! I really do want to wrap things up. Whether it will continue here or be a fresh new start though, is also yet to be decided. I'm leaning more to just following on from here once the much needed break is over.

Until then, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. The reviews have been amazing, and I really can't thank each of you enough for the support.

Watch this space.

~ Anorelei  
x


	32. Chapter 32: The story continues

_A.N. This story can now be found continued in the separate sequel titled **'The Heart is a Lonely Hunter.' **_

_Thanks to everyone who read the story this far, especially to those who left encouraging reviews.  
I hope you each find your way back to the story like I have._

_Enjoy!_

_Anorelei_  
_x_


End file.
